Cárcel de ópalo
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Hermione se despierta en poder del misterioso Alexander, constantemente vigilada y sin poder hacer magia, con la seguridad de que ni siquiera el auror más experimentado del mundo podrá encontrarla. Pero pronto descubre que no está sola... Escapar de su prisión es algo casi imposible, y Alexander no tiene ninguna intención de dejarla ir. Ella es suya, su princesa, para siempre.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Esto no hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda, el apoyo, el beteo, la paciencia y los ánimos de_ _MeriAnne Black_ _y_ _MrsDarfoy_ _. Ambas me animaron cuando les conté mi idea, me ayudaron a definir lo que yo quería y me han ayudado incluso con el título y el summary. Aunque a veces discrepen y me vuelvan loca (Meri lleva insistiéndome en que publique desde que leyó el segundo capítulo mientras que cuando Darfoy leyó mi planing para el fic el otro día me gritó «¡Ni se te ocurra publicar, loca!»), son las mejores betas y amigas que una podría desear. Os quiero, chicas. Muchas gracias por estar ahí._

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **Prólogo**

Ella era perfecta.

Cuando la vio por primera vez, su bruja tenía quince años y salía en _El Profeta_ acusada de jugar con los sentimientos de dos de los Campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Llevaba el pelo largo y no demasiado peinado, tenía los ojos del color marrón más soso del mundo y decían que era una sabelotodo insufrible, pero Alexander pensó que no sólo era bonita, sino también inteligente y astuta, y algún día sería fabulosa.

Por supuesto, él tuvo razón.

Años más tarde, convertida en la bruja más inteligente de su generación y en una de las heroínas del Mundo Mágico, el público la adoraba. Era compasiva y justa, decían. Generosa, preciosa, valiente, atrevida. No tenía miedo a decir lo que pensaba.

Era conocida por sus orígenes muggles, y él sabía que precisamente por eso ella sería perfecta. No necesitaba a una mujer cualquiera, necesitaba a una capaz de adaptarse a la vida que él tenía planeada para ella.

Sería una princesa sin título oficial. Tendría todo lo que quisiera y más, la adoraría como a una diosa. Y siempre, siempre estaría con él.

La magia no los separaría nunca más.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de su ensoñación.

—Diga —gruñó.

—Ya la tenemos localizada, jefe. Está bailando con un hombre moreno y con gafas. Ah, no, acaban de parar. Está caminando. Ahora se ha sentado a conversar con el objetivo dos. Espere, jefe.

—¡Cállate, maldito idiota, y conecta las cámaras! —Colgó el teléfono bruscamente y las pantallas del ordenador se encendieron.

Allí estaba, preciosa con su vestido rojo hasta los pies y el pelo recogido en un moño desordenado. Reía alegremente acompañada por el hombre rubio que había mencionado su subordinado como objetivo dos y otro castaño que tenía sentada a una mujer morena en su regazo.

Otro hombre más, alto y moreno, se acercó con varias copas que dejó en la mesa antes de sentarse con el grupo, hablando alegremente.

Alexander frunció el ceño al ver cómo ella depositaba un beso en la mejilla del hombre que acababa de llegar antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

Imbéciles. Todos eran unos imbéciles que no apreciaban que ella necesitaba algo más delicado y mejor que una copa llena de un líquido azul con una sombrilla cutre de adorno.

Pronto, pensó.

Pronto sería suya.

—Mantengan posiciones —comunicó por el micrófono—. Actuaremos esta noche.

Muy pronto estarían juntos.

* * *

 _Estoy emocionada. Y tengo miedo. Pero estoy emocionada. Es mi primer longfic (porque hasta ahora mi máximo actual de capítulos son diez) y no sé cómo va a salir esto, pero espero de todo corazón que os guste al menos un poquito._

 _¿Qué pensáis? ¿Reviews?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	2. Despertar

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Repito que este fic no hubiera sido posible sin la inestimable ayuda y colaboración de_ _MeriAnne Black_ _y_ _MrsDarfoy_ _, que se han encargado del beteo, de aguantarme, de fangirlear conmigo y de publicitar este fic. De no ser por ellas, yo aún estaría medio loca pensando el nombre del malo. He dicho._

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **I. Despertar**

No estaba en su cama.

Hermione sabía que no estaba en su cama –imposible, las sábanas eran de seda y el colchón demasiado blando como para ser el suyo– pero, aunque no sabía dónde estaba, esperaba haberse equivocado de cama sola y no haber acabado en una cama extraña acompañada.

Abrió los ojos para comprobarlo e inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar. Había demasiada luz y la cabeza le palpitaba, así que alargó los brazos a ambos lados y empezó a tocar las sábanas, el colchón y la almohada para comprobar que no hubiera nadie con ella.

Afortunadamente, estaba sola.

Entreabrió los ojos otra vez para intentar hacerse una idea de dónde estaba, pero tuvo que volver a cerrarlos inmediatamente. Seguía habiendo demasiada luz para sus débiles pupilas.

La bruja decidió que, ya que no sabía dónde estaba y no podía observar la habitación bajo riesgo de quedarse ciega, al menos podía intentar rememorar cómo había llegado allí desde la boda de Luna y Theo.

Recordaba haber bailado varias veces tras la cena y también recordaba que el capullo de Draco Malfoy la había invitado a una copa porque «la que hace siempre de dama de honor nunca se casa, Granger, te mereces un pequeño consuelo». Imbécil. Era inaguantable hasta en sus recuerdos resacosos.

Sabía que había vuelto a bailar otra vez, esta vez con Harry, y luego se había sentado con Malfoy, Michael Corner, Pansy Parkinson y Neville Longbottom a charlar en una mesa. Después recordaba vagamente que se les habían unido la esposa de Neville, Hannah, Ginny, Harry, el resto de Slytherins invitados y los novios, pero no sabía qué había pasado después del apagón.

Ah, sí. El apagón había sido programado para que todos salieran fuera de la carpa a ver los fuegos artificiales, cortesía de _Sortilegios Weasley_. Habían sido preciosos, con figuras, colores y mensajes en el cielo. De alguna manera –no quería saber cómo– había terminado viendo los fuegos desde el regazo de Adrian Pucey, que era sorprendentemente cómodo.

Un momento.

¿Adrian Pucey? ¿Cómodo? ¿Cuánto había bebido esa noche, exactamente?

Antes de que pudiera tener un ataque de pánico, notó una pequeña figura caminando por encima de ella hasta llegar a su lado y acurrucarse en el hueco entre su cuello y su cabeza, ronroneando con satisfacción. ¿Un gato? ¿Qué hacía un gato ahí?

Decidiendo que ya era hora de ir abriendo los ojos y enfrentarse al mundo de una vez por todas, Hermione se deslizó debajo de las sábanas hasta cubrir su cabeza para, esta vez sí, abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos grises del gato, que se coló bajo las sábanas con ella. Hermione sonrió al ver el pequeño gatito negro con manchas blancas en las patas, la tripa y el hocico, y alargó una mano con cuidado para acariciarle la cabecita. El gato ronroneó felizmente, arqueándose bajo su toque.

—Hola, chiquitín —murmuró, sorprendiéndose al ver que su voz estaba en perfectas condiciones, sin nada de ronquera o dolor al hablar—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has dormido conmigo esta noche? ¿Cómo te llamas? —Cogió al animal con cuidado y buscó algún signo de que tuviera dueño, pero no vio nada—. Bueno, no sé qué haces aquí y no sé cómo te llamas, así que te voy a poner un nombre, aunque sea provisional. ¿Qué te parece Oreo, porque eres blanco y negro y muy dulce?

El gatito maulló suavemente antes de acurrucarse contra su mano y quedarse allí, sin moverse.

—Oreo será, entonces —musitó ella sonriendo, sin darse cuenta de que el gatito ya estaba dormido.

Apartó la mano y flexionó los dedos y las muñecas y subió y bajó las piernas para comprobar su movilidad, estremeciéndose cuando el suave camisón que llevaba puesto se le subió hasta la cintura.

Abrió mucho los ojos y se incorporó de golpe antes de volver a tumbarse apresuradamente, tapándose otra vez con las sábanas porque la cabeza le palpitaba bajo la potente luz.

Bajó las manos y empezó a tocar el camisón que llevaba, girando el cuerpo y arqueando el cuello para poder verlo. Era suave y resbaladizo, quizá de satén, corto y de color rosa pálido. Vamos, que no tenía nada que ver con el vestido largo hasta los pies y rojo que había llevado a la boda de Theo y Luna.

La razón por la que tenía resaca era fácil. Sabía que después de la cena, en el baile y los fuegos que la siguieron, había bebido bastante más de lo que estaba acostumbrada, probando bebidas que no había probado nunca. Únicamente esperaba no haber hecho nada vergonzoso de lo que fuera a arrepentirse toda la vida.

Pensándolo bien, estaba en una cama desconocida sin recuerdo de lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido tras los fuegos artificiales de la noche anterior, vestida con algo que no recordaba haberse puesto y sin poder sacar la cabeza de debajo de las sábanas porque la cabeza le dolía horrores bajo la luz. Tenía problemas más importantes por los que preocuparse que sus acciones de la noche pasada, definitivamente.

Intentó hacer memoria, pero nada. Lo último que recordaba era aplaudir fuertemente cuando terminaron los fuegos y levantarse del regazo de Adrian para ir a abrazar a Luna y Theo, que se iban al Amazonas de Luna de Miel.

Suspiró, maldiciendo al alcohol y a sus amigos por su mala influencia. De hecho, estaba bastante segura de que Ginny le había regalado la última copa que recordaba haber tomado –servida en un vaso alto con una sombrilla verde– y a saber qué llevaba. O quizá era culpa del polvo de hada que Luna había decidido colocar en los atrapasueños que colgaban por el salón. Algo de eso tenía que haber sido, estaba convencida.

Decidiendo que ya iba siendo hora de observar la habitación –con un poco de suerte habría acabado en la habitación de invitados de alguno de sus amigos– y afrontar sus problemas, Hermione salió de debajo de las sábanas y cerró los ojos ante la luz, incorporándose despacio.

—Me alegra que por fin te hayas despertado, princesa mía —comentó una grave voz de hombre en algún lugar a su izquierda.

Hermione hizo lo que cualquier persona en su situación hubiera hecho.

Gritó.

* * *

 _Sé que es un capítulo cortito, pero recordad que este es el inicio. A partir de aquí todos serán más largos ;)_

 _Lo cierto es que iba a publicar el lunes, pero estoy TAN PERO TAN EMOCIONADA por el recibimiento que ha tenido este fic que no me he podido aguantar. EN UN PRÓLOGO DE 400 PALABRAS HE RECIBIDO 22 FAVS, 40 FOLLOWS Y 11 REVIEWS. ¡ES UNA LOCURA! *corre en círculos gritando de felicididad*_

 _En serio, no tengo palabras. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido, especialmente por los reviews. Sois geniales, gracias por dejarme unas palabras ;)_

 _A aquellas personitas que me dejaron un fav y/o un follow pero no me dijeron nada, les agradezco su apoyo pero les pido que me digan unas palabras ahora que ya hay algo más que comentar. Recuerdo que dejar un fav o un follow sin review es equivalente a matarme un gatito y nadie quiere eso, ¿no? ¡Pensad en Oreo!_

 _A partir de ahora publicaré semanalmente, así que nos vemos el domingo que viene._

 _Un besito,_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	3. Bienvenida

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Insisto en que esto no habría sido posible sin MeriAnne Black y MrsDarfoy, porque yo sola soy una inútil que se complica la vida innecesariamente y ellas siempre están ahí para llamarme tonta y animarme cuando haga falta (y para mandarme whatsapps tontos que me hace reír)._

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **II. Bienvenida**

Acto seguido, se arrepintió de haber gritado.

El dolor de cabeza, pulsante y agudo, había vuelto con toda su fuerza y no podía abrir completamente los ojos por el exceso de luz, pero igualmente intentó lanzarle una mirada furiosa –que, por supuesto, no surtió efecto alguno– al hombre que había al lado de la cama.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? —preguntó mientras buscaba su varita frenéticamente por todo el cuerpo mientras intentaba recordar dónde había llevado su varita para la fiesta. ¿La había transformado en forma de pulsera o la había llevado en el bolso?—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Y qué ha pasado con mi varita?

El hombre sonrió divertido al verla tan nerviosa y preocupada. Era alto, delgado y elegante, pero se notaba que tenía cierta edad. ¿Cincuenta y muchos? ¿Sesenta y pocos? Estaba vestido completamente de negro, desde la corbata hasta los zapatos.

—¿Tu varita? No la necesitarás aquí —respondió él, mirándola con tal intensidad que Hermione se estremeció, incómoda—. Aquí estarás bien.

—¿Bien? ¡¿BIEN?! —exclamó ella, ignorando lo mucho que empeoró su dolor de cabeza—. ¡No sé qué hago aquí, ni cómo he llegado, y desde luego tampoco sé dónde estoy! ¡Y no sé cómo voy a estar bien si no tengo mi varita y la puñetera luz va a provocar que me termine arrancando los ojos!

El desconocido pulsó varios interruptores que había al lado de la cama, apagando la lámpara del techo y dos de las luces que había a los lados de la cama, dejándolos únicamente con una encendida. Hermione suspiró aliviada al abrir los ojos completamente y no morir de dolor, pero no pudo dejar de extrañarse por el hecho de que no había ni una sola ventana en la habitación. Todo eran paredes de color azul cielo, sin más hueco que el de la puerta.

—Gracias —murmuró. Acto seguido, se irguió en la cama, mirando fijamente al hombre. Su postura de dignidad fue estropeada por Oreo, que decidió salir de debajo de las sábanas e intentó trepar por su camisón en dirección a su hombro.

Hermione ignoró al gatito, demasiado ocupada en fulminar con la mirada al hombre, que la contemplaba en silencio.

—¿Tienes intención de responder a alguna de mis preguntas? —preguntó molesta.

—Estás en mis dominios y bajo mi cuidado para siempre. Te he traído yo desde la boda de tus amigos.

—¡¿Cómo que para siempre?! ¿Pero puede saberse quién te crees que eres? ¿Y dónde están tus dominios? ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo? ¿Qué has hecho con mi varita? ¿Por qué me has secuestrado?

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—No me gustas que grites tanto, deja de hacerlo. Y no hagas tantas preguntas, ten paciencia.

—¿Paciencia? ¡¿PACIENCIA?! ¡Acabas de secuestrarme! —chilló Hermione, cerca de rozar la histeria.

—Estás siendo desagradable, relájate —ordenó él.

Hermione lo miró como si le acabaran de salir dos cabezas.

—Vamos a ver. ¿Tú entiendes la razón por la que estoy histérica, no? Ya sabes, no puedo hacer magia, no sé dónde estoy, no sé por qué estoy aquí, no sé quién eres… Ese tipo de cosas.

El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar que era una exagerada.

—Cuando te arregles y te vistas, los guardias de la puerta te llevarán hasta mi despacho. Allí te explicaré cómo va a funcionar tu estancia aquí.

—¿Y si no voy? —preguntó Hermione, desafiante.

—Irás. Deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña y todo será mejor —respondió él, dejándola boquiabierta.

—¡Me estoy comportando de manera perfectamente lógica y razonable! —exclamó, pero el hombre salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás—. Genial. Simplemente genial.

Hermione se tumbó y contempló el techo del cuarto mientras Oreo, todavía en su regazo, dormía tranquilamente.

En algún momento se quedó dormida, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a una chica joven, rubia y menuda que portaba un vestido completamente negro sacudiéndola para despertarla.

—Señorita, debe ponerse en marcha —dijo suavemente.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Hermione mientras se incorporaba despacio y se apoyaba en el cabecero de la cama—. ¿Me vas a ayudar a salir de aquí?

—Soy una de sus doncellas personales, señorita, y la voy a ayudar a vestirse adecuadamente —respondió—. Debe ponerse en marcha, el señor la está esperando.

Hermione la ignoró.

—¿Una? ¿Cuántas tengo? ¿Y cómo te llamas?

—No estoy autorizada para responder a eso, señorita. El señor se lo dirá, pero necesita ducharse y vestirse pronto, por favor. Le traigo una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza —añadió, tendiéndole un vaso con agua y una pastilla pequeña.

Hermione miró la pastilla con inquietud, pero decidió que la cabeza le dolía demasiado y no podía pensar correctamente, así que tomó lo que la chica le ofrecía, tragando la pastilla y el agua en rápida sucesión.

Se levantó con cuidado y, antes de que le diera tiempo a tambalearse, la doncella ya estaba allí, sujetándola.

—Gracias —murmuró—. A ver si lo he entendido bien: me ducho, me visto y voy al despacho del loco ese, que me solucionará todas mis dudas.

—Exacto, señorita. Yo la ayudaré con el peinado —respondió la doncella, que observó el pelo de Hermione casi con miedo.

La bruja la miró fijamente.

—¿Eres consciente de que estoy retenida aquí en contra de mi voluntad?

—No diga tonterías, señorita. Aquí estará bien. Venga, vaya a ducharse.

Hermione entró en el baño ayudada por la chica, pero la echó de allí nada más apoyarse en la pared.

Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad: el cuarto de baño tenía un tamaño cercano a su comedor y era blanco y dorado, completamente embaldosado. Tenía un tocador lleno de perfumes, maquillaje y cremas con un espejo enorme, un jacuzzi pequeño, una ducha de lujo completa con sus jabones y mascarillas preferidas y un aparador con toallas y albornoces de varios colores y tamaños.

—Creo que podría acostumbrarme a un cuarto de baño como este sin esfuerzo —murmuró Hermione.

Entró en la ducha y, al encender el grifo del agua caliente, suspiró de placer.

Iba a disfrutar esto, secuestrada o sin secuestrar.

* * *

Cuando salió de la ducha envuelta en un suavísimo albornoz verde y con el pelo mojado, descubrió que su cama ya estaba hecha, que Oreo tenía su propia cesta para dormir en un extremo de la habitación y que la doncella había reclutado a otra doncella, esta pelirroja, de tamaño medio y con pecas.

Las dos estaban de pie frente a la cama y sonreían tranquilamente.

—Hola —dijo Hermione, mirándolas con curiosidad.

—Hola, señorita —contestaron ambas a la vez.

—¿Sabéis dónde está la ropa que se supone que tengo que llevar? —preguntó, sintiéndose un poco estúpida en su albornoz.

—Claro, señorita. —La doncella pelirroja se acercó a lo que Hermione había creído que era un espejo y lo abrió, descubriendo un vestidor enorme lleno de ropa.

Hermione se acercó sorprendida y observó su interior: había hileras e hileras de vestidos de todos los tipos, colores, formas y tejidos. Hermione no sabía mucho de vestidos, pero sólo con mirarlos supo que eran todos de fiesta, y se estremeció pensando en el precio.

—¿Todo esto es para mí? —preguntó, oteando el fondo del armario para ver si había algo que pudiera ponerse—. ¿No hay vaqueros o cosas normales?

Las doncellas se miraron entre ellas.

—Por supuesto que no, señorita. Todos esos vestidos son para usted, y es lo que va a llevar —respondió la chica pelirroja—. Escoja uno y después podrá escoger ropa interior, zapatos y joyas.

—Son todos de su talla —añadió la rubia dulcemente.

Hermione las miró, extrañada, pero decidió hacer caso y escogió un vestido azul marino atado al cuello y largo hasta los pies con motivos plateados.

—Bueno, ya está. ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó, girándose con la percha en la mano.

La doncella rubia cogió el vestido y lo depositó en la cama mientras la pelirroja cerraba el armario y abría otro cercano, que estaba lleno de camisones y conjuntos de ropa interior a juego.

—Elija —dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

La rubia se acercó hasta el otro lado de la habitación y abrió la puerta a lo que Hermione pensó que era una zapatería completa.

—Elija aquí también —añadió.

—¡Después vendrán las joyas! —exclamó la pelirroja, encantada.

—Chicas, yo no quiero joyas. Yo quiero recuperar mi varita y salir de aquí —masculló Hermione, ofuscada.

Las doncellas la miraron como si estuviera loca.

—Señorita, no se preocupe por eso y elija, que es para hoy —comentó la pelirroja.

Hermione miró al vestido elegido como si tuviera la culpa de todo.

* * *

Cerca de una hora después, Hermione, vestida, peinada y calzada con los tacones más bajos que había encontrado, salió al pasillo para encontrarse con dos hombres que también iban vestidos completamente de negro, al igual que las doncellas, por lo que supuso que serían los guardias que el secuestrador había mencionado.

Ambos eran altos e imponentes; uno, moreno con los ojos verdes y otro, pelirrojo con los ojos azules.

Sin mediar palabra, se colocaron uno a cada lado de Hermione y empezaron a andar por el pasillo.

—Hola, encantada de conoceros. Me llamo Hermione y llevo tacones, así que no puedo correr —comentó la bruja sarcásticamente, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran de golpe y la miraran avergonzados.

—Perdón, señorita. No nos habíamos dado cuenta —comentó el moreno.

—No pasa nada —respondió ella antes de reemprender la marcha en un paso tranquilo y calmado, mucho más adecuado para los zapatos que llevaba —. ¿Por casualidad no me ayudaréis a salir de aquí, no?

—No, señorita. Vamos a llevarla con el señor —contestó el moreno.

—Ya. Y tampoco me vais a decir vuestros nombres, ¿verdad?

—No podemos decírselos, señorita —respondió el pelirrojo—. El señor se lo dirá en cuanto lleguemos.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me estoy empezando a hartar yo de esto —masculló mientras caminaba con ellos e intentaba hacerse una idea de dónde estaba.

Los pasillos tenían un aspecto parecido a los de los palacios: bellos, adornados e iluminados por lámparas enormes de cristales que colgaban del techo.

Había puertas en ambos lados del pasillo, pero estaban disimuladas de tal manera que parecían formar parte del estampado de la pared. Hermione intentó detenerse a observarlas más de cerca, pero los guardias se lo impidieron, insistiendo en que se diera prisa para ir a ver al señor, que podría ver las puertas más tarde.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta del despacho, los guardias desaparecieron por una entrada lateral y a Hermione no le quedó más remedio que avanzar hacia la enorme puerta de caoba.

Respiró hondo, cuadró los hombros y entró.

Tenía muchas preguntas.

* * *

 _Y ya ha llegado el domingo de nuevo y ya he actualizado otra vez ;)_

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha resuelto algo o tenéis aún más dudas? ¿Alguna conjetura sobre lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Qué pensáis de Alexander?_

 _Quiero agradeceros, ya que estoy, todo el apoyo que me habéis dado. En solo dos capítulos ya hay 32 favs, 59 follows y 22 reviews, lo cual es completamente increíble. Mil gracias, sois geniales._

 _Y hablando de gente genial, **nueve**_ _personitas fabulosas me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior y **dos** más me dejaron uno en el prólogo, haciéndome feliz cual perdiz. Siento con toda mi alma no contestaros los reviews, pero no tengo tiempo para nada :/_

 _Sin embargo, os prometo que leo y releo cada uno de vuestros reviews tantas veces que me los aprendo de memoria. Cada palabra vuestra me anima un montón, en serio. ¡_ _Os quiero por salvar gatitos en lugar de matarlos con favs/follows invisibles!_

 _¡Nos vemos en una semana!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	4. Exploración

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Por si alguien no se ha enterado aún: este fic está vivo gracias a que_ _MeriAnne Black_ _y_ _MrsDarfoy_ _han estado conmigo en cada paso del camino. Que yo lo habré escrito, pero sin su ayuda esto no sería nada._

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **III. Exploración**

Para su sorpresa, en cuanto entró en el despacho descubrió que ahí no había nadie.

—Magnífico. Tanto meterme prisa y ahora me dejan colgada —refunfuñó Hermione mientras aprovechaba la soledad para investigar.

El despacho era amplio y luminoso, pero todo gracias a la luz de lámparas y luces, porque tampoco había ni una sola ventana. El escritorio y los armarios también eran de caoba, al igual que la puerta, mientras que los asientos eran de cuero.

Se paseó por toda la habitación tocando las paredes y los muebles para ver si en algún lado veía su varita e incluso intentó convocarla, pero sin resultado.

—Es de mala educación cotillear —comentó una voz conocida.

Hermione se giró rápidamente y –esta vez sí– fulminó con la mirada a su secuestrador, que había aparecido por una puerta lateral oculta.

—Es de peor educación secuestrar a la gente y mira, tú lo has hecho —replicó enfadada.

El hombre avanzó tranquilamente hasta sentarse en el sillón del escritorio y le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que se sentase en una de las sillas colocadas frente al mismo.

Hermione se debatió entre ignorarle y permanecer donde estaba o sentarse –los zapatos no eran especialmente cómodos–, pero ganó la tozudez y se cruzó de brazos, de pie en medio de la estancia.

El hombre alzó una ceja, pero tuvo la delicadeza de no comentar nada al respecto.

La bruja carraspeó cuando el desconocido se la quedó mirando en silencio durante demasiado tiempo, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Me gusta tu carácter —comentó al final—. Te mantienes firme en tus creencias y tienes una valentía admirable.

—Sí, es lo que tiene ser la mejor amiga de El Elegido —respondió ella.

El hombre frunció el ceño, como si la mención a Harry lo hubiera molestado profundamente, y se irguió en el asiento.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Perdón? —Hermione lo miró asombrada.

—Que qué es lo que quieres saber respecto a tu estancia aquí. Sé que eres curiosa por naturaleza, así que creo que lo mejor será solucionar tus dudas desde el principio. Prometo no mentirte —añadió tranquilamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? ¿De verdad iba a solucionar todas sus dudas?

—Bueno, en primer lugar me gustaría saber qué hago aquí —dijo ella, intentando conservar la calma. Gritar no le serviría de nada y lo importante eran las respuestas.

—Aquí estás a salvo —respondió él—. ¿Cómo vas a ser feliz fuera, si hay peligros, gente que te juzga y te quiere hacer daño? No, no. Aquí serás libre y feliz.

Hermione reprimió las ganas de darle un puñetazo por imbécil. Libre y feliz. Sí, claro.

—Vale —dijo despacio—. ¿Para qué me has traído?

—Ya te lo he dicho, para que seas feliz —respondió él como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. No te quiero como esposa ni como amante, si eso es lo que pensabas.

—¿No? —Al menos era una buena noticia. Si no mentía, claro.

—No. —El hombre negó con la cabeza—. Eres realmente preciosa, y más si te vistes bien, pero no me gustan las mujeres. Ni los hombres. Ni nadie, en realidad.

Hermione procesó la noticia en silencio. Al menos, su secuestrador no la iba a violar ni quería casarse con ella. Eso significaba un problema menos del que preocuparse.

En principio, claro.

—¿Cómo me secuestraste sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

—Digamos que tus amigos y tú me facilitasteis las cosas con todo el alcohol que habíais ingerido. Entre eso y que tengo un equipo muy eficiente, adormecerte no fue ningún problema.

—¡Me drogaste! —lo acusó Hermione, apuntándolo con un dedo.

—Bueno, no te iba a traer conmigo sin más ni más —replicó él, sin parecer en absoluto arrepentido.

—¿Y a la gente de la boda? ¿Qué les hiciste a ellos?

—Absolutamente nada, tienes mi palabra —contestó el hombre, y cuando Hermione entrecerró los ojos, añadió—. No fue necesario acercarse a tus amigos. Te separaste de ellos tú sola.

—¿Y mis amigos? Me estarán buscando en estos momentos.

—No lo creo. —El secuestrador se reclinó en su sillón—. Te recuerdo que hoy te ibas dos semanas de vacaciones. Y ya sabes que de vacaciones…

—Ni lechuzas ni mensajes, lo sé —suspiró Hermione, maldiciendo la norma de la familia Weasley que había implantado como suya propia—. Pero cuando esas dos semanas se acaben, me buscarán —añadió, triunfante.

—Que te busquen. De cualquier forma, no te encontrarán —afirmó, y lo dijo con tanta seguridad que Hermione se temió lo peor.

La bruja intentó hacerse una idea del problema en el que estaba metida, y decidió que necesitaba saber más.

—¿Y dices que me quieres feliz? ¿Cómo puedes quererme feliz si estoy sola y sin amigos?

—¿Sola? No, no estás sola. Creo que Luna y Ginevra te han atendido esta mañana, ¿me equivoco? Y Harry y Ronald te han acompañado hasta aquí.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró, demasiado sorprendida como para enfadarse debidamente.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el personal de servicio no solo se parece físicamente a mis amigos,sino que además se llama como ellos?

—Claro. Te he dicho que no estabas sola. ¿O pensabas que el parecido físico era pura casualidad? —El hombre rio al ver a Hermione asentir—. Las casualidades no existen, princesa. Deberías saberlo ya.

La chica decidió tragarse su orgullo y se sentó en una silla, realmente preocupada. El hombre la conocía bien, lo que significaba que no había sido elegida al azar.

Sus perspectivas iban de mal en peor.

—Eso significa que me conoces y sabes lo que soy —murmuró.

El hombre asintió satisfecho.

—Claro, querida. Te conozco casi mejor de lo que te conoces a ti misma. De hecho, lo único que no conozco es exactamente qué te gusta, sexualmente hablando. Tu historial indica que eres heterosexual y que parece que te gustan los deportistas, pero quizás eres una bisexual reprimida porque abrazas y besas mucho a tus amigas.

—¿Qué? —Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—Que qué te gusta. Necesito saberlo, no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida sin esos placeres carnales que tanto parecen gustaros a todos —respondió pacientemente. Cuando vio que Hermione seguía sin responder de pura sorpresa, añadió—. ¿Entonces contrato bailarinas del vientre para que veas si realmente eres bisexual? Tengo entendido que son verdaderamente sensuales.

—¡NO! —exclamó Hermione—. No, no soy bisexual. Me gustan los hombres.

El hombre asintió.

—De acuerdo. Lo tendré en cuenta —afirmó.

Hermione prefirió no pensar en lo que aquello podría significar y decidió concentrarse.

—Me refería a que entonces sabes que soy una bruja —explicó.

—Claro que lo sé —replicó el desconocido, casi ofendido—. Pero no sé a qué viene esto ahora.

—Viene a que me has quitado mi varita y me gustaría recuperarla.

—Eso sí que no. —El tono del hombre, hasta entonces amable y tranquilo, se había vuelto duro, y ahora parecía furioso—. No. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, pero eso no te lo voy a devolver, así que no vuelvas a pedírmelo.

Hermione pensó en protestar, pero decidió que de momento necesitaba al hombre dispuesto a hablar, así que desvió el tema.

—Vale. ¿Dónde estamos?

—En lugar seguro.

—¿Y eso dónde es? ¿Seguimos en Inglaterra? ¿Estamos en otro sitio?

—No te preocupes por eso. Sólo tienes que saber que aquí no nos encontrarán.

Cuanto más afirmaba el hombre que no los encontrarían, más ganas tenía Hermione de llorar, pero las reprimió y en su lugar apretó los puños y respiró hondo.

—De acuerdo —murmuró—. ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer yo?

—Lo que quieras —afirmó el hombre—. Puedes entrar e investigar por donde te apetezca, puedes pedirme lo que desees y puedes llenar tus días como más te plazca. Lo único que debes saber es que cenarás conmigo todos los días a las siete y media en punto en el comedor dorado. Ya te acompañará alguien.

—¿Lo que quiera?

—Eso he dicho.

—O sea, que si quiero pedirte una suscripción directa al _New York Times_ , al _Times_ y a otros periódicos, ¿puedo?

—Si esos otros periódicos no incluyen _El Profeta_ ni _El Quisquilloso_ ni ninguno parecido, puedes —indicó el hombre lanzándolo una mirada de advertencia.

—¿Y si te pido un piano de cola?

—No es necesario, tienes dos: en la salita verde hay uno blanco y en la suite enfrente de tu cuarto hay uno negro.

Hermione casi se cayó de la silla al escuchar eso, pero respiró hondo y lo miró fijamente, interesada.

—De acuerdo, entonces —dijo, poniéndose en pie—. Me gustaría volver a mi cuarto.

—¿No tienes más preguntas? —contestó el hombre, alzando las cejas.

—Sólo una más: ¿quién eres?

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes antes de fijar la mirada en ella.

—Puedes llamarme Alexander, Hermione.

* * *

Hermione dedicó los días siguientes a investigar el lugar en el que estaba recluida. Abrió puertas, subió y bajó escaleras, entró en habitaciones recónditas y recorrió los pasillos arriba y abajo una y otra vez, pero no descubrió nada más que lo que ya le había dicho Alexander: que no había escapatoria posible.

Sentía el zumbido de las cámaras de seguridad fuera donde fuera y veía a los guardias dispuestos a lo largo y ancho de toda la fortaleza. El único lugar en el que estaba sola era en su cuarto.

Algo que descubrió en seguida era que no había ventanas ni balcones en ninguna de las habitaciones, independientemente de su localización. Cuando se lo preguntó a una de sus doncellas –que respondía al nombre de Pansy–, ésta le contestó que era porque se encontraban bajo tierra, lo que provocó que Hermione estuviera medio día vomitando y el otro medio tumbada en la cama de pura ansiedad.

No iba a salir de allí jamás.

Sin embargo, no podía quejarse: la trataban bien, la cuidaban, le traían cosas –que no siempre pedía– y, en general, todo estaba perfeccionado hasta el más mínimo detalle, desde el sabor de su té hasta el color de las alfombras en la biblioteca. Para estar secuestrada, la trataban como una princesa (tal y como le había reprochado Alexander la vez que había empezado a romper cosas y gritar, esperando exasperarlo hasta que la soltara).

* * *

El día en que se cumplían las dos semanas de su secuestro, Luna entró en su cuarto a comunicarle que Alexander la llamaba.

Cuando Hermione llegó a su despacho, el hombre le sonrió afablemente.

—Hoy cumples dos semanas aquí. ¿Ves como no estaba tan mal?

Hermione parpadeó.

—No me hagas responder a eso —masculló, y añadió—. ¿Eso significa que me vas a dejar ir?

—No.

—¿Me vas a devolver mi varita?

—No —gruñó el hombre, mirándola enfadado.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente.

—Bueno, en estas dos semanas te has portado razonablemente y prácticamente no me has dado problemas, aunque tuvieras algún desliz, como pedirme ropa cutre. —Hermione se tragó una maldición al recordar que seguía estando obligada a parecer una estrella de cine en todo momento en lugar de poder llevar vaqueros y zapatillas en su propio secuestro—. Por eso, creo que va siendo hora de que veas un pequeño proyecto que he puesto en marcha para complacerte.

Hermione lo miró estupefacta cuando Alexander se levantó y se acercó a ella, tendiéndole su brazo.

—¿Te gustan los gladiadores?

* * *

 _CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN *redoble de tambores*_

 _Soy malvada, lo sé. Pero hay que mantener el interés, que si os lo cuento todo en seguida os iréis y me dejaréis aquí abandonada colgando capítulos para el aire xD_

 _Solo os diré que Draco y Adrian aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo, pero no solo lo harán ellos *guiño, guiño*. ¿Qué me decís?_

 _Ahora vamos a hablar un momentito de lo geniales que sois, porque en estos momentos sumamos 37 favs, 66 follows y 30 reviews. Además,_ _ **ocho**_ _personitas me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior. He visto caras nuevas y algunas ya «habituales», y de verdad que me hace muchísima ilusión que dediquéis un par de minutos al terminar el capítulo para escribirme unas líneas. En serio. Gracias._

 _¡Nos vemos el domingo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	5. Gladiadores

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Mi alma es propiedad de_ _MeriAnne Black_ _y_ _MrsDarfoy_ _, sin las que no podría haber hecho nada de esto. Son las mejores (y escriben genial, echadles un vistazo)._

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **IV. Gladiadores**

Pese a las constantes preguntas de Hermione, Alexander no desveló nada acerca de la sorpresa.

Bajaron por un pasadizo que Hermione no había visto antes y llegaron a una réplica nueva y más pequeña del Coliseo de Roma, lo que hizo que Hermione se girara a mirar al hombre sorprendida.

—¿Cuando decías gladiadores te referías a gladiadores romanos? —preguntó.

Alexander la miró de reojo mientras la conducía hacia la tribuna principal sonriendo satisfecho.

—¿Qué otro tipo de gladiadores conoces?

La bruja apretó los labios pero no contestó. En su lugar se dedicó a mirar a ambos lados de la tribuna intentando localizar alguna salida, pero la puerta por la que habían entrado se había cerrado automáticamente y ahora no se veía.

—Siéntate donde te plazca, querida. Hoy no verás un espectáculo propiamente dicho, pero quiero que conozcas a los gladiadores.

—Prefiero quedarme de pie —respondió Hermione apoyando las manos en la barandilla y bajando la mirada para observar la arena.

El lugar donde los gladiadores combatirían era amplio y estaba vacío. Hermione esperaba ver las puertas por donde, de estar en la época romana, saldrían los combatientes y las fieras; pero, sin embargo, parecía que no había ningún punto de acceso a la arena.

—¿Por dónde van a salir?

—Ya lo verás. Paciencia, Hermione.

Hermione se giró con una queja en la punta de la lengua, pero sonrió ampliamente al ver a Oreo en el diván de al lado del de Alexander.

—¡Oreo! —exclamó sonriendo, y se acercó a sentarse junto a su gato, que trepó en seguida a su regazo—. ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

Alexander sonrió, orgulloso de su idea al ver a la chica acariciar y mimar al animal.

—He pedido que te lo trajeran.

Hermione, sintiéndose infantil y estúpida por haberse distraído tan fácilmente, asintió y volvió a levantarse a mirar la arena, intentando parecer fuerte y distante.

De pronto, se oyó un redoble de tambores que la hizo estremecer.

Abrió la boca para preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero se calló cuando apareció una figura masculina en medio de la arena y la plataforma en la que estaba empezó a elevarse hasta que Hermione, desde su puesto en la tribuna, pudo verle bien la cara.

—No puede ser —susurró, anonada. Ella conocía al gladiador—. Por favor, que no sea.

Con pelo y ojos castaños y complexión delgada, a los pies de un anonado Terence Higgs apareció un cartel luminoso: _El halcón_.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —exclamó, mirando furiosa a Alexander—. ¡Detén esto! ¡Me dijiste que a la gente de la boda no les habías hecho nada!

El hombre la miró, sonriendo indulgentemente.

—Querida, cállate y presta atención. Descubrirás que he hecho lo que era mejor.

Hermione se tragó los insultos que pugnaban por salir de su boca y volvió su atención a la arena.

De nuevo, el redoble de tambores marcó la llegada de un nuevo gladiador.

Cuando la plataforma se elevó lo suficiente, Hermione se mordió los labios al ver al recién llegado. Marcus Flint. _El rinoceronte_.

Graham Montague. _El oso_.

Adrian Pucey. _El leopardo_.

Cassius Warrington. _El toro_.

Blaise Zabini. _La pantera_.

Hermione apretaba la barandilla con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —susurró.

Un nuevo redoble de tambores.

Esta vez, Hermione reconoció al gladiador antes de que la plataforma empezara a subir.

Draco Malfoy. _El lobo ártico_.

La bruja respiró hondo cuando vio que ya no iban a salir más gladiadores.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó, fijándose en que los chicos llevaban las manos esposadas y la boca amordazada.

—Ellos van a ser tus nuevos gladiadores. ¿No te gustan?

Hermione se giró completamente hacia Alexander y lo fulminó con la mirada. Sabía que Draco la había reconocido –si su alzamiento de cejas servía como indicación–, y deseó que se diera cuenta de que ella era tan víctima como él.

—A ver si lo entiendo: has secuestrado a más gente de la boda cuando me juraste que no lo habías hecho y todo eso es para crear un espectáculo de gladiadores.

—En tu nombre, sí. —El hombre sonreía de manera siniestra y la miraba con tal intensidad que Hermione se sintió incómoda.

—Estás loco —siseó ella, dando un paso hacia atrás y chocando su espalda con la barandilla.

—No —replicó él—. Lo que pasa es que no te das cuenta de su potencial. —Alexander señaló hacia los gladiadores—. Verlos combatir me traerá un enorme placer, y estoy seguro de que a ti también.

—No. No me gusta la violencia, ya tuve bastante en la guerra —respondió Hermione, cruzando los brazos.

Alexander hizo un gesto despectivo.

—Pero no combatirán así. Lo harán con espadas y armas blancas, y al que gane lo tendrás de premio.

Hermione pestañeó.

—¿De premio?

—Claro. Podrás pedir al perdedor también, si quieres.

—¿Pero para qué los voy a querer? —preguntó la bruja, que tenía la molesta sensación de que algo se le estaba escapando.

—Bueno, yo disfrutaré viéndolos combatir y tú disfrutarás de ellos —contestó él, observando atentamente cómo la cara de Hermione se volvía de un bonito color bermellón.

—Pero yo no los quiero así —susurró ella.

—Puedes quererlos como se te antoje —replicó Alexander—. Ahora, elige a tu gladiador de hoy. No va a haber combate, así que vas a tener que escoger a ojo. Vi que en la boda pasaste tiempo con _El leopardo_ , ¿quizá lo querrías a él?

Hermione repasó los carteles con la mirada y vio que su secuestrador se refería a Adrian Pucey.

—Ehhh... —¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que elegir? Estaba segura de que todos ellos la iban a odiar.

—Quizás prefieras a _El lobo ártico_ , sé que en el colegio tenías cierta predilección por él —ofreció el hombre al ver que Hermione se quedaba en silencio.

La bruja estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada sarcástica. Estaba convencida de que si escogía a Draco él la acusaría de organizar el secuestro y no tenía ganas de lidiar con sus tonterías, no en ese momento.

Pero mejor Malfoy que Flint, que incluso desde la distancia sacaba cara de furia, pensó después.

—¿Y si me lo pienso un poco más y decido luego?

—Como desees.

* * *

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Alexander.

Hermione dejó de centrar toda su atención en la tarta de chocolate que tenía de postre y fijó su mirada en el hombre, que la observaba expectante.

—¿Y bien qué? —respondió, fingiendo ignorancia.

—Si ya sabes qué gladiador quieres hoy.

Hermione se limpió la boca con la servilleta y suspiró. Estaba claro que el hombre no lo iba a dejar pasar.

—¿Tengo que escoger a uno obligatoriamente?

Alexander alzó una ceja.

—A no ser que los quieras a todos...

—¡NO! —exclamó Hermione—. Me refería a si tengo que escoger a uno sí o sí. ¿No puedo no elegir a nadie y ya está? ¿Como antes?

Alexander frunció el ceño.

—Si lo dices con la esperanza de que los devuelva, que sepas que no va a pasar. Puedes ignorarlos, claro, pero igualmente se van a quedar aquí, entrenando hasta el día del espectáculo.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Al menos había intentado salvarlos.

—No sé cuál escoger —confesó al final—. ¿Puedo... Puedo bajar a hablar con ellos?

—Absolutamente no.

—¿Entonces cómo pretendes que elija? —se quejó ella, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Alexander.

—Los has visto esta mañana. Escoge ahora o no escojas a ninguno, pero desde luego que no vas a bajar a hablar con ellos. —El tono de él había perdido su amabilidad y ahora era severo.

—No lo entiendo —protestó Hermione—. Quiero hablar con ellos, no va a pasar nada.

Alexander se levantó bruscamente.

—Por última vez, la respuesta es no.

Ella terminó de cenar sola en el comedor.

* * *

Hermione despertó cuando Luna encendió la luz de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa? —exclamó, irritada.

—El señor ha dicho que puede bajar a hablar con los gladiadores en media hora —anunció.

Hermione saltó de la cama y se metió en la ducha. No sabía a qué se debía el cambio de actitud de Alexander pero desde luego no pensaba cuestionarlo.

Cuando exactamente veinticinco minutos después Hermione salió al pasillo, se encontró con Harry y Ronald esperándola.

—Por aquí, señorita —indicó Harry—. Vamos a llevarla a una sala con los gladiadores, pero solo estarán los que no han dado problemas de ningún tipo.

La bruja contuvo un suspiro. Ya se veía sola en la sala.

—No se preocupe, estarán esposados por si acaso —añadió Ronald, malinterpretando la cara de Hermione.

Recorrieron un laberinto de pasillos que Hermione no había visto antes y se detuvieron ante una puerta de madera.

—Es aquí, señorita —dijo Ronald—. ¿Desea pasar sola o prefiere que entremos?

—Puedo pasar sola —respondió Hermione abriendo la puerta.

Entró en la sala y observó a los tres hombres que ya estaban en ella. Terence Higgs la miraba con curiosidad desde la silla más cercana a la puerta, mientras que Adrian Pucey tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar durmiendo. Por su parte, Blaise Zabini estaba medio tumbado en su silla y la observaba tranquilamente.

—Hola —dijo Hermione, acercándose a un sillón colocado delante de los gladiadores y sentándose en él.

Adrian abrió los ojos y le respondió con un asentimiento. Los otros dos se mantuvieron quietos.

—¿Cómo estáis?

—Maniatados —respondió Adrian—. ¿Y tú?

—Secuestrada —contestó ella. Adrian asintió comprensivamente.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—Parece que ha quedado buen día, ¿no? —comentó Blaise de pronto, haciendo que todos lo miraran. Adrian puso los ojos en blanco, pero Terence sonrió, divertido.

—Pues no lo sé –respondió Hermione—. Hace dos semanas y un día que no salgo a la calle.

Terence alzó las cejas.

—¿Tanto tiempo llevas aquí?

Hermione asintió.

—Me desperté aquí después de la boda de Luna.

—Draco también —asintió Blaise—. Terence y yo llegamos un par de días después y la semana pasada vinieron Cassius y Graham. Flint vino hace cinco días y Adrian lleva solo dos días aquí metido.

—Oh. ¿Y qué se supone que hacéis aquí?

Adrian se encogió de hombros.

—Entrenamos. Nos han dicho que entretendremos al señor con espectáculos de combate y a su princesa como ella lo desee —dijo, subiendo y bajando las cejas.

Hermione suspiró.

—Sí, eso mismo me han dicho a mí. ¿No sabéis nada más?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Terence—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Pasar los días. Mi única obligación es cenar con Alexander –el secuestrador–. El resto del tiempo puedo hacer lo que quiera y pedir lo que me dé la gana. Me han dejado venir a hablar con vosotros para que pudiera escoger a un gladiador que me hiciera compañía.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas han dado los otros que no los han traído aquí? —preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

Terence resopló mientras Blaise contenía la risa.

—Flint, Warrington y Montague se liaron a puñetazos con los guardias —explicó Adrian con tono resignado.

—Varias veces —añadió Terence.

—¿Y Malfoy? —Por alguna razón, Hermione no lo veía en una pelea a puñetazos.

—Parece ser que en su primer día de estancia aquí insultó hasta a tu gato —respondió Blaise—. ¿Tienes un gato, al menos?

Hermione asintió, sonriendo. Eso sí que era típico de Malfoy.

Iba a añadir algo más cuando Harry asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Señorita, ya ha acabado su rato con los gladiadores.

Hermione se puso en pie.

—Bueno, adiós—indicó, mirando de reojo a Harry—. Hasta esta noche, al parecer.

Adrian sonrió, burlón.

—¿A quién escogerás?

—Ya veremos.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal este capítulo? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os esperabais esto? Sé que estaréis un poco decepcionadas (¿algún chico por aquí?) porque Draco apenas ha salido y os aviso desde ya que aún queda un poquito más para que salga, pero lo bueno se hace esperar, ¿no?_

 _En el anterior capítulo recibí_ _ **once**_ _reviews (¡SOIS FANTÁSTICAS!), y en los once había un tema en común: nadie entiende por qué demonios ha secuestrado Alexander Hermione si no la quiere para nada. El pobre está medio loco y cambia de opinión cada medio segundo porque no puede negarle nada a Hermione, no le tengáis muy en cuenta lo de organizar un secuestro solo porque sí xD_

 _Me encanta leer vuestras opiniones y vuestras ideas, porque sois geniales. ¡Decidme todo lo que queráis!_

 _Nos vemos en una semana ;)_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Creo que quedó claro, pero por si acaso comento que Luna y el resto no son los originales, son simplemente personas que trabajan para Alexander con los mismos rasgos físicos y algo del carácter de las personas a las que imitan._

 _PD2: Me voy a marcar un Dryadeh y digo que... ¿Deja un review si quieres poder elegir a un gladiador para que te haga disfrutar?_


	6. Conversaciones

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _MeriAnne Black_ _y_ _MrsDarfoy_ _son geniales. En serio, lo son. No sé qué hacéis que me estáis leyendo a mí en lugar de adorarlas a ellas._

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **V. Conversaciones**

Hermione pasó el resto del día en la biblioteca, alternando entre hablar con su gato, sentirse un poco estúpida por hablar con su gato en vez de con personas, recordar que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar –no realmente– y leer.

Al menos, la biblioteca era de ensueño. Decenas de estanterías repletas de libros de todos los temas –excepto de magia, para decepción de Hermione– con un pequeño y acogedor rinconcito para leer.

Repasó con la mirada los libros una y otra vez, buscando algo que le llamara mínimamente la atención, cuando en la balda más alta de una estantería del fondo de la sala encontró uno de los favoritos de su madre: _Sentido y sensibilidad_.

Miró a ambos lados y no vio ninguna escalera con la que llegar al libro, así que casi sin pensarlo abrió la boca para murmurar un hechizo:

— _Accio Sentido y sensibilidad_.

Nada. El libro permaneció en su sitio sin moverse.

Hermione pestañeó. El _Accio_ sin varita nunca antes le había fallado, y menos a una distancia tan pequeña.

Decidió volver a probar, por si acaso.

—¡ _Accio_ _Sentido y sensibilidad_!—exclamó, mirando fijamente el libro y extendiendo la mano.

Nada.

Hermione inspiró bruscamente. Acababa de recordar que el hechizo le había fallado una vez anteriormente: cuando intentó convocar su varita.

Se miró las manos, preocupada. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en pensar en su magia? ¿Tal vez era porque daba por sentado que estaba allí con ella aunque no tuviera varita? ¿Tal vez porque se había rendido a lo que Alexander le ofrecía?

Apretó los puños. Se sentía estúpida, débil y absurdamente manipulada, como si en lugar de ser Hermione Granger no fuera más que una muñeca. Esto no lo iba a dejar pasar.

—Veamos qué tiene que decirme Alexander —murmuró, decidida.

Acto seguido, salió rápidamente de la biblioteca y se plantó delante del primer guardia que vio, Neville.

—Quiero ver a Alexander —exigió.

El hombre se dio media vuelta en silencio y le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que lo siguiera. Caminaron por un tramo de pasadizos estrechos antes de llegar a la puerta del despacho.

Hermione masculló su agradecimiento antes de entrar como una exhalación en la habitación.

—¡¿Puedes explicarme por qué mi magia no funciona?! —exclamó, furiosa.

Su secuestrador levantó la mirada de los papeles que estaba leyendo y la observó, completamente relajado.

—Porque todas las habitaciones están rodeadas de ópalo rosa del Kilimanjaro, por supuesto.

—Ópalo rosa de... —murmuró Hermione, anonada—. ¿Me estás diciendo que has rodeado todas las habitaciones del inhibidor de magia más poderoso conocido actualmente?

—Eso he dicho, sí. ¿Te apetece una taza de té para calmar esos nervios?

—¡No! ¡Lo que quiero es volver a casa!

—Ya estás en casa, Hermione, no digas tonterías. Ahora te aconsejo que vayas a descansar un rato antes de la visita de tu gladiador. Y la cena posterior, claro.

Cuando vio que Hermione no se movía de su sitio, aún mirándolo furibunda, Alexander suspiró.

—Bueno, puedes quedarte aquí y hacerme compañía. Pero no hagas ruido, tengo trabajo que hacer.

No dijeron ni una palabra más en dos horas.

* * *

La hora de la visita del gladiador llegó demasiado pronto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Adrian Pucey, vestido con pantalones de cuero y una camiseta negra, entró sonriendo.

—Sabía que me ibas a elegir a mí, Flint me debe diez galeones —anunció en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él.

Hermione, sentada en un sillón al lado de la cama, dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y suspiró.

—Hola a ti también.

Adrian la ignoró, demasiado ocupado en pasearse por la estancia y curiosear.

—Qué habitación más estupenda que tienes —comentó, acercándose a uno de sus vestidores.

—¡NO ABRAS ESO! —chilló Hermione.

Tarde.

Adrian ya había abierto el vestidor de la ropa interior y miraba petrificado los distintos conjuntos de lencería allí guardados.

—¿Granger?

—No quiero saberlo. —Hermione, roja como la grana, se había levantado y había cerrado bruscamente la puerta, empujándolo lejos del vestidor por si acaso.

—Oye, pero mira que...

—¡Ni una palabra, Adrian Pucey! —exclamó, apuntándolo con el dedo.

Adrian levantó las manos con gesto apaciguador, pero la sonrisita pervertida seguía presente en su cara.

—Bueno, bueno, tranquila. Calma. Ya exploro otra cosa.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! Tú siéntate ahí y no toques nada más —ordenó, señalando el sillón en el que ella había estado sentada.

Adrian la obedeció, todavía sonriendo burlón, y Hermione lo ignoró para sentarse en su cama, mirándolo.

—Granger.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué llevas semejante vestido y vas descalza?

—Porque llevar tacones sin hechizos de acomodación es incómodo, y más esos. —La bruja señaló un par de zapatos que había en el suelo: sandalias doradas con un tacón largo y fino—. El vestido es porque no tengo nada que ponerme excepto vestidos de lujo.

—Oh. —Adrian asintió y bajó la mirada a sus manos.

El silencio llenó la habitación durante unos instantes hasta que Hermione decidió interrumpirlo.

—¿Habéis probado a hacer magia?

Adrian la miró fijamente.

—¿Nos pasamos tres cuartas partes del día entrenando y el cuarto restante durmiendo y me preguntas si hemos probado a hacer magia? ¿Un grupo de sangre puras que no ha conocido otra cosa en toda su vida?

Hermione asintió.

—¡Obviamente hemos probado a hacer magia! —exclamó él.

—Yo también.

—¿Y...?

—Sin resultado —confesó la bruja.

—Ya, nosotros tampoco.

—He ido a preguntarle a Alexander —Hermione ignoró el comentario de Adrian sobre sus ventajas de favorita— y me ha dicho que es porque ha recubierto todas las habitaciones con ópalo rosa del Kilimanjaro.

—Es coña. Dime que es coña, por favor —rogó el chico, pasándose las manos por sus mechones castaños.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad —susurró.

—Joder. Joder, qué mal va esto. Joder, ahora a ver cómo se lo digo a los demás. «Ey, chicos, no hay posibilidad de que nos rescaten porque estamos rodeados de una puta piedra inhibidora de magia». —Adrian había empezado a pasearse de un lado a otro, mascullando para sí mismo—. No tiene sentido, maldita sea. ¿Para qué nos quiere ese chiflado?

—Yo tampoco lo sé. Lo peor es que no creo que sea muggle porque, obviamente, sabe cosas sobre la magia. Y es poderoso, porque para crear toda esta fortaleza bajo tierra... —Hermione, todavía sentada en la cama, contemplaba cómo Adrian caminaba de un lado a otro, su histerismo aumentando por momentos.

—¡¿Que estamos bajo tierra?! ¡Maldita sea, a los demás les va a dar un infarto!

Diez minutos después, Adrian parecía un poco más calmado.

—¿Y tú cómo te has enterado de todo esto?

—Preguntando —respondió Hermione—. Lo único que me niega es cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia, pero nada más.

—Preguntando —repitió Adrian, incrédulo—. Has cogido y te has plantado en el despacho de un loco poderoso que nos tiene secuestrados a todos y le has preguntado.

Hermione asintió.

—Oye, pues pregúntale más cosas. Intenta averiguar algo sobre este sitio, sus pasadizos para salir... Ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Te crees que no lo he hecho? El problema es que solo contesta a lo que quiere. El resto de preguntas las ignora.

Adrian asintió como si se lo esperara y pateó una de las sandalias, frustrado.

—Por cierto, hay cámaras de seguridad en todas partes.

—¿Cámaras de seguridad?

—Sí, cámaras de vídeo de las que usan para seguridad. —Al ver el gesto de incomprensión del mago, Hermione suspiró—. Estudios muggles debería ser obligatorio en Hogwarts.

—No me vengas con eso ahora, Granger. Explícame lo de las cámaras, que yo no soy Malfoy.

—¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?

—Él y su grupo vivieron un año en el mundo muggle, en parte como condena y en parte para alejarse de la sociedad mágica. Ahora disfrutan haciéndonos sentir estúpidos a los demás —explicó Adrian.

Hermione lo miró, sorprendida, pero asintió.

—Las cámaras nos graban, es decir, captan nuestra imagen y guardan todas nuestras acciones, como un montón de fotos seguidas continuamente. Lo bueno es que si hay mucho ruido o están lejos no pueden captar conversaciones.

Adrian frunció el ceño.

—¿Y dices que hay de eso en todas partes?

—Menos en mi habitación, sí.

—Esto va de mal en peor.

* * *

Hermione llegó a la cena aún alterada tras la marcha de Adrian –principalmente porque cuando llamaron a la puerta al muy idiota le había dado por gritar cosas como «¡Un momento, aún no estamos decentes!» y «Lo siento, nena, pero creo que tu ropa interior ha quedado inservible», para vergüenza de ella y del guardia que escoltó a Adrian, Harry–, pero decidida a obligar a Alexander a responderle todas las preguntas que había ignorado por la mañana.

—¿Ya estás más calmada? —preguntó el hombre cuando la vio llegar.

Hermione asintió.

—Bien. Es importante que aceptes que aquí estás mejor que en cualquier otra parte, Hermione —comentó él mientras les servían el primer plato.

—No lo creo. Estoy secuestrada, sola y no puedo hacer magia. ¿A ti te parece que estoy bien?

Su secuestrador alzó una ceja.

—¿Te he maltratado en algún momento? ¿Se me ha ido un golpe, te he obligado a hacer algo que no querías, te he dejado días sin comer y sin beber?

—No, pero…

—No –la interrumpió él—. No y punto. Vives como una princesa y tienes todo lo que quieres. Hay infinitas personas que desearían estar en tu situación y tú te quejas.

—Estoy convencida de que…

—Pues deja de intentar convencerte de que estás mal aquí, Hermione, porque sabes que no es cierto. No te comportes como una niña pequeña.

—¡Pero da igual lo que tenga, estoy sola!

—¿Tu gato no cuenta? ¿Deseas otro?

—Oreo es estupendo, pero él no me da conversación. —Hermione fulminó a Alexander con la mirada.

—Tienes gente con la que hablar, el problema es que decides no hacerlo. Y, de cualquier modo, socializar está sobrevalorado. ¿Más vino, querida?

Hermione frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

No quería más vino, quería volver.

* * *

 _Ya sé lo que estáis pensando: «Lady, esto es un Dramione, ¿qué pasa contigo que escoges a Adrian en vez de a Draco? ¿CÓMO PRETENDES QUE HAYA DRAMIONE SI NI SIQUIERA HACES QUE DRACO APAREZCA?». Y probablemente también haya un poco de «Lady, queremos buenorros sin camiseta, no Alexander bebiendo vino». Oh, y algo de «LADY, MÁS ACCIÓN QUE ME ABURRO. Y TRAE A OREO DE VUELTA, LEÑE»._

 _A todas vosotras os digo lo mismo: pacieeeeencia. Pronto llegará Draco, y una vez que llegue no nos lo podremos sacar de encima. Pronto llegarán buenorros sin camiseta, pero hasta entonces nos tendremos que conformar con un buenorro adorable (Adrian) con camiseta (?). Y PRONTO LLEGARÁ LA ACCIÓN Y EL DRAMA Y OREO, ASÍ QUE QUE NO CUNDA EL PÁNICO._

 _Una vez dicho eso, ¿qué opináis? Es un capítulo cortito y de transición hasta decir basta, pero por lo menos ahora le veis el sentido al título xD ¿Qué pensáis de Adrian? ¿Y del comportamiento de Hermione?_

 _Muchísimas gracias a las_ _ **nueve**_ _personas que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior y al_ _ **guest**_ _que me lo dejó en el prólogo. Doy la bienvenida a las nuevas y agradezco a las habituales su dedicación conmigo y con mi historia. Cada review me hace enormemente feliz, y es increíble que ahora mismo la historia tenga **43 favs, 76 follows y 51 reviews**. Os quiero, en serio. _

_¡Nos vemos el domingo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Si dejas un review, los buenorros sin camiseta llegarán pronto, ea._

 _PD2: ¿Hay alguien que lee mis chorradas o las pongo por poner?_


	7. Entrenamiento

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _MeriAne Black_ _y_ _MrsDarfoy_ _han leído, beteado y me han animado con el fic. Gracias a ellas, todo esto ha visto la luz. Son geniales *corazones*_

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **VI. Entrenamiento**

—Y entonces Cassius empieza a dar golpes a las paredes porque es gilipollas —Adrian se interrumpió, resoplando de la risa—, y como Flint no paraba de preguntar que qué coño significaba eso del ópalo del Kilimanjaro, Malfoy… —Inspiró aire, intentando no reír— Malfoy coge y le suelta «¡Significa que más te vale olvidarte de la magia porque no podemos hacer ni por casualidad!» y —Soltó una carcajada—… Oh, Salazar, deberías haber visto la cara que se le quedó. —Tomó aire, intentando calmarse, pero terminó sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo a carcajadas, doblándose sobre el sofá.

Hermione rio con él.

Sabía que no debería reírse de las reacciones de los Slytherin al descubrir su situación, pero Adrian lo contaba como si fuera el chiste más gracioso del mundo, sin dejar traslucir la desesperación que debieron de sentir al enterarse.

—Ay, Merlín… —Hermione negó con la cabeza, todavía riendo.

—Fue todo un espectáculo, la verdad. Mayor que cualquiera que te podamos ofrecer en la arena —añadió, pero su tono de voz no era agresivo, sino simplemente resignado.

—He hecho lo que he podido para evitaros el combatir, pero no quiere ni oír hablar de ello.

—Me imagino.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, mirándose durante unos instantes.

—Y bueno, ¿qué has descubierto? —preguntó el mago, sentándose erguido en el sofá.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre por qué nos ha secuestrado, por ejemplo. —Al ver que Hermione abría la boca para replicar, Adrian añadió—. Ya sé que a ti te ha secuestrado para su deleite personal, pero me gustaría saber por qué nos ha escogido específicamente a nosotros para que le hagamos de gladiadores. Quiero decir, podría haber cogido a tus amigos Gryffindor, que seguro que lo harían mucho mejor, ¿no? Con esa estúpida manía heroica suya…

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Y eso a qué viene ahora? Igual ojeó a los invitados de la boda y os eligió a dedo.

Adrian dejó muy claro lo que pensaba de su argumento con una mirada.

—¿Y por qué os iba a elegir a vosotros específicamente, vamos a ver? —Hermione se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla, negándose a ceder.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no iba a hacerlo? —Adrian adoptó la misma postura que Hermione.

Ambos se mantuvieron así unos instantes, hasta que al final Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le tiró una almohada a la cabeza, que el mago esquivó sin siquiera despeinarse.

—Nosotros estuvimos barajando posibilidades y todos tenemos algo en común: fuimos a Slytherin y jugamos a Quidditch. Nada más.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido, Alexander ni siquiera quiere oír hablar de la magia.

—Ya, pero eso nosotros no lo podíamos saber, no tenemos tus ventajas de favorita del secuestrador.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Pero qué tendrá que ver eso con que os haya escogido?

—No lo sabemos —respondió Adrian con tono cansado—. No sabemos nada. Nosotros solo hacemos especulaciones, eres tú la que debería conseguir las respuestas puesto que no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

—¡Yo no he escogido esto! —protestó Hermione, poniéndose en pie.

Adrian la imitó, y, con su altura, le sacaba más de una cabeza. Hermione se negó a retroceder, aunque mentalmente se preparó para atizarle un rodillazo donde más le dolería.

Pero solo si era necesario, claro.

—Ah, ¿no? Pues desde luego que no pareces extremadamente disgustada. Tienes de todo: joyas, vestidos, libros, criados… —Ojeó en torno a la habitación—. Nosotros dormimos en una puta mazmorra con unos camastros más duros que el propio suelo y tú parece que vivas en una suite de un hotel de lujo.

—¡Pero yo…!

—Y —la interrumpió Adrian, alzando el tono de voz— no olvidemos que lo único que tienes que hacer es estar guapa y cenar con _Alexander_ —escupió el nombre con rencor— mientras nosotros nos pasamos los días entrenando con todo tipo de armas. Y no me hagas hablar de nuestros supervisores, que son tan agradables que a su lado los mortífagos parecen dulces abuelitas.

—¿Y se puede saber qué culpa tengo yo, eh? —replicó Hermione, irguiéndose para intentar parecer más alta –aunque no le sirvió de mucho– y golpeando el pecho del chico con el dedo—. ¿Te crees que yo he elegido estar aquí por voluntad propia, eh?

—¡No lo sé, porque obviamente no estás mal!

—¿Que yo qué? —Hermione abrió la boca, indignada, pero la volvió a cerrar, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Sabes qué? Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa.

Se acercó a la puerta a grandes pasos y la abrió.

—Pero piensa en tu mazmorra y déjame en paz.

—Bien. —Adrian salió de la habitación rápidamente y Hermione cerró la puerta de golpe a sus espaldas.

—Será imbécil —murmuró.

No pudo evitar pensar que sus reclamaciones no eran suyas, sino de todos en general.

Y se odió a sí misma por dejar que le afectaran.

* * *

—Señorita, despierte, hoy es el gran día. —La dulce voz de Luna despertó a Hermione, que suspiró y salió de la cama sin más dilación.

—¿Qué gran día? —preguntó entre bostezos mientras se metía en el cuarto de baño.

—Hoy verá el primer entrenamiento de los gladiadores antes de su primer combate. ¿Le apetecen bollitos de chocolate o _croissants_?

—Lo que quieras, no me importa —respondió Hermione por encima del ruido de la ducha—. ¿Y qué dices de qué combate?

—Pronto se cumplirá un mes de su estancia aquí, y el señor lo va a celebrar a los grande con unos juegos espectaculares en su honor, ya verá.

La ducha se apagó súbitamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione, saliendo del baño con el pelo recogido en un moño y vestida con un albornoz.

—Ya verá cómo le encantará. Tenga, siéntese y desayune mientras la ayudo con la ropa. ¿Qué vestido quiere? —preguntó Luna mientras abría el vestidor y sacaba unos cuantos vestidos para mostrárselos.

—El verde —murmuró Hermion con tono resignado, y mordió el _croissant_ con un suspiro.

—Ahora vayamos con su pelo. ¿Le apetece un semirecogido elegante o algo más informal? —Luna se colocó detrás de ella y soltó la goma, provocando que sus rizos cayeran sobre sus hombros.

—Lo que quieras, Luna, a mí no me importa.

—De acuerdo, pero luego no se queje de que le doy tirones de pelo o que el peinado es demasiado elaborado.

Hermione tomó un sorbo de té, pensando que ni siquiera las princesas eran tratadas con tanto mimo.

—¡Ay! ¡Deja de darme tirones!

—¡Lo siento! —canturreó Luna.

* * *

—Ah, querida, estás preciosa —anunció Alexander en cuanto Hermione, vestida, peinada, maquillada y en general arreglada como si fuera a algún evento importante, se encontró con él en su despacho.

—¿Qué es eso de un combate? —preguntó ella a su vez.

—Bueno, es lo que hacen los gladiadores. Combaten —respondió él como si fuera algo obvio.

—No te lo había dicho antes porque pensaba que lo sabías, pero los gladiadores dejaron de existir con la caída del Imperio Romano. Ya sabes, en el siglo V, e incluso antes de eso ya no se llevaban —contestó Hermione, mirándolo seriamente—. Así que los gladiadores no combaten sencillamente porque no hay gladiadores.

—Bueno, pues yo he entrenado a una nueva generación de gladiadores únicamente para ti. ¿No te gusta?

—No.

Alexander rio, aparentemente encantado con el enfado de la bruja.

—Ya te gustarán cuando los veas entrenar.

—Pero yo no quiero verlos entrenar.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer en su lugar? —preguntó él con tono cansino.

—Quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas.

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes.

—Otro rato, quizás. Ahora vamos a ver a los gladiadores —resolvió él, y le tendió un brazo.

Hermione no se movió, así que Alexander bajó el brazo y abrió la puerta del despacho.

—Detrás de ti —anunció.

Recorrieron en silencio el mismo camino que habían recorrido cuando Alexander le enseñó por primera vez el anfiteatro, y una vez en el palco de honor Hermione abrió la boca.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Vamos a ver cómo combaten los gladiadores. Ahora únicamente tienen armas de madera, así que no temas. Llegarán intactos –o casi– a los juegos —respondió el hombre antes de pulsar un botón rojo que había en su asiento, provocando que las puertas de entrada a la arena se abrieran y dejaran al descubierto unas sólidas rejas—. No te preocupes, ya han calentado. Podrás ver los combates tranquilamente.

Hermione lo miró de reojo y centró su atención en la arena, apoyada en la barandilla del palco.

—¿Por qué no te sientas?

—Prefiero estar de pie.

Un redoble de tambores la sobresaltó y, antes de que pudiera investigar la fuente, las rejas se abrieron de golpe y salieron, en perfecta formación, los siete gladiadores.

Iban vestidos únicamente con pantalones negros, pero en el pecho llevaban atadas dos tiras negras cruzadas, que Hermione supuso que serían para colocar armas, y en la mano izquierda llevaban un escudo redondo de madera.

Detrás de ellos, salieron tres hombres enormes, vestidos de negro y portando en una mano lo que Hermione rezó por que no fuera un látigo pero que tenía toda la pinta de serlo.

—¡En formación! ¡Saludo al palco! ¡Ya! ¡Vamos, panda de inútiles! —gritó a través de un megáfono uno de los supervisores.

Obedientes, los gladiadores hicieron una perfecta línea recta y se postraron en el suelo con una rodilla todos a una, inclinando la cabeza apenas un segundo y volviendo a erguirse a continuación.

—¿No te encantan estas muestras de respeto, Hermione?

—No —respondió ella, atenta al entrenamiento.

—Oh, gran dama —proclamó el hombre del megáfono dirigiéndose hacia ella e inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente—, ¿nos haría el gran favor de escoger a los combatientes?

—¿Perdón? —Hermione se giró hacia Alexander horrorizada.

El hombre, cómodamente sentado en una especie de trono dorado, sonrió con diversión.

—Te están ofreciendo el gran honor no solo de ver el entrenamiento, sino de poder influir en él.

—Pero yo no quiero eso.

—Mala suerte. Elige a los dos primeros combatientes, vamos.

Hermione volvió a girarse hacia la arena, donde todos la miraban expectantes.

—Eh… ¿Tengo que elegir a dos? ¿Los que yo quiera? —preguntó, alzando la voz para que la escucharan.

—Exactamente, señora. Escoja usted a dos de estos bastardos, y no tema: están bien entrenados.

—Vale —musitó Hermione, pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos y observando atentamente a los gladiadores, intentando elegir a dos donde el combate estuviera igualado.

Pasó la mirada por encima de Terence, el más delgado y bajito de todos; de Adrian, que se negaba a mirarla; de Blaise y Draco, que permanecían juntos en una esquina con cara inexpresiva; y de Warrington, que parecía incapaz de mantenerse quieto; hasta que al final se fijó en dos gladiadores que parecían cortados por el mismo patrón: altos, fuertes y con mucha mala leche.

—Vale —repitió más alto, asegurándose de que se la oyera—. He escogido a dos. —Hizo una pausa y pidió perdón mentalmente antes de continuar—. Marcus Flint y Graham Montague.

La tensión de la espera pareció evaporarse súbitamente, y en su lugar apareció una tensión diferente: las ansias de ganar.

—¡Ya la habéis oído! ¡A vuestros puestos, ya! —gritó el supervisor del megáfono mientras otro hacia chasquear el látigo contra el suelo.

Una especie de pared-carrito con armas apareció en la arena, y ambos escogidos se acercaron a coger espadas.

Todos los presentes en la arena retrocedieron hasta formar un semicírculo, dejando a los combatientes en el centro.

—¡Saludad! —ordenó uno de los supervisores, que tenía una voz tan potente que no necesitaba megáfono de ningún tipo para hacer que su voz resonara por todo el anfiteatro.

Obedientes, Montague y Flint extendieron su mano derecha e inclinaron la cabeza de cara al palco antes de separarse y mirarse atentamente.

Todos, excepto los combatientes, se quedaron mirando a Hermione, que a su vez los miraba atentamente.

Esto se mantuvo unos instantes, hasta que Alexander suspiró.

—Hermione —comentó en voz baja—. Están esperando a que des la señal.

—¿Yo?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué digo?

—Lo que quieras.

La bruja volvió a girarse de cara a la arena, respiró hondo y cuadró los hombros antes de decidirse:

—Que empiece ya —anunció, alto y claro.

Como impulsado por un resorte, Flint enarboló la espada y se lanzó hacia delante, pero chocó con el escudo de Montague y tuvo que hacer una finta para evitar que la espada lo tocara.

Montague aprovechó el breve tambaleo de su contrincante para lanzarse hacia delante con la espada apuntando a su costado izquierdo, logrando que Flint usara el escudo para protegerse y le clavara la espada en el muslo en un intento desesperado para alejar a Montague de él, quien usó su escudo para golpearlo en el hombro y desequilibrarlo.

Las espadas chocaron y pronto el combate se convirtió en un baile de fintas y golpes.

Flint empezó a sangrar por el cuello cuando Montague lo rozó con la punta de su espada tan rápidamente que le abrió la carne, pero se desquitó asestándole un potente golpe con la base de la espada en la muñeca donde llevaba el escudo, provocando que este cayera al suelo.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Hermione con voz potente.

Inmediatamente, ambos combatientes se detuvieron, con las espadas en el aire, y todos se giraron a mirarla.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Alexander al mismo tiempo que el supervisor del megáfono le preguntaba exactamente lo mismo pero desde la arena.

—No quiero ver más —anunció Hermione.

—Pueden combatir otros gladiadores si estos no te gustan —ofreció Alexander.

—No. No quiero ver más combate, no me gusta —replicó la bruja, cruzándose de brazos obstinadamente—. Quiero irme.

—De acuerdo —concedió Alexander; se levantó y se acercó a la barandilla—. Seguid entrenando en vuestra rutina normal, Hermione y yo no veremos más entrenamiento. Buen trabajo, gladiadores.

Uno de los supervisores restalló el látigo de nuevo y los gladiadores se movieron instintivamente y se postraron en el suelo otra vez.

—Vamos, querida —ordenó Alexander, colocando una mano en su espalda y guiándola hasta la puerta—. Vamos a tener esa conversación que tú querías.

Su tono de voz, lamentablemente, no era nada amigable.

* * *

 _Ya sé que os gusta Draco y queréis Draco y Dramione pronto (como yo, vamos xD), pero Adrian es amor y lo adoro, y si quiero escribir sobre él, escribo sobre él y punto. Aunque en este capítulo no haya estado muy acertado, el pobre xD_

 _¿Qué pensáis del combate? Me costó muchísimo escribirlo porque nunca antes había escrito uno, así que de verdad que me interesa saber vuestra opinión._

 _HE RECIBIDO QUINCE REVIEWS DESDE EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. QUIN-CE. QUINCEQUINCEQUINCEQUINCEEEEEE *chilla como una descosida mientras corre en círculos* No todos fueron en el último capítulo, pero supongo que todo el mundo leyó hasta el final ;)_

 _Muchas gracias por tomaros el tiempo de comentar, en serio. Me alegráis un montón y me río muchísimo con vuestras especulaciones. Sois geniales, seguid así (y no me digáis que lo hicisteis únicamente porque dije que os traería buenorros sin camiseta si lo hacíais xD)._

 _¡Nos vemos el domingo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	8. Consecuencias

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Bla, bla, bla,_ _Meri_ _y_ _Darfoy_ _son genialosas y las quiero mucho. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ellas fangirleando con los capítulos y creyendo en mí antes que nadie._

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **VII. Consecuencias**

Cuando llegaron al despacho, Alexander se sentó en su sillón y la observó largamente en silencio.

Al final, suspiró y entrecruzó las manos.

—¿Sabes, Hermione? Estoy un poco decepcionado contigo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Hermione, sentada en un sofá del despacho, se quiso dar una bofetada cuando su tono de voz, en lugar de indiferente, salió casi lastimero, pero lo de decepcionar a alguien no era algo que ella llevara bien en absoluto, por mucho que ese alguien fuera su puñetero secuestrador.

—Sí. Últimamente te estás comportando de manera muy infantil, y eso no es algo que esperaba de ti.

—¿Yo? ¿Infantil?

—Sí. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo. Esos pobres gladiadores han entrenado muy duro para complacerte, y tú ni siquiera has visto todo el combate. Esa manera de interrumpirlos ha sido muy desagradable y puedo asegurarte que tendrá consecuencias, porque no me ha gustado nada.

—¡Te dije que no me gustaba la lucha, ni cuerpo a cuerpo ni de ninguna otra manera! ¡La guerra me marcó de esa manera, yo no tengo la culpa! ¡Si me obligas a ver una lucha sabiendo que no me gusta, es normal que me queje! —protestó la bruja, irguiéndose en su asiento.

—Y ahí estás otra vez, mencionando tu pasado. —Alexander negó con la cabeza—. Te tengo dicho que no quiero que lo hagas.

—Perdóname por hacer referencias a mi vida, que es lo único que me queda, puesto que me has quitado hasta la magia.

—No menciones la magia —ordenó Alexander, tensándose en su asiento.

—¡La mencionaré si quiero! Es algo que me define, al igual que mi pelo o mi amor por los libros.

— _Era_ —contestó Alexander con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Perdón?

—La magia era parte de tu vida y algo que te definía, sí, pero ya no lo será más.

Hermione abrió la boca, completamente indignada, pero la volvió a cerrar y apretó los puños. Fulminó a Alexander con la mirada y su boca se convirtió en una fina línea de desagrado.

—No me mires así —le reprochó él.

Ella no contestó.

—Hermione…

Silencio.

Él suspiró.

—No sé qué te pasa últimamente, de verdad. Antes no eras así.

—Adivina por qué será —contestó ella, enfadada—. Naturalmente voy a estar de mejor humor y voy a ser más agradable cuando estoy libre que cuando estoy encerrada bajo tierra sin posibilidad de respirar aire puro o de usar la magia.

—¡Te he dicho que dejes de mencionar la magia! —exclamó Alexander, golpeando la mesa con un puño y poniéndose en pie súbitamente.

Estaba furioso: su rostro, normalmente apacible, estaba en tensión; sus ojos brillaban con rabia y tenía la boca apretada en una fina línea; parecía estar conteniéndose para no saltar hacia delante y estrangularla con sus propias manos.

—O si no, ¿qué? Ya me has secuestrado y nadie sabe dónde estoy, ¿lo próximo qué será? ¿Matarme? —Puede que provocarlo no fuera la mejor idea, pero Hermione también estaba furiosa con él.

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes, en tensión.

Al final, Alexander negó con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse con una calma estudiada.

—Sabes perfectamente que no te voy a poner un dedo encima, Hermione. No es mi estilo.

—¿Y cuál es tu estilo? ¿Atacar una boda y llevarte a ocho personas, tratando a una como si fuera una princesa y a los siete restantes como si no fueran más que escoria?

—No los trato como si fueran escoria, Hermione. —Alexander alzó una ceja—. Están vivos, comen cada día, no los maltratan en exceso… No sé qué más quieres: los gladiadores romanos, por mucha que fuera su fama, seguían siendo esclavos.

—¡Pero es que no son gladiadores! ¡Son magos, la mayoría son ricos, tienen vidas y familias y carreras! No tienen nada que ver con los gladiadores romanos, Alexander.

—Por eso yo los estoy entrenando para que se parezcan a los gladiadores romanos. He de admitir que al principio fue difícil: no estaban acostumbrados a tanto esfuerzo físico, pero con un poco de látigo y otro poco de insistencia todo se consigue.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Estás loco.

—No lo estoy. Eres tú la que…

—Ah, ¿o sea que ahora la loca soy yo? —lo interrumpió ella—. Lo que me faltaba por oír, en serio. ¿Tú, el hombre que va por ahí secuestrando y maltratando personas, me estás diciendo a mí que estoy loca?

—No me has dejado terminar —contestó Alexander tranquilamente—. No iba a decir que estuvieras loca cuando sé que no es cierto, iba a decir que aún estás acostumbrada a cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Aquí, cualquier cosa que yo quiera es válida, independientemente de lo que sea.

Hermione se quedó callada unos instantes de pura sorpresa.

—¿Y siempre ha sido así?

—¿Perdón?

—Si siempre han funcionado así las cosas para ti: das una orden y se cumple —aclaró ella—. Quiero decir, Malfoy estaba mimado a más no poder, pero ni siquiera a él lo complacían en todo.

—No siempre —contestó, lacónico.

—¿Y cuándo empezó? O sea, para organizar todo esto —Señaló a su alrededor— necesitas dinero y conexión con las autoridades, porque claro, no puedes crear un complejo así bajo tierra sin permisos y sin arquitectos y… Por cierto, ¿cómo lo has creado? —Hermione empezó a divagar, hablando rápidamente e hilando las preguntas una detrás de otra.

Alexander observó con diversión cómo la bruja se había puesto en pie y caminaba de un lado para otro comentando teorías y haciendo preguntas, hasta que hizo la pregunta que no debía:

—¿Y tú por qué sabes tanto acerca del Mundo Mágico?

El hombre se puso en pie.

—No te interesa. Vuelve a tu cuarto.

—Pero yo…

—Vuelve a tu cuarto —la interrumpió él, chasqueado los dedos—. Ahora.

Al instante, aparecieron los guardias que se parecían a Seamus y Dean para acompañarla hasta su cuarto.

Hermione se fue con ellos, pero se prometió seguir haciendo preguntas.

* * *

Los días pasaron en una soledad absoluta para Hermione.

Alexander parecía haber decidido que su castigo por irse del entrenamiento era el aislamiento. Se levantaba por las mañanas sola, se duchaba, vestía y desayunaba sola –y empezaba a echar seriamente de menos la compañía de sus doncellas– y pasaba los días sin más compañía que Oreo, que iba con ella a todas partes. Incluso las cenas con Alexander habían sido canceladas y Hermione cenaba sola.

Era desesperante hasta tal punto que estaba empezando a plantearse romper algo aunque solo fuera para que alguien la viniera a ver.

El día en que se cumplía un mes exacto desde su secuestro, Hermione se despertó sola, como de costumbre, y pasó el día sola hasta que por la tarde Harry fue a buscarla a la biblioteca y la condujo hasta su cuarto, donde esperaban Luna, Ginny y Pansy.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—¿Que qué pasa? ¡Pasa que hoy es el día de los juegos y el señor le ha mandado un vestido de ensueño para que vaya guapísima! —exclamó Ginny con emoción.

—Y antes tendrá el honor de bailar con todos los gladiadores para desearles suerte —añadió Luna, que sonreía.

—Nosotras estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que irá tan guapa que no podrán concentrarse ni en la lucha ni en el baile —dijo Pansy, mirándola críticamente—. Pero antes, métase en la ducha y lávese el pelo, que vamos a necesitar un milagro para domarlo.

Casi dos horas después, sus doncellas sentenciaron que estaba lo suficientemente guapa como para ir, y Harry y Ron la escoltaron hasta una sala de baile en la que no había estado nunca.

Era dorada, amplia y lujosa, con lámparas de cristal colgando del techo y algunos espejos en las paredes, que daban la sensación de que la sala era más grande de lo que realmente era.

La sala estaba vacía, así que Hermione se dedicó a pasearse por ella. Captó su reflejo en uno de los espejos y, mirándose atentamente, tuvo que admitir que realmente estaba guapa.

Su vestido, de color púrpura, largo hasta los pies y con un único tirante, se parecía sospechosamente a las togas que llevarían los reyes romanos en época de la Monarquía. Los bordes del vestido estaban recubiertos de una fina línea dorada, del mismo color que los brazaletes que llevaba en las muñecas y las sandalias.

Oro y púrpura. Colores que simbolizaban poder en la Antigua Roma.

Desde luego, su secuestrador sabía lo que hacía.

Oyó cómo la puerta se abría, y se giró a tiempo para ver entrar a Alexander, que había cambiado su traje por un frac negro.

Sonrió cuando la vio.

—Estás preciosa.

—Gracias —contestó Hermione mecánicamente—. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Ahora entrarán los gladiadores uno por uno y vas a bailar un baile con cada uno para conocerlos un poco y desearles suerte antes de los juegos. Son siete, así que serán siete bailes. Y el siete es un número de la suerte, ¿no?

Hermione lo miró, asombrada.

—¿Y ya está?

—Ya está. Disfruta.

Acto seguido, Alexander volvió a salir por donde había entrado y Hermione volvió a quedarse sola en la sala hasta que se abrió una puerta y apareció por ella Terence Higgs.

Estaba vestido con un traje completamente negro del que destacaba su camisa blanca y los gemelos dorados que llevaba en las mangas, un atuendo completamente diferente al que Hermione le había visto en el entrenamiento.

Se quedó en la puerta unos minutos, mirándolo todo –y mirándola a ella– con atención y al final avanzó hasta el centro de la sala, donde estaba Hermione.

—Hola —dijo ella.

—Hola —contestó él, y sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa realmente bonita.

Un vals empezó a sonar, así que él le tendió una mano en silencio y empezaron a dar vueltas por el enorme salón, una y otra vez, hasta que terminó la música y él se fue tras besarle la mano.

El siguiente en llegar fue Graham Montague, y aunque el baile fue más incómodo –principalmente porque él no tenía mucha habilidad como bailarín–, los dos mantuvieron un silencio educado.

Blaise Zabini, que no solo bailaba muy bien sino que además tenía las manos muy largas, le dio conversación y la hizo reír, pero se negó a explicarle nada acerca de los juegos.

A continuación llegó Marcus Flint, que se mantuvo obstinadamente quieto en la puerta hasta que se oyó una voz a sus espaldas gritarle algo parecido a «¡Avanza, idiota, o te daré con el látigo!», lo que provocó que Marcus avanzara y gruñera algo parecido a un saludo. Apretó más de lo necesario al sujetarla para bailar y dio las vueltas con demasiado ímpetu, sacudiéndola y haciéndola tropezar en varias ocasiones.

Con Cassius Warrington pasó algo parecido, excepto que Hermione ya estaba un poco más preparada y pisó –accidentalmente– el pie del gladiador cuando este la hizo girar con demasiada fuerza.

Adrian Pucey se detuvo en la puerta y la miró de arriba a abajo una vez antes de sonreírle ampliamente.

—Estás muy guapa —comentó—. Y siento lo que te dije el otro día, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

—No te preocupes, es normal. Quiero decir, mira alrededor —Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma con los brazos extendidos—, es normal que te enfadaras. Me siento como una princesa así.

—Venga, princesa —Adrian le guiñó un ojo—, vamos a bailar.

Bailar con él le devolvió el buen humor que Flint y Warrington le habían quitado, y sintió pena cuando la música terminó y Adrian se fue, porque eso significaba que quedaba un gladiador.

Draco Malfoy.

La puerta se abrió y él apareció, tan elegante como los demás. Apenas miró la sala –seguro que había crecido jugando en salones más espectaculares aún–, sino que avanzó rápidamente en su dirección y le besó la mano con toda la elegancia y buena educación que sus padres le habían instruido de pequeño.

—Vaya, parece que estar en cautiverio te sienta bien —comentó—. Vas hasta peinada.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ja, ja, ja. Qué gracioso eres.

—También bailo muy bien —se burló él, ignorando su sarcasmo.

Y era cierto. Bailar con él era realmente agradable y mientras daban vueltas y vueltas por la sala Hermione sonrió, disfrutando verdaderamente.

—Se me ha hecho raro no tenerte alrededor —confesó ella de pronto—, especialmente porque cinco años trabajando juntos han logrado que me acostumbre a ti.

Él sonrió de medio lado y pareció que iba a decirle algo cuando de pronto el vals terminó.

—Es una lástima que me tenga que ir, pero me temo que ahora debo ir a dejarme la piel en un anfiteatro luchando contra mis amigos para tu deleite.

—No es para mi deleite y lo sabes —contestó ella con voz queda.

Draco la miró atentamente antes de girarse y abrir la puerta.

—Lo sé.

* * *

Los juegos, como se había empeñado en llamarlos Alexander, fueron realmente espectaculares.

Hubo acróbatas, bailarines e incluso una pequeña orquesta, que tocó la _Oda a Hermione_ que Alexander le había hecho componer al director.

Sin embargo, Hermione fue incapaz de disfrutar de todo eso, demasiado nerviosa por la actuación de los gladiadores.

Y cuando llegaron, lo hicieron con fuerza.

Hicieron una recreación cómica del asesinato de Julio César en el Senado con Adrian haciendo un papel espectacular como César, tirándose y revolcándose por el suelo para evitar los cuchillos –para disgusto de Alexander y diversión de Hermione– mientras Blaise, en el papel de Bruto, lo perseguía con una daga de plata en la mano gritándole cosas como «¡Pero ven aquí, joder, que te tengo que matar!».

Terminaron con una reverencia perfecta: los asesinos de pie, inclinando la cabeza, mientras Adrian, «muerto» en el suelo, se quedaba inmóvil con una pierna estirada.

—Parece que ha estirado la pata —murmuró Alexander, y era un comentario tan inesperado que Hermione soltó una alegre carcajada.

Después, pasaron a cosas más serias: Flint casi le cercenó un brazo a Cassius en su combate, y Terence hizo dos mortales perfectos –y bastante accidentales, a juzgar por su cara– cuando Graham lo lanzó por los aires en medio de su lucha.

Draco acabó con una raja sangrante que le ocupaba medio torso, pero logró desarmar a Adrian, venciendo así el combate.

Cuando Hermione pensó que todo había terminado –los gladiadores se habían ido ya–, se escuchó un redoble de tambores y una figura apareció en la arena.

Era Harry, pero no era Harry Potter: era Harry, uno de sus guardias personales. Iba vestido únicamente con pantalones negros y tenía una espada en la mano derecha, pero nada más.

A su lado, Alexander sonrió perversamente.

—Te dije que habría consecuencias, Hermione. Ahora es cuando verás un verdadero combate de gladiadores.

* * *

 _¡TA-TA-TA-CHÁAAAAAAAAAN! Casi estoy más emocionada yo que vosotras por que leáis el próximo capítulo, la verdad xDD_

 _¿Qué opináis de este? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué pensáis de los bailes? ¿Y los juegos? ¿Los esperabais así? ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar ahora?_

 _Por cierto, alguien me comentó que ve a Hermione bastante OoC y que no ve la esencia de Harry Potter en mi fic. En mi defensa, diré que no se puede esperar que Hermione se comporte igual a los 17 que a los 27 años, ¿no? Ha madurado, ha aprendido cosas, ha viajado... Es normal que actúe de otra manera, ¡y más teniendo en cuenta que no puede hacer magia!_

 _Hablando de comentarios: he recibido_ _ **nueve**_ _reviews en el último capítulo. Estoy muy contenta con el recibimiento que está teniendo este fic, de verdad. En estos momentos, el fic tiene 75 reviews, 46 favs y 82 follows. ¡Es genial!_

 _Nos vemos el próximo domingo ;)_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Me marco un Dryadeh y digo que si dejas un review tu gladiador preferido (chicas, dejad un poco de espacio a Draco, que lo ahogáis) bailará contigo._


	9. Muerte

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Agradecimientos especialísimos a_ _Darfoy_ _por betear este capítulo TRES veces y aguantarme cada día que no es poco. (Y un besito para_ _Meri_ _, que no ha podido leer el capítulo porque los exámenes la consumieron y sé que lo leerá ahora)._

* * *

 **C** **ÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **VIII**. **Muerte**

Hermione ahogó un grito y se giró rápidamente hacia Alexander:

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué hace Harry ahí? ¿Qué va a pasar? —preguntó atropelladamente.

—Lo que va a pasar, querida, es que ahora van a salir todos los gladiadores y lucharán contra él. Si Harry, como tú lo llamas, es más hábil que ellos –y debería serlo, puesto que domina varias artes marciales y sabe luchar con todo tipo de armas blancas, entre otras cosas–, continuará con vida. Si pierde, morirá.

—¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡Ellos son siete y Harry solo es uno!

—Peor para él, entonces —respondió Alexander, sonriendo con malicia.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¡Harry es completamente inocente, no sé por qué le haces pasar por esto si lo que quieres es castigarme a mí! ¡No es justo!

—La vida no es justa, Hermione.

Un redoble de tambores anunció la llegada de los gladiadores. Salieron uno a uno, vestidos únicamente con los pantalones negros que Hermione les había visto el día del entrenamiento y sin más protección que un escudo –rectangular o redondo, dependiendo de quien lo llevara– y una especie de coraza en los brazos. Portaban distintos tipos de armas: espadas, puñales, dagas, lanzas y Cassius llevaba incluso un tridente.

Se acercaron a Harry y formaron una línea recta a sus espaldas. El guardia los miró y se irguió, con la cara inexpresiva.

—¡Detén esto ahora mismo! —ordenó Hermione.

—Hermione, cállate.

—¡No! ¡Es completamente injusto que los obligues a luchar de esta manera! ¡Siete contra uno, no hay nada noble en eso!

—¿Preferirías que fueran cuatro contra cuatro? —Alexander la hizo callar con un gesto de su mano y continuó—. Antes de responder, ten en cuenta que el grupo perdedor será ejecutado. Todos. Cuatro personas muertas si combaten de manera justa, y solo una si combaten de esta manera. ¿Qué prefieres?

Hermione se mordió el labio. Ambas opciones eran malas, realmente.

—Lo que yo pensaba —sonrió su secuestrador.

Un redoble de tambores volvió a sonar, y los combatientes dejaron de evaluarse entre ellos y en su lugar se giraron de cara al palco y se arrodillaron como muestra de respeto.

—¡Que comience el combate! —anunció Alexander con voz potente.

Durante unos segundos, que a Hermione le parecieron horas, ninguno se movió. La tensión casi se podía palpar y los combatientes se observaban unos a otros, evaluándose con la mirada.

El primero en moverse fue Marcus Flint: asestó una estocada con su espada, que Harry esquivó fácilmente.

La tensión de la espera desapareció y, como un resorte, los gladiadores se empezaron a mover: Harry dio un mortal hacia atrás y le asestó un buen golpe a Montague en la cabeza con el filo de su espada antes de girarse y rasgar el hombro de Adrian con la punta.

Draco aprovechó e intentó clavar su daga en la carne descubierta del abdomen, pero el guardia se echó hacia atrás, casi tropezando con Blaise en el proceso.

Hermione, mareada, no podía seguirlos, solo veía saltos y el destello de las armas y fintas y ataques y retrocesos y, de pronto, Harry gritó y cayó de espaldas con una espada dorada incrustada en el torso.

Hermione ahogó un grito. No sabía de quién era la espada, y lo cierto era que tampoco quería saberlo.

Los gladiadores se habían quedado como paralizados, mirándose unos a otros sin saber qué hacer, pero sin acercarse a ayudar al guardia moribundo.

Ahora ya nada se movía en la arena: Harry estaba tumbado, jadeando con dificultad, mientras el resto de combatientes lo rodeaban a distancia y en silencio.

Hermione tomó una decisión repentina y se giró hacia Alexander.

—¡Quiero bajar! —exigió.

—¿Bajar? —Alexander la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¡Sí! ¡Bajar! Quiero pedirle perdón por su muerte antes de que sea demasiado tarde. —La voz se le rompió a media frase y parecía tan desesperada por ir que Alexander asintió sucintamente y señaló una puerta camuflada entre las columnas.

—Baja por ahí.

Hermione abrió la puerta y apenas echó una ojeada en dirección a la arena antes de poner el pie en el primer escalón y empezar a descender rápidamente hacia la oscuridad.

Abrió la pesada puerta que había al final y se encontró en la arena. Intentó correr, pero sus tacones se hundían en la arena. Se los quitó y echó a correr descalza en dirección al cuerpo tendido en medio del lugar.

Empujó a Blaise para apartarlo y se arrodilló al lado de Harry.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho —murmuró, pasándole una mano por el pelo y apartándoselo de la cara.

—No… —Harry jadeó— te preocupes. No es… culpa tuya.

Ella siguió acariciándole el pelo. Sentía a sus espaldas la mirada del resto de gladiadores, pero se negó a mostrar debilidad: tenía que ser fuerte por Harry.

De repente, le asaltó un pensamiento terrible: Harry iba a morir y ella ni siquiera conocía su nombre real.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le susurró.

—Harry.

—No, tu nombre de verdad.

Él aspiró fuertemente, y una gota de sangre resbaló por su barbilla.

—John. John Neckson.

—¿De dónde eres?

—De… —Harry tuvo un acceso de tos y escupió algo de sangre— Manchester.

—¿Cómo acabaste trabajando aquí?

Hermione sabía que hacerle hablar era provocarle sufrimiento extra, pero se negaba a dejarlo ir sin saber un poco más del hombre que iba a morir por sus caprichos.

—Malas decisiones —murmuró él, tan bajito que ella apenas lo oyó.

Ella lo miró en silencio, y él le devolvió la mirada. No parecía enfadado, ni dolido, ni sufriendo.

Parecía resignado a morir desangrado, cosa que Hermione se negó a permitir.

—Descansa en paz, John Neckson —murmuró la bruja, y le dio un beso en la frente.

A continuación, agarró la espada con las dos manos y, conteniendo el temblor de sus manos lo mejor que pudo, la clavó hasta el fondo, manchándose las manos y el vestido con la sangre que salió a borbotones de la herida.

John Neckson murió apenas unos instantes después.

Hermione se quedó allí, arrodillada en la arena y manchada con la sangre del hombre que había muerto por su culpa –al que ella había matado– hasta que Draco se arrodilló a su lado y le dio un empujoncito.

—Granger, tienes que moverte.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

—Está bien, tú lo has querido. —Draco le dio sus armas y su escudo a Blaise, la cogió en brazos y se puso en pie.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja. Parecía como si no terminara de registrar bien las cosas.

—¡Que alguien se la lleve a su cuarto! —gritó Draco en dirección al palco, ignorándola completamente.

Hermione subió una mano para quitarse el pelo de la cara, pero observó cómo las gotas de sangre caían por sus muñecas y se detuvo.

Elevó la otra mano y las miró como si las viera por primera vez: manos pequeñas, delicadas y cubiertas de sangre que goteaba sobre su vestido, sobre sus brazos, sobre el cuerpo de Draco.

Se desmayó.

* * *

 _«—Todo esto es culpa tuya. —Adrian parecía muy enfadado._

— _¡No lo es!_

— _Pues desde luego que lo es, sangre sucia —contestó Draco, alzando una ceja—. Quiero decir, mírate. La única manera de que alguien te quiera es someterte a los deseos de un loco obsesivo._

— _¡Cállate!_

— _Uy, parece que la sangre sucia está molesta. —Draco soltó una carcajada burlona, coreado por el resto de gladiadores._

— _¿Y si le enseñamos a no contestar a sus superiores? —preguntó Flint, que manoseaba una daga con emoción._

— _Sí, ¿por qué no? Solo es una asquerosa sangre sucia, después de todo»._

Hermione se despertó con un grito agudo.

Miró a su alrededor, palpando en busca de su varita, pero no encontró nada. Empezó a jadear en busca de aire, apartando las mantas de golpe y apoyó los pies en el suelo, intentando ponerse en pie.

Sus piernas temblaron y se apoyó en la pared para sostenerse, apretando sin querer el interruptor de la luz.

La habitación se iluminó de golpe y Hermione trastabilló hacia atrás cuando soltó la pared para taparse los ojos con las manos.

Se sentó en la cama y respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces.

—Una pesadilla —murmuró—. Solo era una pesadilla.

Se quedó sentada hasta que se sintió con fuerzas para levantarse e ir a beber el vaso de agua que alguien había depositado en su tocador.

Volvió a la cama, apagó la luz y cerró los ojos otra vez, pero los volvió a abrir de golpe cuando sintió una respiración en su oreja.

Encendió la luz de nuevo y vio a Oreo, que se había hecho una bolita en la almohada y se había vuelto a dormir.

Apagó la luz y volvió a tumbarse, flexionando los dedos inconscientemente como si estuviera sujetando su varita.

 _«—Me has matado, Hermione. Tú me mataste._

— _¡No! ¡Fue Alexander, moriste por su culpa!_

 _Harry –no, John Neckson– la miraba con odio. Iba cubierto de sangre y ataviado igual que en el combate de gladiadores._

— _Morí porque tú te comportaste como una niña mimada y te negaste a ver el entrenamiento. Por eso me mataron. Me mataste tú._

 _Enarboló su espada y la apuntó hacia ella. Hermione empezó a retroceder, pero había paredes que la rodeaban y no podía escapar…»._

* * *

Hermione despertó de golpe con una revelación: no estaba sola en la cama.

Encendió la lamparita de al lado de su cama y se giró, casi temerosa de lo que iba a encontrar.

Parpadeó dos veces antes de procesar lo que estaba viendo: Draco Malfoy dormía plácidamente en su cama, con Oreo hecho una bolita sobre su pecho.

Los miró un rato, sonriendo sin poderlo evitar. Callados, dormidos y juntitos, eran adorables.

—Buenos días, Granger —comentó Draco sin abrir los ojos y riendo entre dientes cuando ella pegó un salto en la cama—. Ya sé que soy guapo, pero como me sigas mirando así me vas a desgastar.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Por las barbas de Merlín, estás horrible. —Draco había abierto los ojos y la miraba atentamente, todavía tumbado en la cama.

Por supuesto, había ignorado completamente su pregunta.

—¿Perdón?

—Lo que oyes. Tienes unas ojeras moradas que te llegan hasta la barbilla, más o menos, y además tu pelo es un nido de pájaros aún mayor que en Hogwarts. —Dejó a Oreo en la cama, se incorporó y observó su pelo casi con fascinación—. Creo que ahí no anidaría ni una lechuza de clase baja, qué horror.

—¿Una lechuza de…? —Hermione sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió.

—Es un milagro que no me hayas ahogado con eso mientras dormía, madre mía —murmuró Draco, que seguía mirando su pelo sin hacerle ni caso.

Hermione estaba empezando a impacientarse.

—¿Puedes dejar de criticar mi pelo y contestar a mis preguntas de una vez?

—Desde luego que no. Criticar tu pelo es infinitamente más placentero.

Hermione bufó y le dio un golpe en el hombro. Él ni siquiera se inmutó, demasiado ocupado en coger un mechón de pelo con la punta de dos dedos y observarlo atentamente.

—¡Malfoy, deja mi pelo en paz! —Hermione le dio un manotazo para liberar su mechón y retrocedió en la cama.

—¡No puedo! ¡Está ahí, mirándome!

—¡Mi pelo no te está mirando, no digas tonterías y céntrate!

—Vamos a hacer un trato: tú te metes en la ducha y domas esa masa que llamas pelo, yo pido el desayuno y luego te cuento lo que quieras.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar –¿quién se creía que era para darle órdenes?–, pero se lo pensó mejor y asintió secamente.

—Trato hecho.

Cuando salió de la ducha, cerca de veinte minutos después, descubrió que la cama estaba hecha y el desayuno para dos servido en una mesita auxiliar al lado de los sofás.

Draco alzó una ceja cuando la vio salir en albornoz y con el pelo en un moño desordenado en lo alto de la cabeza.

—¿Tienes algo en contra de la ropa, Granger?

—No, es que se me ha olvidado llevármela al baño —contestó irritada.

Se dirigió hacia el armario de la ropa interior y, antes de abrirlo, se giró hacia Draco, que la seguía mirando con interés.

—Cierra los ojos —ordenó.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque voy a coger la ropa interior.

—¿Y?

—Tú cierra los ojos y calla —respondió.

—Menudos humos… —refunfuñó él, pero cerró los ojos.

Hermione abrió el armario rápidamente y sacó lo primero que vio, cerrándolo a continuación.

Cogió también un vestido, sin prestarle mucha atención al tipo de vestido –uno de seda, rojo, que más parecía un kimono que un vestido–, y volvió al baño a cambiarse.

Volvió a salir, vestida y con el pelo más o menos bajo control en una coleta, y se sentó en un sofá delante de Draco.

—Ya iba siendo hora —refunfuñó este, y cogió un bollito de la cesta para metérselo en la boca.

—¿Me estabas esperando para desayunar? —preguntó asombrada, sirviendo el té.

—Claro.

Ambos desayunaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que Hermione decidió que ya iba siendo hora de hacerse valer.

—Y bueno, ¿ahora me dirás por qué estabas en mi cama?

—Qué remedio —respondió él. Al ver la mirada asesina de ella, sonrió y añadió—. Que sí, que sí, tranquila. Resulta que, como llevas unos cuantos días medio catatónica y sin salir de tu cuarto, con pesadillas y comiendo casi a la fuerza, el gran señor que a todos nos vigila ha decidido que necesitas de mi magnífica compañía para animarte.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes. Así que, después de mi entrenamiento ayer, me mandó aquí a hacerte compañía, pero como estabas durmiendo y me dabas pena, no te desperté.

—Así que decidiste meterte en mi cama sin permiso y dormir conmigo.

—Correcto. Granger, llevo un mes durmiendo en un catre más duro que el suelo de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, comprenderás que la idea de dormir en una cama decente, aunque fuera contigo, con tu pelo y con tu gato, me atrajera considerablemente —añadió, sin parecer arrepentido en lo más mínimo.

—Sí, pero… —Ella meneó la cabeza—. Podrías haber dormido en el sofá, ¿no?

—Podría —admitió él—, y probablemente sería donde me hubiera obligado a dormir mi madre, de haber estado ella aquí. Pero como no estaba, escogí la mejor opción.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que al final Hermione suspiró y bajó la vista.

—¿Cómo se lo llevaron? —No tuvo que aclarar nada, Draco entendió rápidamente que se refería al cuerpo del guardia muerto.

—No lo sé. —Hizo una mueca—. Nos hicieron irnos, y cuando volvimos a la arena al día siguiente, no había ni rastro de nada.

—¿No preguntasteis?

—No —contestó él sucintamente.

—Le preguntaré a Alexander —decidió Hermione, irguiéndose en su asiento.

—No es una buena idea.

—Probablemente no, pero ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Volver a ser tú. Te ha dado unos días de reposo, no es una buena idea que le recuerdes la muerte del guardia, y menos para hacerle preguntas, aún es demasiado pronto.

Hermione asintió. Quisiera o no, lo que decía Draco tenía sentido.

—Sí. Quién sabe lo que hará si se vuelve a enfadar.

Él le lanzó una mirada sombría.

—Tú, sobre todo, intenta no enfadarlo otra vez, porque entonces iremos jodidos.

* * *

 _¡Ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo creo que ha sido un capítulo bastante agitado entre peleas, muertes y pesadillas. ¿Os imaginabais algo así? ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Ha quedado bien? ¿Os ha chirriando algo?_

 _Pero como no todo puede ser drama en esta vida (pese a lo que diga_ _Darfoy_ _), como premio he puesto la primera escena Dramione propiamente dicha. ¿Os ha gustado? Yo me lo pasé genial escribiéndola, así que espero que disfrutarais leyéndola ;)_

 _Desde el domingo pasado he recibido_ _ **once**_ _reviews, y os agradezco todas vuestras palabras y fangirleos de corazón. En serio, me hacéis súper feliz cada vez que recibo un review. ¡Sois geniales!_

 _Y, hablando de reviews, ¡estamos a catorce reviews de los_ _ **cien!**_ _¡CIEN! ¿OS IMAGINÁIS TENER CIEN REVIEWS EN ESTE FIC? QUEDA POQUÍSIMO *corre como una loca en círculos*_

 _¡Nos vemos el domingo que viene!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Si me dejas un review, Draco dormirá contigo (pero no prometo que no se meta con tu pelo)._


	10. Espiados

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _De nuevo, este capítulo ha sido beteado únicamente por_ _MrsDarfoy_ _, porque como_ _MeriAnne Black_ _lo deja todo para última hora, el karma intervino y le impidió abrir el documento xD_

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **IX. Espiados**

Hermione desayunó lenta y metódicamente, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacía.

Tenía que salir de ese sitio como fuera, lo tenía decidido. Pero claro, no podía hacer magia, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba y, por supuesto, una huida con ocho personas era considerablemente más difícil de ejecutar que una huida en solitario.

Mientras desayunaba, observó a Oreo. El gato, que normalmente era tranquilo y cariñoso, estaba bufando muy enfadado en dirección a una de las lámparas.

—¿Qué pasa, Oreo? —preguntó Hermione mientras mordía una galleta—. La lámpara es inofensiva, déjala ya.

El animal la ignoró y se dedicó a saltar delante de la lámpara, como si estuviera esperando a ser atacado –o a atacar– de un momento a otro.

—Oreo, ya vale —amonestó Hermione mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaba el gatito y cogía la lámpara para ponerla en otra estantería.

Cuando la levantó, un amasijo de cables –que desde luego no tenía nada que ver con el cable delgado y finito que venía de la lámpara– apareció, y Hermione desconectó la lámpara y la apartó para investigar el resto de cables.

—¿De dónde viene esto? —murmuró, mientras Oreo, a sus espaldas, bufaba una última vez en dirección a la lámpara y después iba todo ufano a tumbarse en la cama.

Empezó a desenredar los cables y a separarlos, solo para ver que estaban todos unidos en algún punto detrás de la cómoda. Apartó el mueble de la pared y descubrió, oculto entre el amasijo de cables y enchufado a la pared, un pequeño micrófono negro, que zumbaba de manera casi inaudible para Hermione pero que debía de haber molestado a Oreo.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo, desenchufando el micrófono y dejándolo en el suelo.

Buscó más micrófonos ocultos en la pared, pero como no había nada más, desconectó los cables, los apartó de la pared y volvió a poner todo en su sitio.

Cogió los cables y el micrófono y los tiró a la papelera que había debajo de su tocador. Supuso que ya habrían descubierto que el micrófono había sido desenchufado, así que no tenía sentido disimular.

Terminó de desayunar y se levantó. Ya estaba duchada, así que se vistió, se calzó y se peinó.

—Oreo —llamó. El gatito la miró, todavía tumbado en la cama—. Ven, vamos a dar un paseo.

Abrió la puerta y casi se dio de bruces contra Neville, que tenía levantada una mano para llamar a la puerta.

—Hola —dijo Hermione, mirándolo extrañada.

Él bajó la mano, sonrojado, y le sonrió.

—Buenos días, señorita. Me preguntaba si quería dar un paseo.

—¿A dónde ha ordenado Alexander que me lleves? —preguntó ella, apoyándose en el dintel de la puerta y alzando una ceja mientras Oreo, tras una ojeada al guardia, volvía a tumbarse en la cama.

—A ningún lado, lo prometo. Solo me ha dicho que la saque de su habitación y he pensado que podría mostrarle más este sitio. ¿Quiere venir?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —Hermione cerró la puerta y se situó a su lado.

Le vendría bien conocer más a fondo su prisión.

* * *

Hermione empezó a fulminar a Alexander con la mirada nada más poner un pie en el comedor dorado.

El hombre, que ya estaba sentado y bebía una copa de vino tinto, sonrió divertido cuando la vio.

—Pero bueno, querida, no pongas esa cara. Solo fue una muerte de un guardia bastante inútil, tampoco fue para tanto. —Alexander dio un sorbo a su copa y después la usó para señalar a Hermione—. ¿No?

—Era una vida humana —protestó Hermione.

—Tienes todas las vidas humanas que quieras a tu disposición.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Las que tú quieras —prometió él.

Hermione, todavía de pie frente a la mesa, se cruzó de brazos con indignación.

—¡De eso nada! ¡Los seres humanos no somos objetos que se puedan poseer, dirigir o usar según el humor de uno! ¡Tenemos derechos y dignidad simplemente por existir, que lo sepas! ¡Me parece vergonzoso que pienses que…

—Hermione —dijo Alexander, alzando una ceja.

—… no puedes matar a alguien solo porque te ha apetecido! ¿Pero quién te crees que eres? ¡Me parece alucinante que …

—Hermione, cállate —repitió él, sorbiendo su vino.

—… vamos, es que yo no entiendo qué clase de educación has recibido, pero desde luego…

—Hermione —rugió el hombre, golpeando con un puño la mesa y haciéndola saltar—. ¡Cállate! ¡Soy un mafioso, no necesito lecciones morales de ningún tipo!

Hermione se mordió el labio.

—Perdón —murmuró, casi temerosa.

—Siéntate y cena conmigo —contestó el hombre.

Agitó una campanilla e inmediatamente entraron un par de sirvientes con bandejas de comida.

Hermione pensó en boicotear la cena y negarse a sentarse, pero decidió que eso no le serviría más que para hacer enfadar a Alexander.

Y eso, como ya había aprendido, no era una buena idea.

—¿Cómo vas de ropa? ¿Bien? ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, no, todo está perfecto. Aún no he repetido ningún vestido, tengo un vestidor enorme —respondió Hermione con voz neutra.

—Bien, bien. Si necesitas o quieres algo –siempre dentro de unos estándares, claro, nada de cosas vulgares–, recuerda que solo tienes que pedirlo.

Hermione asintió una vez y bajó la vista a su plato.

Cenaron en silencio, sin más ruido que el de los cubiertos al cortar la comida, y cuando los mismos sirvientes de antes retiraron los platos para servir el postre, Alexander se recostó en su silla con aire satisfecho.

—He visto que ya has descubierto el micrófono. Bien hecho. Te ha costado menos de lo que pensaba.

Hermione alzó una ceja, sombría.

—¿Cuánto pensabas que me iba a costar?

—Al menos unos días más. Pero claro, no había contado con ese gatito tan listo que tienes.

La bruja suspiró.

—¿Cuánto llevaba ese micrófono en la pared y qué hacía ahí? —preguntó mientras miraba al hombre con atención.

—Llevaba apenas unas horas. Quería saber cómo estabas y cómo sobrellevabas la muerte del guardia. Veo que no muy bien, y eso que ya ha pasado tiempo.

—La muerte, y menos una tan violenta, no puede llevarse bien nunca —protestó ella.

—Al contrario. Cuanta más muerte veas, más fácil de ignorarla te resulta. Ya lo verás.

Casi parecía una amenaza, así que Hermione decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente y carraspeó.

—He estado pensando... —comenzó y se detuvo, pensando cómo formular la frase.

—¿Sí?—Alexander alzó una ceja.

—He estado pensando —repitió, tomó aire y siguió— que quiero reunirme con todos los gladiadores a la vez. Para hablar —añadió rápidamente cuando vio la diversión pintada en la cara del hombre.

—Ya —comentó él, con tono neutro.

—Lo digo en serio —protestó ella—. Me siento muy sola aquí, y me gustaría tener una conversación con ellos mientras, no sé, tomamos el té, por ejemplo. Estoy cansada de hablar con mi gato.

El hombre la contempló largamente en silencio. Parecía que estaba intentando averiguar cuánto de verdad había en sus palabras.

Pareció decidir que no mentía, porque asintió bruscamente con la cabeza una vez.

—De acuerdo. Mañana tomarás el té con todos los gladiadores.

—Sin micrófonos —exigió Hermione.

—Sin micrófonos —concedió Alexander.

* * *

—… y hay una escalera de servicio al lado del comedor donde bailamos.

—Esa fue la que usamos nosotros para llegar hasta allí y bailar contigo —replicó Blaise.

—No, esa no. Hablo de otra, que hay escondida detrás de un espejo.

Draco alzó una ceja.

—¿Detrás de un espejo? ¿Cómo la has descubierto?

Hermione se sonrojó.

—Tropezando con Oreo y dándome de bruces con la baldosa que al parecer activaba la puerta.

Sus palabras fueron acogidas con una carcajada general, y Hermione se hundió un poco en su asiento y tomó un sorbo de té, avergonzada.

—Pura habilidad, Granger —comentó Draco, burlón.

—Cállate —refunfuñó ella, lanzándole una mirada asesina y tirándole un bombón a la cabeza, que él atrapó sin pestañear.

—Pura elocuencia también, ya veo. —La apuntó con el bombón antes de metérselo en la boca con cara de felicidad.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

—Ven aquí, gatito bonito. —Graham Montague, en lugar de escucharla describir la prisión en la que vivían, se había sentado en el suelo y alternaba el devorar pastelitos de limón con intentar entrenar a Oreo.

De momento, no le iba muy bien, pues Oreo había decidido que le apetecía más tumbarse en la alfombra que hacer caso al grandullón que intentaba hacerle dar vueltas sobre sí mismo.

—Gatito, gatito…

—Se llama Oreo —comentó Hermione, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Graham la ignoró.

—Gatito, gatito…

—¿Oreo, dices? —comentó Terry—. Qué nombre más raro.

—¿Raro? Es por las galletas —respondió Hermione, desviando la vista de su gato y centrándola en Terry.

—¿Qué galletas? —preguntó Blaise, que se había agenciado una bandeja de pastas vacía y la estaba llenando de galletas, tartaletas y pastelitos.

—Pues unas galletas de chocolate que tienen crema en medio. Son muy famosas. ¿No las conocéis? —Miró alrededor; todos los gladiadores sacaban cara de desconocimiento—. No, ya veo que no. Supongo que es porque son muggles.

—Ahora tiene sentido que no me sonaran —comentó Adrian, haciéndola sonreír.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Draco alzó de pronto la cabeza.

—Granger, ¿sabes algo nuevo sobre nuestro anfitrión?

—Calla, idiota, que nos están escuchando —siseó Cassius, que estaba sentado en el sillón más alejado de la puerta.

—No, le hice prometer que no habría micrófonos —respondió Hermione.

—Pero hay cámaras —señaló Adrian.

—Solo graban imágenes, no sonido. Al menos eso es lo que me dijo, claro.

Adrian asintió en silencio.

—Bueno, ¿qué? —insistió Draco—. ¿Has descubierto algo nuevo?

—Él no me ha dicho nada directamente —Obvió el comentario de Marcus, «A ti te lo va a decir»—, pero antes le he echado un poquito la bronca y me ha pedido que dejara de darle lecciones morales a un mafioso.

—¿Le has echado la bronca al tipo que nos tiene secuestrados? —preguntó Cassius, incrédulo—. ¿Eres suicida o qué te pasa?

—Es Hermione Granger. Si tiene que echarle la bronca a alguien, no se corta —replicó Draco—. Nunca —añadió, mirándola burlón.

— _Eso_ fue una vez —contestó Hermione, sonrojándose—. Y no tiene nada que ver con este tema.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Adrian con curiosidad.

—Nada —respondió Hermione rápidamente—. Centrémonos en lo que estábamos.

—A ver, pongamos que es un mafioso como ha dicho —dijo Blaise—. ¿Mafioso de qué? ¿Trafica con personas, pociones, animales…?

—Drogas —lo corrigió Hermione—. Pociones no, drogas. Y podría traficar con armas o piedras preciosas, también.

—¿Y cómo sabes que son drogas y no pociones, Granger? Tiene que tener alguna relación con el Mundo Mágico, porque si no, ¿cómo sabría lo del ópalo rosa? O dónde estábamos, quiénes somos…

—Cierto —asintió Hermione, pensativa—. ¿Creéis que es un mago? —preguntó, mirando alrededor.

—No —respondió Draco—. Si lo fuera, no habría creado todo esto con cosas muggles.

—¿Y por qué no? Puede ser un mago hijo de muggles.

—¿Tú lo has visto usar la magia alguna vez?

—¿Cómo la va a usar si estamos rodeados de ópalo rosa? —preguntó Blaise con incredulidad.

—Por eso lo digo. Ningún mago en sus cabales se rodearía voluntariamente de ópalo rosa. No sé vosotros, pero yo sin la magia me siento a medias.

Todos asintieron, pensativos.

—¿Entonces qué crees que es? —preguntó Adrian—. ¿Un squib?

—Posiblemente.

—Podría ser también un muggle con algún familiar mago, porque lo cierto es que odia la magia —comentó Hermione.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Terry.

—¿Es que el que nos impida hacerla no te parece motivo suficiente? —le espetó Cassius, que pese a estar alejado seguía la conversación atentamente.

En ese momento, la puerta del saloncito se abrió y Ron asomó la cabeza.

—Se ha acabado el tiempo. Gladiadores, de vuelta a las mazmorras.

Draco la miró alzando una ceja.

Tal vez las cámaras sí podían escuchar conversaciones.

* * *

 _Chan, chan, chan…. *redoble de tambores* ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ha sido un capítulo un poco transitorio porque no ha pasado gran cosa, pero después del batiburrillo de emociones del último capítulo tocaba algo más relajado, ¿no?_

 _ **¡EL FIC YA TIENE CIEN REVIEWS!**_ _Es una locura el inmenso apoyo que estoy recibiendo, y de verdad que os agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón que estéis ahí. Cien reviews en ocho capítulos y un prólogo de cuatrocientas palabras es INCREÍBLE, y me ha hecho enormemente feliz. Muchísimas gracias, en serio. Espero que sigáis acompañándome en esta aventura y me sigáis dejando vuestras opiniones porque sois geniales ;)_

 _(Mención especial a los 58 favs y los 96 follows)._

 _¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	11. Recabando información

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Este capítulo ha sido revisado por mis dos betas, MeriAnne Black y MrsDarfoy, en lo que casi ha parecido un milagro porque yo pensaba que Meri no iba a llegar. Muchas gracias, chicas. _

* * *

**CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **X. Recabando información**

Un golpe en la puerta sobresaltó a Hermione, absorta en su lectura.

—Adelante —dijo, irguiéndose en el sillón y recogiendo el libro que había tirado al suelo.

—Buenos días, señorita —anunció Pansy, abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza—. Aquí está el gladiador que solicitó. Disfruten mucho juntos. —Guiñó descaradamente un ojo y se apartó para dar paso a Draco, que entró vestido completamente de negro y, cosa sorprendente en él, también despeinado.

Sin decir una palabra, cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas y se sentó en el sofá que había frente a Hermione.

—Gracias, Pansy —comentó Hermione, pero la doncella ya había cerrado la puerta.

Miró a Draco, que se había acomodado en el sofá y la observaba a su vez con una ceja alzada.

—Bueno… —Hermione le sonrió débilmente—. ¿Qué tal?

—Para qué te voy a mentir, casi me siento halagado de que me hayas preferido a mí en lugar de a Pucey —contestó él burlonamente.

—¿Qué? —Hermione lo miró, extrañada—. ¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Bueno, como Pucey y tú os habéis hecho tan amigos últimamente... Yo no te voy a dar lo que él te daba, Granger.

—¿Y qué me daba él? —Hermione tenía la molesta sensación de que Draco se estaba burlando de ella, pero no entendía muy bien cómo, cosa que, tras cinco años trabajando juntos, no solía suceder muy a menudo.

—Bueno, la doncella nos acaba de desear que disfrutemos mucho juntos. ¿Disfrutabas mucho con él? —Draco seguía con la cara impasible, pero sus ojos brillaban, divertidos.

—¿Qué...? ¡OH! —Hermione se sonrojó a niveles que él no hubiera creído posibles de no haber conocido a la familia Weasley—. Oh, te refieres a... No, no. —Negó con la cabeza tan enérgicamente que Draco no pudo ya disimular su sonrisa—. Nonononono, en absoluto. No. En serio. No. ¡Deja de reírte, no tiene gracia! —exclamó cuando Draco, sin poder reprimirse más, soltó una carcajada.

—Sí que tiene gracia, Granger.

—En serio —insistió Hermione—, entre Adrian y yo no hay nada. Nada de nada.

—Ya —dijo él, en tono neutro.

—¡Va en serio! —exclamó ella.

—Me lo creo, tranquila —contestó él, alzando las manos en gesto apaciguador—. No te sulfures.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio hasta que Hermione se irguió y cruzó los brazos.

—Y, de todas maneras, si entre Adrian y yo hubiera algo no sería nada de tu incumbencia —proclamó.

—Naturalmente.

—Pues eso.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio unos instantes. Draco se removió en su asiento antes de decidirse a hablar:

—Ahora en serio, ¿por qué escogiste a Adrian en lugar de a mí? Llevamos cinco años trabajando juntos y peleándonos con medio Wizengamot, Granger. Pensaba que nos entendíamos lo suficientemente bien como para que me consideraras tu primera opción.

—Yo… —Hermione se sonrojó—. Bueno, no pensé que te iba a doler que no te escogiera. Lo siento.

—No me dolió —se defendió él, retándola con la mirada a defender lo contrario—. Pero está claro que mucho aprecio por tu compañero de trabajo no tienes.

—¡No es eso! —exclamó ella—. No, en absoluto. De hecho, te hubiera escogido a ti, que eres al que más conozco, de no ser por… —Calló, repentinamente avergonzada de su comportamiento.

—¿De no ser por…?

—Porque solo me dejaron reunirme con los gladiadores que no habían causado problemas, y tú no eras uno de ellos —inventó rápidamente—. ¡Y qué es eso de meterte con mi gato!

—Cambio de tema radical y mirada esquiva —anunció él, y se irguió en su asiento con una sonrisa depredadora—. Mientes.

—Yo… —Hermione pensó en rebatirle, pero él alzó una ceja—. Vale, puede que esa no sea _enteramente_ la razón.

Él asintió.

—¿Y por qué fue, entonces?

—No tengo por qué decírtelo —dijo ella—. Mis motivos son míos, y punto.

—Tus motivos para elegir como compañía a un mago al que apenas conoces en lugar de aquel con el que has compartido media vida, dirás.

Hermione lo miró. El pelo rubio despeinado le quitaba los años que su uniforme negro le daba, y le hacía parecer más joven, observó.

Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y, si Hermione no lo estaba interpretando mal, realmente le había dolido que ella hubiera escogido a Adrian en lugar de a él.

—Me estás manipulando —lo acusó.

Él se encogió de hombros, sin parecer en absoluto arrepentido.

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada, Granger. Es tu conciencia.

—Imbécil —masculló ella. Sin embargo, suspiró y añadió—. Lo cierto es que no te escogí porque tenía miedo.

—¿Miedo? —preguntó él, sorprendido y casi ofendido—. ¿Miedo de qué?

—De que me juzgaras. De que estuvieras enfadado conmigo. De que me odiaras —contestó débilmente—. ¿Acaso importa? Tenía miedo de tu reacción a nuestras circunstancias.

Él asintió en silencio. Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero en su lugar apretó firmemente los labios y cogió un libro que había en la mesa, abriéndolo con expresión determinada.

Hermione se negó a observarlo, cogiendo su libro y retomando la lectura.

Ambos leyeron en silencio un rato hasta que Draco bostezó repentinamente.

—¿No te aburres aquí metida?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó, alzando la vista del libro y mirándolo atentamente.

Él había dejado su propio libro en la mesita y estaba medio tumbado en el sofá con las manos detrás de la cabeza y cara de supremo aburrimiento.

—Que si no te aburres aquí. O sea, lo único que tienes que hacer es estar guapa, ¿no? ¿Qué haces el resto del día?

—Pues… —Hermione se encogió de hombros—. Leo mucho. A veces me paseo un poco, pero con tacones no es lo ideal y no me dejan otra cosa. El otro día intenté dibujar, aunque no se me da muy bien… Veo alguna película, también —añadió, señalando la televisión que había en una esquina del cuarto.

—¿Y ya está? —Draco la miró boquiabierto.

—Bueno… Sí.

—Joder, qué asco —anunció él—. Yo me habría lanzado un Avada a mí mismo a la semana.

—Imposible. —Hermione sonrió sin humor—. No se puede hacer magia aquí.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya me entiendes. Me refiero a que no haces nada en todo el día, es increíble que no te hayas vuelto loca.

—A ver, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Es un secuestro, no unas vacaciones en la playa.

—No sé, pero desde luego algo más interesante. Conocer el sitio, interrogar gente, trazar un mapa…

—¿Un mapa? ¿Qué parte de no sé dibujar no has entendido?

—No se necesita mucho para trazar un mapa del sitio, Granger —se burló él—. Cuatro líneas rectas, indicaciones escritas y poco más. Pero da igual, eso no es lo importante. Lo importante —señaló, mirándola seriamente— es la cantidad de oportunidades que has tenido para recabar información y que has malgastado soberanamente. La información es poder, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, pues no se me había ocurrido, ¿vale? Estoy constantemente vigilada, no creo que dibujar un mapa de este sitio sea la mejor idea.

—¿Y estarte muerta de asco todo el día sí? —Draco bufó, incrédulo, y negó con la cabeza—. No me lo puedo creer. Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de mi generación, la que le salvó el culo a Harry Potter, la que siempre tenía una lista interminable de cosas por hacer… Vencida solo porque algo no es buena idea.

—Gilipollas —dijo ella. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se había erguido en su asiento, molesta.

—La verdad duele, ¿no? —Él seguía medio tumbado en el sofá, y la miraba con ojos burlones.

Ella no contestó, pero siguió fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Te…? —Draco alzó una ceja y una sonrisa asomó a sus labios—. No me lo puedo creer, ¿te has enfadado? —Soltó una carcajada cuando ella, todavía con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, negó bruscamente con la cabeza—. Sí, te has enfadado. —Se incorporó entre carcajadas que sacudieron todo su cuerpo.

—Para —ordenó Hermione con voz rígida.

Él siguió riendo durante un buen rato, pues cuando conseguía parar le bastaba mirarla para volver a reír, hasta que al final Hermione le tiró una almohada que le dio en plena cara.

—¡QUE NO ESTOY ENFADADA! —chilló, sonando ciertamente irritada.

—No me lo puedo creer —contestó Draco, ignorándola—. Me pasé toda mi puta adolescencia intentando hacerte enfadar sin conseguirlo del todo y ahora que no lo intento, lo consigo. —Negó con la cabeza—. Ver para creer.

—No estoy enfadada —repitió ella en voz más baja.

—Claro que no —concedió él con seriedad—. Estás molesta, dolida incluso. Irritada, quizás. Puede que un poco cabreada conmigo. —La miró fijamente y de pronto le guiñó un ojo con aire desenfadado—. Pero desde luego que no estás enfadada.

Hermione lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo reprimir un atisbo de sonrisa ante su tono de voz.

—Capullo.

—Draco Malfoy para los amigos —respondió él.

* * *

—Si Malfoy se cree que soy una inútil por no hacer un mapa de este sitio, se va a llevar una buena sorpresa la próxima vez que nos veamos —murmuró Hermione, mirando con determinación los folios y los lápices que había sobre el escritorio.

Oreo, desde su puesto en su cestita, ronroneó en lo que pareció una burla a las palabras de Hermione.

La bruja se sentó frente al escritorio, cogió un lápiz y observó atentamente la hoja en blanco durante unos instantes antes de trazar un rectángulo pequeño en un lado de la hoja y escribir «MI CUARTO».

—Bueno, es un avance —murmuró, deteniéndose a mirarlo. Siguió dibujando y plasmó el pasillo principal, varias habitaciones y un par de tramos de escaleras, trazando líneas lo más rectas posibles y anotando indicaciones y flechas para aclararse.

Cuando terminó, había trazado un mapa de su planta bastante acertado y comprensible. Lo cogió, lo alejó para observarlo mejor y asintió para sí misma.

—Este está bien —dijo, sonriendo—. Vamos a otra cosa.

Cogió otro folio y dibujó algunos pasillos y salones que recordaba haber visto en la planta de abajo, pero no fue capaz de trazar ninguna indicación útil. Frunció el ceño.

—Habrá que ir en persona a ver, ¿no crees, Oreo? —preguntó, levantándose de la silla para acercarse al zapatero y coger un par de sandalias negras con tacón bajo y grueso.

Una vez calzada, se recogió el pelo en una trenza y miró a su gato.

—¿Vienes conmigo? —Oreo no se movió, así que Hermione abrió la puerta, mirando a ambos lados antes de salir al pasillo y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo, mirando con atención a todos lados con el fin de plasmar más detalles en su mapa cuando volviera a su habitación.

Llegó hasta las escaleras y empezó a bajar al piso de abajo con tranquilidad, levantándose el vestido para no tropezar con una mano y agarrándose a la barandilla con la otra. Cuando puso los pies en el piso de abajo, giró hacia la izquierda, acercándose a la primera puerta que vio. La abrió y asomó la cabeza dentro, pero no vio nada.

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo, abriendo puerta tras puerta y descubriendo, entre otras cosas, que había dibujado el salón con los cuadros de arte abstracto en el lugar donde debería haber estado el saloncito del té.

Cuando llegó al final, se dispuso a abrir la única puerta que le quedaba, una de madera negra y pequeña, casi camuflada en la pared. Alargó la mano, pero un carraspeo a sus espaldas la detuvo.

Se giró de golpe y se encontró con Ron, que, plantado en medio del pasillo y cruzado de brazos, la miraba con mala cara.

—¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la que esté abriendo todas las puertas de este pasillo, señorita?

—Quiero saber qué hay tras ellas —respondió Hermione con voz neutra, intentando no poner cara de culpable—. ¿No puedo?

—Poder puede, pero no debería estar haciendo eso —contestó él seriamente.

Hermione no se dejó intimidar y se irguió todo lo que pudo, mirando mal al guardia. Sabía que él no le tenía mucho aprecio después de la muerte de su compañero y, aunque Hermione respetaba eso, no quería que él se creyera que podía meterle miedo con unas palabras.

—¿Y qué debería estar haciendo, entonces?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Otra cosa.

—¿Cómo qué? —insistió ella.

—No lo sé, señorita. Solo sé que no debería estar husmeando por aquí en lugar de en su cuarto o en la biblioteca. Debería irse. —Abrió el brazo para señalar las escaleras.

Hermione pensó en quedarse y discutir, pero decidió que no merecía la pena enemistarse con un guardia armado y echó a andar en la dirección que él señalaba.

—De acuerdo, ya que no te gusta que esté aquí, ya me voy. Ya le preguntaré a Alexander qué hay aquí —anunció, sin molestarse en girarse para ver la cara de Ron.

—No, si yo… —empezó él, pero calló cuando vio que Hermione había empezado a subir las escaleras.

Ella no se molestó en despedirse, y se sintió ridículamente orgullosa de la dignidad de su ida.

* * *

—¿Llamaba, señorita? —Luna asomó la cabeza por la puerta y Hermione dejó la revista que había estado ojeando encima de la mesa.

—Sí, Luna. Pasad —dijo, girándose a mirar cómo Luna, Ginny, Pansy y Hannah entraban una tras otra en la habitación—. Cerrad la puerta y sentaos, por favor.

Las doncellas se miraron unas a otras con cara de susto, todavía de pie en la habitación, y Ginny dio un paso al frente.

—¿Acaso hemos hecho algo malo?

—¿Algo malo? —Hermione parpadeó, extrañada, y negó con la cabeza—. Oh, no, en absoluto. Es solo que quiero hablar con vosotras un poco.

—¿Con nosotras? —preguntó Hannah con voz chillona—. Pero solo somos doncellas, no sabemos nada. —Se interrumpió cuando Ginny le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

Hermione las miró con suspicacia y cruzó los brazos.

—¿No sabéis nada sobre qué?

—Sobre nada, señorita —respondió Pansy con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Ya —contestó Hermione secamente—. En fin, sentaos si queréis o quedaros de pie, me da igual. Yo quería preguntaros una cosa.

—La que quiera —dijo Luna.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Pansy—. Estamos aquí porque nos ha llamado.

—No, no es eso. —Hermione agitó una mano para indicar que no hicieran caso—. Me refiero a qué hacéis aquí, colaborando con un mafioso asesino y secuestrador.

—¡No diga eso! —chilló Hannah, mirando a todas partes aterrorizada, como si esperara que Alexander saliera de detrás de una almohada con una pistola en la mano—. Por favor, no hable así del señor.

—No pasa nada, el micrófono que había aquí lo quité. Esto es seguro —afirmó Hermione.

—Nada es seguro, señorita —contestó Ginny, que también parecía asustada.

—¿Por qué no?

—No es seguro, simplemente. No puede ir insultando al señor, no es buena idea.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la que no pueda hablar como quiera en mi propio cuarto?

—No —contestaron las cuatro doncellas a la vez, aunque sus ojos gritaban lo contrario. Las estaban espiando y ellas lo sabían.

—Vale. O sea, que no puedo preguntaros qué hacéis aquí o cómo os llamáis.

—No estaríamos autorizadas a contestar eso —respondió Pansy.

—Y tampoco estaréis autorizadas a responder mis dudas sobre dónde estamos, quién es Alexander y cómo se puede salir de aquí.

—No, señorita.

—De acuerdo. ¿Sabéis cómo puedo conseguir esa información?

—No. —Sin embargo, la mirada de las cuatro lo decía todo: pregunta a Alexander.

Eso mismo iba a hacer, decidió Hermione.

* * *

 _¡Aquí está el capítulo diez! ¿Qué opináis, os ha gustado?_

 _Ahora que Draco ya ha salido, lo vamos a tener hasta en la sopa, ya veréis. Vamos a tener Draco y escenas Dramione hasta decir basta porque me lo paso genial escribiéndolas xD_

 _Tengo una noticia increíble: llevamos_ _ **110**_ _reviews,_ _ **62**_ _favs y_ _ **102**_ _follows. Es algo que me tiene flipando, no me esperaba para nada todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo y no me canso de agradecéroslo porque de verdad que estoy contentísima. Sois geniales._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Si dejas un review, podrás solicitarle al gladiador que desees que vaya a visitarte ;)_


	12. Piano blanco

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Agradecimientos especialísimos a_ _MeriAnne Black_ _por leerme y fangirlear muchísimo –en 25 audios distintos, todo sea dicho– con este capítulo. (Darfoy, un besito para ti para cuando lo leas)._

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **XI. Piano blanco**

—Me has llamado.

—Efectivamente. —Alexander la observó en silencio unos minutos y Hermione, de pie en el centro de su despacho, empezó a sentirse incómoda.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Tú por qué crees que ha sido, mmm? Después de todo, a Ronald le dijiste que no estabas haciendo nada malo.

—Y no lo estaba haciendo. Me diste permiso para pasear por donde quisiera —se defendió ella, intentando parecer tranquila.

—Sí, pero no estabas paseando. Estabas _husmeando_ —contestó él, y suspiró—. ¿Por qué, Hermione? Pensaba que había quedado claro que yo quiero lo mejor para ti, me duele que me recompenses con tus dudas.

—Lo que tú quieres para mí y lo que es mejor para mí son dos cosas distintas, Alexander —replicó Hermione—. Mi reacción es perfectamente lógica: estoy encerrada en un lugar, busco conocer el lugar.

Él se frotó las sienes como si estuviera agotado.

—Hermione, no puedo pasarme el resto de mi vida discutiendo contigo. Estás encerrada aquí, y punto.

—Ah, ¿y pretendes que me pase el resto de _mi_ vida aquí metida, sin ver nunca más la luz del sol, ni bañarme en el mar, ni nada de nada? —preguntó ella, incrédula—. ¿Que malgaste mi vida aquí metida, en un sitio donde ni siquiera se me permite pasear por donde yo quiera?

Él frunció el ceño.

—No vas a malgastar tu vida aquí —respondió, casi ofendido—. Por supuesto que no, puedes hacer lo que quieras: investigar, diseñar, pintar, escribir... Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras y yo te lo subvencionaré.

—Y me espiarás mientras tanto —dijo ella con tono sombrío—. No te creas que no me he fijado en las cámaras que hay en todas partes, y si pusiste un micrófono siempre puedes poner más. No tengo ni un ápice de privacidad.

Alexander alzó una ceja.

—¿No? ¿Estás segura de ello?

—Segurísima —afirmó Hermione—. En mi cuarto, en los pasillos, en el anfiteatro, los salones, la biblioteca... En todas partes me estás espiando.

—Te equivocas —contestó él—. Y te voy a demostrar en qué.

Hermione bufó.

—Siéntate ahí —ordenó el hombre, señalando el sofá que había en el despacho y sacando un interfono de un cajón—. Traedme los planos de seguridad —dijo mientras presionaba el botón del aparato y hacía un gesto impaciente con el brazo en dirección al sofá sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

Hermione hizo lo que le pedían justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió y entró Seamus cargado con una gruesa carpeta negra de la que asomaban algunos papeles.

—Aquí tiene, señor —dijo, tendiéndole la carpeta a Alexander, que la cogió y asintió con la cabeza una vez. Seamus se fue, y Alexander se sentó al lado de Hermione en el sofá, dejando la carpeta en la mesa baja que había frente a ellos.

La bruja tuvo que apretar los dientes para no moverse. Sentía el calor humano que venía del cuerpo de una persona sentada a su lado, y odiaba que esa persona fuera Alexander.

No quería estar junto a él bajo ningún concepto, pero no tenía otro remedio.

—¿Pasa algo, querida? —preguntó él mientras abría la carpeta.

—No, nada —murmuró Hermione, mirando con curiosidad los papeles que él descartaba: estaban todos dibujados a mano, y se veían arrugados por el uso.

—Esos son los planos originales —comentó Alexander—. Los dibujé yo mismo —añadió con orgullo.

Hermione asintió, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Aquí está —dijo, apartando los papeles y depositando un enorme plano que ocupó casi toda la superficie de la mesa—. El plano de tu palacio.

—Prisión —corrigió ella automáticamente.

—Palacio —insistió él, y Hermione se mordió la lengua para no rebatirle.

En su lugar, observó atentamente el mapa, intentando grabar en su memoria todos los detalles que pudo: las escaleras, las distintas plantas, los montacargas, los pequeños pasadizos escondidos…

—Es… —comentó, atontada—. Es enorme.

—Sí que lo es —contestó Alexander, orgulloso—. Costó mucho tiempo construirlo, querida, principalmente porque está bajo tierra.

—No tendrías que haberte molestado —murmuró Hermione sarcásticamente antes de añadir, en voz más alta—. Bueno, muéstrame eso que querías enseñarme.

—Sí. —Alexander puso un dedo sobre el plano, señalando una cruz colocada encima del área denominada «Biblioteca»—. Todas las cruces que ves son cámaras de imagen y sonido; y los círculos, cámaras únicamente de imagen.

Hermione recorrió con los ojos el mapa, descubriendo para su sorpresa que apenas había tres cruces: en el comedor dorado, en el anfiteatro y en el despacho de Alexander. Nada más.

En cambio, había cientos de círculos: en las mazmorras, la biblioteca, los pasillos, varios salones y comedores, galerías… Por todas partes había una cámara. Hermione buscó y descubrió, aliviada, que Alexander no le había mentido: en su habitación no había ninguna.

Y, se fijó, en la salita con el piano de cola blanco tampoco había ninguna cámara.

—¿Y micrófonos? —preguntó, negándose a parecer relajada e intentando con todas sus fuerzas buscar más lugares sin cámaras en el mapa.

—Ya veo que no dejas ningún detalle al azar —sonrió Alexander—. Los micrófonos están indicados por una manchita roja.

Hermione buscó frenéticamente manchitas rojas, y encontró únicamente en el lugar donde se había reunido con los gladiadores por primera vez, en su sala de entrenamiento y en las habitaciones del servicio.

—¿Te has quedado más tranquila ahora? —preguntó Alexander con ironía, doblando el mapa y metiéndolo, junto con el resto de papeles, en la carpeta negra.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sin dar una respuesta concreta.

—Más tranquila me quedaría si pudiera llevar ropa normal en lugar de vestidos de lujo —contestó con tono neutro—. Que son muy bonitos, pero me siento un poco ridícula vestida así continuamente.

—Hermione, deja de decir tonterías y no pongas a prueba mi paciencia —advirtió el hombre.

Ella se mordió los labios para no contestarle.

* * *

Cuando Dean abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Draco, Hermione pegó un salto en su silla y se giró de golpe.

—¿Sucede algo, señorita? —preguntó el guardia, extrañado.

—No, no, nada —respondió Hermione sonriendo nerviosamente—. Gracias por traerlo —añadió, refiriéndose a Draco, que se había quitado la chaqueta y se había puesto cómodo sobre la cama.

—Un placer, señorita —contestó Dean, apenas mirando a Draco una vez antes de irse, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Hermione suspiró aliviada cuando se quedaron solos y se giró inmediatamente hacia Draco.

—Mira —dijo, cogiendo los papeles que cubrían el escritorio y extendiéndolos en la superficie del colchón mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a él.

—¿Eso es… —Draco los observó, asombrado— un mapa? ¿Has dibujado un mapa de este infierno, Granger?

—Sí —afirmó ella, orgullosa—. Y lo que es más: conseguí que Alexander me enseñara un plano completo de este sitio donde se marcaban las cámaras de seguridad y los micrófonos.

—Y esta es la Granger que yo conozco —anunció Draco sonriendo—. Muy bien hecho, sabía que tenías una vena Slytherin por ahí oculta. Estoy tan orgulloso —dijo, fingiendo secarse una lágrima del ojo. Luego, miró más atentamente los planos—. Bueno, lo estaría si supieras dibujar.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Imbécil. Ya te dije que no se me daba nada bien.

Draco no contestó, demasiado ocupado observando los planos y trazando con el dedo los distintos pasillos y habitaciones dibujados, intentando grabarlos en la memoria.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con los planos? —preguntó él.

—Por lo pronto, terminarlos —respondió Hermione—. Aún hay muchos sitios que me faltan por conocer, y no recuerdo todo lo que había en el mapa de Alexander.

Él asintió.

—Mira. Por ejemplo —añadió ella, señalando con un dedo un rectángulo en el papel marcado como «Piano blanco»—, aquí no hay cámaras, y sé que hay un pasadizo en algún lugar, pero no sé dónde porque no he estado.

—¿Y si vamos? —propuso Draco tras unos instantes de silencio.

—¿Ahora?

—¡Sí! Así yo me paseo también, y entre dos veremos más cosas que tú sola. Y, además, te recuerdo que podrías beneficiarte de alguien que sepa dibujar.

Ella apretó los labios un momento antes de asentir.

—Vale —dijo, poniéndose en pie rápidamente y calzándose con unas sandalias de tacón fino y elegante que había en el suelo—. Hay escaleras, casi mejor que me cambie, porque los tacones no los llevo bien sin hechizos de acomodación… —murmuró, volviéndose a mirar los pies—. Pero solo tengo tacones, así que en el fondo da igual.

—No pasa nada, ya improvisaremos algo —respondió Draco, pasándose una mano por el pelo y abriendo la puerta—. Vamos.

Ambos salieron al pasillo, que sorprendentemente estaba vacío. Caminaron con tranquilidad y pasaron puertas y más puertas que Hermione le iba explicando a Draco –«Allí hay un piano de cola negro» o «Esta es una salita azul marino con unos sofás igualitos a los de Pansy»–, hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras con una barandilla tan adornada como frágil.

Hermione se detuvo de golpe y se miró los pies para después mirar las escaleras con cara de terror.

Draco la miró unos instantes antes de suspirar y colocarse delante de ella.

—Sube —dijo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione.

Él giró la cara para mirarla de reojo.

—Sube a mis espaldas, que yo te llevo. Así nos evitaremos que tengas que bajar descalza o que te rompas un pie. Total —añadió después con tono de guasa—, todos piensan que nos acostamos, creo que les dará igual que te coja para bajar unas escaleras.

Hermione sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían, pero se agarró a sus hombros y se aupó sobre su espalda como pudo, con él sujetándole los muslos y acomodándola mejor.

—¿Lista? —preguntó él. No esperó una respuesta, sino que empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Hermione cerró los ojos para no ver las escaleras y toda la bajada que quedaba, centrándose en el calor del cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo y en su respiración. Notaba cada mínimo movimiento de él y su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa cuando de pronto él llegó al final y la ayudó a bajar al suelo de nuevo.

—No te quejarás, ¿eh? —comentó Draco con sorna mientras entraba detrás de ella en una habitación que había al lado de la escalera.

Era una salita amplia y de techo alto, pintada de verde y sin más mobiliario que un enorme piano blanco de gran cola situado en el centro. Las luces se encendieron automáticamente cuando entraron, y mientras Draco cerraba la puerta, Hermione ya había llegado al lado del piano y lo acariciaba con cuidado, como si le diera miedo romperlo.

—Es precioso —murmuró, levantando ausentemente la tapa que cubría las teclas y rozando apenas el teclado.

Draco llegó a su lado y levantó la tapa del piano, usando el bastidor para apoyarla.

—Sí que es bonito, sí —concedió suavemente—. Yo tenía un piano así que me regaló mi madre cuando cumplí seis años y empecé las lecciones de piano.

—¿Ahora no lo tienes? —preguntó ella, extrañada.

Él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa amarga.

—A Bellatrix no le gustaban las cosas blancas.

—Oh. —Hermione se mordió el labio, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, acariciando el piano como si del cuerpo de un amante se tratara, ninguno atreviéndose a poner sus manos sobre las teclas y romper el silencio.

—Bueno, vamos a buscar algo interesante —dijo Hermione, rompiendo la atmósfera melancólica que los rodeaba.

—Sí —murmuró Draco.

Recorrieron palmo a palmo la habitación, pasando sus manos por las paredes y buscando cualquier grieta o abertura, pero fue en vano.

No había nada.

—Yo vi algo aquí —refunfuñó Hermione, frustrada—. Sé que había algo.

Su acompañante se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, pues o no hay nada o no somos capaces de encontrarlo, que es lo más probable.

—Pero tiene que haber algo —protestó Hermione y retrocedió hasta colocarse al lado de la puerta—. Voy a mirar otra vez.

—Haz lo que quieras —sentenció Draco—. Yo voy a tocar.

Mientras ella empezaba de nuevo a recorrer la salita, él se sentó en la banqueta del piano y pulsó los pedales sin tocar ninguna tecla, provocando una vibración sorda que hizo estremecer a Hermione.

—¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que no toco —comentó él—. No sé si me acuerdo de algo.

—Mmmhhh. —Hermione seguía palpando cada centímetro de pared, concentrada e intentando descubrir algo que parecía no estar allí.

Él pulsó una tecla y, muy suavemente y despacito, tocó una escala, ascendiendo y descendiendo por toda la superficie del piano.

—Bueno, de algo sí que me acuerdo —comentó. Siguió así, tocando distintas escalas y probando sonidos, equivocándose, rectificando y acostumbrándose de nuevo a la sensación de las teclas sonando y del sonido vibrando en el aire.

Hermione terminó de dar la vuelta a la habitación y se situó al lado del piano, bufando frustrada.

—No hay nada.

—Ya te lo había dicho yo —respondió Draco sin dejar de tocar.

Ella lo observó atentamente, viendo cómo sus manos, de dedos largos y finos, parecían saber exactamente lo que hacían. Frunció el ceño, confundida.

Allí faltaba algo.

—Me desperté aquí sin el anillo de mi familia —dijo Draco, dejando de tocar y mirándola a los ojos—. Si es eso lo que te preguntabas.

—Oh.

—También me quitaron el reloj, los gemelos, la varita y la túnica que llevaba. Me desperté ya con ropa de entrenamiento.

—Yo me desperté en camisón —comentó Hermione, ignorando cómo Draco alzó las cejas sugestivamente—, pero no se me ha ocurrido buscar las joyas o la ropa que llevaba.

—Hazlo —le aconsejó Draco—. Y si por casualidad encuentras el anillo de mi familia por ahí… —se interrumpió, y tocó algunas teclas ausentemente, bajando la mirada al teclado.

—Ya te lo devolveré —prometió ella.

—No —dijo él, alzando de nuevo la vista y mirándola a los ojos—, no me lo devuelvas aún. Prefiero que lo guardes tú.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Hermione, mirándolo sorprendida—. Sé que ese anillo es, bueno, muy importante para ti.

—Por eso mismo quiero que me lo guardes tú —confesó él, observándola con tanta atención que Hermione pensó que estaba intentando traspasarla con la mirada—. Sé que en tus manos estará seguro.

Ella se sonrojó.

* * *

Hermione tiró los zapatos lo más lejos que pudo y se tumbó sobre la cama, frotándose los pies con gesto de dolor. Usar zapatos de tacón sin hechizos de acomodación era lo peor del mundo.

Se desnudó sin prisa y se puso el ridículo camisón negro de seda que le tocaba esa semana. Era vergonzosamente corto y semitransparente y, aunque cómodo, no era algo que se hubiera puesto voluntariamente nunca.

No se molestó en guardar la ropa; sabía que a la mañana siguiente alguna de sus doncellas la recogería y la mandaría a vaya Merlín a saber dónde para limpiarla y traería nuevos vestidos.

Se acercó al escritorio y observó atentamente los dibujos que Draco –que sí sabía dibujar, no como ella– había añadido al mapa cuando volvieron de su exploración.

Trazó con la punta de los dedos las nuevas líneas añadidas, bastante más firmes y rectas que las suyas, y las correcciones que entre los dos habían hecho al mapa anterior.

 _«—Otra cosa no lo sé, pero lo de las proporciones no es lo tuyo, Granger —comentó Draco, señalando la distancia que ella había dibujado entre la salita del piano blanco y las escaleras—. Esto está pegado, y tú los has dibujado como si los separara Rusia en medio, o una cosa así._

— _Perdón, su Altísima Gracia del Dibujo, por tener errores —refunfuñó Hermione con los brazos cruzados._

— _No sé si te perdono, que has hecho un desastre aquí. ¿Esto es el anfiteatro? ¿Por qué tu habitación es más grande que la arena, vamos a ver?_

— _Bueno, da igual. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco—. Con que se entienda ya vale._

 _Él la ignoró completamente._

— _Por Morgana, tráeme una goma que tengo que borrar esto como sea»._

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ante el recuerdo. Maldito perfeccionista.

—Aunque bueno, que sea yo precisamente la que hable de perfeccionismo… —reconoció en voz baja.

Se sentó ante el tocador, dispuesta a deshacer el elaborado peinado que Pansy le había hecho esa mañana. Empezó por sacarse, una a una, todas las horquillas que tenía incrustadas. Se deshizo el moño y luego la trenza, asegurándose de quitar todos los enredones con cuidado.

Cuando terminó, se miró en el espejo: con el pelo suelto y alborotado, parecía más Hermione Granger, mejor amiga de Harry Potter, favorita de McGonagall y mano derecha del Ministro de Magia para lasmisiones diplomáticas peliagudas, y menos la muñeca de porcelana que Alexander se creía que era.

Ausentemente, entró en el baño para empezar su ritual nocturno antes de irse a dormir. No había tenido que cambiar nada: su pasta de dientes, las cremas, los jabones… Todo era exactamente igual a lo que tenía en casa, y le daba una sensación de falsa seguridad.

Quizá por eso se había adaptado tan bien a ese lugar, reflexionó, porque Alexander se había encargado de que todo estuviera como a ella le gustaba. No tenía perfumes con olores desagradables, ni había colores que no le gustaran, ni comidas extrañas. Podía fingir que no pasaba nada, porque no había nada, en ninguna parte, que la molestara.

Todo era jodidamente perfecto.

Se tumbó en la cama, todavía reflexionando sobre el tiempo que llevaba metida en esa especie de jaula de oro. No podría pasar mucho más allí, tenía que huir como fuera.

Pensó en sus compañeros de prisión, que vivían un secuestro completamente distinto: maltratados, vigilados, obligados a entrenar continuamente y despojados de todos sus efectos personales.

Cerró los ojos con la imagen del anillo Malfoy –el anillo que Draco llevaba desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad, según le había dicho él mismo– incrustada en el cerebro.

Inconscientemente, durmió toda la noche sobre el lado que Draco había usado cuando pasó la noche en su cuarto.

* * *

 _¿Quién dijo Dramione? Ha estado bien, ¿no? Es un comienzo, y a partir de ahora esto va a parecer una bola de nieve, cada vez más xD_

 _¿Qué opináis? Me emocioné un montón escribiendo este capítulo porque, además de TODO el Dramione insinuado, aparecía un piano de cola blanco. Yo toco el piano, así que me encantó poder poner en palabras lo que siento cuando toco, espero que se entendiera todo bien y os gustara._

 _Y ahora, me gustaría decir que este capítulo está dedicado a_ _ **Doristarazona**_ _, que se unió a este fic el viernes y me dejó un review adorable en todos y cada uno de los capítulos. Muchísimas gracias, Doris, significa mucho para mí que te tomaras el tiempo de decirme algo en cada capítulo. (Además, me han dicho que me recomendaste en FB, ¡mil gracias!)._

 _A todas las demás personas que me comentaron, muchísimas gracias también. Todas y cada una de vuestras palabras me hacen una ilusión que no os hacéis una dea, en serio. Cada vez que me llega un review se me alegra el día._

 _Y hablando de reviews,_ _ **¡EL FIC TIENE 133 REVIEWS, 70 FAVS Y 112 FOLLOWS!**_ _Es una locura y no sé cómo agradecéroslo. Sois fantásticas._

 _¡Nos vemos el domingo que viene!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Deja un review si quieres que Draco te baje las escaleras en brazos porque no sabes andar con tacones, toque el piano para ti y te confíe el anillo de su familia._


	13. Una idea

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Este capítulo va dedicado a_ _ **MeriAnne Black**_ _, que mañana es su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, guapa! Espero que te guste el capítulo, aunque sea corto y poca cosa comparado con el anterior. Un beso._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ _MrsDarfoy_ _por leerme el capítulo antes de que lo publicara :)_

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **XII. Una idea**

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe cuando Oreo empezó a maullarle en el oído. Había llegado a querer mucho al gatito, pero su maullido no era precisamente un sonido agradable.

Y menos cuando la sacaba de un sueño que sí era agradable, donde tras bailar toda la noche bajo las estrellas con un hombre alto y misterioso, su acompañante estaba a punto de revelar su identidad.

—Oreo, tienes el don de la oportunidad —refunfuñó, sentándose en la cama y frotándose los ojos mientras el gatito, muy ufano, volvía a su puesto en su cesta.

No sabía qué hora era –no había visto ni un solo reloj desde que Alexander la secuestró–, pero supuso que era temprano y decidió no llamar a nadie para que le sirvieran el desayuno.

Se puso en pie, bostezando, y entró al baño. Salió ya duchada y completamente despejada, vestida únicamente con la ropa interior y el pelo recogido en un moño alto.

Hermione abrió el armario de par en par y se puso a examinar la ropa, vestido a vestido. Se decidió al fin por un vestido corto azul marino, que pese a ser de lujo tenía un aire más informal que el resto.

Acababa de abrocharse la cremallera del vestido cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y entraron Luna y Pansy, cargando la bandeja del desayuno.

—Ah, ya está despierta y vestida, señorita —dijo Luna sonriendo—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días —respondió Hermione.

Pansy la observó con ojo crítico.

—Me gusta el vestido, pero no el peinado. Desayune y ya me encargaré de arreglar ese nido de pájaros —sentenció.

Hermione soportó estoicamente los tirones de pelo mientras desayunaba, con Pansy peleándose con cepillos, horquillas y broches varios para hacerle un elaborado recogido.

—Así compensamos la informalidad del vestido —explicó mientras le daba un espejo para que se mirara.

—Gracias, Pansy —dijo Hermione—. Es un peinado muy bonito, se te da muy bien peinarme.

—Estoy acostumbrada —respondió la doncella con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Sí? —Hermione se giró para mirarla a la cara, dejando que Luna recogiera lo que quedaba de desayuno—. ¿Eras peluquera antes de trabajar para Alexander?

Pansy hizo una mueca.

—Podría decirse —contestó secamente, y Hermione supo instintivamente que no debía presionarla.

—¿Qué va a hacer hoy, señorita? —preguntó Luna con una sonrisa brillante mientras Pansy iba a hacer la cama.

—Lo de siempre —respondió Hermione ácidamente. ¿Qué podría hacer en ese lugar?

—¿Va a hacer llamar a alguno de sus gladiadores?

—Supongo —contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

—De acuerdo. —Luna dio un último toque a la colcha de la cama y abrió la puerta—. Me voy a dejar el desayuno, luego nos vemos, señorita.

Se fue, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, y Hermione y Pansy se quedaron solas.

—¿Sabes… —Hermione se mordió el labio, preguntándose internamente si era una buena idea, antes de continuar— sabes algo sobre mis pertenencias?

Pansy la miró con cara de extrañeza.

—¿Sus pertenencias?

—Sí, la ropa que llevaba el día que llegué aquí, mis joyas… Ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Lo pregunta por alguna razón en especial? —Pansy usó un tono neutro, a juego con una cara sin expresión ninguna.

—La ropa me da un poco igual, pero sí que me gustaría recuperar mis joyas. Las que tengo aquí son preciosas —añadió rápidamente, tocándose los pendientes de diamantes que llevaba a juego con una pulsera—, pero esas tenían un valor sentimental, ya sabes.

Pansy asintió lentamente.

—No tengo conocimiento acerca de lo que pudo haber pasado con sus pertenencias, señorita —contestó—. Lo siento.

Hermione le sonrió amablemente.

—No te preocupes, ya imaginaba que no sabrías nada —respondió.

Cuando Pansy se fue y la dejó sola, Hermione suspiró.

—¿Por qué sospecho que recuperar mis cosas no será nada fácil? —le preguntó a su gato, que ya había despertado y estaba desayunando muy tranquilamente—. Y el anillo de Malfoy, menos aún.

Oreo, como era de esperar, no le contestó.

* * *

—¿Llamaba, señorita?

—¡Sí! —Hermione, ya calzada, se levantó como un resorte de la cama y se acercó a la puerta, donde el guardia Neville la miraba con incertidumbre—. Me gustaría que volvieras a enseñarme los pasillos de este sitio, si no te importa —dijo sonriendo—. Y así Oreo estira los músculos, que necesita hacer deporte.

—De acuerdo —contestó el hombre tras un breve silencio—. ¿Desea ver algo en especial?

Hermione se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros.

—Algo que me sorprenda —decidió.

Neville asintió.

—Vamos, entonces.

Oreo saltó de su cesta y echó a correr fuera de la habitación antes de que Hermione cerrara la puerta, torciendo a la derecha por el pasillo y desapareciendo de su vista.

—Bueno, parece que Oreo prefiere estar solo —dijo Hermione con humor—. Vamos.

Empezaron a caminar y, cuando ya habían llegado casi al final del pasillo, Neville abrió una puerta camuflada entre el papel de la pared que, para sorpresa de Hermione, daba a un pasadizo pobremente iluminado que descendía hasta perderse de vista.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Hermione.

—Ya lo verá, señorita. Es una sorpresa.

Comenzaron a caminar. Tras lo que a Hermione le pareció un trayecto casi interminable, llegaron a otra puerta, que Neville abrió y mantuvo abierta para que pasara ella.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Hermione, mirando alrededor. El pasillo al que acababan de salir era estrecho, húmedo y de piedra, con poca iluminación y sin ningún tipo de adorno.

Saltaba a la vista que no era un pasillo que Alexander había diseñado para que lo pisara ella. Debía de ser uno para el personal de servicio, o para seguridad.

—Ahora verá. —El guardia echó a andar, y a Hermione no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo.

Caminaron hasta que se toparon con una enorme reja de hierro que cortaba el camino, y tras la cual se veía más pasillo de piedra.

Neville sacó un manojo de llaves del cinturón y abrió una portezuela en la reja, que volvió a cerrar con llave después de que la atravesaran.

—Vamos. —Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una nueva puerta de hierro, tras la cual se oían gritos y órdenes.

—Ya hemos llegado, señorita.

—¿Eso que oigo… —Hermione pegó la oreja a la puerta— son los gladiadores?

—Sí —contestó el guardia—. ¿Quiere pasar?

—De acuerdo —contestó Hermione. Llamó a la puerta y, sin esperar contestación, la abrió de golpe.

Observó asombrada la escena ante ella: sin camiseta y sudados, los gladiadores se encontraban en pleno entrenamiento. Draco, Adrian, Blaise y Terence se estaban enfrentando los unos con los otros con espadas y escudos; Marcus y Graham estaban practicando la afamada lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; y Cassius, por alguna extraña razón, corría dando la vuelta al anfiteatro mientras uno de los entrenadores iba gritando números.

Todos detuvieron el movimiento y observaron, anonadados, cómo Hermione asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

—Hola —dijo ella tímidamente.

Los entrenadores parecieron reaccionar con el sonido de su voz e hicieron una reverencia mientras hacían restallar los látigos para que los gladiadores se inclinasen también.

—¿Sucede algo, señorita? ¿Deseaba alguna cosa? ¿Había alguna visita que no se nos había notificado? —El más fornido de todos los entrenadores se acercó a ella con paso firme.

—Oh, no, ha sido algo improvisado —respondió Hermione, observando el látigo algo de su mano con desconfianza—. Pero ya que estoy aquí, me gustaría que, cuando terminen el entrenamiento —Señaló a los gladiadores con la cabeza— vengan a verme. Quiero comer con ellos.

El hombre se pasó una mano por el pelo rapado con gesto indeciso.

—No sé, señorita. ¿Qué opinará el señor?

Hermione alzó una ceja con insolencia, y vio de reojo cómo Draco sonreía de medio lado.

—Estoy segura de que le parecerá perfecto —respondió ella secamente.

—De acuerdo, señorita. A la hora de comer los tendrá allí.

—Duchados, espero —comentó Hermione.

—Naturalmente.

—Y con algo mejor que esas ropas de entrenamiento.

El hombre se irguió.

—De acuerdo, señorita.

* * *

—Repíteme otra vez cuál es el objetivo principal de tu idea.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya lo he dicho. Tres veces —añadió.

—Ya, pero no termino de entender que el objetivo principal de tu descabellado plan sea mostrar nuestro desagrado por haber sido secuestrados —contestó Draco—, y creo que estarán todos de acuerdo conmigo.

Los gladiadores asintieron solemnemente y Hermione suspiró.

La comida, en una sala vigilada, había sido en general silenciosa, únicamente interrumpida por las bromas de Adrian y Blaise. En el momento en que habían terminado de comer, Hermione los había conducido a la sala del piano, a salvo de las cámaras, para contarles un plan que había empezado a idear cuando vio el pasadizo que llevaba directamente al subterráneo de los gladiadores.

Lamentablemente, su idea había sido acogida con escepticismo: a la mitad de los gladiadores no les convencía, y la otra mitad –entre los que se encontraba Draco– no le veían el sentido.

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo mi idea? —preguntó ella—. ¿Es el riesgo de morir como a Alexander le moleste? Bueno, ese riesgo ya lo tenemos ahora mismo, así que…

—No es eso —contestó Terence pacientemente—, aunque también es un punto en contra.

—¿Y entonces? Tan mala idea no es.

—No te ofendas, Hermione —intervino Adrian—, pero creo que tu percepción de lo que es una mala idea y la nuestra es diferente.

—¿Y no será que no sois capaces de apreciar la brillantez de mi plan? —rebatió Hermione con tozudez.

Los gladiadores se miraron unos a otros.

—No —respondieron a la vez.

Ella bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, pues proponed algo mejor.

—Eh, tampoco te pongas así. Nosotros te hemos dicho que tu idea no era buena, no que tuviéramos una mejor —contestó Blaise—. Hay una diferencia.

—Pues si no tenéis una idea mejor, de nada sirve que critiquéis la mía.

Draco abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido por Cassius.

—¿Y si no hacemos nada ahora y ya se nos ocurrirá otra cosa más adelante?

Los demás lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto idiota.

—Esa ni siquiera es una opción —respondió Hermione—. Tenemos que hacer algo sí o sí, aunque sea una locura.

Draco asintió.

—Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo.

* * *

 _Aunque_ _ **princessarah**_ _se empeñe en decirme que los capítulos de transición no existen y todos son importantes, este ha sido un capítulo de transición como una casa, y, además, corto._

 _O no, porque Hermione ha descubierto un pasadizo secreto muy majo y eso le ha dado una idea estupenda que a nadie le gusta xD_

 _En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Se os ha hecho muy corto? (Es muy corto). ¿Comentadme algo, please?_

 _En el último capítulo recibí_ _ **ocho**_ _reviews, y eso hace que en estos momentos el fic tenga_ _ **141 reviews, 78 favs y 121 follows**_ _. Es una cifra increíble (y sí, sé que me repito como un loro y que digo esto en cada capítulo, pero es la verdad) y estoy muy contenta por haberla alcanzado. Sois geniales._

 _A todas las personitas que me dejan fav y/o follow invisible pero no review, matándome por tanto un gatito cada vez: dejad un review y salvad un gatito. O dejad un review solo porque me hace feliz saber que estáis ahí de verdad y no sois robots que le dan a fav y/o follow. Gracias :)_

 _¡Nos vemos la semana que viene con un capítulo muy guay… que aún no he terminado de escribir xD!_

 _Un beso,_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Deja un review si te han gustado los gladiadores sin camiseta del entrenamiento ;)_


	14. El intento

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ _Darfoy_ _por betearme el capítulo (y un besito fuerte para Meri, que está mala)._

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **XIII. El intento**

—Esto no va a salir bien.

Hermione bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tampoco iba a salir bien nuestra petición al Wizengamot de renovar la embajada mágica en Austria, y mira lo bien que acabó. —Draco hizo un gesto para interrumpirla, pero Hermione continuó hablando—. Además, la idea es que _no_ salga bien.

—¿Perdón? ¿Me estás diciendo que este plan, completamente suicida si quieres mi opinión, está diseñado para que no salga bien?

—Exactamente. Es un complot para que, cuando nos descubran, porque obviamente nos descubrirán y no estarán contentos, observemos las consecuencias de nuestra acción. Así ya habremos abierto una brecha en su muralla defensiva, y la próxima vez será más fácil.

Draco pestañeó.

—No voy a intentar comprender tu lógica —proclamó, casi indignado.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—Bien —insistió ella.

—Bien —remarcó él.

Ambos se miraron en silencio unos instantes, evaluándose con la mirada.

—Bueno, empecemos —resolvió Hermione al final, y, cuadrando los hombros, se acercó hasta la puerta.

La abrió, y apenas había asomado la nariz cuando Dean se acercó hasta ella.

—¿Desea algo, señorita?

—Sí, ¿puedes pasar un momento?

—¿Yo? —El guardia la miró, perplejo—. ¿No está ahí uno de los gladiadores?

—Sí, pero pasa igualmente —exigió ella, y se apartó para que Dean, obediente, pudiera pasar.

En cuanto él entró en la habitación y Hermione cerró la puerta, una lámpara cayó pesadamente sobre la cabeza del guardia, que se desplomó inmediatamente, inconsciente, cayendo sin hacer ruido sobre el colchón.

Draco dejó la lámpara en la mesilla de noche y miró a Hermione.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

—Ahora —Hermione se arrodilló al lado del guardia— conseguimos las llaves.

Empezó por rebuscar en los bolsillos exteriores de la chaqueta, palpando con cuidado. Siguió buscando en los pantalones, ignorando las cejas alzadas de Draco.

—Nada por fuera —dijo, y bajó la cremallera de la cazadora. Buscó dentro, alzando la tela para mirar mejor y terminó sacando una pistola negra—. No son las llaves, pero puede ser útil.

Draco, de pie con los brazos cruzados junto a ella, extendió un brazo para que ella le diera la pistola y cuando la recibió la dejó en la mesa como si quemara.

—Prueba a buscar las llaves en otro sitio, no van a estar en un bolsillo.

—Pues busca tú, señor sabelotodo —refunfuñó ella.

Él se arrodilló a su lado y giró el cuerpo hasta dejarlo boca abajo. Alzó la chaqueta para que se viera el cinturón, del que colgaba una pequeña bolsita de cuero negro.

—No me jodas —murmuró la bruja mientras él abría la bolsita y extraía de ella las llaves, otra pistola, más pequeña que la primera, y una navaja.

—No lo hago. Ten. —Le pasó las llaves y la pistola, que ella cogió con gesto ausente, y volvió a meter la navaja en su sitio.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿En serio?

Él sonrió, burlón.

—En serio. ¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer?

—Bueno, pues… —Le dio la vuelta al guardia y lo observó atentamente—. ¿Tú crees que estará muy herido?

—No creo. —Draco inspeccionó la frente y la cabeza del hombre—. Solo le he dado un golpe, tendrá a lo sumo una contusión y un chichón.

—Espero que se encuentre bien al despertar —comentó ella, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —repitió él.

—¡Te lo he contado antes! ¿No me has escuchado?

—No —respondió él, sin parecer arrepentido en absoluto.

—Bueno, pues ahora me sigues el juego. Guarda esto —refunfuñó Hermione, tendiéndole las llaves. Él se las metió en el bolsillo y, ante su mirada insistente, también una pistola fue a parar al bolsillo mientras Hermione tiraba la otra debajo de la cama.

—¿Y ahora?

—¿Estás preparado?

—Siempre estoy preparado, Granger.

—Pues ahora improvisamos un poco. —Acto seguido, Hermione pegó un chillido agudo y abrió la puerta de golpe—. ¡SE HA DESMAYADO! —exclamó, señalando a Dean con un dedo cuando tres guardias, atraídos por el grito, se asomaron por la puerta—. ¡Ha tropezado con mis zapatos y se ha dado un golpe con la mesa en la cabeza!

Draco reaccionó rápidamente y se movió al lado de Hermione, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

—Tranquila, solo ha sido un golpe. Lo he movido a la cama por si acaso, pero… —añadió, dirigiéndose a los guardias.

—No se preocupen —intervino uno de los guardias, Charlie—. Ahora nos lo llevamos a la enfermería.

—¿Ves? No le va a pasar nada, eres una exagerada, gatita —acotó Draco en un tono al que casi se le podría denominar meloso.

El rostro de Hermione adquirió una intensa tonalidad rojiza que hizo Draco y Charlie se sonrieran.

—Bueno, me he llevado un susto enorme, perdóname por preocuparme —contestó, recuperándose rápidamente de la impresión pero todavía sonrojada.

—Es normal —respondió el guardia—. Lo mejor será que se vayan a dar un paseo y se despejen para olvidarse del susto.

—De acuerdo —asintió Draco—. Vamos, princesa. —Le dio un empujoncito para que empezara a andar, cosa que ella hizo en silencio.

Atravesaron el pasillo sin hablar, Hermione todavía sonrojada y Draco mirándola de reojo, hasta que ella se detuvo de golpe y palpó la pared durante unos instantes.

—¿Qué haces?

Ella no contestó, se limitó a abrir la puerta oculta y hacer un gesto teatral para invitar a Draco a pasar.

—Después de ti, cielo —dijo con ironía.

Draco echó un vistazo al pasillo antes de atravesar la puerta, seguido de Hermione.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás.

* * *

Llegar a las mazmorras donde estaban los gladiadores resultó fácil. Abrir las puertas no fue complicado, y tampoco lo fue despertar y movilizar a los seis magos.

El problema vino a la hora de realizar todo el recorrido de manera inversa hasta llegar a donde Hermione quería: la sala del piano blanco.

—Yo esto no lo veo —anunció Cassius por enésima vez mientras entraban al pasadizo.

—Mala suerte —respondió Hermione de mal humor.

—Encima vamos desarmados, somos un blanco fácil.

—Somos un blanco fácil de todas maneras —replicó Draco—, pero si te hace sentir más seguro, ten. —Le tendió la pistola, que Cassius cogió sin apenas vacilar.

—¿Pero sabes usar eso? —preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

Él amartilló la pistola y disparó contra el suelo, el sonido rebotando contra las paredes y la bala incrustándose en una grieta entre las piedras.

—Acabo de aprender.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida cuando Draco le puso una mano en el hombro y movió la cabeza en dirección a la puerta de salida, que acababa de aparecer en su campo de visión.

—Vamos.

—¿Cuál va a ser nuestra coartada? —preguntó Terence, que hasta ese momento los había seguido en silencio.

—¿Coartada? —preguntó Hermione a su vez, extrañada.

—Mujer, vas con seis gladiadores más que antes, yo creo que se nota un poco —intervino Blaise con sorna.

—Ah, eso… —Hermione se mordió el labio apenas un instante antes de responder—. Bueno, puedo decir que me apetecía más compañía y os he ido a buscar. Es fácil.

—¿Fácil? —la increpó Draco con incredulidad—. «Oiga, señorita, ¿y estos seis gladiadores que deberían estar en sus respectivos camastros en sus mazmorras, qué hacen con usted?».

—«Bueno, es que me sentía sola y los he ido a buscar por un pasadizo secreto, usando las llaves que he robado al guardia inconsciente de mi cuarto» —contestó Blaise rápidamente con una voz ridículamente aguda y cursi.

Todos rieron, y Hermione bufó.

—Idiotas.

—Puede ser, pero somos idiotas que tenemos razón —se burló Blaise.

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco y puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Vamos. Actuad como si no pasara nada y nada pasará.

—Ojalá —refunfuñó Cassius.

Salieron al pasillo, donde no había nadie. Caminando deprisa y en silencio, llegaron hasta las escaleras y descendieron rápidamente –Hermione agarrada a la barandilla como si le fuera la vida en ello aunque llevara los zapatos con los que más cómoda caminaba– y no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron y entraron en la sala del piano blanco.

Una vez dentro, todos suspiraron aliviados.

—¿Veis como no iba a pasar nada?

—Sí, solo nos habrán grabado —contestó Adrian con mordacidad.

—No importa, ya hemos llegado —dijo Hermione, antes de añadir—. Malfoy, dame las llaves, por favor.

Él sacó las llaves del bolsillo y se las tendió en silencio.

—¿Para qué las quieres? —preguntó Terence.

—Para encerrarnos, por supuesto —respondió ella como si fuera una obviedad—. La idea de venir aquí era ver cuánto tardaban en descubrir nuestra ausencia y cómo nos sacaban de aquí, de manera que formemos una grieta en su seguridad y veamos su punto débil.

—¿Y… —Terence miró alrededor no muy convencido: el resto de gladiadores, Draco incluido, tampoco parecían muy conformes con la idea— quieres quedarte aquí hasta que nos saquen?

—Efectivamente. —Hermione ya había cerrado por dentro la puerta principal, dejando la llave puesta para bloquear la cerradura, y los miraba casi con orgullo.

Todos se quedaron unos instantes en silencio hasta que al final Adrian carraspeó y se pasó una mano por el pelo con aire de inseguridad.

—Bueno… ¿Cómo queréis matar el tiempo?

Automáticamente, la mirada de Hermione recayó en el piano para después pasar a Draco.

Él captó sus intenciones y alzó una ceja. Hermione lo miró de manera desafiante.

—Draco, toca algo —propuso en ese momento Blaise, ajeno al duelo de miradas.

Draco se dirigió al piano en silencio, ignorando cómo la postura de Hermione se había vuelto triunfante.

* * *

—No voy a jugar a _Prueba o verdad_ —proclamó Hermione, indignada—. ¿Qué tienes, doce años?

—Casi —respondió Blaise sin inmutarse.

Después de bailar un rato y conversar otro, el tiempo empezaba a pasar lentamente y los gladiadores (y ella misma, aunque no lo admitiera) comenzaban a aburrirse.

—No podemos jugar a eso, Blaise. No tenemos _Veritaserum_ para asegurarnos de que nadie miente —objetó Adrian.

—¿Usáis _Veritaserum_ jugando? —Hermione los miró con la boca abierta y luego negó con la cabeza, suspirando—. Estáis locos.

—Somos cautelosos —la corrigió Blaise con una sonrisa irónica—. Si nos fiáramos de lo que dice cualquier idiota, no llegaríamos a ningún lado.

Hermione observó, estupefacta, cómo el resto de ex alumnos de Slytherin asentían convencidos.

—Sois de lo que no hay —proclamó, cruzando los brazos.

De pronto, se empezó a oír un ruido. Más que un ruido, eran golpes repetitivos que sonaban en algún punto de encima de sus cabezas.

—¿Oís eso? —preguntó Flint de pronto, retrocediendo hasta pegar su espalda con la pared y mirando al techo con desconfianza.

Los demás lo imitaron. Empezaron a retroceder lentamente, unos junto a otros, sin dejar de mirar arriba.

Los golpes se habían concentrado en medio y comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Hermione.

—Ni puta idea —masculló Draco, sin bajar la mirada. A su lado, Cassius amartilló la pistola.

«¡PAM!».

Súbitamente se abrió una trampilla del techo y, uno tras otro, comenzaron a bajar hombres –Hermione supuso que eran guardias de seguridad, aunque no los reconoció– armados hasta los dientes.

Ambos grupos, prisioneros y secuestradores, se miraron unos instantes en silencio. La tensión se palpaba en el aire y Hermione pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por la fuerza con la que golpeaba.

De todas las maneras en las que había imaginado que iban a entrar a por ellos, el techo desde luego no había sido una de ellas.

Cassius disparó contra uno, dándole en la frente y matándolo en el acto; los compañeros del guardia muerto no se detuvieron, sino que, como autómatas, abrieron fuego y empezaron a disparar.

—¡Al suelo! —exclamó Draco, agarrando a Hermione y empujándola al suelo bruscamente. Esta gateó hasta esconderse detrás del piano, seguida de Draco, Adrian y Terence.

Los demás hicieron lo que pudieron: Blaise rodó por la sala hasta llegar a la banqueta y derribarla a modo de muro, mientras Cassius, sangrando de un brazo, seguía disparando contra los guardias.

Graham le había quitado la metralleta al guardia muerto y alternaba entre disparar y usarla a modo de bate. Marcus, a su lado, yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

—¡BASTA! —chilló Hermione cuando una bala pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cara—. ¡PARAD!

Acostumbrados como estaban a recibir órdenes, los guardias se detuvieron de golpe.

El silencio llenó de nuevo la habitación. Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Adrian y Terence se pusieron en pie con cautela y Cassius, tirando la pistola al suelo, retrocedió hasta llegar a su altura.

Graham y Marcus estaban tirados en el suelo, pero ninguno se atrevió a ir en su dirección.

Uno de los guardias, el más alto y fornido, hizo un movimiento de cabeza en dirección al llavero que colgaba de la cerradura.

—Abran la puerta —gruñó, con un fuerte acento del este de Europa.

Hermione retrocedió en dirección a la puerta, pero no se atrevió a darse la vuelta. Cuando llegó al lado, extendió la mano y, controlando el temor de su mano, giró dos veces la llave antes de extraerla de la cerradura y girar el picaporte para abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado del dintel, Alexander descruzó los brazos.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar, Hermione.

* * *

 _¿Qué pensáis? ¿Es todo una estupidez o le veis el sentido? Estoy un poco ansiosa por saber vuestras opiniones, porque este capítulo me costó la vida escribirlo y de verdad, de verdad deseo que os haya gustado._

 _¿Cuáles son vuestras predicciones? ¿Qué pasará en los próximos capítulos?_

 _No puedo estar más contenta porque esta historia tiene_ _ **149 reviews, 84 favs**_ _y_ _ **127 follows**_ _, y eso es INCREÍBLE. Me esfuerzo al máximo por que cada capítulo esté lo mejor escrito que puedo y que os guste, y de momento parece que voy bien. Sois geniales, muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo._

 _Y, ya que estoy, aprovecho para resolver unas dudas que surgieron en los reviews:_

• _**vickyy-pinkk**_ _(¡bienvenida a mi historia!) me preguntó que cómo podía llamarme. Normalmente, yo siempre firmo como LadyChocolateLover, pero la gente me suele llamar Lady :)_

• _**AnaeldeNottZabinni**_ _(¡bienvenida a ti también!) me preguntó que dónde paraba Theo y por qué no era gladiador. No sé si recordaréis que Theo se fue de Luna de Miel al Amazonas, y como que para un poquillo lejos como para ir a secuestrarlo, ¿no? Pero no os olvidéis de él ;)_

• _**Doristarazona**_ _me preguntó (dos veces, porque soy tonta y se me olvidó responder la primera) que si tenía algún Alexander mental. La respuesta es no, no lo tengo. Cuando lo imaginé, no pensé en nadie especial, pero estoy abierta a sugerencias. ¿Quién es tu Alexander? ;)_

 _¡Nos vemos el domingo que viene!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	15. El después

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ _MeriAnne Black_ _por leer el capítulo aunque le haya costado diez siglos (Darfoy ya lo leerá luego, supongo. Un beso pa' ti)._

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **XIV. El después**

—¿Y ellos? —preguntó Hermione, aguantando el paso a duras penas detrás de Alexander, que la había agarrado de la muñeca para tirar de ella y había empezado a caminar a buen ritmo en dirección a su despacho.

Hermione apenas había tenido tiempo de mover los dedos a modo de despedida en dirección a Draco antes de ser arrastrada sin contemplaciones.

—Los van a llevar de vuelta a las mazmorras —contestó Alexander como si fuera obvio.

—¡Pero hay dos inconscientes!

—Pues esos irán a la enfermería —respondió él secamente—. Y por favor no hagas más preguntas hasta que lleguemos, no estoy de buen humor hoy —añadió después, con un tono que era más una orden que una petición.

Hermione lo siguió en silencio. Estaba claro que a Alexander le había molestado su pequeña rebelión –«Sí, y ya contabas con eso», se recordó–, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Sus pensamientos volaban, ¿qué iba a suceder? ¿Los iba a castigar de nuevo? ¿Qué cosa horrible organizaría esta vez?

Arrastrada como estaba por Alexander, tropezó casi al final de la escalera y se desestabilizó, apoyándose en la pared con una mano y frenando en seco al hombre.

—¿Qué haces? —le espetó él, girándose a mirarla apenas un instante, antes de tirar de ella para seguir caminando.

—¡Me he tropezado! —respondió Hermione indignada, tirando a su vez para liberarse de su presa y moviendo con cuidado el tobillo—. Espera, que me he hecho daño.

El hombre bufó, pero le soltó la mano y se detuvo a esperarla durante aproximadamente veinte segundos.

Pasado ese tiempo, hizo un gesto impaciente.

—Vamos, ahora te sentarás en mi despacho y llamaremos a un médico de ser necesario.

—No, es solo… —Hizo una mueca—. Son los malditos tacones. Los odio, no sé caminar con ellos si no llevo hechizos de acomodación.

Alexander puso los ojos en blanco y la volvió a agarrar del brazo, tirando de ella y sin frenar a pesar de sus protestas. Con guardias en todas las esquinas e indefensa con vestido y tacones, ella decidió no quejarse más hasta que llegaran.

Tropezando y a duras penas, pero por fin llegaron al despacho y Hermione pudo sentarse y quitarse los zapatos con un suspiro de alivio.

Por su parte, Alexander rodeó su mesa y se sentó, mirándola fijamente y en silencio durante unos minutos.

—Dime que tienes una muy buena explicación para esto —dijo al final, con un tono de voz apenas más alto que un susurro.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Perdón?

—Tu… boicot, o encierro voluntario, o como quieras llamarlo —aclaró él secamente—. Dame una muy buena explicación o no respondo por lo que pueda pasar.

Hermione retorció las manos inconscientemente, pensando en silencio. Exteriormente, su cara transmitía calma y seguridad. Interiormente, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

¿Qué explicación iba a darle? ¿Que querían probar su sistema de seguridad? No, claro que no. Alexander ya estaba bastante molesto, no necesitaba enfadarlo más. ¿Enajenación mental momentánea? Bueno, momentánea momentánea... Habían estado muchísimo rato encerrados por voluntad propia y con las llaves a mano.

Empezó a desesperarse al no encontrar nada que decirle, y el hombre, como adivinándolo, carraspeó.

—¿Y bien?

—Hmmmm…

—Una explicación, Hermione. Quiero una explicación y nada malo pasará. ¿Por qué organizaste eso?

—Las hormonas —soltó ella rápidamente, sin pensar. Nada más decirlo, quiso darse con una silla en la cabeza por la estupidez de lo que acababa de decir.

«¿Las hormonas? Muy bien, Hermione. Menos mal que eres la bruja más inteligente de tu generación, que si no…», se amonestó mentalmente.

—¿Las… hormonas? —repitió él, mirándola como si estuviera loca—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Bueno, pues… —Ella se sonrojó, pero siguió adelante, inventando un poco sobre la marcha—. Verás, las brujas tomamos una poción una vez cada tres meses para que nuestras menstruaciones… —Alexander puso cara de horror—. Bueno, no voy a entrar en detalles ahora, solo que sepas que yo debería haber tomado la poción hace una semana o así y ahora mi reloj biológico y mis hormonas están completamente alterados y me estoy volviendo loca con cambios de humor raros e ideas como esta que he tenido.

—Ya veo… —murmuró él, carente de expresión facial y usando un tono de voz neutro—. ¿Y por qué los gladiadores consintieron en ir contigo?

—¿Y por qué no iban a consentir? —preguntó ella, casi ofendida—. Nos gusta estar todos juntos, es reconfortante, y a ellos les da igual reunirse en mi cuarto, en un pasillo o donde sea.

Alexander alzó una ceja, con cara de no creerse ni una palabra de Hermione.

—Bueno, puede que no les dé igual, pero no protestaron… demasiado —añadió ella, recordando las quejas e intentando parecer sincera.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, y al final Alexander suspiró y cruzó las manos.

—No voy a castigarte, pero sí quiero que me garantices que una rebelión de este tipo no volverá a suceder. Habéis estado casi cuatro horas encerrados allí, estaba preocupado.

Ella asintió.

—Vale.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, y esta vez fue Hermione quien lo rompió.

—Oye, sé que no es un buen momento, pero esto lleva un tiempo preocupándome… ¿Qué pasó con nuestros efectos personales?

—¿Efectos personales? —repitió él.

—Sí, ya sabes, el anillo familiar de Draco Malfoy, el vestido que llevaba yo… Ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Los quieres para algo? ¿Acaso lo que te doy no es suficiente?

—Oh, no, no, no, no es eso, es solo el valor sentimental que tienen —se defendió Hermione rápidamente.

Él asintió.

—¿Qué pasó con ellos? —insistió la bruja, mirándolo atentamente.

—Los tengo yo —respondió Alexander como si fuera obvio. Y, en cierto modo, lo era.

—¿Pero están intactos? O sea, no los has roto ni nada. —Hermione era perfectamente consciente de que parecía bastante desesperada y eso le iba a acarrear problemas, pero necesitaba saber qué había pasado con sus joyas.

O, más concretamente, si podía recuperar el anillo Malfoy para Draco.

—Están perfectamente, Hermione —contestó él de modo tajante—. Y eso, de momento, es todo lo que necesitas saber.

* * *

—Señorita, quítese ese vestido inmediatamente —ordenó Pansy nada más verla.

Hermione miró su atuendo, sorprendida: un vestido corto, amarillo limón, con un lazo en la cintura y falda de vuelo. No tenía nada de malo, incluso le sentaba bastante bien.

—¿Por qué?

—El señor ha ordenado que vaya usted guapa a lo que ha preparado, no puede ir con un vestido de té a una gala nocturna. Simplemente no puede.

—¿A lo que ha preparado? ¿Qué ha preparado? —preguntó Hermione, observándola con suspicacia y sin moverse de su sitio.

—Ya lo verá —contestó la doncella sin dejarse intimidar—. Ahora, haga el favor de quitarse eso a la de ya, que vamos con retraso.

—¿Con retraso?

—Con retraso respecto al horario —aclaró Pansy—, siendo que tengo que arreglar su pelo y eso me va a llevar bastante rato. Mucho rato, de hecho —añadió haciendo una mueca—, así que venga, movilícese y ya verá lo guapa que la dejo.

Hermione empezó a desabrocharse el vestido con tranquilidad –¿para qué iba a ocultarse si Pansy la veía en ropa interior todos los días?– y la doncella sacó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Eh, tú —ordenó a alguien de fuera que Hermione no vio—, llama a Ginny y dile que venga a ayudarme.

Cuando volvió a meter la cabeza dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, captó la mirada de Hermione y se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos a necesitar ayuda para esto —comentó—. Y ahora, veamos: ¿qué prefiere, un vestido con escote en V o palabra de honor?

Cuando, hora y media después, sus doncellas decidieron que estaba lo suficientemente arreglada, Hermione se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Tirones de pelo, giros de cabeza bruscos, horquillas clavándose en su cráneo, toda la sesión de maquillaje... Arreglarse con magia era infinitamente más fácil, rápido y efectivo.

Por si fuera poco, la habían obligado a estrenar unas sandalias negras preciosas de tacón tan fino que parecían agujas de coser, y los pies la estaban matando cinco minutos después de ponérselas.

«¿Qué _Crucios_ ni qué _Crucios_? Si Bellatrix me hubiera obligado a correr con tacones me hubiera rendido al medio segundo de haber empezado», refunfuñó mentalmente mientras caminaba, lenta y cuidadosamente, detrás del guardia que la guiaba, un hombre enorme que más parecía un armario ropero que una persona.

—Señorita, ¿puede hacer el favor de caminar? —dijo en ese momento su acompañante, girándose a lanzarle una mirada exasperada—. Llegamos tarde.

Hermione, en una perfecta imitación de una dama de sociedad indignada, miró las cómodas botas que llevaba él, miró las sandalias con las que ella caminaba por la gracia de Merlín y alzó una ceja, desafiante.

El guardia pareció captar la indirecta y no dijo nada más, pero siguió girándose esporádicamente para meterle prisa con su mirada. Hermione lo ignoró todas y cada una de las veces.

—Ya iba siendo hora —comentó Alexander cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, un gran salón cercano en el que Hermione no había estado antes –¿pero cuántas habitaciones había en ese sitio que aún seguía descubriendo nuevas?–.

—Ella caminaba muy despacio, señor, lo lamento mucho —respondió su guía en tono humilde.

—Intentad caminar vosotros con esto —Hermione señaló sus pies— y luego hablamos.

Ninguno contestó a eso. En su lugar, el guardia desapareció por una puerta lateral y Alexander extendió su brazo para que ella se lo agarrara.

Después de un breve debate interno, Hermione lo hizo. Lo mejor sería no hacerlo enfadar innecesariamente.

—Vamos.

—¿A dónde?

—Al anfiteatro, por supuesto. Me han dicho que los gladiadores han mejorado muchísimo sus habilidades, y tengo ganas de verlos —comentó despreocupadamente.

Hermione se quedó blanca como la cera. ¿Lucha de gladiadores? ¿Contra quién? ¿Tendrían que matar a alguien como la última vez? ¿Qué iba a pasar?

Caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando de repente Alexander se detuvo.

—Vamos, querida, siéntate —la exhortó amablemente. Sin que ella se diera cuenta habían llegado ya al palco de honor del anfiteatro.

Hermione hizo lo que le ordenaban, en parte para contentarlo y en parte porque los pies le dolían muchísimo.

—Buena chica —dijo él, sonriendo. La bruja se mordió la lengua para no insultarlo.

El hombre dio unos golpecitos en su reposabrazos y el ya conocido redoble de tambores resonó por toda la estancia.

Uno a uno, Hermione vio desfilar a los cuatro gladiadores que no habían sido afectados por las balas.

—¿Qué ha pas…? —empezó a preguntar, pero Alexander la hizo callar chasqueando la lengua y mirándola bruscamente.

Tras la obligatoria reverencia de saludo, los cuatro se colocaron formando un cuadrado perfecto y desenvainaron las espadas.

Otro redoble de tambores señaló el comienzo de la batalla.

* * *

—«Pero si no pasa nada, no sé por qué te preocupas», no, hacer luchar entre ellos a amigos no es nada, desde luego —despotricó Hermione en cuanto cerró la puerta de su cuarto y tiró los zapatos al otro lado de la habitación—. Total, solo llevan espadas y pueden matarse, pero no es nada, ¿eh? Nada en absoluto.

Oreo la miró tranquilamente desde su puesto en su cama, ajeno a la furia y la adrenalina post-combate que recorrían el cuerpo de la bruja.

—Pero no puedo quejarme, porque claro, yo he sido la gilipollas que ha hecho que montara el combate en primer lugar, yo y mi estúpido plan para resquebrajar su barrera de seguridad. ¿Por qué puñetas no insistieron más en lo mala idea que era? ¿Y por qué no lo vi antes? —exclamó, enfadada consigo misma—. ¿En qué se supone que estaba pensando? Actué como lo haría Harry, por amor de Merlín.

Pensar en su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, hizo que le doliera el corazón desde lo más profundo. Lo echaba de menos con locura, ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿La estaría buscando? Seguro que sí, y se estaría volviendo medio loco buscando pistas.

Ojalá los Weasley lo mantuvieran a raya y no hiciera ninguna locura, que si no… Los Weasley. ¿Cómo estaban? ¿Qué hacían? ¿Cuántas cenas dominicales con ellos se había perdido?

Su melancolía fue bruscamente interrumpida por unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo, sin poder evitar la curiosidad que se asomó a su voz.

La puerta se abrió, y un guardia, también desconocido para Hermione, entró cargando una pequeña caja negra con una tarjetita atada a ella.

—El señor le manda esto —anunció y la depositó en su escritorio antes de irse rápidamente, cerrando la puerta después.

Hermione miró la cajita como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, pero su curiosidad la pudo y terminó por acercarse despacio y cogerla.

La inspeccionó sin abrirla, pero no encontró ningún tipo de marca o adorno que la distinguiera. Era negra y lisa, no había nada más.

Como de la inspección no había sacado nada en claro, se decidió al fin por ver qué le había mandado su secuestrador.

En la tarjetita solo había escritas cuatro palabras: « _Aquí tienes tu premio_ ».

En la cajita, acomodado en una base de terciopelo negro, estaba el anillo Malfoy.

Nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderla.

* * *

 _¡Y ya hay aquí un nuevo capítulo! He tardado más de lo habitual porque Meri ha decidido que hoy era un buen día para ignorarme y no contestaba mis (tropocientos) mensajes histéricos, pero bueno, ahora ya está todo solucionado y ya tenéis el capítulo aquí ;)_

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? Lo cierto es que Alexander es muy entretenido de escribir, nunca sé con qué va a salir a continuación y hace un poco lo que le da la santa gana xDD_

 _ **¡El fic tiene ya 87 favs, 133 follows y 160 reviews!**_ _Estoy muy contenta, eso es muchísima gente siguiéndome y leyéndome. Muchas gracias por estar ahí, y más aún a aquellas personas que me dejan reviews ;)_

 _Como en el otro capítulo, respondo dudas/comentarios que a lo mejor son interesantes para todos los que leen el fic:_

• **Sally. Elizabeth.** _ **HR**_ _me preguntó que cómo es que Hermione y Draco se llevan tan bien siendo que bueno, son Draco y Hermione. Lo cierto es que hay que tener en cuenta que estuvieron ocho años (sí, para mí ambos volvieron a su octavo año) juntos en Hogwarts y llevan cinco años trabajando juntos tras un largo tiempo sin verse. En ese tiempo, ambos han evolucionado, han cambiado, han madurado y se han convertido en personas distintas de las que fueron cuando eran pequeños. ¿Que siguen teniendo rasgos inconfundibles? Por supuesto. ¿Que no son los mismos? Eso está claro._

 _Además, y secreto de autora, están atascados en un limbo entre ser compañeros de trabajo con una gran relación y un dinamismo envidiable y admitir la gran tensión sexual que hay entre ellos. Pero paso a paso, con calma._

• _**Doristarazona**_ _me dijo que ella veía a Tom Selleck como Alexander, y lo siento pero no es mi Alexander en absoluto, empezando por el bigote (no me gusta nada) y terminando por su aspecto general. Nope, nope, nope. Sigo en busca de mi Alexander perfecto, ¿ideas?_

• _**redeginori**_ _me felicitó por mis nominaciones en los Amortentia Awards 2016, y se lo agradezco de todo corazón. No sé cómo he llegado allí, pero tengo dos nominaciones: en_ _ **Mejor Long-fic Drama por Nott (so) dead y en Mejor Villano por Alexander**_ _, de este mismo fic. Muchísimas gracias si me votasteis para que llegara a nominada, y muchas gracias si me habéis votado o pensáis votarme en los AA, me hace mucha ilusión. (Si no sabéis a quién votar, recomiendo a_ _MeriAnne Black_ _y_ _MrsDarfoy_ _)._

 _Dicho eso, tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer:_ _ **EL DOMINGO QUE VIENE, DÍA 16 DE ABRIL, NO ACTUALIZARÉ ESTE FIC**_ _. LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ EL DOMINGO 23._

 _¿La razón? Me voy de viaje y no podré actualizar, lo siento. Aprovecharé para relajarme, ver sitios nuevos y coger ideas para el fic._

 _¿Reviews? ¿Qué pensáis?_

 _¡Nos vemos en dos semanas!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	16. La habitación

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _MeriAnne Black_ _fangirleó muchísimo con este capítulo, muchas gracias por leerlo y tus opiniones (un besito fuerte para Darfoy). _

* * *

**CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **XV. La habitación**

La puerta se abrió y, uno tras otro, desfilaron por ella Draco, Adrian y Blaise, seguidos de un guardia extremadamente alto y con el ceño permanentemente fruncido.

—Aquí tiene los gladiadores que solicitó, señorita.

Hermione miró detrás del guardia, pero el pasillo estaba vacío.

—Faltan gladiadores —observó, mirando al guardia inquisitivamente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Mis órdenes fueron traerle estos tres, señorita, yo no decido.

Hermione meneó la cabeza, pero suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Gracias. —Con eso, el guardia salió por la puerta en silencio, cerrando a sus espaldas.

Hermione se giró y se encontró con que Blaise estaba atacando su desayuno sentado en el sillón donde ella había estado antes mientras que Draco y Adrian se habían acomodado en los dos sillones restantes, dejándole a ella el sofá para sentarse.

—¿Cómo está mi desayuno, Zabini? —comentó sarcásticamente una vez sentada.

—Estupendo —contestó el aludido, sonriendo—. Verdaderamente estupendo.

—Me alegro —refunfuñó ella.

—Bueno, ¿por qué nos has llamado, Granger? —preguntó Draco directamente, sin molestarse siquiera en parecer educado o dejar un silencio antes de cambiar de conversación.

—Para hablar y evaluar lo sucedido —respondió Hermione—. ¿Cómo van las cosas en los entrenamientos?

—Van —respondió Blaise.

—Con un poco más de detalle, si no es mucha molestia —replicó ella mordazmente.

—Montague y Flint siguen en la enfermería pero se niegan a decirnos qué les pasa —empezó Draco—. Cassius ya ha vuelto a entrenar. Tiene el brazo un poco jodido, pero se recuperará.

—Vale —murmuró Hermione, tomando nota mental de preguntar a Alexander sobre los gladiadores—. ¿Y cómo os tratan?

—Igual que siempre —contestó Adrian.

—¿No ha habido ningún cambio?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú?

—El único cambio que he notado es que han cambiado todos los guardias de seguridad y ahora no conozco a ninguno —dijo Hermione—. Pero nada más.

—Está haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada —señaló Draco. Los otros dos asintieron.

—Igual deberíamos hacer lo mismo nosotros durante un tiempo —comentó Blaise con una cara inusualmente seria.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, cada uno pensando en sus propias circunstancias, acciones y resultados.

El silencio pareció que iba a alargarse demasiado, espeso y pesado, cuando Hermione lo rompió.

—Por cierto, Adrian, esto no tiene nada que ver, pero... —comentó, antes de darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir y llevarse una mano a la boca—. Umm… Nada, nada.

—Eh, no, de eso nada. Ahora me lo dices.

—Te vas a reír de mí.

—Te juro que no me reiré —prometió Adrian, llevándose la mano derecha al pecho con gesto solemne.

—Bueno, puede que tú no, pero ellos sí —replicó Hermione, señalando a Draco y a Blaise. Ambos pusieron cara de ofendidos.

—No me puedo creer que dudes de nosotros, Granger. Me ofendes desde lo más profundo —contestó Blaise con voz exageradamente dolida.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Suéltalo, Granger, no seas gallina —espetó Draco.

—Pero solo si me prometéis que no os reiréis —respondió ella. Draco agitó una mano, impaciente y desdeñoso.

—Sí, sí, venga. Dilo de una vez.

Hermione se giró otra vez hacia Adrian, recurrió a su famoso coraje Gryffindor y respiró hondo.

—¿Sabescómoacabésentadaenturegazoenlaboda? —preguntó, rápidamente y todo de un tirón.

Adrian pestañeó.

—¿Puedes repetírmelo para que lo entienda, por favor?

—Que si sabes cómo… Cómo acabé usándote de asiento en la boda de Theo y Luna —repitió ella, sonrojándose.

—¿No te acuerdas? —preguntó él, genuinamente sorprendido. A su lado, Blaise empezó a reírse.

—Si me acordara, no te lo preguntaría —gruñó ella, intentando fulminar a Blaise con la mirada, sin resultado.

Adrian sonrió abiertamente, y Draco parecía tener problemas para contener la risa.

—Oh, pues es muy fácil —dijo—. Tú te sentaste ahí y luego te levantaste para no sé qué, momento que aproveché para sentarme yo. Cuando volviste, te enfadaste conmigo porque te había quitado el sitio. Mira, ponte aquí de pie, a mi lado, y pon cara de gatito enfadado porque se ha caído en un charco —indicó. Hermione lo miró indignada.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó, levantándose muy a su pesar y colocándose donde le había dicho.

Draco ya no pudo contenerse más y soltó una carcajada.

—Es la descripción más adecuada que podría haber hecho, Granger —comentó, sonriendo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Así, perfecto —dijo Adrian—. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí, que estabas enfadada conmigo y me exigías que te devolviera el sitio. Como yo estaba muy cómodo me negué. Total, que tú estabas allí, enfadada y apretando los puños como si me fueras a dar un puñetazo cuando tuve una idea brillante.

—A ver —murmuró Hermione con tono sarcástico.

—Te agarré así —Adrian extendió los brazos y la sujetó de la cintura— y tiré. —Hermione cayó sobre su regazo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza—. Recuerdo que te dije algo como «Ya tienes tu sitio, ahora calla y mira los fuegos».

—Ya. —Hermione apartó las manos de Adrian de su cintura y se levantó rápidamente, volviendo a sentarse otra vez en el sofá con las risas de Blaise y Draco de fondo y la cara del color de un tomate maduro—. ¿Y yo no dije nada?

—De hecho sí —respondió Adrian, que, al igual que Draco y Blaise, se lo estaba pasando grande a su costa—. Dijiste que era sorprendentemente cómodo para alguien con músculos tan duros. Y me toqueteaste bastante.

—¡No lo hice!

Adrian asintió seriamente y Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Oh, Merlín, qué vergüenza. ¿Por qué no me paraste? —preguntó, con la voz ahogada por sus manos.

—¿Pararte por qué? Tenía una chica preciosa en mi regazo, no veo por qué te iba a parar.

—Cállate —ordenó Hermione, y destapó su cara para fulminar con la mirada a Draco y Blaise—. Y vosotros dos, dejad de reíros.

Blaise abrió la boca para contestar algo pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Hermione con voz firme.

Un guardia asomó la cabeza por el dintel y señaló con la cabeza a los tres gladiadores.

—Ya es hora de que vuelvan, señorita. —Automáticamente, los tres se pusieron en pie.

—Oh. —Hermione hizo un mohín con la boca—. Bueno, de acuerdo. Pero… —Se levantó y se acercó rápidamente a Draco, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo— ¿puede quedarse él un poquito más?

El guardia sonrió con algo que no llegaba a ser burla y se quedaba a medio camino de la comprensión.

—De acuerdo. Pero solo un poco, ¿eh?

—Vale —contestó Hermione con una sonrisa brillante—. ¡Adiós, chicos!

—Adiós —respondió Adrian mientras empujaba a Blaise, que había hecho una reverencia hacia ella, en dirección a la puerta.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Hermione miró a Draco con una sonrisa emocionada y abrió un cajón de su tocador, del que sacó una cajita negra.

—Mira lo que tengo —canturreó, tendiéndole la cajita.

Draco la abrió con curiosidad, y sonrió abiertamente cuando vio el anillo Malfoy. Todo él pareció iluminarse con su sonrisa, especialmente sus ojos, que brillaron de felicidad.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró, sacando el anillo de la cajita y poniéndoselo en la mano—. Joder, qué raro se me ha hecho ir sin él.

Ella lo observó a distancia, con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Me lo trajo Alexander después de la última lucha —respondió Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros—. No he hecho preguntas.

—No las hagas —aconsejó él, sacándose el anillo y tendiéndoselo—. Toma, llévalo tú.

—No puedo.

—Granger, es mejor que lo lleves tú. No quiero que en los entrenamientos se manche o se rompa o algo así.

—No, es que de verdad no puedo. Me lo intenté poner y no puedo —aclaró ella.

—¿Cómo que no…? —Draco se quedó a media frase—. Hostia, es cierto. No puedes llevar el anillo porque no eres Malfoy de nacimiento, de hecho ni de palabra.

—¿De palabra? —preguntó ella, extrañada.

Draco asintió.

—El anillo Malfoy solo pueden llevarlo aquellos que o han nacido Malfoy o son Malfoy por matrimonio o son pareja de un Malfoy y el Malfoy da permiso para que lo lleven. Y tú no eres ninguno de los tres.

—Oh. Bueno, mala suerte, llévalo tú.

—No, te lo ha dado a ti, no puedo llevarlo yo —contestó él.

—Yo tampoco puedo llevarlo —replicó ella.

—Pero podemos hacer que lo lleves.

—¿Cómo?

—Es muy fácil: solo hay que engañar a la magia del anillo para que piense que somos pareja.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero lo miró escéptica.

—¿Tú crees que funcionará?

—Tiene que funcionar —replicó Draco, volviéndose a poner el anillo y tirando la cajita al sofá—. Vamos a intentarlo.

—¿Y cómo…? —Hermione se calló cuando de pronto Draco invadió su espacio personal y la rodeó con los brazos.

Automáticamente, ella le devolvió el abrazo, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho y dejándose envolver por esa esencia que era tan típicamente Draco pero que parecía vacía sin su colonia de 300 galeones el frasco.

—Ahora, déjate llevar —murmuró él, y Hermione se estremeció cuando su aliento le rozó la coronilla.

Él se separó de ella y Hermione se sintió de pronto completamente indefensa, cosa absolutamente ridícula pero que no pudo evitar.

Draco se sacó el anillo, le cogió la mano izquierda y se fue acercando paulatinamente a sus labios mientras iba deslizando el anillo en su dedo anular.

Hermione observó, sin poder cerrar los ojos y con su corazón latiendo frenéticamente, cómo él se acercaba tanto que rozaba sus labios durante lo que no fue más que un suspiro al tiempo que el anillo le tocaba el nudillo.

Cuando terminó, le dio un brusco beso en la mejilla y se separó.

—Ha funcionado —proclamó.

El anillo encajaba en su dedo a la perfección.

* * *

—¿Cómo van Marcus y Graham?

—Van —respondió Alexander secamente.

Hermione se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco al recibir esa respuesta por segunda vez en la mañana. Pesados.

—¿Van bien o van mal?

—Van —repitió él.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? —se quejó ella, indignada.

Su reunión con Alexander estaba siendo de lo más improductiva: él estaba siendo estrictamente correcto pero se negaba a darle respuestas. De ningún tipo.

¿Qué había pasado con los guardias anteriores y por qué ahora había otros nuevos que no conocía y no se dejaban conocer? No le interesaba y debería no volver a preguntarlo.

¿Por qué le había mandado el anillo de los Malfoy? Bueno, ella lo había pedido y ya lo tenía e incluso podía llevarlo, Alexander no veía de qué se quejaba.

¿Por qué no podía llevar zapatos planos de una vez, que los pies le dolían horrores, y de paso llevar algo menos elegante como ropa, que se sentía ridícula? Podría dejar de quejarse de una vez, ella vivía como una princesa y debía ir guapa siempre.

Que se podía ir guapa con zapatos planos y ropa más informal no era del interés de Alexander.

—Es la respuesta que necesitas saber.

—No, de eso nada —protestó ella—. Te he pasado las otras respuestas, pero considero que…

—Perdona —la interrumpió Alexander bruscamente—, pero creo que he oído mal. ¿Has dicho que me _has_ _pasado_ las otras respuestas?

Hermione palideció.

Cuando de pequeña su madre le repetía que debería aprender a medir sus palabras o se iba a llevar un disgusto, lo decía con razón.

—¿Mmm? —insistió el hombre, con los ojos oscurecidos por la furia—. ¿Has dicho eso o lo he entendido mal?

—He dicho eso —contestó lentamente.

—Muy bien. Y ahora, explícame qué ibas a hacer de no habérmelas _pasado_. —Alexander hablaba con tono tranquilo y relajado, pero se notaba que estaba profundamente molesto.

—Insistir e insistir hasta que me respondieras o me echaras de aquí, lo que pasara primero —respondió ella tras unos segundos de deliberación.

—Ya. ¿Y te parece que es una buena manera de tratarme?

—No veo qué tiene de malo. —De perdidos al río, decidió—. ¿Cómo se supone que debo tratarte, si no?

—Con más respeto —contestó él con desdén—. Evidentemente.

«Evidentemente, claro», pensó Hermione con ironía, pero no respondió en voz alta.

—¿Y bien?

«¿Y bien QUÉ?».

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, intentando dejar su molestia fuera de su voz.

—¿No tienes nada que decir?

—¿Debería? —Hermione estaba perpleja y se sentía sinceramente estúpida.

No le gustaba nada esa sensación.

—Sí, deberías. Podrías pedirme disculpas, por ejemplo.

—¡¿Disculpas?! —Hermione se irguió en su asiento, indignada, con los ojos brillantes y cerrando los puños—. ¿Acaso tú te has disculpado por secuestrarme? No, no lo has hecho. ¿Te has disculpado por, no sé, secuestrar a siete personas más y obligarles a jugarse la vida para tu entretenimiento? No, no lo has hecho. ¿Por qué tengo que disculparme yo entonces?

—Yo no tengo que pedir disculpas por nada, Hermione —afirmó él, con una voz suave pero que delataba el peligro de caer en su lado malo.

—Pues yo tampoco. Alexander —añadió después, tozuda. Si iba a hacer enfadar a su secuestrador, lo mínimo era hacerlo bien.

Alexander cerró los dedos de la mano derecha, uno a uno y lentamente, hasta formar un puño, del que destacaba un anillo metálico con un sello que Hermione supuso que sería un anillo familiar, como el que ella misma llevaba.

Bueno, ella no llevaba un anillo de su familia, pero lo mismo daba. Seguía siendo un anillo familiar, pero de la familia de otro.

El hombre la contempló largamente en silencio, sin moverse en absoluto. Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron palmo a palmo su cara, su cuello y las manos que ella había apoyado en el escritorio, deteniéndose largamente en el anillo Malfoy antes de volver a centrarse en sus ojos.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada, estoica. Se sentía incómoda, temía lo que podía llegar a pasar y no sabía cuál podría ser su próxima reacción, pero se negó a dejarse amedrentar. Lo miró tanto rato como él la miró a ella, completamente seria.

—Ahora que estamos de acuerdo en eso, ¿deseas preguntarme algo más?

—Sí. ¿Cómo están los gladiadores de la enfermería? —preguntó ella, sintiendo un placer perverso al observar cómo los ojos de él se oscurecían por la molestia.

—¿Algo que no hayamos discutido ya? —preguntó él a su vez, con tono crispado.

—Eso ya no.

—De acuerdo, puedes marcharte que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. La cena será a las siete, como siempre. —Alexander bajó la vista a su escritorio y sacó una carpeta llena de papeles de uno de los cajones.

—¿En qué trabajas? —preguntó Hermione sin poder contenerse.

El hombre la miró con molestia.

—En nada, Hermione. Ahora, vete ya.

* * *

Hermione decidió que las grandes revueltas empezaban con pequeñas rebeliones y se quitó los tacones.

Caminar descalza por los suelos no era desagradable en absoluto: estaba todo o enmoquetado o con grandes alfombras persas. Además, así podía caminar más deprisa y no hacía ruido –lo que provocó un par de sustos con los guardias, que se sobresaltaban al verla de pronto y sacaban inmediatamente sus armas–.

Siguió paseando por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras, girando hacia la izquierda tras una breve vacilación. Pasó por delante de la sala del piano casi de puntillas, sin atreverse siquiera a mirarla después de lo sucedido con los guardias.

El piano debía de estar destrozado a balazos, no quería ni pensarlo.

Continuó caminando con paso firme hasta la última puerta de esa zona: pequeña, negra y camuflada en la pared, Ron había evitado que entrara una vez pero no lo volvería a hacer.

Hermione iba a entrar por esa puerta pasara lo que pasara. Miró alrededor: no había nadie que la siguiera o le fuera a impedir algo, al menos no de momento.

Cogió el manillar, hizo un poco de fuerza y entró, cerrando a sus espaldas. La habitación se iluminó inmediatamente con una luz débil pero continua, dejándola ver un pequeño cuarto cuadrado y lleno de armarios, cajoneras de metal y cajas varias.

Lo primero que la sorprendió fue el polvo. Había polvo por todas partes, tanto en el suelo como encima de las cajas y cajoneras, y Hermione estornudó varias veces seguidas.

Si usaban el polvo como medida disuasoria, era plenamente efectivo. Si, como sospechaba, lo que sucedía era que los criados tenían prohibido entrar a esa habitación y por tanto nadie la limpiaba, eso significaba que Alexander guardaba algo que no tenía ningún interés en que se descubriera.

Pero, si realmente escondía algo allí, el que la puerta estuviera abierta no tenía sentido.

Decidió dejar de intentar entender a Alexander y empezó a investigar la habitación. Abrió cajones, miró dentro de las cajas y rebuscó dentro de los armarios, pero todo lo que encontraba era vacío y polvo por todas partes.

Estornudó de nuevo y arrugó el ceño. La nariz le moqueaba un poco, tenía los ojos llorosos y no quería ni pensar en el aspecto que tendría su pelo –Pansy la iba a asesinar en cuanto la viera–.

Sin embargo, siguió buscando durante largo rato, aunque allí parecía no haber nada.

—Al menos no habrá cámaras —murmuró con tono resignado—. Con todo este polvo, no podrían grabar nada.

Cuando ya estaba dispuesta a irse con tal de poder respirar aire limpio de nuevo, encontró un cajón que no se abría.

Forcejeó un poco, pero sin resultado. Inspeccionó el metal, apartando el polvo con las manos y presionando, hasta que en uno de los lados rozó algo que le pareció una hendidura. Movió la cajonera con esfuerzo para poder ver mejor y, efectivamente, allí había una hendidura que se parecía sospechosamente al emblema del anillo de Alexander.

—Maldita sea —murmuró, frustrada. Palpó la muesca, la presionó, la golpeó e incluso la rascó, pero sin resultado. El cajón seguía sin abrirse.

Se miró las manos y decidió que por intentarlo no perdía nada. Se sacó cuidadosamente el anillo Malfoy del dedo y lo presionó contra la hendidura al tiempo que tiraba del cajón. No encajaba exactamente, pero con un fuerte tirón, este se abrió.

Dentro había únicamente un papel doblado. Lo sacó, lo desdobló y lo alisó cuidadosamente contra sus rodillas antes de leerlo.

 _«Jonathan,_

 _Encuentro tu obsesión con esa sangre sucia de lo más molesta. También encuentro muy molesto el que no me dejes en paz y te empeñes en seguir manchando el nombre familiar aún más de lo que tu nacimiento ya lo hizo reclamando mis favores._

 _No lo voy a hacer. Te he conseguido información acerca de ella y de sus amigos, es suficiente. No deseo más contacto contigo._

 _Déjame en paz de una vez. Estoy cansado de ti._

 _C. O. B._

 _P.D: No intentes sobornarme con el viejo truco de siempre. Estoy cansado ya, por mí cuéntaselo a todo el mundo, a ver si te creen»._

Hermione miró la carta durante unos segundos, atónita, antes de volver a doblarla, meterla en el cajón, cerrar el cajón y salir de la habitación lo más deprisa que pudo, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido y caminando rápidamente –sin llegar a correr, corriendo despertaría sospechas– en dirección a su propio cuarto.

Solo una vez que estuvo dentro y con la puerta cerrada se permitió pensar en lo que acababa de descubrir.

Había leído correspondencia personal de Alexander. O no, porque se refería a un tal Jonathan aunque mostrara signos de tratarse de Alexander por sus menciones a su obsesión con ella. Pero, ¿quién era Jonathan? Tal vez Alexander tuviera dos nombres, pero lo normal era referirse a alguien por su primer nombre, no por el segundo.

¿Y quién era el firmante? Debían de ser familia, seguramente sangre pura. No se referiría a ella como «esa sangre sucia» de no ser así.

Mencionaba también que Alexander había manchado el nombre familiar… Tal vez Adrian tuviera razón y fuera un squib.

Hermione se tiró en la cama, se tapó la cara con una almohada y soltó un grito de pura frustración.

Odiaba enormemente no tener las cosas claras.

* * *

 _¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, con las pilas cargadas y el capítulo más largo de todo el fic hasta el momento! ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Os ha gustado?_

 _Me reí mucho escribiendo la primera escena porque Adrian es simplemente genial, ¿no creéis? Y uy, uy, uy, el Dramione... ¿Os ha gustado mi explicación acerca del anillo Malfoy?_

 _Alexander ha sido de todo menos colaborador en su conversación, y yo os digo: sé que os extrañó que no castigara a Hermione respecto a su complot (porque es más que obvio que lo de las hormonas no se lo tragó), pero no lo perdáis de vista. Él pasa pero no perdona. Y hasta ahí puedo decir._

 _Y respecto a la carta que ha encontrado Hermione, me muero de impaciencia por leer vuestras opiniones y reacciones. ¿Qué me decís? ¿Tenéis alguna teoría? ¡Contádmelo todo!_

 _ **Lady Li Mai**_ _(¡bienvenida al fic, me alegra mucho que te guste!) me propuso a James Spider en su personaje de Red Reddington (Serie Blacklust) como Alexander, pero lamentablemente no me termina de convencer, lo veo demasiado mayor... ¡Y encima está calvo! Aún así, muchas gracias por tu aportación ;)_

 _En el último capítulo recibí_ _ **nueve**_ _reviews, ¡muchas gracias! Es un poco menos de lo que suelo recibir pero entiendo que el capítulo no era gran cosa. Pero como este capítulo ha sido súper largo y (creo) emocionante, estoy segura de que habrá más gente que se animará a decirme algo, ¿no?_

 _Por otro lado... ¿HABÉIS VISTO LA GENIALOSA PORTADA QUE TIENE EL FIC? ¿EH? ¿OS HABÉIS FIJADO QUÉ PRECIOSIDAD? Pues es obra de **MrsDarfoy,** que es genialosa y me soporta lo indecible. ¡Te quiero, OTP!_

 _¡Nos vemos el domingo que viene!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	17. Tres peticiones

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _MeriAnne Black_ _ha fangirleado como una loca en este capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias!_

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **XVI. Tres peticiones**

—Supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué te he llamado.

Hermione no se molestó en contestar, y Alexander lo tomó como un sí.

—Verás, he estado pensando y he decidido que ambos nos propasamos un poco la última vez que hablamos, querida. Yo no deseo estar enfadado contigo y tampoco deseo que tú te enfades conmigo.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa: sus ojos se abrieron casi cómicamente y parpadeó una, dos, tres veces seguidas, sacudiendo la cabeza después como para despejarse.

Él ignoró su reacción, y siguió hablando después de tomar un sorbo de lo que Hermione supuso que sería brandy o whisky.

—Así pues, quiero que hagamos las paces, y para ello he decidido concederte tres peticiones.

—¿Perdón? —Hermione lo miró sin comprender. O, más concretamente, lo miró comprendiendo pero sin querer admitirlo.

—Te doy tres peticiones, Hermione: tienes derecho a solicitarme tres cosas o, si lo deseas, a hacerme tres preguntas. Pero ten en cuenta que yo me reservo el derecho a no contestar.

—¿Y puedo alternar entre solicitudes y preguntas?

Él asintió.

—¿Debo hacerlas todas ahora o tengo tiempo?

—Tienes una hora. Pasada esa hora, si no me has formulado esas tres peticiones ya no podrás hacerlo.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Hermione, asintiendo lentamente.

Debía pensar con cautela sus peticiones. Alexander le había ofrecido una oportunidad única y no podía desperdiciarla.

—Vale, lo primero que deseo es que me cuentes detalles sobre ti y sobre tu familia. Tú lo sabes todo sobre mí y yo no conozco nada sobre ti, no me parece justo. —Hermione pensó que era una pregunta buena y razonable, y que la había formulado de manera educada.

Alexander no pareció pensar lo mismo. Su mirada se oscureció y su cara, hasta entonces amable y casi agradable, se transformó en una máscara en blanco, donde no se dejaba entrever nada.

—Hermione, estamos haciendo esto para que hagamos las paces. ¿Tú crees que preguntarme por lo que te he pedido expresamente –más de una vez, además– que no me preguntaras es una manera de hacer las paces? —Su tono de voz era calmado y suave, pero dejaba traslucir una cierta amenaza.

Ella, muy a su pesar, se notó palidecer. Tal vez se había propasado; había ido demasiado deprisa y había malgastado una oportunidad, logrando además que él se enfadara.

 _«_ Hermione, piensa más antes de abrir la boca la próxima vez», se reprendió internamente.

—Perdón —musitó, la palabra agria en su boca y desagradable de pronunciar—. No lo he hecho con mala intención, solo tenía curiosidad.

—La curiosidad mató al gato —sentenció el hombre.

«Pero al menos el gato murió sabiendo», pensó ella inmediatamente, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirlo.

Inspiró hondo, llenándose los pulmones de aire, antes de asentir con la cabeza una vez.

—De acuerdo. ¿He perdido esa pregunta, entonces?

—Sí —afirmó él secamente.

—Vale —murmuró Hermione—, vale.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Alexander la miraba atentamente, como evaluándola con la mirada; Hermione se negó a mirarlo, centrando su atención en sus manos, que tenía apoyadas en el regazo. Las retorció, giró el anillo e incluso lo sacó del dedo para darle vueltas, pensativa, antes de volver a deslizarlo en su sitio.

Lo cierto era que no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar. Las miles de preguntas y peticiones que normalmente bullían en su cabeza a todas horas parecían haberse disipado, borradas por las amenazas veladas de Alexander, y en ese momento estaba completamente en blanco.

El hombre no había movido un músculo ni emitido ningún sonido, pero Hermione sentía su mirada sobre ella y notaba la presión del silencio, la necesidad de decir algo.

Ella se removió incómoda.

Él tomó un sorbo de su copa.

El silencio pareció que iba a alargarse indefinidamente, y Hermione no lo soportó más.

«Por eso eres tan mala al ajedrez, porque no soportas la tensión de la espera», se reprochó, pero aún así decidió seguir adelante.

—Tengo una petición —anunció, y su voz sonó estrepitosamente fuerte tras el silencio que había reinado en la habitación.

—Adelante —la conminó Alexander con un gesto que casi podría pasar por amable.

—Deseo entrenar con los gladiadores —anunció con voz clara y serena.

El hombre alzó ambas cejas en un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Deseas entrenar con ellos por alguna razón en especial?

—No soy mucho de hacer deporte, pero últimamente siento que como demasiado y no quemo nada por mucho que pasee por todos lados, y me siento apoltronada y espesa —respondió Hermione—. He estado pensando y se me ha ocurrido que a lo mejor si entrenara un poco con ellos me sentiría mejor.

—Ya veo. Pero ellos llevan un régimen de entrenamiento muy duro, no podrías seguirlo —le advirtió él.

—Soy consciente, y no deseo hacerlo —respondió Hermione, animándose un poco al ver que él no se había negado en redondo—. He pensando que podría escoger una disciplina o un tipo de entrenamiento, y probar para ver cómo me iría.

—Sí, podrías hacerlo. ¿Qué quieres hacer? Tienes todos los tipos de atletismo que desees, lucha grecorromana, tiro con arco, lucha con espadas largas y cortas, con dagas, con puñales, con tridentes… Y algo más, seguro. Puedo llamar a algún entrenador, que te dirá todo lo que realizan y cómo lo realizan —ofreció con tono amable.

Hermione hizo mentalmente una lista de pros y contras y decidió escoger lo que a ella le pareció lo más fácil.

—¿Tal vez tiro con arco? —ofreció, un poco indecisa.

Alexander la evaluó un silencio unos instantes antes de asentir bruscamente una sola vez.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Me aseguraré de que tengas un instructor personal que te instruya paso a paso mientras los gladiadores prosiguen su entrenamiento normal.

—Y ropa apta. Me niego a bajar a la arena con vestido y tacones.

—Y ropa apta —concedió el hombre con una sonrisa divertida—. Yo me ocuparé de todos los detalles. Ahora, ¿tu tercera petición?

De nuevo, la habitación se quedó en silencio, con Hermione pensando desesperadamente y Alexander mirándola continuamente, sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto.

Súbitamente, la cara de ella se iluminó y estuvo a punto de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo, pero logró contenerse a tiempo.

Tenía una idea de la que estaba segura que incluso Salazar Slytherin en persona aprobaría.

—¿Tu tercera petición? —repitió él—. ¿Ya la sabes?

Hermione asintió.

—Para mi tercera petición, deseo que pueda formularla en cualquier otro momento.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Pero entonces no valdrá.

—Sí valdrá —lo contradijo ella—. Mi tercera petición es esa, que yo pueda formularla en cualquier momento y siga siendo válida.

El hombre sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza, casi orgulloso.

—Muy bien, te lo concedo —afirmó—. Has sido muy lista, querida.

«No trabajas cinco años con Draco Malfoy sin aprender algún truco», pensó ella, pero no lo dijo.

Lo que sí que hizo fue sonreír.

* * *

—Adivina qué me ha dicho nuestro magnífico secuestrador —anunció Adrian Pucey en cuanto entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Hermione, extrañada.

—Me ha mandado él —aclaró Adrian brevemente antes de seguir—. Como decía: adivina qué me ha dicho.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó ella, reprimiendo un suspiro de exasperación.

—Que reprima mis impulsos más bajos contigo, que ya estás comprometida.

Hermione lo miró durante unos instantes, sin comprender, pero cuando por fin entendió a qué se refería, pegó un bote y se levantó de golpe, indignada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Perdón? Este hombre alucina, no me lo puedo creer, menudo imbécil.

—Enséñame la mano izquierda —dijo Adrian, sonriendo divertido.

Ella se la tendió sin pensar, fijándose entonces en el anillo que llevaba y que efectivamente la marcaba como comprometida aunque no lo estuviera.

—No digas nada —ordenó, entrecerrando los ojos al ver la sonrisilla burlona en la cara del mago—, pero que sepas que no es lo que piensas. Y no pienso decir nada más del tema —sentenció después.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Y no le digas nada de esto a Malfoy!

—Vale.

—¡Y deja de mirarme así!

—¿Así, cómo? —Adrian se lo estaba pasando en grande a su costa, y Hermione entrecerró los ojos todavía más, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Ya sabes cómo —refunfuñó.

—No lo sé —canturreó él, burlón—. Explícamelo. ¿Cómo te estoy mirando?

—Como si… —Hermione agitó las manos, supliendo su falta de elocuencia con manoteos desesperados al aire, y terminó por suspirar con exasperación—. ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo, da igual.

—Si tú lo dices… —Adrian se encogió de hombros, con la diversión reflejada en su cara.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose en un silencio que se extendió hasta casi resultar incómodo. Fue Adrian el encargado de romperlo cuando se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación y estiró las piernas cómodamente.

—Bueno, ¿algo nuevo bajo… la lámpara? —preguntó, intentando hacer un chiste sin terminar de conseguirlo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió un poquito mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama.

—No hay gran cosa… Estuve hablando con Alexander y… ¡Oh! —se interrumpió, irguiéndose súbitamente—. Espera. De hecho, sí hay algo nuevo: el otro día entré en una habitación que parecía abandonada y descubrí algo muy interesante.

Adrian se echó hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos sobre las piernas y abandonando toda actitud bromista para mirarla seriamente y con interés.

—¿El qué? —preguntó, al ver que Hermione no iba a decirlo de buenas a primeras.

—Una carta —anunció ella, enunciando ambas palabras muy claramente y disfrutando de la tensión en la que estaba el chico.

—¿Una carta sobre qué? ¿Para quién? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo…? —Adrian dejó la pregunta a la mitad y respiró hondo—. Mira, ¿sabes qué? Cuéntamelo todo y acabamos antes. Ah, y olvidemos que acabo de comportarme como una Hufflepuff de primer año, por favor.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y asintió con la cabeza, disponiéndose después a contar todo lo que sabía.

Cuando terminó –tras varias interrupciones de Adrian–, ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, Adrian contemplando sus palabras y Hermione observando la reacción de él.

—Bueno… —Adrian la miró atentamente—. ¿Qué conclusiones sacamos de eso?

—Buena pregunta. ¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Jonathan es Alexander?

—Sí, podría ser. Jonathan podría ser su segundo nombre, tal vez. Y por cómo dice que está obsesionado contigo, cuadra perfectamente.

Hermione asintió pensativamente.

—¿Y del tal C. O. B.? ¿Qué piensas?

—Bueno, habla como si perteneciera a una gran familia sangre pura, pero no sé quién puede ser. Las iniciales… —Él sacudió la cabeza—. Black no puede ser, ¿tal vez Bulstrode o Burke?

—¿Pero quién? —preguntó ella—. ¿Quién podría ser el de las iniciales?

Adrian se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea.

Hermione, tristemente, tampoco tenía ninguna.

* * *

—A ver, escoria humana, hoy la señorita va a entrenar con nosotros —proclamó en tono grandioso uno de los entrenadores.

La mirada de todos los gladiadores recayó inmediatamente sobre ella, y Hermione se sonrojó un poco. Vestida completamente de negro excepto por unas zapatillas de deporte rosa fosforito, era consciente de que ninguno se creía que ella fuera a aguantar su entrenamiento.

Y lo cierto era que no iba a hacerlo.

—Eh, no —interrumpió al hombre antes de que este se lanzara en una detallada explicación sobre lo que iban a hacer—, de hecho no voy a entrenar con _ellos_ —recalcó esa palabra, señalando con ella a los gladiadores.

El entrenador parecía completamente confuso.

—¿Y entonces qué…? —empezó antes de que Hermione siguiera hablando.

—Ellos van a realizar su entrenamiento normal mientras yo aprendo algo básico de tiro con arco, Alexander dijo que tendría un entrenador personal.

—Ah, pues…

—Yo mismo la ayudaré, señorita —se apresuró a decir el entrenador más alto y más fuerte –uno que normalmente tenía una continua mueca de desagrado en la cara–, interrumpiendo así a su compañero y provocando un brillo burlón en los ojos de Draco.

Hermione decidió no amilanarse y le dedicó al hombre una sonrisa brillante.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

—Aprended de ella, gladiadores —comentó el entrenador inicial una vez que se sobrepuso de la sorpresa—. Tiene ganas de entrenar. Entrenemos entonces. —Y, sin más, hizo sonar una vez el silbato que llevaba colgando del cuello.

Con apenas una mueca de desagrado, los gladiadores comenzaron a correr, y Hermione se vio arrastrada –en lo que supuso que sería un gesto amable– por el hombre que iba a entrenarla aquel día.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó, siguiéndole el paso como pudo en dirección al almacén de armas.

—Gaius —contestó él lacónicamente, abriendo la puerta—. Espere un minuto, por favor.

El hombre entró en el almacén y salió con un arco no demasiado grande en las manos.

—Tome, he escogido el más ligero —dijo, tendiéndoselo.

Hermione lo cogió y estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo, pero lo evitó a tiempo.

«Si este es el más ligero, no me quiero ni acercar al pesado», pensó, con la creciente sospecha de que el tiro con arco no iba a ser precisamente una actividad en la que destacara.

Lamentablemente, estaba completamente en lo cierto.

La primera vez que una flecha se le desvió, nadie se inmutó. Era normal; después de todo, era la primera vez que cogía un arco y todavía no calculaba.

Terence cogió la flecha que se había incrustado en la arena, a sus pies, y se la devolvió con una sonrisa de ánimo.

La segunda vez que se le desvió una flecha, Cassius soltó una risita burlona, pero no pasó nada más allá de eso. Su entrenador le pasó otra flecha y ella volvió a intentarlo.

La vigésima vez que erró el tiro y su flecha salió volando en otra dirección, poco le faltó para sacarle un ojo a Draco, que estaba al otro lado del anfiteatro practicando la lucha con _dimachaeri_ , dos pequeñas espadas curvadas.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Ha sido sin querer! —se disculpó Hermione, soltando el arco automáticamente como si eso fuera a evitarle ser relacionada con la flecha desviada.

Obviamente, no sirvió de nada.

—¡Granger, he visto a hombres sin brazos con mucha más habilidad que tú! ¡No sé qué coño estás haciendo, pero nos vas a matar a todos! —exclamó Draco, caminando a grandes zancadas en su dirección con la flecha en una mano y los ojos grises oscurecidos.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Respeta a la señorita! —ordenó, a su vez, uno de los entregadores, llevándose la mano al látigo mientras Gaius le lanzaba una mirada venenosa desde su puesto al lado de la diana a la que tenía que tirar Hermione.

Draco los ignoró completamente –quizá porque no se dio cuenta, quizá porque estaba ya demasiado acostumbrado–, pero Hermione sí se giró a mirarlos brevemente antes de centrar su atención en el gladiador que venía hacia ella con cara de mala leche.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para oírla sin que ella tuviera que gritar.

Él también la ignoró a ella, recogiendo el arco del suelo y poniéndoselo en las manos.

—Mira, coño, esto se hace así. —Se colocó detrás de ella, rodeándola con los brazos hasta sujetar el arco por encima de sus manos—. ¿Lo ves? Pones la flecha, tensas el arco, apuntas y…

Antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo de pensar o reaccionar de cualquier manera, Draco ya había disparado.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, observando cómo la flecha atravesaba el aire y se clavaba perfectamente en el centro de la diana.

—Así se hace, ¿estamos? —dijo él, con sus labios contra la oreja de ella, haciéndola estremecerse.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y giró el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Y si lo dejo y me dedico mejor a otra cosa? —propuso.

—Por lo que más quieras, hazlo. Y dile a tu amigo el entrenador que deje de mirarme mal solo porque te estoy abrazando, joder. Uno ya no puede ni abrazar a su prometida —refunfuñó, con una cierta ironía marcando sus palabras.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, apartándose de él.

—Por cierto, tengo que hablar contigo —le dijo mientras le quitaba el arco, cogiéndolo ella.

—Ya me llamarás —respondió él quedamente.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Vuelve aquí! —voceó Blaise desde el otro lado de la arena agitando los brazos.

Draco la miró a los ojos, asintió bruscamente una vez a modo de despedida y echó a andar en dirección a su amigo.

—Adiós, hombre —refunfuñó Hermione, girándose para mirar a Gaius y tenderle el arco con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Lo siento, lo dejo, está claro que no es lo mío —dijo.

Estaba segura de que la mirada de alivio en la cara del entrenador no eran imaginaciones suyas.

* * *

 _¡Y ya está! ¿Qué pensáis? Tenía muchas ganas de que leyerais este capítulo porque lo disfruté mucho escribiendo, y según mi experiencia, algo que se ha disfrutado escribiendo se disfruta leyendo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?_

 _Como habéis visto, Alexander es de todo menos colaborador, y más cuando las preguntas se refieren a su familia… Pobre Hermione._

 _Personalmente, Adrian es un personaje que me encanta (y un pajarito me ha dicho que a **Par**_ _ **ejachyca**_ _también), porque es simplemente encantador. ¿Os ha gustado su escena? ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Tenéis las ideas más o menos claras ahora?_

 _Y bueno, Hermione practicando tiro con arco estaba llamado al desastre, no nos engañemos. Pero eh, he conseguido meter Dramione por allí, y eso ya es algo ;)_

 _ **¡El fic tiene 180 reviews!**_ _En el último capítulo recibí_ _ **once**_ _, pero no todo el mundo se atrevió a formular teorías. Las que sí formularon fueron dos:_

• _**Doristarazona**_ _, incansable, me propuso a Eric Dane como Alexander. Lo cierto es que es la propuesta que más se ha acercado a mi Alexander mental de momento, pero no termina de ser él. Adelante, sigue buscando ;)_

 _Además, elaboró una teoría muy bien pensada: Alexander es un squib proveniente de una gran familia sangre pura, y eso explica por qué sabe bloquear la magia. Según su teoría, Alexander secuestró a los chicos para darles a conocer lo que es pertenecer a una reputada familia mágica pero no tener ningún poder, y hacerlos apreciar así más a la chica que consideraban una sangre sucia. Es una muy buena teoría, pero te vas a llevar un par de sorpresas ;)_

• _Por su parte,_ _ **Sally. Elizabeth. HR**_ _también elaboró una teoría: que el verdadero nombre de Alexander es Jonathan y que, al no ser correspondido por la madre de Hermione, se obsesionó tanto que decidió secuestrar a su hija como venganza. ¿Me explicas un poco más tu teoría? Creo que no termino de comprenderla, porque ¿dónde se conocieron Alexander y la madre de Hermione?_

 _A las demás: ¡dejadme vuestras teorías/ideas/deseos/peticiones/opiniones/lo que queráis! Siempre son bien recibidas._

 _¡Nos vemos el domingo que viene!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	18. Más problemas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **XVII. Más problemas**

Draco llevaba un bonito hematoma en el ojo derecho, con una forma sospechosamente parecida a un puño.

—¿Qué…?

—No preguntes —gruñó él, interrumpiéndola. Cerró la puerta con un brusco golpe y se sentó en un sillón frente a Hermione—. Ya estoy aquí, ¿qué querías contarme?

Ella pensó en presionar el asunto, pero rechazó el pensamiento casi nada más idearlo. Ya se lo preguntaría de nuevo en otro momento.

—El otro día —empezó— entré en una habitación cerca de la sala del piano que parecía abandonada. Y allí encontré una carta dirigida a Alexander.

Draco lazo una ceja, instándole a continuar.

—Bueno, Adrian y yo creemos que era para Alexander, porque la carta en sí se dirigía a un tal Jonathan. Total, que…

—Espera, espera, espera —la interrumpió él—. ¿Pucey y tú? ¿Qué cojones? ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de todo esto?

—Alexander lo mandó aquí el otro día, y le conté esto que te estaba contando a ti hasta que me has interrumpido—respondió, recalcando esta última palabra—. Le pedí que lo mantuviera todo en secreto, como espero que hagas tú.

Él la contempló en silencio unos instantes, como evaluando sus palabras y contemplando si creerlas o no.

Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza una vez.

—Cuéntame más —ordenó.

—Pero no me vuelvas a interrumpir —advirtió ella—. Bien, como decía, encontré una carta dirigida a un tal Jonathan pero que supongo que será Alexander, porque comentaba su comportamiento obsesivo-compulsivo con alguien a quien se refería como «esa sangre sucia»… Un momento. —Súbitamente, la bruja se levantó, abrió uno de los armarios y sacó una bata, envolviéndose con ella antes de volver a sentarse en su sitio—. Ya estoy, ¿no tienes frío?

Él se cerró la cazadora que llevaba, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Sigue, Granger —dijo con voz exasperada.

—Decía, que en la carta se mencionaba la obsesión del tal Jonathan con «esa sangre sucia», que supongo que seré yo. Por eso, Adrian y yo pensamos que Jonathan debe de ser tal vez el segundo nombre de Alexander.

—O Alexander es un nombre falso —sugirió él—. ¿Qué más decía la carta?

—Mencionaba también que Alexander debería dejar de escribir al autor de la carta –un tal C. O. B.– y que dejara de continuar avergonzado aún más a la familia.

—¿Aún más? Entonces cuadra la teoría de que Alexander es un squib, ¿no? Podría venir de una gran familia sangre pura, quizás.

—Eso dijo Adrian también. Pero no entiendo por qué tener un hijo squib es una vergüenza, me parece una completa discriminación y…

—Granger, céntrate —la interrumpió él antes de que ella se lanzara a una detallada explicación sobre por qué no hay que discriminar a una persona por su habilidad mágica (o falta de ella)—. ¿Y dices que la carta la escribió un tal C. O. B.?

—Así estaba firmada, sí —asintió ella—. ¿Quién crees que puede ser?

—Mmmm… —Draco, pensativo, se frotó las manos—. Está empezando a hacer frío, ¿no?

Hermione asintió con un pequeño escalofrío.

—Lo cierto es que sí. Espera, que tengo una manta por algún lugar. —Se levantó y rebuscó en la cómoda hasta dar con una amplia manta verde de gruesa lana con aspecto de ser muy suave—. ¿La quieres?

—¿Y tú? —preguntó él.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo más mantas.

—Pues la compartimos —resolvió Draco, levantándose de su asiento y sentándose en el sofá, palmeando el asiento a su lado para indicar que Hermione se sentara con él—. Nunca pensé que diría eso —añadió después, con casi un escalofrío de horror.

Ella sonrió, divertida, y se sentó a su lado, extendiendo la manta cuidadosamente para cubrirlos a ambos.

—Bueno, siguiendo con el tema: no creo que sea un Black. De hecho, me apuesto la mitad de mi herencia a que la carta no la firma un Black. —Hermione asintió, y él continuó—. Tal vez sea un Bulstrode o un Burke, o quizá ni siquiera pertenezca a los Sagrados Veintiocho ingleses y sea de alguna familia sangre pura europea, como los Bevereaux o los Bauchölder. Hay infinitas posibilidades.

—Cierto —murmuró Hermione con una mueca.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, contemplando uno la pared, la otra la alfombra de la habitación.

—¿Tú qué piensas? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione hizo una mueca y estiró la manta para que la cubriera mejor.

—Lo cierto es que no lo tengo nada claro —respondió ella pensativamente—. Sé que cada vez que menciono el tema de su familia se cierra completamente y se niega a decirme nada, pero eso no tiene por qué significar que sea un squib proveniente de una familia sangre pura. Tal vez sea un muggle con algún pariente mago —aventuró dubitatibamente.

—Puede ser, pero no lo creo —contestó Draco lentamente, subiéndose las solapas de la cazadora y tirando más de la manta—. Tiene más sentido pensar que sea un squib, porque si lo desea puede tener acceso a _El Profeta_ –los squibs son miembros de la Comunidad Mágica, Granger, no me pongas esa cara–, y así te habrá visto. Si no, no veo cómo o por qué un muggle cualquiera se ha obsesionado contigo de esta manera.

Hermione intentó asentir, pero un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, cogiendo una de sus manos y soltándola casi al instante—. ¡Joder, estás helada! Pareces un puto cadáver, Granger. ¿Seguro que te circula la sangre?

Ella se frotó las manos para intentar que entraran en calor sin resultado.

—Ja, ja, ja, qué gracioso —contestó irónicamente—. Lo que pasa es que tengo frío, y como hacía tiempo que no tenía –nunca había tenido desde que llegué aquí–, pues lo noto más.

—Dices que no tienes más mantas, ¿cierto? —Ella asintió, y Draco recorrió la habitación con la vista antes de volver a mirarla a ella—. Pues métete en la cama y me dejas toda la manta a mí.

—No es necesario, no tengo _tanto_ frío —protestó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Hermione todavía frotándose las manos, hasta que un escalofrío la recorrió otra vez.

—No voy a moverme —advirtió ella al sentir los ojos de Draco mirándola. Él meneó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

También el mago había empezado a frotarse las manos para intentar que entraran en calor.

—Oye, ¿por qué viniste a entrenar el otro día con nosotros? Es algo que llevamos tiempo preguntándonos. La versión de Blaise es que así todos veíamos las estupendas piernas que tienes con esos pantalones negros tan apretados.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió un poco.

—Dile a Blaise que es un idiota —refunfuñó—. Fui a entrenar porque no hago nada en todo el día que no sea estar sentada o pasear un poco, y me canso de no hacer nada.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, sucedió algo que ninguno esperaba: un brusco descenso en la temperatura los dejó tiritando y las luces se apagaron de golpe. Únicamente quedó encendida una bombilla en la lámpara del techo, que parpadeaba.

—Ahora sí, a la cama —masculló Draco, levantándose rápidamente del sofá, manta incluida, y acercándose a la cama en dos zancadas, con las manos extendidas para no chocarse con nada.

Hermione lo ganó –al conocer la habitación a la perfección– y fue la primera en meterse bajo las sábanas, aún con las zapatillas puestas. Él la siguió, colocando como pudo la manta sobre la cama para que tuvieran una capa más antes de introducirse –con calcetines, pero sin zapatos– a su lado.

—Coño, que frío hace —dijo.

Ella asintió y se giró para poder mirarlo a la cara. Él la imitó, y ambos quedaron frente a frente, tumbados de medio lado en la cama, tapados casi hasta las orejas e inconscientemente un poco más cerca que al principio.

—No sé qué habrá pasado para que haga tanto frío —murmuró ella—. ¿Tú crees que en el resto de las instalaciones habrá sucedido lo mismo?

—Espero que no —respondió él seriamente—, porque como haga este frío en las mazmorra van a morir congelados. Allí no hay alfombras en el suelo, ni ropa de cama caliente.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó ella antes de poder contenerse—. Dormir allí, ¿cómo es?

—Una puta mierda —contestó Draco—. Después de haber dormido siete años en las mazmorras de Slytherin, debería estar acostumbrado a la humedad, pero dormir abajo es lo puto peor del mundo. En Hogwarts teníamos mantas, chimeneas y hechizos para no pasar frío. Aquí no hay nada.

Hermione se estremeció y se acercó un poco más a Draco; ambos estaban tan cerca que notaban el calor corporal del otro.

—¡Eso es una barbaridad! —proclamó ella, encogiendo las piernas para mantener el calor.

—Bueno, no sé qué esperabas. Estamos aquí para servir al señor —escupió Draco con disgusto, subiendo las mantas para cubrirlos más.

—Hace más frío que antes —señaló Hermione quedamente, atándose más fuerte la bata y arrimándose un poco más a Draco.

Él terminó de acercarse a ella de manera que ambos quedaron completamente pegados el uno al otro. La respiración de él, caliente y superficial, le hacía cosquillas en la cara, y ella se acercó para pegar su helada nariz al cuello de él.

—¡Joder! —Draco se apartó automáticamente de la fuente de frío—. ¿Quieres que muera congelado o qué?

—Exagerado —refunfuñó ella, con la voz ahogada por tener media cara hundida en la almohada para calentarse la nariz—. Solo está un poco fría.

Él la miró apenas unos segundos antes de tocarle el cuello con su mano, también helada.

Hermione pegó un salto e intentó alejarse, y él soltó una carcajada burlona.

—Capullo —dijo ella, encogiendo las piernas

—Solo está un poco fría, Granger, no sé de qué te quejas —respondió él burlonamente al tiempo que volvía a tirar de las mantas para cubrirlos mejor.

Ambos estaban completamente tapados hasta la cabeza, y su respiración calentaba el espacio entre el colchón y las sábanas.

—¿Cuánto crees que estaremos así? —preguntó ella, con las manos encogidas debajo de la almohada.

Él se encogió de hombros, acercándose hasta rozarla.

—No lo sé.

Permanecieron tapados y en silencio –acercándose hasta terminar abrazados, con las manos de ella en el cuello de él y la nariz de él enterrada en los rizos de Hermione– hasta que las luces se encendieron de nuevo. Ambos se separaron de golpe, bajando las mantas hasta dejarlas por debajo de sus cuellos y comprobando con alivio que el frío había descendido considerablemente.

—¡Señorita! —La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Luna, seguida de Ginny, ambas vestidas con ropa de invierno. Tras ellas, entró Oreo, que fue directo a su cestita—. ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Tienen mucho frío? ¡Ahora mismo preparo un baño caliente!

—Estamos bien, gracias —dijo Hermione, incorporándose hasta sentarse. Draco, a su lado, se sentó también.

Ginny les observó brevemente con diversión y su cara dejó traslucir que se imaginaba cómo podían haber mantenido el calor.

—Iré a avisar de que vengan a buscarlo —dijo sin embargo, abriendo la puerta de nuevo—. Han preparado duchas calientes para los gladiadores, es el único que falta —añadió, dirigiéndose a Draco.

—El señor ha dejado una nota para usted —comentó Luna, dándosela a Hermione y desapareciendo dentro del cuarto de baño.

Hermione la cogió y la abrió, con Draco inclinado sobre su hombro para poder leerla.

En la nota, había escritas una decena de palabras en una caligrafía estilizada y elegante: « _El sistema ha sufrido un ataque hormonal. Mis disculpas. Alexander»._

Draco la miró con incomprensión.

—Venganza —murmuró ella suavemente—. Las hormonas fueron la excusa que le di para explicar por qué nos encerramos en la sala del piano.

Draco meneó la cabeza.

—Maldito hijo de puta.

* * *

—¿Qué ha pasado antes? —preguntó Hermione nada más entrar por la puerta, todavía con las mejillas sonrojadas por el largo baño caliente que había tomado para descongelarse.

—Un terrible incidente, me temo. Pero ya está todo solucionado, puedes volver a ponerte vestidos decentes —contestó Alexander, observando con desprecio la ropa deportiva que llevaba, consistente en un jersey de manga larga y gruesos _leggings_ largos.

—De momento, prefiero ir así —respondió ella tranquilamente—. ¿Seguro que no volverá a pasar?

—Segurísimo —asintió él, sonriendo—. Ven, siéntate —dijo, haciendo un gesto con un brazo indicando uno de los sillones frente a él.

Hermione lo miró con reluctancia, pero caminó lentamente hasta uno de los sillones y se hundió en él.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó sin preámbulos.

—El fallo en el sistema ha sido un error —Hermione bufó, pero no lo contradijo— que ha hecho que lo pasaras muy mal, y…

—Un momento. ¿Solo se ha congelado mi planta? ¿Aquí no? —preguntó ella, interrumpiéndolo bruscamente.

Alexander sufrió un breve tic en el ojo por la interrupción, pero lo sobrepasó rápidamente.

—Sí, se ha congelado de tu planta hasta los aposentos de los gladiadores. Arriba no ha pasado nada —aclaró brevemente—. Como decía, este penoso incidente me ha dejado con muy mal sabor de boca, así que he decidido compensártelo.

—¿Nos vas a liberar? —lo volvió a interrumpir ella.

Alexander apretó un puño.

—No, y no lo vuelvas a preguntar. Y deja de interrumpirme, por lo que más quieras —añadió después—. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí, tu compensación. Voy a abrir una librería a tu nombre.

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida, y lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Cómo que una librería? ¿Dónde? ¿A mi nombre? ¿Quieres decir que la dueña de la librería seré yo o que se llamará como yo? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Una librería quiere decir exactamente eso, una librería. Una tienda que vende libros de todo tipo, si lo prefieres —contestó él lentamente, como si ella fuera tonta—. El lugar será de mi elección, y no te lo voy a decir, pero debes saber que la librería será enteramente tuya. No figurarás en los papeles con tu nombre real, naturalmente, pero sí con un nombre falso de tu elección.

—Pero si los papales no están firmados con mi nombre real, entonces la librería no es mía —protestó ella.

—Hermione, no empecemos —gruñó Alexander—. Ahora, piensa. ¿Cómo quieres que sea? ¿Cómo quieres que esté organizada? ¿Cómo quieres que se llame? Tengo los planos aquí, por si los quieres ver.

Hermione lo miró y se mordió el labio. O sea que Alexander iba en serio.

Iba a tener una librería.

—Sí, pásame los planos. Y algo para escribir, por favor.

Inmediatamente, Alexander abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó una carpeta. Abriéndola, extrajo de ella un papel y lo extendió sobre el escritorio en dirección a Hermione.

—Escribe lo que quieras ahí —le dijo—. Tengo otra copia de seguridad del plano del edificio, no hay problema.

Hermione lo ignoró, absorta como estaba en los planos. Se trataba de un edificio de tres plantas con amplio espacio para todo lo que quisiera y más, y con un pequeño ático escondido.

Cogió el lápiz que él le había tendido y, justo cuando acababa de empezar a organizar la primera versión de cómo quería que estuviera diseñada la librería, levantó la cabeza.

—Será una librería muggle, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Naturalmente —contestó Alexander con sequedad.

Ella asintió, y siguió poniendo cartelitos en todo el espacio disponible: «Ficción», con «Romance», «Histórica», «Clásicos», «Infantil y Juvenil»…. Y «No Ficción», con «Política», «Ciencia» y varios subtemas más.

Cuando terminó, con cafetería y sección de libros en otros idiomas incluidos, levantó la vista y observó, orgullosa, los planos. El tiempo que había pasado de niña –y adolescente– soñando cómo organizaría su propia biblioteca le había resultado extremadamente útil.

—Ya está —declaró, girando el mapa para que él lo viera.

—Hmmm… —Alexander observó el papel y asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente satisfecho con su organización—. Perfecto, ahora hay que pensar el nombre de la librería y los colores y estilo de los muebles, cuadros, lámparas y adornos varios. Haré llevar varias revistas de decoración a tu cuarto y así lo pensarás mejor.

—De acuerdo —contestó ella—. ¿Puedo pedir ayuda a los gladiadores? Tenía pensado reunirme con ellos esta tarde.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Piensa también el nombre. Para nuestra próxima reunión, quiero que tengas ya toda la decoración pensada y el logo de la librería como mínimo esbozado.

Hermione se sintió como si le estuvieran mandando deberes, e inmediatamente notó esa ya conocida ansia de perfección invadirla.

Alexander se iba a quedar con la boca abierta.

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó a su cuarto, descubrió tres cosas: la primera, que alguien había dejado abierta la puerta en algún momento y Oreo había aprovechado para escapar –otra vez–; la segunda, que el personal de servicio era más eficaz que los elfos domésticos y una pila de revistas de decoración estaba ya encima de su cama, con un servicio de té sobre el escritorio; y la tercera –pero no por ello menos importante–, que había un agujero en el techo.

Bueno, más que un agujero, había una trampilla cuadrada abierta en el techo que exactamente encima de la pila de revistas de su cama. No había que ser precisamente un genio para imaginar por dónde las habían dejado.

—¿Qué…? —Hermione echó un vistazo hacia el pasillo para cerciorarse de que no había nadie mirándola y cerró la puerta. Se descalzó, apartó las revistas, subió a la cama y se colocó, de pie, justo debajo del hueco del techo, pero no se veía nada más que oscuridad.

Dio varios saltos, pero –como era previsible– ni siquiera logró rozar el techo, que por otra parte no era demasiado alto. Pero claro, ella no destacaba por su altura precisamente.

Incansable, subió una silla encima de la cama y, tras extender varias almohadas en el suelo por si se caía, se subió, con cuidado y tambaleándose, encima de la silla. No estaba muy estable, pero aún así se estiró todo lo que pudo sin resultado.

Miró hacia abajo una vez antes de tomar impulso y saltar con todas sus fuerzas, estirando el brazo y los dedos para intentar agarrarse al borde de la trampilla. La cama se hundió y rebotó con ella, lo que ayudó a su salto y, sin saber cómo, quedó colgando del hueco con apenas tres dedos de una mano.

—Joder, joder, joder…. —murmuró, intentando desesperadamente afianzar más su agarre y no mover las piernas para no desestabilizarse—. Mierda.

En un intento desesperado –total, debajo tenía su cama, no se iba a hacer demasiado daño si se caía–, subió el otro brazo en un movimiento circular hasta quedarse colgando de ambas manos.

Haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, logró adentrar ambos brazos y se aupó, quedando con la cabeza y medio torso dentro de la trampilla, y el resto del cuerpo fuerza. Sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo de mantenerla, pero no se dio prisa. Poco a poco, y sin saber muy bien cómo, logró entrar entera.

Una vez dentro, se tumbó en el suelo, jadeando fuertemente y con el corazón a punto de salirle del pecho por el esfuerzo.

—Está claro que debo hacer más ejercicio físico —masculló, y su voz retumbó en el interior de lo que se parecía sospechosamente a un pasillo.

Oscuro y largo, era lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiera ponerse de rodillas cómodamente y estaba abierto en ambas direcciones.

No habría micrófonos en su habitación, pero desde luego alguien podía espiarla –o como mínimo escucharla– tranquilamente en cualquier momento. Ahora entendía por qué las doncellas tenían tanto miedo de que alguien las oyera.

Pensó en explorar más el pasadizo y ver a dónde llevaba, pero desistió. Sabía que vendría alguien a llevarla pronto con los gladiadores y no quería se dieran cuenta de que había descubierto la trampilla secreta.

Miró hacia abajo –la silla estaba de medio lado sobre la cama, pero aún había espacio sobre el que caer–, pero decidió no pensárselo mucho y saltó.

Aterrizó sobre la cama justo cuando sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. Poco le faltó para salir disparada con el rebote, pero logró estabilizarse, colocar la silla en su sitio, coger las revistas y darle un sorbo al té antes de que llamaran de nuevo a la puerta.

—Adelante.

—¿Por qué no ha contestado, señorita? —preguntó Pansy, extrañada.

—Oh, estaba absorta leyendo y no me he enterado —mintió Hermione, intentando no jadear—. ¿Es la hora de mi renión con los gladiadores? Estupendo —añadió, poniéndose en pie con las revistas en la mano—. Vamos.

—¿No se va a calzar? —preguntó la doncella, extrañada.

—Ah, sí.

Diez minutos después, los gladiadores y ella estaban reunidos en un salón de té con dos guardias al otro lado de la puerta y cámaras de seguridad bien visibles en el interior.

—¿Algo nuevo? —preguntó Cassius con visible desidia mientras Hermione repartía las distintas revistas de decoración.

—De hecho, sí —anunció ella—. Alexander va a abrirme una librería como disculpa por el frío de antes –continuó, intentando no mirar a Draco—, y os he llamado para que me ayudéis a elegir la decoración.

—Es coña, ¿no? —preguntó Blaise tras un instante de silencio.

Hermione negó con la cabeza rápidamente y, de golpe, Draco empezó a reír a carcajadas.

—No… me lo puedo … creer —jadeó entre carcajadas, y los gladiadores empezaron, poco a poco, a reírse también.

Ella esperó, con los brazos cruzados y golpeando ostentosamente con un pie en el suelo, a que dejaran de reírse.

—Ya valdrá, ¿no? —se quejó.

Por fin, los gladiadores dejaron de reírse, entre jadeos, lágrimas secadas y carraspeos varios.

—Gracias —refunfuñó con tono de rica heredera malcriada. O un tono que usaría Malfoy, según se viera—. A ver, centraos. Allí tenéis las revistas y aquí hay papel y lápices para escribir lo que queráis —dijo, remarcando esa última palabra y haciendo un gesto casi imperceptible hacia la puerta y las cámaras.

Los gladiadores parecieron darse cuenta en ese momento de la idea de Hermione. Bajo la excusa de la decoración, los había reunido a todos. Con el lápiz y el papel, podrían comunicarse sin ser escuchados.

—¿Qué tipo de decoración quieres? —preguntó Blaise, abriendo al azar una revista.

—Algo clásico, en colores elegantes —respondió ella—. Necesito estanterías, sillones, mesas, cuadros… Además de la librería, habrá una cafetería también.

Ellos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

El primer mensaje lo escribió Draco. « _¿Qué querías decirnos?»_

Hermione dejó la revista y, haciendo como que copiaba algo, respondió: « _He descubierto que encima de mi cuarto hay una especie de pasillo, y creo que también hay en el resto de habitaciones»._ Para demostrar a lo que se refería, hizo un pequeño dibujo.

—Mierda —masculló Adrian, y en voz más alta, añadió—. ¿Te gusta esta mesa?

—¡No! ¡Quita eso de mi vista!

Mientras tanto, Blaise escribió « _Estamos jodidos, hay que salir de aquí_ ».

Cassius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres un puto genio, Blaise —comentó sarcásticamente.

—Lo sé. —Blaise no se inmutó—. Y además tengo un gusto impecable, como demuestra esta mesa que Hermione aprobará seguro.

Efectivamente, la mesa era ideal y Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

« _Podríamos intentar avisar a alguien en lugar de intentar escapar_ ». La propuesta, sorprendentemente, venía de Graham Montague. Todos asintieron, pero Hermione hizo un gesto de duda, porque ¿cómo iban a avisar a alguien sin magia?

« _Una carta_ », siguió escribiendo Graham, que se notaba que había pensado mucho sobre el asunto. « _A alguien con dirección muggle que pueda llevar la carta a los aurores»._

 _«La carta la mandarían desde el despacho de A, pero habría que meterla de alguna forma»_.

Hermione asintió, encantada, y metió el papel dentro de su revista para ocultarlo. Tenían un plan.

Y, si el número de páginas señaladas en las revistas indicaba algo, su librería también tenía decoración.

* * *

 _¡Y ya hay aquí otro capítulo nuevo! Lo cierto es que es el más largo de todo el fic de momento (y posiblemente sea el más largo de todo el fic definitivamente, nunca en mi vida había escrito tanto) con casi 4000 palabras, ¿os ha parecido muy largo? ¿Os habéis aburrido leyendo o era entretenido? Tened en cuenta que va sin betear, así que no dudéis en comentarme todos los fallos._

 _Por cierto, parece que ha habido una pequeña confusión general por ahí: Draco y Hermione no están prometidos, ¡ni siquiera son pareja! Tuvieron que hacer el paripé ese de «prometerse» para que Hermione pudiera llevar el anillo Malfoy, pero lo que opine la magia de la familia Malfoy no tiene nada que ver con lo que opinan los interesados, en este caso, Draco y Hermione. Así que bromearán sobre eso, pero os garantizo que Draco se muere de ganas de volver a llevar su anillo y que la gente deje de asumir lo que no es._

 _Una vez aclarado eso, paso a responder cosillas (¡muchas gracias por todos los reviews, ya son_ _ **190**_ _!):_

• _**Sally. Elizabeth. HR**_ _. me ha dejado en un comentario larguísimo no una, sino varias teorías la mar de interesantes de leer. No os las dejo por aquí porque ocuparía mucho, pero id a leer su review si tenéis curiosidad ;)_

• _**FeltonNat88**_ _(¡bienvenida al fic, me alegro que te guste! Y no te preocupes, ¡me encantan los comentarios largos!) me preguntó que en quién me inspiré para narrar a Adrian y a los Slytherin en general. Lo cierto es que en nadie xD Cuando empecé a planear el fic y decidí usarlos, Meri (que es una enciclopedia andante) me hizo una lista con todo lo que recordaba del canon sobre ellos (y buscó cosas), y en eso me inspiré, porque como en el canon salían entre poco y nada, pues tenía muchísimas posibilidades :)_

 _¡Nos vemos el domingo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	19. Respuesta negativa

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Agradecimientos especiales a MeriAnne Black por betearme el capítulo. _

* * *

**CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **XVIII. Respuesta negativa**

—Mmm, muy bien. Me gusta la decoración —decidió Alexander, ojeando la carpeta que Hermione le había llevado con recortes de revistas y apuntes a mano, y a ella se le escapó una sonrisilla orgullosa—. ¿Te costó mucho decidirte?

—En realidad, no. Tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que quería, y los chicos tienen buen gusto eligiendo. —«Algunos», añadió mentalmente, pensando en los horrores que le había enseñado Marcus.

—Sí, ya me comunicaron que los habías solicitado para ayudarte —comentó él—. Me alegro que te guste la idea de la librería.

—Me encanta —confesó ella, deliberadamente evitando pensar en que su sueño lo estaba cumpliendo el mismo hombre que la tenía retenida bajo tierra Merlín sabe dónde, sola y sin magia—. ¿Cuándo se abrirá?

—Bueno, hay que decorar aún el edificio y conseguir los libros a vender. Y aún tienes que firmar los papeles, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Has pensado ya el nombre?

—Sí, la librería se llamará _19 de septiembre_.

A él se le escapó una sonrisa divertida. Lo cierto era que tenía una sonrisa que a Hermione le era vagamente familiar; estaba segura de haberla visto antes, en algún lugar o en alguna persona.

—No me refería a eso, pero me vale. ¿Sabes qué nombre falso vas a usar?

Ella asintió.

—Hélène Julie Ganly.

—Veo que mantienes tus mismas iniciales —respondió él con una sonrisa—. Pero me vale, es diferente al tuyo. Fírmame aquí —ordenó, extrayendo un papel en blanco de una carpeta.

—Pero ahí no hay nada —respondió ella con incertidumbre.

—Claro que no —contestó él con tono de obviedad—. Primero necesitas practicar tu nueva firma y estar cómoda con ella, y luego ya crearemos tus nuevos papeles y firmarás el contrato de la librería.

—Oh. —Hermione se quedó callada, consciente del sentido que tenía lo que él había dicho—. Claro.

—Firma —insistió él.

Ella obedeció, cogiendo el bolígrafo que él le tendía, y empezó a hacer garabatos sobre el papel hasta dar con uno que le gustó, y dedicándose a repetir ese hasta que le salió exactamente como ella quería.

—Ya tengo la firma —dijo en voz alta, dejando de escribir en el papel.

Alexander asintió, conforme.

—Me parece bien. Practícala y para la próxima vez que nos reunamos ya tendré los papeles de propiedad y tus propios documentos de identidad para que los firmes.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo podré visitarla? —preguntó ella.

—¿La librería? ¿Visitar la librería, dices?

—Pues… sí —respondió ella.

—Nunca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la bruja, con la ínfima esperanza de haber oído mal.

—Nunca —repitió él seriamente—. Lamento decírtelo porque sé que te haría ilusión, pero llevarte a verla implicaría, para empezar, sacarte al exterior. Eso, comprenderás, conllevaría un enorme dispostivo de seguridad, acomodamiento y transporte, y lo veo absolutamente innecesario. Así que lo siento, pero no.

—Pero… —empezó a protestar ella, frustrada y molesta.

—He dicho que no, Hermione, así que no me canses.

—¿Y si uso mi petición?

—Entonces malgastarás tu petición —le advirtió él con seriedad. Sus ojos, oscuros y profundos, amenazaban con consecuencias peores que una simple advertencia como no dejara de insistir.

Pero si en algo tenía práctica Hermione, era en salirse con la suya.

—¿Por favor? Me haría mucha ilusión —insistió.

—Por última vez, Hermione. Respuesta negativa.

«Ya veremos», refunfuñó ella mentalmente, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Alexander lo llevaba claro si pensaba que ella iba a abandonar el tema con facilidad.

* * *

Hermione no fue recibida precisamente con palabras de aliento cuando se plantó en el anfiteatro para entrenar por segunda vez.

De hecho, Cassius protestó en voz alta porque no quería que una flecha le atravesara el ojo en un descuido, y el mismo Gaius tampoco parecía muy contento de verla.

Hermione alzó las manos en señal de paz.

—No vengo a practicar con arco —anunció, y se planteó seriamente si sentirse un poco ofendida al ver la cara de alivio de todos—. Está claro que no es lo mío, así que he decidido aprender a usar la daga, al menos un poquito.

El alivio mostrado por los gladiadores se desvaneció y una terrible inquietud volvió a reflejarse en sus ojos.

«Joder, menudos ánimos», refunfuñó Hermione mentalmente. Tan mal no se le podía dar, ¡aún no había empezado siquiera!

—Así que bueno... —siguió, decidida a no dejarse desanimar sin haberlo intentado—. ¿Alguien me ayuda?

Los entrenadores se miraron entre ellos y al final Gaius suspiró con pesadumbre.

—Sí, venga conmigo —dijo, y Hermione lo siguió en dirección al almacén de armas. A sus espaldas, los gladiadores empezaron a correr tras oír el silbato.

Gaius salió del almacén cargando con una especie de baúl pequeño y lo abrió para que ella pudiera ver su contenido: una serie de dagas de todos los tipos. Había rectas y curvadas, más o menos enjoyadas, con distintos colores y materiales.

—Vaya cogiéndolas una a una y elija con la que más cómoda se sienta. Se tiene que adaptar a su mano y tiene que poder manejarla perfectamente, sin molestias de ningún sitio.

Hermione, después de probarlas todas, se quedó con la tercera que había probado: una daga corta, recta y elegante, con una empuñadura decorada con lo que ella sospechó que eran rubíes.

—Esta me gusta —decidió, cambiándola de mano para probarla y sonriendo.

—De acuerdo. —Gaius cerró el baúl y volvió a dejarlo dentro del almacén—. Empecemos, pues.

Un rato después, Hermione estaba despeinada y tenía en la mano derecha una marca profunda de donde agarraba la daga, pero había decidido que le gustaba esto de ir lanzando puñaladas.

—No se le da mal —comentó Gaius, que a medida que avanzaba la sesión iba teniendo cada vez mejor humor.

Por su parte, los gladiadores, al ver que no tiraba la daga al suelo ni le salía volando disparada en dirección a ellos, se habían relajado y de vez en cuando se iban tomando breves descansos para acercarse a verla y darle ánimos.

—Sabía que había algo que se te tenía que dar bien, Granger —comentó Cassius cuando todos dieron por terminado el entrenamiento y se dirigían hacia la salida, sudorosos y cansados (más ellos que ella)—. Tenía plena confianza en ti.

—Se ha notado perfectamente —respondió ella, jugueteando con su daga—. Menos mal que no me desanimo fácilmente.

—Eres un peligro con esa daga —comentó Draco, alejándose un poco de ella—. ¿Por qué no la has devuelto?

Hermione se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Me ha gustado, así que me la he quedado. Ahora es mía.

—Qué mal veo yo mi futuro —refunfuñó Draco.

Ella rio, feliz.

* * *

—Granger, ¿cuántas cartas con mensajes secretos intercalados has escrito?

—Pues… Bueno, escribir ninguna, pero si cuenta crear un código secreto durante quinto año para comunicarme con Harry y Ron… —respondió ella, terminando la frase casi como una pregunta.

—Algo es algo. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que ellos se acuerden del código?

—Pues diría que ninguna, porque nunca se lo enseñé.

Draco resopló, exasperado.

—Muy bien. Ahora explícame cómo vamos a escribir una carta intercalando el mensaje secreto si no hay posibilidad de que ellos lo entiendan —exigió, con tono mordaz—. Esto al revés no pasaría, en Slytherin usábamos un código secreto y todos lo conocíamos sin problemas.

Sentados en el sofá del cuarto de Hermione, ambos discutían en susurros –para que si por casualidad alguien que los estaba espiando, no los pudiera escuchar– con una bandeja de té y pastas en una esquina de la mesa y un montón de folios y bolígrafos en la otra.

—Bueno, no puede ser tan difícil —comentó Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Los aurores tontos no son.

A Draco le entró un ataque de tos absolutamente fortuito que hizo que ella lo fulminara con la mirada.

—Cállate y piensa en cómo mandar un mensaje que, sin revelar nada por si lo interceptan, ellos lo vayan a entender —ordenó Hermione, cogiendo un folio y un bolígrafo. Se quedó mirando el folio en blanco unos segundos antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de té.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, refunfuñando por lo bajo algo sobre que su cupo de cosas imposibles se había acabado hace años, pero cogió un folio, un bolígrafo y una pasta, que se terminó en dos mordiscos. Después, empezó a dar golpecitos con el bolígrafo en la mesa, mirando el folio con concentración y murmurando algo para sí.

—Malfoy —se quejó Hermione.

Él no le hizo ni caso, completamente concentrado.

—¡Malfoy! —insistió ella en voz más alta.

De nuevo, silencio.

—¡DRACO MALFOY! —Hermione cogió un cojín del sofá y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Él se revolvió, se lo quitó y le devolvió no uno, sino dos golpes en la cabeza, tirando el cojín al suelo después.

—¡Granger! ¡No te contestaba no porque no te oyera, sino porque estaba concentrado! —le gritó mientras ella se quejaba por lo bajo, rehaciéndose el moño que él le había destrozado.

—¡No me gusta que me ignoren! —contestó ella con el mismo tono, encarándolo y sin dejarse intimidar en absoluto.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose peligrosamente cerca, cada uno indignado por un motivo y fulminando con la mirada al otro.

Oreo decidió que ese era un buen momento para saltar encima del hombro de Draco y lamerle la oreja, lo que provocó que el mago, sobresaltado, se estremeciera de golpe y se moviera, acabando casi encima de Hermione.

—¡Granger! —gruñó—. ¡Sácame a tu gato de encima!

—Sácatelo tú —contestó Hermione, empujando a Draco para que dejara de aplastarla e intentando contener la risa ante la cara de él.

Draco palpó su hombro hasta dar con el gatito. Lo agarró, lo levantó con una mano y se irguió, depositando al animal en el regazo de Hermione.

—Toma —refunfuñó.

Hermione, sonriendo, acarició al gatito, que decidió usar su regazo a modo de cama y se tumbó cómodamente, ronroneando.

—Muy bien, Oreo. Tú sigue así y entre los dos le daremos un ataque al corazón al rubio malvado que no quiere tus besitos —le arrulló entre caricias.

A su lado, Draco bufó.

—Claro, tú lo que quieres es que yo me muera para conseguir el patrimonio Malfoy —respondió con ironía.

—Bueno, de hecho la idea era que te murieras para poder estar tranquila, pero ahora que lo pienso el patrimonio Malfoy tampoco es despreciable, así que si me lo quieres dejar en herencia… —contestó ella sonriendo.

Él soltó una breve carcajada y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ay, Granger, Granger… Eres de lo que no hay. El patrimonio Malfoy, con ese anillo que llevas puesto, es actualmente propiedad tuya, no es necesario que lo ponga en mi herencia —explicó.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Hermione levantó la mano y miró el anillo con otros ojos. Además de ser una joya que debía de costar muchos millones, aparentemente también le daba acceso a otros muchos millones. Estuvo tentada de quitársela y meterla en una caja fuerte para que no sufriera ningún daño.

Draco asintió, pero no añadió nada más. En silencio, ambos se terminaron el té y las pastas, y Oreo se cansó de Hermione y se fue a tumbarse a su cestita.

—Bueno… —comentó Hermione, volviendo de nuevo a hablar en susurros—. ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?

—Un acertijo que solo ellos puedan resolver.

—¿Un acertijo?

—Sí, con mensajes ocultos para que sepan que eres tú.

Hermione lo pensó detenidamente y terminó por encogerse de hombros.

—Podría funcionar —determinó—. ¿Alguna idea de cómo empezar?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Escribe cosas por tu lado, yo escribo cosas por el mío, y luego ya veremos qué hacemos.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos empezaron a escribir, alternando entre pensar, dar golpecitos con el boli en la mesa para coger inspiración, mirar la hoja del otro y escribir propiamente dicho.

—¿Tiene que rimar el acertijo? —preguntó Hermione, mirando con indecisión su hoja.

—Granger, con meter pistas para que sepan que eres tú y meter el mensaje secreto de que lo tienen que investigar ya nos vale. No pidas demasiado o te quedarás con galeones cortos.

Hermione reprimió una sonrisa ante la facilidad con la que Draco dijo un refrán mágico que a él no le había pasado –ni le pasaría– en la vida. Estuvo a punto de comentar la ironía de la situación, pero decidió que era mejor concentrarse en su acertijo.

Ambos escribieron durante un buen rato, y fue Hermione la que rompió el silencio que se había extendido por la habitación al dejar el bolígrafo en la mesa con un sonoro golpe.

—Me rindo, el cerebro me va a explotar —anunció, y bajó la voz para añadir—. No se me ocurre nada más.

—Yo tampoco estoy muy inspirado —convino Draco—, pero te leo lo que tengo: «Este es un mensaje que no espera respuesta, dirigido a Cararrajada y Comadreja. No hay tiempo de explicaciones, así que vayamos al grano: vosotros sabéis quién soy, pero aún os falta adivinarlo. Echáis de menos mi presencia como si os faltara la magia, y, de hecho, magia es lo que me falta a mí estando aquí encerrada». Y ahí me he quedado.

—No está mal —comentó Hermione, casi con sorpresa—. Lo mío tampoco está muy inspirado: «Rápido, antes de que acabemos muertos, o peor, expulsados. Sabéis quién soy, así que no voy a decirlo. Me falta aire, tiempo, espacio y libertad, pero tengo una librería a la que podéis mandarme regalos el día de mi cumpleaños –a mí o a H. J. Ganly, somos la misma persona–».

—¿Ya está? —preguntó Draco, al ver que ella se había quedado callada.

Hermione asintió.

—Bueno, pues ahora vamos a mezclarlos a ver si sacamos algo que ese par de idiotas puedan entender. A ver, ¿cómo empezamos?

—Me gusta tu principio —dijo Hermione—. Y todo el mundo sabrá a quién va dirigido, y probablemente de quién viene también.

Draco, que estaba leyendo concentradamente el acertijo de Hermione, asintió una vez y luego señaló el principio del mensaje de ella.

—No entiendo esto.

—Ah, es una broma entre nosotros que entenderán seguro. —Hermione se sonrojó—. Esa frase se la grité en primero, cuando no paraban de meterse en líos, y les gusta recordármela.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

—Épica. No entiendo cómo no la compartieron con todo Hogwarts, Granger, hubiera tenido material para meterme contigo durante años.

Ella lo miró mal.

—Idiota. Ahora, concéntrate. Podemos coger tu principio y luego poner el mío, y lo entenderán enseguida.

—De acuerdo, pero hay que pensar muy bien qué ponemos luego, porque si pones el nombre falso será muy obvio el plan si interceptan el mensaje.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Cierto.

Terminaron el acertijo entre discusiones y rimas estúpidas, y al final el mensaje que Hermione transcribió a una hoja en limpio era el siguiente:

« _Este es un mensaje que no espera respuesta, dirigido a Cararrajada y Comadreja._

 _Necesitamos que os deis prisa, antes de que acabemos muertos –o peor, expulsados–. Sabéis quién soy, me echáis de menos y me estáis buscando, ¿o no?_

 _Aquí va una pista: el día de mi cumpleaños es una librería, propiedad mía. ¿Me mandáis un regalo? Acepto la libertad y echo de menos la magia._

 _Tened mucho cuidado_ ».

—Bueno, ya está —comentó ella, doblando el folio y metiéndolo en un sobre en el que convenientemente ya había escrito la dirección de Dean Thomas –el único de sus conocidos con dirección muggle–, que guardó en un libro que había sobre la mesita—. Ahora solo falta poder colarlo.

—Eso será más jodido —murmuró Draco con una mueca, recogiendo todos los papeles que habían usado, rompiéndolos en trocitos y metiéndolos en otro sobre que tiró, sin moverse del sofá, debajo de la cama—. ¿Sigue la pistola debajo de la cama, por cierto?

Hermione asintió.

—No limpian mucho el polvo, no —comentó con ironía. Draco sonrió.

De pronto, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

—¿Señorita? —preguntó la voz de Luna desde el otro lado de la puerta, y Draco y Hermione se miraron con cara de terror—. ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien? Hace rato que no se les oye, ¿siguen aquí?

Ambos se miraron con cara de terror. ¿Qué excusa iban a ponerle por el silencio que había dentro del cuarto?

—¿Señorita?—insistió Luna.

Draco fue el primero en reaccionar: antes de que ella procesara siquiera qué estaba pasando, él se acercó mucho, le rodeó la cara con ambas manos y le estampó un beso en los labios.

* * *

 _No me matéis, por favor, juro que lo compensaré xDDD_

 _Bueno, hoy no tengo tiempo para extenderme y dejaros una nota larguísima, así que la acorto porque me tengo que ir: ¿os ha gustado el capítulo?_

 _¡Llevamos_ _ **197**_ _reviews,_ _ **104**_ _favs y_ _ **159**_ _follows! Sois geniales, en serio._

 _¡Nos vemos el domingo que viene!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	20. Salir fuera

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Agradecimientos especialísimos a_ _Meri_ _por el beteo (y a_ _Darfoy_ _por ser el review número 200, fuck yeah)._

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **XIX. Salir fuera**

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de pestañear y abrir la boca para coger aire antes de notar los labios de Draco apretándose sobre los suyos.

Sus manos le sujetaban el mentón con cuidado, casi con delicadeza, como si fuera algo terriblemente frágil que le diera miedo romper; y también su boca, suave y cálida, se movía lentamente, depositando pequeños besos cariñosos sobre sus labios antes de presionar con más firmeza, lenta y sensualmente.

Hermione sintió que perdía el control de sus extremidades, porque sus brazos se movieron por iniciativa propia y enterró una mano en su pelo, sujetando uno de sus hombros con la otra y moviendo las piernas hacia el borde del sofá para que él tuviera más espacio, espacio que él aprovechó para inclinarse todavía más hacia ella y bajar una mano para rodearle la cintura y acercarla a él.

En algún momento, ninguno supo cómo ni cuándo, toda la deliciosa lentitud con la que se habían estado besando se transformó en ansia y Draco apretó más su cintura, como si le diera miedo que ella se escapara.

A lo lejos, como a través de una espesa neblina, Hermione oyó cómo la puerta se abría y Luna murmuraba algo –¿una disculpa?– antes de volver a cerrar la puerta, pero siguieron besándose, sin moverse.

De pronto, Oreo soltó un potente maullido y ambos se separaron de golpe, jadeando y sorprendidos. Miraron a ambos lados, pero la habitación estaba vacía y no parecía haber ningún riesgo inmediato.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu gato? —preguntó Draco, que por alguna razón parecía molesto.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se retorció un poco para intentar salir de debajo de él, pero sin resultado. Estaba arrinconada en el sofá, sonrojada y con los labios más sensibles de lo habitual por el beso.

«Si me viera Ginny ahora mismo, pegaba un grito de emoción que me dejaba sorda», pensó.

—Esto… —carraspeó—. Malfoy, ¿te importa salir de encima?

Él, que había estado muy ocupado intentando fulminar con la mirada a Oreo –aunque el gatito, una vez roto el momento, se había vuelto a dormir todo ufano–, se giró y se apartó rápidamente, como si ella quemara.

—No me había dado cuenta —se disculpó, cruzando la habitación y sentándose en un sillón frente a Hermione.

—No pasa nada —respondió ella, rehuyendo su mirada y fijándola en cualquier parte menos en él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, negándose a mirar al otro.

—¿No deberíamos...?

—No —la cortó Draco antes de que ella pudiera sugerir hablar sobre lo que había pasado.

—Mejor no —convino Hermione.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, todavía sin mirarse. Parecía que no iban a volver a decirse nada hasta que Draco habló.

—¿Te imaginas la cara que se le ha tenido que quedar a la doncella? —preguntó con tono divertido.

Ella sonrió a su pesar, sonrojándose al pensar que pronto iba a volver a ver a Luna cuando esta la había pillado en semejante posición.

«Él lo ha hecho a propósito», se dijo. «Necesitábamos una excusa para estar tan en silencio».

—Espero que no se lo cuente a todo el mundo —comentó—. No sabría cómo mirar a la cara a la gente.

—No, es mejor que lo haga. Así quedaremos como una pareja más «oficial» y tendrás una excusa para llevar mi anillo. Nadie podrá decirte nada.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Estoy convencido —asintió él—. Espero que lo vaya contando, nos beneficiaría. Bueno, te beneficiaría a ti —rectificó después.

Ella asintió, y de nuevo el silencio, casi incómodo, invadió la habitación, pero por menos tiempo esta vez.

—Bueno… —empezó Draco.

—Sí…

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo; ella cambió de posición en el sofá.

—Tal vez debería irme —ofreció él con incertidumbre.

—Sí, no sé. ¿Llamo a alguien que te venga a buscar?

—Mejor, mejor, que como vaya yo solo me despellejan.

Ella asintió, y se levantó para abrir la puerta y avisar a un guardia.

El tiempo que tardó el guardia en venir a buscar a Draco lo pasaron en silencio, intentando no mirarse.

* * *

—Buenos días —saludó Alexander, sospechosamente alegre, en cuanto ella entró por la puerta.

—Hola —masculló Hermione, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones sin gracia ni elegancia ninguna. La sonrisa de Alexander vaciló un poco, pero no se fue—. ¿Qué querías?

—Nada en especial. ¿No tienes tú algo que contarme?

Hermione se quedó blanca. ¿Acaso él había descubierto lo del acertijo? No podía ser, estaba perfectamente guardado y ella estaba segura de que Draco y ella no habían hecho ningún ruido.

—¿Yo? —preguntó, haciéndose la tonta.

—Sí, tú. Luna me ha dicho que pasas ratos muy entretenidos con el gladiador rubio…

Ella pasó de estar blanca como la leche a estar roja como un tomate. Qué vergüenza, no se podía creer que Alexander lo supiera ya.

—Aaah, así que veo que es verdad. —El hombre sonrió, divertido—. ¿Necesitaréis anticonceptivos de algún tipo?

—¿Qué? ¡NO! —chilló Hermione, demasiado avergonzada como para usar un tono de voz normal—. No, no, no, no, no —insistió, un poco histérica.

El hombre levantó los brazos con gesto apaciguador, sin dejar de sonreír.

—De acuerdo —contestó, y añadió—. Pero que sepas que si alguna vez los necesitas, no dudes en pedirlos. Estar protegido es importante.

Hermione sintió que la cara le ardía y la ocultó entre las manos.

«Tierra, trágame», pensó, completamente avergonzada por la tranquilidad de Alexander. Lo último que ella quería era hablar sobre su vida sexual –o falta de ella– con su secuestrador.

—Bueno, cambiando de tercio, ya tengo los papeles de la librería y tu nuevo documento de identidad, necesito que firmes ambos. —Mientras hablaba, abrió una carpeta negra que había en el escritorio y le tendió un par de papeles y un bolígrafo—. Anda, firma.

Hermione, con el bolígrafo en la mano, dudó un poco.

—Esto está mal —protestó.

Alexander la miró con cara de incredulidad.

—Hermione, no tenemos tiempo ahora para tus dilemas morales. Firma.

—No sé para qué quieres que firme si ni siquiera podré ir a ver mi propia librería —se quejó ella, y él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya hablaremos de ello después. Firma de una vez —ordenó por tercera vez, considerablemente molesto.

Hermione hizo lo que se le ordenaba, y estampó su recién adquirida firma falsa en ambos papeles.

—Toma —gruñó.

El hombre observó ambas firmas, asintió una vez y guardó los papeles de nuevo en la carpeta.

—Perfecto. Eso es todo lo que quería tratar hoy. —Hizo un gesto para despacharla, pero Hermione no se movió de su sitio.

Alexander suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Quiero poder ver la librería —anunció ella—. En persona —añadió, mordaz, antes de que él señalara algo sobre que pensaba enseñarle fotos.

—Ay, Hermione, eres demasiado terca para tu propio bien —se quejó él, frotándose las sienes con gesto cansado—. Ya te he explicado las razones por las que no puedes ir a verla.

—¡Pero si me acabas de decir que íbamos a hablar de esto!

—Ya lo sé, pero no sé qué quieres que te diga. Sabes por qué no puedes ir, no insistas.

—Pues no me parece bien —protestó Hermione, sentándose más erguida y fulminando al hombre con la mirada—. Me parece una tontería enorme que me vayas a construir una librería y luego no me dejes ir por un par de excusas malas. Lo de la seguridad se arregla enseguida, y lo mismo digo con respecto al acomodamiento y el transporte.

Alexander la miró fijamente y en silencio durante un rato, tanto que Hermione empezó a sentirse incómoda y se encogió un poco en su asiento, casi imperceptiblemente.

—De acuerdo —respondió él lentamente—. Pero en todo momento del viaje irás con guantes revestidos de ópalo rosa que _no te quitarás_ —recalcó estas últimas palabras firmemente, inclinándose hacia ella a través del escritorio.

Hermione asintió levemente.

—Júralo —exigió él.

—Lo juro.

—¿Qué juras?

Hermione lo miró con incertidumbre. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir?

—¿Qué juras? —insistió él, mirándola ferozmente, y fue esa mirada la que hizo que Hermione reaccionara.

Draco también tenía esa mirada cuando exigía algo de alguien.

—Juro que no me quitaré los guantes en ningún momento del trayecto hasta la librería.

—¿Por qué lo juras?

—Lo juro por mi vida, por mi nombre, por mi Casa y por mi magia —respondió ella con lentitud, usando casi sin darse cuenta el antiguo juramento de los magos británicos, que más de una vez había oído en el Wizengamot.

Él asintió una vez, aparentemente satisfecho con su respuesta, y su comportamiento cambió. De nuevo volvía a ser el hombre amable de siempre.

—¿Podré llevar compañía o iré sola?

—Yo también viajaré —respondió él—, y te permito elegir a otro gladiador.

—¿Otro? —preguntó ella, extrañada por esa respuesta.

—Bueno, por supuesto irás con tu prometido, ¿no?

—¿Mi prometido? —repitió Hermione estúpidamente.

—El gladiador que te dio su anillo de familia. Con el que te estabas besuqueando antes —respondió Alexander, agitando una mano impacientemente y con tono de obviedad—. Malfoy, si no me equivoco.

—Oh. Oh, sí, sí. Malfoy —se apresuró a contestar Hermione, un poco avergonzada.

—Bien. Repito: ¿a qué otro gladiador te quieres llevar?

—¿Adrian? —preguntó ella de vuelta, diciendo el primer nombre que se le ocurrió.

—Adrian será. Pucey, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, ya me ocuparé de todo.

Hermione hizo ademán de añadir algo más, pero Alexander la frenó con un gesto.

—Ni se te ocurra pedirme algo más porque entonces no te concederé nada —amenazó.

—Ya me voy, ¡adiós! —respondió ella rápidamente, saliendo por la puerta a toda velocidad.

Lo último que necesitaba era perder lo conseguido.

* * *

—Vamos, señorita, dese prisa que es para hoy —la increpó el guardia que la conducía hacia el exterior.

—Llevo los ojos vendados y llevo tacones —gruñó Hermione, trastabillando y con las manos extendidas para no chocarse con nada –si se fiaba del hombre que la guiaba, iba a acabar dándose de bruces contra alguna pared, lo había comprobado ya un par de veces– mientras su guardia le daba empujoncitos para meterle prisa—. O me quitas la venda, o más rápido me niego a ir.

El hombre bufó.

—No puedo quitarle la venda, son órdenes del señor.

—Bueno, pues entonces ayúdame —respondió ella, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontró levantada en el aire y echada sobre lo que supuso que era el hombro del guardia. Pataleó y se revolvió—. ¡No me refería a que me ayudaras así! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

Él la bajó inmediatamente, mascullando maldiciones entre dientes.

—Bueno, ¿cómo sugiere que la ayude, entonces? La venda no se la puedo quitar y no quiere que la lleve en brazos, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —le preguntó, sonando tan exasperado que Hermione casi se compadeció de él.

Cuando la había ido a buscar –antes de que le pusiese la maldita venda– se había dado cuenta de que era un guardia muy joven, y se notaba que no tenía mucha experiencia.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa —dijo ella—: tú me agarras del brazo y me _guías_. Me guías, lo que implica evitar que me estampe contra paredes, sillas, puertas, muebles varios, etcétera, indicarme cuándo debo subir y bajar y acomodar tu paso al mío, ¿estamos? Nada de meterme prisa, o te pincharé con los tacones en un sitio en el que te dolerá, y mucho —amenazó.

—De acuerdo —respondió él casi con diversión, sujetándola del antebrazo con delicadeza—. Vamos.

Echaron a andar de nuevo, esta vez mucho más relajadamente. El guardia parecía haber asumido que, siendo que iban a llegar tarde de todas formas, no pasaba nada por ir más despacio y tenerla contenta.

«Chico listo», decidió Hermione.

—Y bueno, ¿por qué debo llevar la venda? —preguntó tras un rato de silencio y de subir y bajar dos tramos de escaleras y girar unas cuantas veces.

—Para que no vea el camino hacia la salida —contestó él sencillamente.

—Eso me parece una tontería muy grande.

—Yo no doy las órdenes, señorita, solamente las cumplo.

—Menos mal que tenemos a semejantes cumplidores del deber, si no, no sé qué habría sido de la raza humana —replicó ella con sarcasmo.

El guardia no contestó. Aparentemente, era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero Hermione no se dio por vencida.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mark.

—¿De dónde eres?

—De Zúrich.

—Pues hablas muy bien el inglés —comentó ella, sorprendida.

Él no contestó al principio, pero tras un rato en silencio habló de nuevo.

—Mi madre era inglesa y pasábamos los veranos en Inglaterra.

—Ah. —Hermione no añadió nada más; se estaba empezando a marear después de toda la caminata a ciegas y ya no tenía ganas de hablar.

De pronto, él se detuvo y, aunque Hermione casi salió volando tras tropezar con sus pies, ella se detuvo también.

—Puede quitarse la venda.

—¡Por fin! —Inmediatamente después de quitársela, Hermione se llevó las manos a los ojos para protegerlos de la repentina luz ¿del sol? ¿Eso que tenía delante era una ventana? Parpadeó, en parte para que la luz dejara de molestarla y en parte para borrar las estúpidas lágrimas que tenía de pronto en los ojos.

Estaba viendo la luz del sol de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo sin ella.

Después de parpadear unas cuantas veces, fijó la mirada en la habitación. Era más un vestíbulo que otra cosa y a través de la ventana se veía un páramo seco y desierto, sin árboles o vegetación de ningún tipo. ¿Dónde estaban?

—¿Dónde…?

—No haga preguntas —rogó Mark con expresión desesperada— y póngase esto antes de que salgamos afuera. —Le tendió unos guantes blancos, largos hasta el codo y con bordado de plata en el borde.

Hermione supuso que eran los guantes con ópalo rosa y se los puso con un suspiro. Al menos, como diría Pansy, le combinaban con el vestido.

Salieron afuera, y Hermione inspiró aire profundamente, llenándose los pulmones del olor a naturaleza, a tierra, a _vida_ , tan distinto del olor aséptico y seco del interior.

Mark la guio por un camino de tierra, donde la estaban esperando ya Adrian y Draco, ambos con guantes negros, y unos cuantos guardias, que alternaban entre vigilar a los gladiadores, darse órdenes entre ellos y llevar un montón de cajas en dirección contraria a ellos.

—Quédese aquí —le dijo Mark, y acto seguido se fue a unirse con el grupo de guardias y desapareció tras una esquina.

—Hostia puta, Granger, ¿no decías que estábamos viviendo bajo tierra? Porque eso de ahí no está precisamente bajo tierra —soltó Draco a modo de saludo, señalando a sus espaldas y haciendo que ella se girase.

«Eso de ahí» era una impresionante mansión moderna con cierto estilo neoclásico que debía de tener por lo menos seis pisos de alto.

Hermione la miró un buen rato, boquiabierta y con cara de idiota, hasta que al final reaccionó.

—Eso me dijo Alexander —contestó muy suavemente—. Que estábamos bajo tierra.

Adrian silbó entre dientes.

—Pues menos mal que había prometido no mentirte —comentó irónicamente.

Hermione, inquieta, se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón: si Alexander le había mentido sobre la localización de las instalaciones, ¿quién le aseguraba que no le había mentido también sobre cualquier otra cosa?

—Bueno, yo no decido —respondió al final con tono de disculpa.

En ese momento, Mark reapareció de nuevo a su lado.

—Síganme, por favor.

* * *

 _¿HABÉIS VISTO? EH, EH, EH, HA HABIDO BESO. SOLO HA COSTADO DIECINUEVE CAPÍTULOS Y UN PRÓLOGO, PERO HA LLEGADO POR FIN. (Aunque fuera solo para engañar a Luna, pero menos da una piedra, digo yo xDD)._

 _Y bueno, el resto del capítulo es un poco pasable después del beso… O no, ¡ya han salido al exterior! ¿Qué pensáis que va a pasar ahora? ¿Tenéis alguna teoría? El siguiente capítulo no será el capítulo veinte, sino que será una especie de extra para ubicaros mejor en la historia, así que tendréis más tiempo para formular teorías antes de leer qué pasa de verdad ;)_

 _ **¡EL FIC YA TIENE 207 REVIEWS AAAAAAAAHHHHH!** No me lo puedo creer, os lo juro. Estoy súper emocionada y bastante inspirada gracias a todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo, de verdad que sois lo mejor del mundo y os agradezco muchísimo todas vuestras palabras:_

 _• **Eli** **Feltson** (en el capítulo anterior, siento no haberte contestado antes) me propuso a Michael Fassbender como Alexander. Michael Fassbender es guapísimo y me encanta, pero no se acerca ni por casualidad a mi Alexander mental. ¡Lo siento!_

 _• **FeltonNat88** señaló un punto muy importante que se me había olvidado comentaros: FF estuvo unos días extraño y sin mandar alertas de actualizaciones, así que por favor, comprobad que habéis leído todos los capítulos, no quiero que os perdáis nada. Gracias por comentarlo ;)_

 _Y nada más, me despido ya hasta la semana que viene :)_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Deja un review si quieres que Draco te bese así (ya sabéis cómo xD)._


	21. Interludio I

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Mil gracias a_ _MrsDarfoy_ _por avisar de mi ausencia por Facebook (y por su review) y a_ _MeriAnne Black_ _por ayudarme en todo lo que puede y betearme este capítulo._

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **Interludio I: Harry Potter**

Harry parpadeó, desorientado.

Le dolía la cabeza y sentía la boca pastosa, lo que era extraño. Antes de los fuegos se encontraba perfectamente bien. ¿Quizá los fuegos esparcían algún tipo de polvo aturdidor?

¿Podía eso hacerse siquiera? Tendría que preguntárselo a Hermione.

—Ah, Harry, aquí estás. —Ginny apareció de pronto a su lado y le sonrió, aunque parecía un poco pálida—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estamos todos un poco mareados, no sé por qué.

—Me duele la cabeza, pero no es nada grave —respondió él, levantándose del suelo. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?—. ¿Y Hermione?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea, hace rato que no la veo. Supongo que se habrá ido ya a casa, que mañana se va de vacaciones.

—Ah, cierto. Aún no entiendo por qué se va sola, podríamos haber ido todos —comentó, echando a andar con la bruja.

—Dijo que quería pasar algo de tiempo sola —respondió ella—, para conocerse un poco mejor y reflexionar sobre su vida. Me parece bien, es normal que quiera desconectar un poco.

—Sí, pero completamente sola… Y a Grecia, además —Harry meneó la cabeza. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

—Harry, Hermione es una gran bruja capaz de hacer lo que le dé la gana.

—No, si lo sé, pero…

—Sin peros —lo cortó ella—. Puede hacer lo que quiera, y nosotros estaremos allí para apoyarla porque somos sus amigos, ¿estamos?

—Estamos —refunfuñó Harry.

—Bien.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la barra del bar, donde se habían reunido varios de sus amigos.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Neville—. De un momento a otro has desaparecido.

Harry se encogió de hombros, ocupando el asiento de al lado y aceptando el vaso de agua que le tendía Dean.

—No sé, por ahí. Me he despertado en el suelo.

—Esto es obra de los polvos de hadas que había por ahí, seguro —especuló Hannah, sentada en el regazo de su marido.

—Yo había pensado más bien en los fuegos artificiales, a lo mejor esparcían algún tipo de polvo aturdidor o algo así —comentó Harry.

—¿Eso se puede hacer siquiera? —preguntó Dean, perplejo. Los demás se encogieron de hombros.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que de pronto Pansy apareció por una esquina. Aunque guapísima con su vestido verde, venía un poco despeinada y parecía preocupada.

—¿Habéis visto a Draco? —preguntó nada más llegar—. Blaise y yo estamos buscándolo pero no aparece por ningún lado.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

—Quizá se haya ido con Hermione —dijo Ginny—. Tampoco sabemos dónde está ella, suponemos que se ha ido a casa.

—¿Por qué iban a irse a casa juntos Malfoy y Hermione? —preguntó Neville, antes de pensar mejor en su pregunta y sonrojarse—. Vale, no contestéis. No quiero saberlo.

Hannah rio y le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

—¿Pero Hermione y…? —Harry frunció el ceño, confuso. Ni siquiera tenían sentido juntos.

—Harry, ¿sobre qué hemos estado hablando? —preguntó Ginny, con una levísima amenaza tiñendo su voz.

—Yo la apoyo en lo que ella quiera, Gin, pero yo esto no lo veo.

—Por eso llevas gafas —se burló Pansy—. Es obvio que no ves bien.

Aquello arrancó un coro de carcajadas justo en el momento en que Blaise apareció.

—¿Draco? —preguntó brevemente.

—Con Granger, se supone —respondió Pansy.

—¿Haciendo qué?

Por toda respuesta, la bruja levantó las cejas y Blaise pasó de tener cara de confusión a silbar por lo bajo.

—Los hay con suerte —comentó, sonriendo.

Harry, intentando no pensar en Hermione teniendo algún tipo de vida sexual –en lo que a él respectaba, ella era su hermana y no tenía ningún interés en saber nada sobre lo que ella hacía en su tiempo libre–, carraspeó.

—Bueno, creo que me voy a ir ya —anunció, levantándose y dejando el vaso en la barra.

Los demás asintieron.

—Sí, será lo mejor —convino Ginny—. No me encuentro muy bien, no sé por qué será.

—Los polvos de hada, ya te lo he dicho —insistió Hannah, levantándose ella también—. Producen mareos y náuseas.

—Y son altamente ilegales, no creo que Theo y Luna los hayan dejado por ahí —comentó Neville suavemente, apoyando una mano en la cintura de su mujer. Ella se cruzó de brazos, pero no dijo nada más.

—Nosotros también nos iremos, pero primero tenemos que despachar a la gente, que Theo nos ha dejado como encargo el cerrar esto para que mañana vengan los elfos y lo limpien —dijo Pansy.

—Eso se lo dejas a Ginny y acabas enseguida —bromeó Dean, esquivando el puñetazo que le lanzó ella.

—Pansy es peor, seguro —sonrió Blaise, dando un saltito hacia delante para esquivar a la bruja, que intentó clavarle la varita.

—Bueno —intervino Harry, sacando la varita—, me voy. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Todos asintieron, y Harry, agitando la varita, se Desapareció.

Lo último que vio antes de irse fue una sombra negra a lo lejos.

* * *

 _«Estimado señor Potter,_

 _Le informo de que es usted el contacto de emergencia escogido por la señorita Granger en caso de que le suceda algo, y esa es la razón por la que le escribo._

 _Verá: la señorita Granger debía haber llegado a nuestro hotel hace tres días, en el Traslador de las diez de la mañana, pero no llegó, y desde la Oficina de Turismo y Traslación de Londres nos informaron de que la señorita Granger no se había presentado para coger su Traslador._

 _Ella no ha contestado a nuestras lechuzas, por lo que le escribo para que nos diga qué debemos hacer: ¿guardamos la suite que la señorita Granger tenía contratada hasta la próxima semana o por el contrario prefiere que la revendamos?_

 _Quedo a la espera de lo que confío será su pronta respuesta._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Ianis Svantlinski, director general de_ Electra Palace Hoteles».

Harry releyó por tercera la vez la carta y se dejó caer en el sillón de su despacho, atónito.

Hermione no había llegado a su hotel y no contestaba a las lechuzas que le mandaban. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Él no tenía noticias de ella desde la boda, pero nunca hubiera imaginado esto.

Notó una especie de presión en el pecho, que hundía su vitalidad y lamía los bordes de su consciencia, una presión que le recordó a la guerra, al miedo, a la angustia de ver a un ser querido irse y no saber si lo ibas a volver a ver…

Rápidamente, sacó su varita y, tras varias respiraciones profundas y controlar el temblor en la mano derecha, ejecutó un _Patronus_.

—Hermione, ¿dónde estás? Contéstame —dijo. Inmediatamente, el ciervo brilló una vez y despareció en dirección a la ventana, yendo a buscar a su destinataria.

«Ya está, ahora me contestará», se dijo, intentando tranquilizarse, pero sin poder contener el temblor en la pierna derecha.

Respiró hondo de nuevo. No podía permitirse ponerse nervioso.

Apartó la carta y se concentró en sus papeles, pero su mente volvía una y otra vez a Hermione. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Por qué no había ido al hotel? No era propio de ella faltar sin haber avisado antes…

Un rato después, cuando pensaba que no podría con tanto nerviosismo _,_ vio una especie de destello luminoso a su izquierda y se giró rápidamente: era el _Patronus_ que él había mandado, que no había encontrado a su destinataria.

¿Dónde estaba Hermione?

* * *

—¿ _Ahydrilis aethernis_? ¿Qué coño es eso? —preguntó Harry, escaneando con la mirada el informe que le acababa de pasar Susan Bones, segunda al mando de su equipo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Por lo que me ha dicho Mary, es una especie de somnífero mágico que se esparce por el aire. No es peligroso, pero puede causar mareos, náuseas, dolores de cabeza y otros efectos secundarios de este estilo.

Él levantó la mirada del pergamino para fijarla en ella.

—¿Y cómo ha llegado a mis venas?

Susan volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Tú sabrás. Yo solo sé lo que pone en el informe y nada más.

—Esto no tiene sentido —murmuró Harry, tomando una repentina decisión—. Susan, necesito comprobar una cosa: analiza la sangre de Ron y tráeme los resultados.

—¿De Ron y de quién más? —preguntó ella sin moverse.

—De nadie más.

—Ya. ¿De Ron y de quién más? Me niego a hacer cinco viajes más pudiendo hacer uno —insistió ella pacientemente.

Harry estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, pero cedió.

—De acuerdo. De Ron, Ginny, Hannah, Neville, Dean, Seamus y Pansy Parkinson.

—¿Y si no se dejan voluntariamente qué les digo?

—Tú diles que vas de mi parte y se dejarán.

Ella puso cara dubitativa, pero de todas maneras echó a andar hacia la puerta.

—Luego te traigo los resultados.

—Date prisa, por favor.

Cuando Harry se quedó solo en su despacho, se dejó caer en el sillón, tirando el informe sobre la mesa sin miramientos.

No podía creérselo. Había sido drogado, probablemente en la boda si los efectos secundarios eran los que había dicho Susan.

Pero, ¿cómo? Y, fundamentalmente, ¿por qué?

¿Significaba eso que Hermione no se había ido a casa tras los fuegos, como pensaban? ¿Tal vez alguien se la había llevado?

Pero, ¿quién? ¿Por qué?

Harry se quitó las gafas y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

Tenía demasiadas preguntas y no parecía que fuera a obtener las respuestas pronto.

* * *

 _ **¡YA ESTOY DE VUELTA YASSSSSS!**_

 _CdÓ está de vuelta, Meri y yo ya hemos terminado todos nuestros exámenes y estamos libres, y esto no para hasta que termine, lo prometo. Ya lo tengo (casi) todo planeado y no os volveré a dejar en la estacada de esa manera, me supo fatal no avisar personalmente en el último capítulo y en su lugar hacer a Darfoy avisar por FB. Lo siento :/_

 _Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Ya dije que sería un capítulo especial (y cortito): varias me habíais mencionado que os gustaría ver la perspectiva de Harry y aquí la tenéis. ¿Qué pensáis?_

 _(Ya sé que os morís de ganas de ver más besos Dramione, haya calma xDDD)._

 _Ahora mismo, el fic tiene **220 reviews, 121 favs y 178 follows** , y es IMPRESIONANTE. En serio, estoy muy MUY contenta y agradecida por todo el apoyo que he estado recibiendo y os quiero muchísimo._

 _Mil gracias por todo, especialmente a mis **13** reviews del último capítulo: **Doristarazona, Sally Elizabeth. HR, sonrais777, johannna, Marycielo Felton, ivicab93, MrsDarfoy, FeltonNat88, Parejachyca, Bombon Kou Malfoy, Isela Malfoy, karoljhoanaayalaforero y Lady Lin Mei**. ¡Sois geniales! :)_

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Déjame un review para que Draco sea un mago con suerte ;)_


	22. 19 de septiembre

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ _Meri_ _por betear y fangirlear :)_

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **XX. 19 de septiembre**

Hermione no quería saber quién era el piloto que conducía el avión privado al que se habían subido, pero sospechaba que no tenía mucha práctica.

Su pensamiento se vio confirmado cuando el avión dio un nuevo bandazo hacia la derecha, y tanto Draco como Adrian –ambos exjugadores de Quidditch que subidos a una escoba hacían giros y piruetas sin miedo alguno– inspiraron bruscamente, apretando los brazos de sus asientos con terror. A sus pies y metido en un transportín, Oreo maulló y se removió, nervioso.

—Granger, ¿cómo pueden los muggles viajar en esto? —siseó Draco, que sentado a su izquierda estaba tan pálido que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

—Normalmente, viajar en avión es tranquilo, rápido y eficiente —respondió ella—, pero nuestro piloto no es que lo haga muy bien.

Adrian bufó.

—Si esto es no hacerlo muy bien, no quiero saber cómo guía el cacharro este el que lo hace muy mal.

Se quedaron en silencio. El avión en el que viajaban era bastante pequeño y, aunque la estancia era agradable, con sillones de cuero y una alfombra persa, las ventanas estaban tapadas, impidiendo la vista y, en cierto modo, aumentando la ansiedad de Draco –Adrian, por su parte, parecía más preocupado por la posibilidad de estrellarse y menos por todo lo demás– al no poder ver la altura a la que volaban.

Adrian se removió, incómodo, y bostezó.

—Tengo sueño —comentó—. Y no sé cómo, porque con la de vueltas que estamos dando debería tener náuseas.

Hermione fue a contestar algo –«Pues duerme»–, pero Mark, que el encargado de vigilarlos y hasta entonces había estado contemplándolos casi con diversión, sentado junto a la cabina del piloto, se le adelantó.

—Si quieres, hay una cama plegable aquí, puedo abrirla —ofreció, indicando una puerta a su derecha.

—Ah, vale. —Adrian se desabrochó y se levantó con cuidado en el mismo momento en el que Mark se acercó a él para acompañarlo hasta la habitación, cumpliendo su papel de vigilante a la perfección.

Entraron juntos en la habitación, y Draco se giró inmediatamente hacia Hermione.

—Quítate los guantes —siseó.

—¿Qué?

—Quítate los guantes —insistió él—. Ahora no nos mira nadie.

—¡No! ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué no te los quitas tú?

—¿Cómo que no? —Draco seguía sin mirarla, demasiado ocupado en controlar que Mark no saliera—. Granger, yo no puedo, así que quítate tú los putos guantes, haz magia y sácanos de aquí.

—No —gruñó ella y, girándose para mirarlo, le habló al oído—. Estás loco, no puedo quitarme los guantes. Para empezar, porque son guantes largos y se notará enseguida; para seguir, porque tengo que quitármelos y alejarlos de mí para pensar siquiera en hacer magia; y por último, porque he jurado no hacerlo. Lo he jurado, Malfoy, y mi palabra no la doy en vano.

—Joder —masculló él, rabioso, pero no insistió. Entendía que era una idea fruto de la adrenalina del momento que no podía prosperar.

En ese momento, oyeron una carcajada dentro de la habitación y Mark salió, intentando disimular una sonrisa.

Al ver que ambos se le quedaban mirando, adoptó de nuevo una postura imperturbable.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

—Todo perfecto, gracias —respondió Hermione, mirándolo con un nuevo interés—. ¿Cuánto queda para llegar?

—Por favor, siéntense y abróchense los cinturones, estamos a punto de aterrizar —sonó a través de los altavoces en ese preciso instante, ahorrándole al guardia el tener que contestar.

Mark, sin una palabra, volvió a entrar en el cuarto donde estaba Adrian, y se quedó allí hasta que, un rato después, el avión tomó tierra por fin y ambos salieron.

Cuando todo se quedó quieto y los motores se apagaron, la puerta exterior del avión se abrió y un guardia asomó la cabeza.

—Por favor, salgan deprisa que vamos con retraso. La _limusine_ ya está aquí —dijo con un fuerte acento francés.

Hermione volvió a ponerse los tacones, que se había quitado durante el vuelo, y se levantó despacio y con tranquilidad, mientras Draco, a su lado, lo hacía con cuidado, agachando la cabeza para no darse en el techo. Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta, con Mark y Adrian a sus espaldas, y salieron al exterior.

Lo primero que vieron fue la famosa torre Eiffel, imponente en toda su altura, destacando contra el cielo rosa y anaranjado por la puesta de sol.

—Qué bonito —murmuró Hermione, parándose en seco en el primer escalón para observar mejor.

—Señorita, por favor, dese prisa —la conminó Mark desde detrás.

A regañadientes, ella empezó a bajar las escaleras y su comitiva la siguió mientras unos cuantos guardias más descargaban maletas y baúles de la bodega del avión gritándose órdenes en francés.

Tal y como había dicho el primer guardia, la limusina –enorme, negra y con los cristales tintados– ya los estaba esperando, y sentado dentro estaba Alexander.

Cuando se metieron y el chófer arrancó, dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la ciudad, Hermione se giró hacia su secuestrador.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Pues a tu librería, naturalmente.

* * *

Hermione sabía que su librería iba a ser grande, pero no se imaginaba que fuera a ser _tan_ grande. Tres pisos y un ático era mucho espacio, y sabía que iba a estar todo lleno de libros.

Era el paraíso.

Sonrió, feliz —en parte por poder ver lo que iba a ser suyo; en parte porque estaba _fuera_ , en París, más cerca que nunca de la libertad—, y Alexander, al verla, se giró hacia ella.

—¿Qué, te gusta?

—Sí —admitió, sin siquiera ocurrírsele que tal vez no debería gustarle tanto—. La fachada es preciosa.

—Me alegra que te guste. Me costó un poco conseguir comprar todo el edificio y moldearlo a mi gusto, pero lo conseguí.

—¿Por qué, qué tiene de especial este edificio?

—¿No lo conoces? —preguntó Alexander a su vez. Ella negó con la cabeza—. Es el edificio donde vivió tu madre hasta su adolescencia.

Hermione se quedó completamente blanca. ¿Qué clase de loco psicópata era ese que conocía hasta el pasado de su madre?

—Quería conseguirlo para ti, sabía que te gustaría —continuó Alexander, ajeno a ella, que parecía estar a punto de vomitar.

Afortunadamente, en ese momento hubo una pequeña conmoción entre los guardias, que empezaron a descargar el equipaje de Hermione, y el hombre se acercó rápidamente a grandes zancadas, gritando órdenes.

Draco, casi descuidadamente, apoyó una mano en espalda, transmitiéndole en cierto modo su apoyo.

—Sí que le gusta hacer las cosas a lo grande, ¿eh? —murmuró en su oído—. Ni siquiera a mí se me habría ocurrido.

—No, tú eres más de comprar ediciones especiales de libros, siempre firmados por el autor —replicó ella, sonriendo un poco.

—Contigo bien que funciona —contestó él, sin parecer en absoluto avergonzado—. ¿Conseguí que me volvieras a hablar sí o no?

—Como para no hablarte después de semejante regalo —refunfuñó ella. Casi podía sentir las oleadas de auto-satisfacción que emitía él, y sabía que si lo miraba, tendría una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios.

Menudo idiota.

— _Mademoiselle_ , dice el señor que tienen permiso para explorar a su gusto la librería durante una hora mientras él se ocupa de algunos aspectos de su estancia —intervino en ese momento un guardia, un hombre con aspecto asiático pero acento francés—. Pasado ese tiempo, volverán con él.

—De acuerdo —respondió Hermione con un asentimiento—. Vamos.

Entró en el edificio, seguida por Draco, Adrian, Mark –que parecía que no se iba a separar de Adrian bajo ningún concepto– y un par de guardias más, todos en procesión.

La primera planta era amplia y luminosa –o todo lo luminosa que podía ser en un día nublado–, y, aunque vacía exceptuando algunas estanterías y un par de cuadros, Hermione se enamoró de ella inmediatamente.

—¡Mirad esto! ¡Es enorme! —exclamó, encantada.

Draco echó una ojeada desdeñosa a su alrededor antes de volver a centrar la mirada en ella.

—Tampoco es para tanto, Granger. Ahora parece muy grande porque está vacío, nada más.

—Mira que eres aguafiestas —refunfuñó ella, acercándose a las escaleras para subir a la siguiente planta.

Todos fueron detrás de ella en la segunda y también en la tercera, donde iba a estar la cafetería, pero los guardias, al ver la escalerita que había para llegar al ático, decidieron que allí no subían y que los esperaban abajo.

Sin inmutarse, Hermione se quitó los zapatos –los pies la estaban matando y el suelo parecía bastante limpio– y empezó a subir hacia arriba, seguida de Draco y Adrian.

El ático era pequeño y estrecho, con un techo tan bajo que tanto Draco como Adrian tuvieron que agacharse al subir.

—¿Qué se supone que va a haber aquí? —preguntó Adrian, sentándose en un colchón que había el suelo.

—Ni idea —respondió ella—. ¿Tal vez el almacén?

—¿Y van a hacer que los dependientes suban y bajen tres pisos con los libros? —preguntó Draco, incrédulo.

—Sí, no es muy buena idea —murmuró Hermione, pensativa—. Pero claro, como es una librería _muggle_ , no puede haber elfos domésticos que lo arreglen todo chasqueando los dedos.

—Ya… —contestó Adrian, asintiendo.

Todos se quedaron pensativos y silenciosos un instante, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio:

—Bueno, ¿bajamos?

—Sí, que como esté más rato aquí voy a acabar con un dolor de cuello de la hostia —refunfuñó Draco, pasándose la mano por la nuca.

—Oh, pobrecito —se burló Hermione—. Eso te pasa por ser tan alto.

—Mejor ser alto que bajito —sentenció él, mirándola con una ceja alzada.

—¡Que sepas que…!

—¡ELFOS DOMÉSTICOS! —exclamó Adrian en ese momento, cortando efectivamente su discusión.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Draco y Hermione a la vez.

—Elfos domésticos —repitió Adrian tranquilamente—. Son la solución.

—Oye, ¿tú crees que está delirando? —le preguntó Draco a Hermione en voz baja.

—No lo parece —contestó ella de la misma manera con tono inseguro.

Adrian puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.

—Sois los dos gilipollas. Digo que los elfos domésticos pueden encontrarnos ahora mismo y sacarnos de aquí.

—¿Qué coño…? —empezó Draco, cortándose a la mitad como si hubiera tenido una repentina inspiración—. ¡Joder, es verdad!

—¿Lo ves? —le increpó el otro mago, mientras Hermione los miraba sin comprender nada.

—¡Missy! —ordenó Draco.

Apenas unos instantes después, una elfina bastante anciana, vestida con un elegante vestido blanco con el escudo de armas de los Malfoy y un horrendo lazo rosa en la cabeza, apareció ante sus ojos.

Primero miró a su alrededor sin comprender nada pero en el momento en que vio a Draco se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se abrazó a su pierna.

—¡El amo Draco está vivo! —gimoteó, con la voz ahogada por el pantalón de Draco, que había puesto los ojos en blanco—. ¡Missy ha sido llamada porque el amo está vivo! ¡ _Vivo_! Los elfos no lo encontraban y la ama Narcissa estaba tan, tan triste…. ¡Pero el amo está vivo!

—Sí, sí, Missy, estoy vivo, yo también me alegro de verte, venga… —contestó él impacientemente, intentando separar a la elfina de su pierna sin resultado, mientras Hermione contenía una sonrisa ante la escena.

—Draco, date prisa —le increpó Adrian en voz baja—. No podemos pasar mucho rato aquí o subirán a buscarnos.

—Estoy en ello —le increpó Draco de vuelta, antes de bajar la vista a la elfina de nuevo y añadir, con tono más serio—. Venga, Missy, contente, que eres una elfina Malfoy, no una cualquiera.

Ante esto, Missy se separó del pantalón de Draco y se irguió, arreglándose el vestido a toda velocidad.

—El amo tiene razón, como siempre, Missy no sabe en qué estaba pensando, menuda vergüenza, si a Missy la viera su madre la regañaba, hacerle pasar esto a la noble casa de los Malfoy, qué horror…

—Missy —espetó Draco—. Ya basta. Escúchame un momento.

La elfina cesó su autoflagelación de inmediato y, en silencio, miró atentamente a su amo.

—Mira, ellos dos —Señaló a Adrian y Hermione, que saludaron con la mano a Missy—, Blaise, Marcus Flint, Terence Higgins, Cassius Warrington y Graham Montague, además de yo mismo, estamos secuestrados por un chiflado que dice llamarse Alexander y que creemos que es un squib.

—¡Oh, pero eso es…!

—Missy —la interrumpió él—. Céntrate. Alexander recibió una carta donde lo llamaban Jonathan y alguien, suponemos que de su familia, le pedía que le dejara en paz. Esa persona firmaba como C. O. B. ¿Lo tienes?

—¡Sí, amo!

—Bien. Quiero que vayas a Harry Potter y le cuentes todo eso, y dile que si no nos localizaban es porque el edificio estaba rodeado con ópalo rosa, y ahora mismo —Levantó una mano—, llevamos guantes de ese material.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó en ese momento uno de los guardias desde abajo.

—¡Sí! —contestó Hermione rápidamente, con la voz un poco temblorosa—. ¡Date prisa! —le murmuró a Draco, que asintió.

—Missy, vete directa a Harry Potter y cuéntaselo todo, ¿de acuerdo? Dile que estamos en París y dile que ha comprado el edificio donde vivió la madre de Granger para hacer una librería. Vete, corre.

—Pero amo…

—¡Vete! —ordenó él, y automáticamente la elfina despareció con un sonoro «¡Pop!».

—¿Cumplirá el encargo? —preguntó Hermione, dubitativa.

—Por supuesto —contestó Draco, con tono casi ofendido—. Esa elfina lleva en mi familia desde tiempos de mi abuelo, es lo más leal que puedas encontrar.

—¿Pero lo cumplirá bien? —insistió ella mientras esperaban a que Adrian terminara de bajar la escalera.

Draco puso tal cara de ofensa que ella levantó las manos en gesto apaciguador.

—Vale, vale.

* * *

Aparentemente, Alexander solucionaba las cosas dando varias órdenes consecutivas, insultando a dos o tres guardias y gritando mucho por teléfono, porque en cuanto bajaron del ático, el hombre los estaba esperando, impaciente y con el teléfono en la mano.

—Ya iba siendo hora, ¿qué estabais haciendo allí dentro? —preguntó, mirándolos con suspicacia.

—Adrian nos estaba haciendo de aguantavelas —respondió Draco con sarcasmo.

—A ti no te había hablado —le espetó Alexander sin apartar la mirada de Hermione—. ¿Y bien?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga. ¿Qué podríamos estar haciendo mi prometido y yo en un ático estrecho y alejado de gente?

—¿Y él? —insistió su secuestrador, señalando a Adrian.

—Él… —Hermione le echó una ojeada rápida a Adrian, que le guiñó un ojo, animándola a continuar—. Él, bueno, digamos que hacía algo no apto para todos los públicos —terminó casi como una pregunta, intentando mantener la cara seria.

Casi como un resorte, Adrian se movió a su lado y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, empujándola lo suficiente para que se apoyara con poco contra Draco, que, ni corto ni perezoso, le dio un beso en la sien.

—Ah, de acuerdo —respondió Alexander mientras Hermione sentía cómo su cara se ponía del color de un tomate maduro—. Bueno, vámonos ya.

Hizo un gesto y echó a andar, y a Hermione, todavía sonrojada, no le quedó más remedio que ir tras él, con Adrian y Draco a sus espaldas, riéndose sin disimulo. Incluso Mark el guardia sonreía ante su cara de vergüenza, por Morgana.

Se montaron de nuevo en la limusina, que los condujo a través de las calles del centro de París hasta las afueras, y luego un poco más allá.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Hermione.

—Ahora lo verás —respondió Alexander sin levantar la vista de su móvil.

Un rato después –tendría que pedir un reloj urgentemente, no podía seguir sin conocer la hora exacta–, llegaron a lo que Hermione estuvo segura de que era una cárcel hasta que la limusina se detuvo frente a la entrada principal.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó, sin poder evitar el temblor que la recorrió.

Era un edificio alto y viejo, con paredes de piedra y un aspecto general de abandonado que no lo hacía muy hospitalario.

—Sí. —Alexander salió el primero del coche y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a salir, que ella ignoró para, en su lugar, apoyarse en la portezuela.

Un camino estrecho y mal cuidado conducía hasta la entrada principal, donde esperaban una docena de guardias, cuatro doncellas y los gladiadores.

Empezaron a avanzar hacia allí, cuando de pronto, Hermione, que había estado observando atentamente a las personas que los esperaban, se detuvo.

Al lado de Blaise, había un hombre moreno y pálido, lo suficientemente alto como para no desentonar al lado de Blaise y Marcus, pero esbelto y casi delicado.

Hermione parpadeó, sin poder creerse lo que veía, pero fue Draco el primero en reaccionar, dando un brusco paso hacia adelante desde su puesto a las espaldas de Hermione.

—¿Theo?

* * *

 _*redoble de tambores* ¿Quién me preguntó por Theo? Pues ya está aquí._

 _¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar ahora? E_ _l título es el nombre de la librería, si os acordáis ;)_

 _Muchas gracias por los_ _ **diez**_ _reviews que recibí en el capítulo pasado, sois geniales. Ahora, un par de cosillas:_

• _**Sally Elizabeth. HR**_ _sigue empeñada en que el secuestrador se llama Alexander/Jeremy. Creo que esto ya lo señalé, pero no pasa nada, lo repito: el secuestrador se llama Alexander, sí, pero el nombre que había en la carta era_ _Jonathan_ _, no Jeremy xD_

• _Varias personas preguntasteis que qué puñetas hacía Blaise en la boda tras la desaparición de Draco y Hermione. Muy fácil: en el capítulo cuatro (quinto publicado), Blaise explica que él llegó dos días después de la boda con Terence._

 _¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo! :)_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Déjame un review para que Draco y Adrian hagan contigo lo que Hermione ha insinuado que han hecho ;)_


	23. El lento avance

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **XXI. El lento avance**

—Hermione, háblame.

Ella, cruzada obstinadamente de brazos y sentada frente a él en uno de los sillones de su despacho, no contestó.

—Hermione —insistió Alexander, un poco desesperado.

De nuevo, silencio.

Ella no lo admitiría nunca, pero estaba disfrutando bastante de la exasperación de su secuestrador ante su silencio. Parecía que no estaba nada acostumbrado a ser ignorado.

—Hermione, por favor, dime algo. —Al ver que ella seguía callada, el hombre se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y respiró hondo, intentando controlar su enfado—. Querida, si no me dices qué te pasa no puedo remediarlo.

La bruja parecía dispuesta a mantenerse en silencio eternamente, por lo que Alexander, poniendo los ojos en blanco, se acomodó en su sillón y la miró fijamente.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, altiva, y el hombre sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, pues ya hablarás cuando quieras —resolvió al final—. Te he llamado para que supieras que nos vamos a quedar en París, al menos de momento, para que puedas ver tu librería cuando abra. No antes —recalcó, esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella.

Nada.

—La librería —continuó él, impertérrito en apariencia pero considerablemente irritado— se abrirá en un mes, y te enseñaré los currículum que me han llegado para que elijas a los dependientes que quieras. O dependientas. O un poco de todo, que la variedad es la salsa de la vida —añadió, intentando hacer un chiste para que ella sonriera.

Hermione no movió ni un músculo, sentada en la misma posición que antes y muy concentrada en no ceder.

Él suspiró.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Es por el nuevo gladiador?

Ella no contestó, pero Alexander debió de ver algo en su cara y asintió lentamente, satisfecho al conocer la respuesta.

—Ya veo —comentó—. Así que es por el nuevo gladiador. ¿Nott, se llama? Sí, Nott. Theodore Nott. ¿Y por qué te molesta que esté aquí? Pensaba que estabas contenta con los otros. Un gladiador más equivale a más diversión, ¿no crees?

Hermione lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, mordiéndose la lengua incluso, pero no logró contenerse más.

—¡Pues claro que es por Theo! —exclamó furiosa, irguiéndose en el asiento y fulminando al hombre con la mirada—. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué lo has secuestrado? ¿Es que no te valía con los siete gladiadores y conmigo o qué? ¡Está recién casado! ¡Es increíble que después de lo que hayas hecho te quedes ahí tan ancho e intentes hacer como que no pasa nada, porque sí que pasa! Para empezar, dijiste que no iba a pasarle nada a mis amigos: ya van siete secuestrados. Menuda manera de mantener promesas, ¿eh? Además…

—Hermione —la interrumpió él, con tono cansado—, tranquilízate y no me grites.

—¡Pues deja de secuestrar gente! —exclamó ella—. Es que es increíble, de verdad —añadió, rabiosa.

—Tampoco es para tanto —respondió él con tranquilidad—. Simplemente, me informaron de que estaba en París con su esposa, y aproveché. Nada más. No fue premeditado, te lo prometo.

—Ah, encima eso —gruñó Hermione—. «No fue premeditado». ¡Pues podrías haberlos dejado en paz!

—Podría —concedió él—, pero no.

Ella abrió la boca para continuar con su retahíla de protestas, pero él la cortó en seco con un gesto.

—Hermione, tranquilízate. Él está bien y a su esposa no le ha pasado absolutamente nada. Incluso le he dejado una carta diciendo que no se preocupara, que Nott está ahora contigo.

Hermione lo miró sin saber muy bien qué cara poner. ¿De verdad había dejado una carta? ¿No se daba cuenta de que podrían rastrear su origen, las huellas dactilares…?

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo él, casi divertido—, y te garantizo que no nos van a encontrar, hagan lo que hagan.

Ella tragó saliva en silencio.

—Y ahora, ¿podrías por favor colaborar un poco? Ya verás a Nott en otro momento.

* * *

Le había costado, pero al final Hermione había convencido a Alexander de que les dejara hablar en una habitación libre de cámaras o micrófonos.

Solo esperaba que él hubiera cumplido su palabra, y esa habitación fuera segura.

—No sé, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba con Luna en una callejuela, esperando a que ella saliera de la tienda a la que había entrado, cuando de repente me mareé. Ya no recuerdo nada más, me desperté sin varita en un coche negro que venía hacia aquí.

Hermione asintió, pensativa.

—¿Te trataron mal? ¿Te dijeron algo?

—No, no. —Theo negó con la cabeza—. A mi lado había una chica rubia, como Luna, que fue muy amable conmigo. Yo estoy perfectamente, ¿sabes algo de mi esposa? —añadió, con un cierto deje de ansiedad en la voz.

—Alexander me ha dicho que le ha dejado una carta donde le decía que no se preocupara, que estás perfectamente —respondió ella con aire de incertidumbre—. Pero lo que dice y lo que hace no tienen por qué corresponderse.

—Ya… —Theo sacudió la cabeza, como ahuyentando malos pensamientos, antes de suspirar y apoyar los antebrazos en los muslos, inclinándose hacia delante—. Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Hermione y Draco cruzaron una mirada, mientras Blaise soltaba una carcajada casi perruna, sin humor.

—Sí, hay algo que deberías saber —contestó, irónico—. Curso rápido: uno, haz caso de lo que te digan _siempre_ ; dos, no discutas con los guardias a no ser que te apetezca recibir un latigazo o un calambre; tres, no te quejes por nada; y cuatro, empieza a mentalizarte, porque aquí vas a hacer más ejercicio del que hayas hecho en toda tu vida —resumió rápidamente, casi escupiendo las palabras.

Theo palideció, y Hermione miró a Blaise con sorpresa. Esas palabras, viniendo de alguien siempre animoso, chocaban duramente con su personalidad.

Era como si Alexander lo hubiera transformado en otra persona, algo que ni siquiera la guerra había logrado.

—¿Ejercicio? —preguntó Theo débilmente, sin mucha emoción—. ¿Por qué?

—Se supone que somos gladiadores —respondió Draco—, y nos entrenan como tales: lucha libre, con espadas, tiro con arco… De todo.

—¿Gladiadores? ¿Como los romanos?

—Exactamente así —confirmó Draco, y Theo pestañeó, estupefacto.

—Vaaale… —murmuró lentamente, meneando la cabeza.

—No tiene mucho sentido, no intentes buscárselo —le aconsejó Hermione, sonriendo con compasión—. Ahora, cuéntanos tú: ¿cómo van las cosas fuera? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué nos hemos perdido?

Theo se rascó la nuca, irguiéndose en el asiento mientras pensaba.

—Qué os habéis perdido… —murmuró, con la mirada fija en el suelo—. Bueno, ciertamente os habéis perdido bastantes cosas.

Todos lo miraron, expectantes, pero él parecía haberse quedado absorto en sus recuerdos, ordenando, tal vez, los hechos que iba a contar.

Tras un rato de silencio, cuando Blaise parecía a punto de explotar por estrés, Theo alzó la cabeza y los miró a todos con calma.

—¿Te vas a dignar contarnos algo ya o habrá que arrancarte las palabras? —gruñó Draco.

—Calma, fiera —sonrió Theo, pero asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno, lo primero que tenéis que saber es que no sé quién es más útil en la investigación: si Potter y su equipo de aurores o tu madre y sus contactos de sociedad.

—Mi madre —contestó Draco automáticamente, al mismo tiempo que Blaise decía «Cissy».

Hermione sonrió, divertida, pero no los contradijo. Por alguna razón, ella también tenía más fe en Narcissa Malfoy.

«Amor de madre…», pensó.

—Sí, yo también lo creo, aunque en realidad ninguno ha avanzado casi nada. Tu madre fue la primera que se dio cuenta de que faltabas —añadió Theo, sonriendo un poco—. Aparentemente, Granger había desparecido después de los fuegos, y como tú también, todos dieron por hecho que os habíais ido juntos.

—Doy fe —interrumpió Blaise—. De hecho recuerdo que dije «los hay con suerte».

Hermione hizo todo lo posible por no sonrojarse. No era justo, siempre que hablaban de Draco se sonrojaba como una niña pequeña y ellos lo sabían.

Malditos fueran.

—Después, se dio por hecho que tú te habías ido a tus vacaciones —siguió Theo, girándose hacia Hermione—; pero como Draco, aquí presente, no se presentó a la comida con sus padres, Narcissa fue a buscarlo a su apartamento, donde naturalmente no lo encontró. Y como cualquiera le pone obstáculos a tu madre, en menos de dos horas se había buscado en todos y cada uno de los lugares donde podrías estar, sin resultado —continuó, dirigiéndose hacia Draco—. Tu padre, supongo que un poco cansado ya, propuso esperar a que te dignaras aparecer.

»Al día siguiente, y como habías desaparecido no solo tú, sino también Blaise, Narcissa se plantó en el despacho de Potter y exigió una búsqueda de tu persona bajo riesgo de despedazar a nuestro gran héroe como no te encontrara. —Los tres Slytherin sonreían, divertidos ante la idea, pero Hermione se encontró temiendo un poco por la vida y la integridad física de Harry. Salvador del Mundo Mágico o no, Narcissa Malfoy era una bruja formidable.

»Sorprendentemente, al día siguiente Potter recibió una carta del hotel donde aquí Granger se tenía que haber hospedado, diciendo que ella no había llegado. Potter trató de contactarte, pero habías desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. —Theo hizo una breve pausa dramática, y Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero sigue, hombre. No seas capullo —espetó.

—A ver, yo todo esto lo sé por lo que me han contado —aclaró Theo—, así que puede que no esté del todo informado. Mientras todo esto pasaba, yo estaba con Luna en el Amazonas. —Blaise subió y bajó las cejas rápidamente y su amigo puso los ojos en blanco—. Imbécil, no pienses en eso.

—Bueno, bueno —refunfuñó él, burlón—. Pero sigue, no nos dejes en ascuas.

—Como decía —continuó Theo pacientemente—, Potter se encontró no solo con vuestra desaparición, sino también con la de Terence, que denunció su abuela.

—Sí, Terence y yo llegamos el mismo día —interrumpió Blaise, y alzó las manos con gesto apaciguador cuando Theo lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Qué?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, y Hermione resopló, impaciente.

—Venga, centraos. Nott, sigue —ordenó Draco, acomodándose mejor en su asiento y cruzando los brazos.

—Total —Theo fulminó con la mirada a Blaise antes de volver la vista hacia Draco—, que Potter organizó una investigación por su lado en la que descubrió que en la sangre de los invitados a la boda había ahydrilis aethernis, un somnífero mágico que se esparce por el aire y…

—¡Oh, por eso nadie se acuerda de cómo nos secuestraron! ¡Nos durmieron! —lo interrumpió Hermione bruscamente, dando una palmada—. Ahora tiene sentido.

—Sí, eso era precisamente lo que iba a decir —le reprochó Theo, con un deje de exasperación en la voz.

Hermione, avergonzada, le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Y mientras Potter organizaba eso, Narcissa puso a todos los elfos a su cargo —«Que son unos cuantos», acotó Draco— a buscaros, pero no eran capaces de trazar vuestra esencia mágica, igual que si estuvierais muertos. Esto —añadió— es lo que provocó que me escribiera para volver a Londres, cargándose efectivamente mi viaje. A Luna le escribió Potter, un poco histérico, a decir verdad.

—Sí, es lo que nos dijo Missy —comentó Draco.

Theo parecía dispuesto a estrangular a Draco por haberlo interrumpido otra vez, pero se detuvo al procesar las palabras.

—¿Missy? —preguntó, con aspecto de saber exactamente a quién se refería.

—Mi elfina, ya sabes —explicó Draco—. Ayer la llamé, cuando estábamos en la librería, y le dije que le llevara un mensaje a Potter. —Cuando Draco terminó de referirle los hechos del día anterior, Theo asintió pensativo.

—Buena idea —comentó—. Así Potter sabrá por dónde empezar, porque no os creáis que tiene mucha idea, con la tontería de que han ido desapareciendo varios Slytherin más, ahora estoy yo aquí, y no ha habido manera de localizaros ni de crear una hipótesis… —Theo dejó de hablar y se encogió de hombros, dando a entender lo que pasaba.

—O sea, que prácticamente están al principio de la investigación —resumió Hermione, decepcionada.

Theo hizo una mueca, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Hemos hecho cuanto hemos podido, pero es que no hay manera de sacar pistas de ningún lado.

—No, no pasa nada. —Ella inspiró hondo y estiró los brazos—. Si ellos no pueden sacarnos, significa que tendremos que salir por nuestra propia cuenta.

Hizo como que no vio las miradas escépticas de los tres magos.

* * *

Hermione se dio la vuelta en la cama por décima vez en, lo que estaba segura, habían sido menos de cinco minutos.

O tal vez más, el tiempo pasaba de una manera curiosa cuando no podía dormir.

Oía la tranquila respiración de Oreo en su cestita, intercalada con breves maullidos e incluso algún que otro bufido, que indicaban que su gatito estaba perfectamente dormido y feliz.

«Qué suerte», pensó Hermione, volviéndose a dar la vuelta en la cama. Por la mañana iba a amanecer enredada en las sábanas, lo veía venir.

Como el sueño se negaba a acogerla, hizo lo que mejor se le daba hacer: pensar.

Esquivó ágilmente el recuerdo de Draco en su cama, y también el sentimiento de culpa que la invadía cada vez que pensaba en la situación de los gladiadores; e intentó concentrarse en otras cosas.

Su situación era bastante desesperada. Incluso a ella, conocida por no rendirse nunca, le había invadido la desesperanza y la angustia cuando Theo dijo que la investigación oficial no avanzaba porque no tenía manera de avanzar.

Secretamente, durante todo el tiempo que llevaba atrapada, no había dejado de albergar la esperanza de que en cualquier momento Harry vendría y los sacaría de allí, pero oírle decir a Theo que probablemente eso no fuera a pasar fue un duro golpe para el que –lo admitía ahora, para ella misma– no estaba preparada.

Porque no, no lo estaba. No quería pensar en que tal vez Alexander tuviera razón y nadie los fuera a encontrar nunca, no quería pensar en que no podría volver a hacer magia nunca más, no quería rendirse y admitir su derrota.

Tragó saliva, intentando evitar que las lágrimas que llevaban un buen rato acechándola cayeran, pero una rodó lentamente por su mejilla y eso fue el detonante: poco a poco, en silencio y mordiéndose los labios con rabia, Hermione lloró contra su almohada por todas las oportunidades perdidas, por el miedo que tenía y por la angustia que sentía al pensar en que _no iba a volver a salir de allí_.

Alexander conocía su pasado, conocía el pasado de sus padres –mejor que ella, probablemente–, tenía contactos, tenía dinero y podía hacer lo que quería.

Ella, por muy orgullosa que estuviera de ser Hermione Granger, no era más que una chica sin varita y sin libertad, que no podía hacer nada para escapar, y que cualquier cosa que intentara estaría probablemente condenada al fracaso y al castigo.

Por mucho que le doliera, estaba atrapada allí.

Las lágrimas sabían saladas; los pensamientos, amargos.

* * *

 _¡Ya estoy aquí! Esta vez voy sin beta, así que si veis algún fallo, no dudéis en comentármelo para que lo corrija :)_

 _¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Theo ya admitido que la investigación oficial no iba nada bien, pero no ha dicho qué hacían él y Luna en París… Chan, chan, chan._

 _Y bueno, la pobre Hermione no aguantaba más intentando hacer como si no pasara nada y fuera a ser rescatada en cualquier momento… No os preocupéis, esto ha sido solo temporal, pronto volverá con fuerzas renovadas ;)_

 _Estoy híper contenta por el recibimiento que tuvo el último capítulo:_ _ **¡15 reviews!**_ _Es increíble, creo que nunca había recibido tantos reviews seguidos en el mismo capítulo. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Estoy súper emocionada, de verdad, es genial._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Poned el soborno que queráis para dejar reviews, que estoy de vacaciones y no me apetece pensar xDD_


	24. Descubrimientos y verdades

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **XXII. Descubrimientos y verdades**

En algún momento de la noche, cuando ya no le quedaban más lágrimas y las fuerzas se le habían acabado, Hermione se durmió.

Durmió mal, despertándose cada poco rato, y cuando consideró que ya había pasado en la cama el tiempo suficiente y ya se había auto-compadecido bastante, se levantó del colchón y se arrastró hasta la ducha, de donde salió con mejor cara y los ánimos renovados.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones que había –su estancia en el nuevo edificio era exactamente igual a la del edificio anterior, lo que no dejaba de ser, a partes iguales, un poco reconfortante y un poco incómodo–, y, al ver que sus doncellas no le traían el desayuno ni nadie abría la puerta para comunicarle nada, decidió salir ella misma.

Lo primero que notó al salir al pasillo fue el frío. El día anterior, en París, pese a ir con un vestido fino, no había pasado absolutamente nada de frío en ningún momento, pero como pasara cinco minutos más en ese pasillo se le iban a congelar los dedos.

Volvió a su habitación, se cambió de ropa al vestido y las medias más gruesas que encontró –Alexander había decidido no trasladar su ropa deportiva al nuevo edificio, observó compungida– y salió de nuevo al pasillo.

—Mucho mejor —dijo en voz alta, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Echó a caminar sin ninguna dirección concreta, y se sorprendió al ver que en los pasillos no había nadie: ni guardias, ni doncellas, ni personal de servicio. El edificio parecía completamente desierto excepto por las cámaras de seguridad, que emitían una desagradable luz roja que contrastaba con la luz blanca, artificial y eléctrica que emitían las lámparas del techo.

Siguió caminando y se metió por un recodo estrecho y feo que la llevó hasta una escalera de piedra que descendía. Bajó un piso, torció hacia la izquierda y continuó caminando en esa dirección, un poco inquieta al ver que había menos luz que en el piso anterior.

Sin darse cuenta, tropezó con una viga que había en el suelo, haciéndose un daño considerable en el pie, pero apretó los dientes y siguió adelante, decidida a no detenerse hasta que la encontraran.

Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, si era sincera consigo misma.

Caminó, caminó y caminó durante lo que le parecieron horas, subiendo y bajando escaleras, torciendo recodos, cambiando de dirección y avanzando siempre hacia ningún lugar en concreto cuando vio algo que la hizo detenerse.

Había un hueco en la pared, dentro del cual se veía una especie de plataforma metálica.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un montacargas? —murmuró, acercándose y tocando la plataforma.

Viendo que era bastante resistente, se montó en ella –cerrando los ojos con angustia cuando pareció que se hundía– y buscó la manera de hacerla funcionar. No había botones o mandos, únicamente una cuerda bastante simple.

Sujetó la cuerda con ambas manos y dio un tirón. La plataforma empezó a descender lentamente y Hermione contuvo un grito, manipulando la cuerda para detenerla, pero sin éxito.

El montacargas continuó su inexorable camino hacia el fondo del edificio, lento pero sin detenerse, mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos y se agarraba a la cuerda como si le fuera la vida en ello.

El movimiento se detuvo de golpe con un breve temblor y a Hermione se le escapó un gritito de terror, que contuvo rápidamente al ver que todo se había detenido y podía salir por una abertura de la pared.

Salió y se apoyó en la pared para controlar el temblor de sus piernas. Afortunadamente, no había pasado nada, pero ¿y si la plataforma se hubiera roto? Se habría matado en la caída.

Tendría que aprender a ir con más cuidado, la magia no la protegía ahora, se recordó.

Hermione, más tranquila, echó a andar por el pasillo. No tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar, pero ya la encontrarían si se perdía, supuso.

Caminando, se detuvo de pronto cuando oyó ruidos. No, no eran ruidos.

Eran voces.

—¡Pucey, como vuelvas a hacer trampas te arrancaré la cabeza!

—¡Aprende a perder, Flint!

—Chicas, chiiicas, calma, hay Blaise para todas.

—¡Zabini, cierra la boca!

Sonriendo al reconocer las voces de los gladiadores –y, por qué no admitirlo, al oírlos discutir–, Hermione empezó a andar más deprisa hasta que se encontró frente a frente con la celda que al parecer les servía como salón social.

Estaban siete: Theo, Blaise, Cassius, Marcus, Adrian, Terence y Graham. Unos jugaban a las cartas y los otros los miraban o hablaban entre ellos.

No había guardias a la vista.

—Hola —dijo Hermione, sonriendo y parándose delante de los barrotes que la separaban de los gladiadores.

Terence fue el primero en verla y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hola —contestó—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba explorando el edificio —respondió ella— y, bueno, he acabado aquí.

—Estás muy lejos de tu cuarto —le comentó Theo, observándola con curiosidad desde su esquina de la celda—. Esto es el sótano o el subsótano por lo menos.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me he desviado un poco del camino principal.

—¿Nos vas a sacar de aquí? —intervino Cassius bruscamente.

—¿Con qué llaves, gilipollas? —le espetó Blaise—. Te recuerdo que eso —Hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia la cerradura de la puerta— se abre con una llave que tienen los guardias, y como oigan jaleo vendrán.

—Que vengan —gruñó Marcus, haciendo crujir los nudillos.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco.

—A ver, pedazo de idiota… —empezó, dirigiéndose a Marcus.

Mientras Blaise discutía con Marcus y Cassius por igual, Adrian se acercó a los barrotes para hablar mejor con ella.

—Malfoy está en su celda —comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Si vas por ese pasillo y tuerces a la izquierda, lo verás.

Hermione asintió y le sonrió.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Ahora, vete.

* * *

Le costó un poco, pero finalmente encontró a Draco en la celda que compartía con Blaise.

Estaba tumbado en un catre del que le sobresalían los pies, dormitando con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Hola —saludó ella nada más llegar.

—Granger —saludó él de vuelta, arrastrando las vocales con ese aire aristocrático que le hacía parecer aún más fuera de lugar en esa celda estrecha, oscura y húmeda—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba explorando esto cuando he llegado hasta donde estaban el resto de gladiadores, y Adrian me ha dicho que estabas aquí solo —respondió ella—. ¿Hay algún motivo?

Draco se incorporó en el catre hasta quedar sentado con las piernas colgando por uno de los extremos, mirándola directamente a la cara.

—¿Algún motivo por el que esté aquí metido? —preguntó.

Ella asintió.

—No me apetecía estar allí —Hizo un vago gesto en la dirección general de la otra celda—. Montan jaleo porque están desesperados, Granger. Esto es horrible, y Montague tiene claustrofobia.

Hermione intentó pensar en cómo había visto a Montague en la celda: estaba tumbado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, alejado de todos y extremadamente pálido.

—Pobre —murmuró, compasiva—. Pero tú no tienes claustrofobia.

—No —concedió Draco—, pero tampoco tengo ningún deseo de estar allí.

Él no parecía dispuesto a añadir nada más, y ella no insistió.

—¿Y qué te trae por este agujero, Granger? Tienes un palacio estupendo allí arriba —preguntó, intentando sonar despreocupado.

—Ya te lo he dicho, estaba explorando.

—¿Explorando?

—Sí, me he despertado pronto y me he puesto a caminar por ahí hasta llegar aquí. No sé, no me he parado a pensar mucho por dónde iba, la verdad.

Antes de que Draco pudiera contestarle, se oyó un ruido seco, como un golpe, a sus espaldas, que hizo que Hermione pegara un salto, sorprendida.

—¿Qué…?

—Ya vienen —comentó Draco, casi con tono aburrido.

Efectivamente, de inmediato aparecieron dos guardias de seguridad altos, fornidos y con cara de enfado.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —le espetó uno a Hermione con un fuerte acento francés, mientras el otro comprobaba que la celda de Draco estuviera cerrada, como así era.

—Estaba paseando —respondió Hermione con calma, intentando no retroceder ante la masa de músculos que la fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿Y cómo ha acabado aquí? —insistió el guardia, furioso.

—Me he perdido.

El guardia parecía dispuesto a darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero el otro, más sensato, intervino.

—Vamos, Pierre, calma —dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su compañero—. La _señoguita_ se iba ahora, ¿verdad?

—Ahora mismito —confirmó Hermione tranquilamente mientras Draco, desde su puesto, contenía una sonrisa—. Si me enseñan la salida, claro.

Con un suspiró de exasperación, el primer guardia asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

—Adiós, Draco —canturreó Hermione mientras lo seguía, lo que provocó otro suspiro por parte del guardia.

—Hasta luego, preciosa —respondió Draco con burla.

Tras un largo recorrido de pasillos, corredores y escaleras, Hermione se encontró de nuevo en su cuarto, donde el guardia la dejó tras avisar a uno de sus compañeros.

En la mesa había un desayuno frío, consistente en un vaso de zumo de naranja y otro de agua, un bol de macedonia de frutas y un yogur natural, que Hermione se comió con avidez.

No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que vio la comida, y agradeció que sus doncellas se la hubieran dejado.

Mientras comía, dio vueltas mentalmente al asunto del montacargas: era una vía rápida para bajar hasta las habitaciones de los gladiadores, pero no estaba segura de si sería capaz de volver a recorrer el camino hasta él, mucho menos el que había usado para volver con el guardia.

Intentó idear algunos planes de escape, pero los rechazó todos. No solo no conocía lo suficientemente bien el edificio, sino que además no sabía dónde estaba la salida.

Ni si era posible salir.

* * *

—¿Eres consciente de que si querías ver a los gladiadores, no tenías más que pedirlo, verdad?

Hermione cerró los ojos y contuvo un gruñido. El sistema de seguridad de Alexander era ridículamente eficiente, esto no podía estar pasando.

Volvió a abrir los ojos e intentó adoptar un aire inocente.

—Sí, bueno… Estaba paseando y acabé allí —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya que estaba, me paré a hablar.

—¿Y puede saberse por qué te fuiste a pasear tan temprano, sola y sin avisar a nadie?

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Me he despertado pronto, y como no había nadie y no me apetecía quedarme en la habitación, he salido —respondió pacientemente—. No se me ha ocurrido que tendría que avisar a alguien, creía que ya se me vería en las cámaras de seguridad —añadió sin poder evitarlo.

Alexander frunció los labios, pero asintió.

—De acuerdo —asintió, dando la conversación por terminada, antes de sentarse más recto en su sillón y añadir—. Supongo que te preguntarás por qué te he hecho llamar.

—Pues…

—La razón es muy sencilla —continuó él, ignorándola completamente—: deseo hablarte de mí. Llevas conmigo más de tres meses, y lo que al principio eran medidas de seguridad por si escapabas ya no tienen sentido ahora, porque es obvio que no vas a salir de aquí.

«Vaya, gracias por recordármelo», gruñó Hermione mentalmente.

—Así pues, voy a hablarte un poco de mí para que estemos en igualdad de condiciones. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione asintió rápidamente.

—¿Deseas que empiece por algo en especial?

—Oh, quizá por…

—Mejor —la interrumpió él— empiezo por el principio. Como quizás hayas deducido ya, o alguien ha deducido por ti, no soy un vulgar muggle. Soy un squib, y pertenezco a una importante familia mágica.

—¿Cuál?

—O quizá debería decir pertenecía, porque ya no soy miembro de esa familia desde hace muchos, muchos años —continuó él, haciéndole un gesto para que se callara—. Más concretamente, no soy miembro de esa familia desde los once años y un día, cuando quedó claro que ya no iba a recibir mi carta de Hogwarts. Recuerdo que llovía cuando me dejaron en un orfanato muggle —añadió, como si hubiera sufrido una repentina inspiración—. Fue una mala época.

»Ahora trabajo, como creo que ya te he mencionado alguna vez, con la Mafia, tanto muggle como mágica. He aceptado que yo no haré magia nunca, pero eso no significa que no vaya a aprovechar todas las ventajas que ofrece. Una de ellas, por cierto, el somnífero que esparcí en la boda para traerte conmigo. Pero eso ya lo sabías.

Hermione asintió una vez, temerosa de que si hablaba, Alexander dejaría de proporcionarle información.

—Es una buena vida —siguió—. Tengo dinero, poder y acceso a lo que yo quiera. Sí, está bien.

Él se quedó callado durante un largo tiempo y Hermione temió que no fuera a decir nada más. Sin embargo, soltó un suspiro y continuó:

—Tengo un hermano mayor. Cuando era pequeño, era mi ídolo. Lo adoraba. —Hizo una pausa—. Le decepcionó mucho mi falta de magia, tanto que se negó a despedirse de mí. Me dijo que era una vergüenza para la familia. Juré vengarme de aquellos capaces de decirle algo así a un niño, aun siendo poco más que niños ellos mismos.

Volvió a quedarse callado durante mucho rato más, y Hermione no aguantó el silencio:

—¿No vas a decir nada más?

—No.

—¿Puedo hacer preguntas?

—Adelante —contestó él, bebiendo un sorbo de una taza de café que tenía en la mesa.

—¿Cuál era tu familia?

—No es importante.

—¿De verdad te llamas Alexander?

—Es mi segundo nombre, sí.

—¿Y el primero?

—No te interesa.

—¿Solo tenías un hermano?

—Tuve una hermana, también. Murió víctima de sus estallidos de magia accidental.

—¿En qué ciudad creciste?

—En Londres.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Él sonrió, burlón.

—¿Cuántos crees?

—¿Cincuenta? —preguntó Hermione al azar.

—Por allí, sí.

Él no añadió nada más, y ella decidió seguir preguntando.

—¿Por qué has secuestrado a los gladiadores?

—Ya lo he dicho —contestó lentamente, alzando una ceja ante semejante pregunta—. Juré vengarme de aquellos capaces de decirle algo así a un niño. ¿Y acaso Draco Malfoy o Marcus Flint no le hubieran dicho eso a un niño? Oh, ellos han madurado, han cambiado —añadió, cortante—. Pero hubo un tiempo en que, seguros de su estatus y de su magia, lo hubieran dicho. Y me he vengado.

Hermione lo miró, asombrada. Presentía que Alexander no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero prefirió no insistir en ese punto, aunque estaba convencida de que Terence Higgs, con su preciosa sonrisa y su gesto amable, nunca hubiera cometido semejante crueldad y Alexander lo sabía.

—¿Por qué me has secuestrado a mí?

—No voy a contestar a eso.

—De acuerdo —respondió Hermione con cautela—. Quiero que sepas que agradezco que por fin me cuentes algo, y, ya que estamos, voy a contarte algo yo también: descubrí una carta dirigida, supongo, hacia ti. Te llamaban Jonathan.

Alexander primero se quedó muy blanco para luego apretar los labios con rabia mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿Que tú qué? —preguntó, engañosamente tranquilo pero con un tono de acero.

Hermione tragó saliva. Debería haberse guardado ese pedazo de información para ella misma.

* * *

 _Yyyyy Hermione no ha podido mantener la boca cerrada y ha soltado lo que no debía. Porque claro, es Hermione y no puede evitar decir todo lo que sabe... Por otro lado, Alexander le ha contado varias cosas, que pueden ser verdad o pueden ser mentira, ¿qué pensáis?_

 _¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? De nuevo, iba sin beta, así que si veis algún fallo, es exclusivamente mío y si me lo señaláis, lo corregiré en cuanto pueda ;)_

 _Desde aquí dedico un ENORME agradecimiento a las_ _ **doce**_ _personitas maravillosas que me dejaron review en el anterior capítulo, pues ahora el fic tiene_ _ **257 reviews, 131 favs y 191 follows**_ _. Es verdaderamente impresionante y estoy muy emocionada por todo. Muchas gracias :)_

 _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Déjame un review para que Draco te llame_ preciosa _(o precioso, ¿algún chico por aquí?)._


	25. Un pequeño problema

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **XXIII. Un pequeño problema**

—¿Que tú qué? —repitió Alexander, sonando peligrosamente tranquilo.

Hermione, maldiciéndose por haber abierto la boca, no contestó.

«Joder, joder, joder, ¿por qué habré dicho nada?», pensó, histérica.

—Contéstame —ordenó él, claramente furioso pero sin dejar de contenerse.

—Eeeh… —empezó ella lentamente, con voz temblorosa—. Yo… Yo, eh, bueno… Descubrí una carta en la que alguien te llamaba Jonathan —terminó muy deprisa, juntando unas palabras con otras.

—¿Y _dónde_ —preguntó él de nuevo, recalcando especialmente esa palabra— descubriste esa carta?

—En una habitación abandonada en el otro edificio.

—¿Y qué derecho tenías de leer mi correspondencia privada?

—¡Estaba por ahí! —se defendió Hermione, indignada—. No es como si hubiera abierto una caja fuerte, simplemente me la encontré y la leí.

El hombre negó con la cabeza muy despacio, con gesto incrédulo.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo, rabioso—. Te he dado lujos, te he concedido caprichos y me he desvivido por hacer que vivieras lo más cómoda y feliz posible, y me lo pagas con _esto_.

Antes de que ella pudiera añadir nada en su defensa –de todas formas, ¿qué iba a decir? ¿Que lo sentía?–, Alexander pulsó un botón de su escritorio y al instante aparecieron dos guardias.

—Lleváosla y encerradla en su habitación. La quiero sin relacionarse con nadie —ordenó, bajando la mirada a sus papeles y negándose a mirarla, con aire ofendido.

Uno de los guardias extendió la mano en dirección a Hermione sin dejar de observar a su jefe.

—Señorita, acompáñenos.

Como ella no se movió, el otro guardia se acercó rápidamente, la apresó y la levantó de la silla. Hermione pataleó patéticamente y se revolvió, pero el hombre la agarraba con fuerza y ni se inmutó con sus movimientos. De hecho, le tapó la boca con una de sus manos, ignorando el mordisco que le plantó ella.

—Ahora mismo nos la llevamos, señor —sentenció el otro guardia, agachándose para agarrarla de las piernas y esquivando la patada que Hermione le lanzó.

Entre los dos, combatiendo los movimientos cada vez más desesperados de Hermione, la llevaron hasta su cuarto, donde la lanzaron a su cama y cerraron la puerta antes de que ella pudiera procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

—Joder, joder, joder—murmuró Hemione, levantándose rápidamente e intentando girar el picaporte de la puerta, sin resultado.

Continuó intentándolo, cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que al final se quedó con el picaporte en la mano, desconsolada.

—No, no, no, no, no… No puede ser —gimoteó, intentando colocar de nuevo el picaporte en su sitio—. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Tiró el picaporte al suelo y se apoyó en la puerta, resbalando hasta el suelo con un sollozo y apoyando la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

—Esto va de mal en peor —murmuró con un suspiro—. No me lo puedo creer. Soy una bocazas, ¿quién me mandaba decir nada? —lloriqueó, sintiéndose absolutamente tonta e inútil.

Se auto-compadeció unos minutos más antes de decidir que ya era suficiente. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire con un suspiro, se levantó y puso los brazos en jarras.

—Ánimo, Hermione —se dijo, obligándose a buscar una solución.

No podía recolocar el picaporte en la puerta y estaba claro que la puerta no iba a abrirse sola, así que lo descartó. Intentó un _Alohomora_ pero, tal como esperaba, no hubo resultado. Si no podía salir por la puerta y la magia no le funcionaba, ¿qué podía hacer?

Resolvió no amilanarse –situaciones peores había vivido durante la guerra– y salir por donde hiciera falta, aun por el techo.

 _Aun por el techo._

—¡Claro, el techo! —exclamó, tapándose la boca con las manos rápidamente—. El techo —repitió en un murmullo.

Ni corta ni perezosa, empezó a buscar por la habitación algo lo suficientemente largo como para tocar el techo con él y encontró, escondido dentro de un armario, un palo viejo que parecía de escoba.

Sonriente, se descalzó, se subió a la cama y, estirando el brazo todo lo que pudo, tocó el techo lentamente hasta que dio con una parte que se movía, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para terminar de mover.

Se subió a una silla y, precariamente de pie e inclinada hacia la derecha porque la trampilla estaba sobre su cama, logró abrir la trampilla que conducía hasta el pasillito de encima de las habitaciones.

—Lo sabía —murmuró, sonriendo satisfecha. Si estaba en un edificio, estaría también en el otro.

—¿Señorita? —preguntó la voz de un guardia desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Qué hace? Hemos oído ruidos.

Hermione se quedó blanca y a punto estuvo de caerse de la silla, pero logró mantenerse como pudo, sujetándose al respaldo con una mano.

—Na… Nada —respondió, con voz temblorosa mientras se bajaba de la silla y se subía a su cama—. Es que se me ha caído un libro.

—¿Está segura? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí —contestó, dejando caer el palo suavemente sobre la cama y preparándose para saltar hacia arriba.

—Le traemos la cena, abra la puerta.

—No tengo hambre —respondió automáticamente, demasiado extrañada por la orden del guardia como para contestar otra cosa.

«¿Que abra la puerta? ¡Eso me gustaría hacer a mí, pero me han encerrado dentro! ¿Qué le pasa a este que no se ha enterado?», pensó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y respirando hondo.

—Abra la puerta, el señor ha insistido en que debe comer.

Hermione dio un salto hacia arriba, impulsándose todo lo que pudo, pero solo logró caer estrepitosamente encima de la cama.

Maldijo y volvió a ponerse otra vez de pie.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó el guardia, sonando claramente impaciente—. ¡Abra la puerta!

—¡Un minuto! —respondió ella tomando aire y preparándose para saltar.

Saltó, con los brazos estirados y las piernas encogidas, y quedó colgada del borde de la trampilla. Se impulsó todo lo que pudo hacia dentro, poco a poco y con esfuerzo.

—¡Señorita, abra puerta! —ordenó el guardia, al mismo tiempo que Hermione metió las piernas, rodando hacia dentro y cerrando la trampilla rápidamente.

Tumbada boca arriba, respiró profundamente, oyendo los gritos del guardia de abajo.

Lo había conseguido.

* * *

Lo había conseguido, pero estaba completamente perdida.

Llevaba ya un rato dando vueltas y, entre la oscuridad que había en el corredor y su nulo sentido de la orientación, además de su desconocimiento del edificio, no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar.

«Ojalá tuviera mi varita ahora», se lamentó Hermione mientras se frotaba las manos, doloridas tras tanto gatear y arrastrarse.

Por eso, en cuanto vio una trampilla abierta dentro del inmenso entramado de giros y recodos, se asomó inmediatamente.

Daba a una habitación ampliamente iluminada, donde no solo no había nadie, sino que además no se veían las luces parpadeantes y rojas de las cámaras de seguridad.

Se asomó más, intentando ver dónde y cómo caer.

«Como me tire de aquí, me rompo cincuenta huesos», pensó, compungida y preocupada.

Afortunadamente, divisó una especie de armario de metal sobre el que podría caer sin demasiados problemas. Se sentó en la trampilla con las piernas colgando y se dejó caer poco a poco hasta que sus brazos no la pudieron sostener más y aterrizó como pudo encima del armario, dándose un considerable golpe en las piernas.

—Auch —se quejó en voz baja. Desde su posición, oteó dónde caer: si en la silla de cuero o en la mesita baja, más cercana al armario. Se decidió por la mesita y, aunque intentó por todos los medios caer con delicadeza, no pudo evitar el golpe que se dio al aterrizar—. Joder.

Desde la mesita le fue muy fácil llegar al suelo y, poniéndose en pie, oteó alrededor. No había nada más que ver, toda el mobiliario de la habitación estaba concentrado en el centro.

Lo que sí le llamó la atención sobre la habitación fue la puerta: era una puerta metálica y con aspecto de ser muy pesada, cerrada con varios cerrojos interiores. Sumado eso a las paredes oscuras, parecía que se encontraba en el interior de una enorme caja fuerte.

—¿Qué guardarán aquí? —se preguntó en voz baja, curiosa. Forcejeó con el picaporte del armario, pero no consiguió abrir las puertas ni un poquito, por lo que se rindió e intentó el cajón. Milagrosamente, este se abrió con apenas un poco de fuerza, descubriendo un papel cuidadosamente doblado.

Lo sacó y lo examinó, abriéndolo y extendiéndolo bien. Era un plano del edificio, completo y detallado; Hermione, con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, pensó que Merlín, Morgana y los cuatro Fundadores por fin se habían apiadado de ella y la ayudaban.

O eso, o tenía una suerte increíble.

Volvió a doblar el plano y, tras un rápido momento de duda, se lo metió en el lugar donde probablemente a nadie se le ocurriría mirar: dentro del sujetador.

Acto seguido, se puso las manos en las caderas y miró hacia la trampilla, intentando trazar la ruta más segura por la que volver a subir. Su deliberación fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente y media docena de guardias entraron de golpe en la habitación, amontonándose en el dintel sin orden ni concierto.

—Señorita —ordenó uno, apuntándola con su ametralladora—, le ruego que por favor vuelva con nosotros a su cuarto sin oponer resistencia.

—Hombre, si me lo pides así… —comentó ella irónicamente, intentando no parecer asustada y acercándose a los guardias con paso tranquilo. Mark, uno de los guardias que la esperaban, sonrió sin disimulo al oírla.

—¡Marchen! —ordenó, de nuevo, el primer guardia y todos obedecieron, formando filas de tal manera que la dejaron a ella en el centro.

Así, llegaron hasta su cuarto, donde la encerraron. Antes de irse, el que parecía el jefe de los guardias tuvo a bien de lanzarle una orden final:

—Esta vez, si no le importa, haga el favor de quedarse donde se le ordena.

«Qué remedio», pensó, rabiosa.

* * *

Alexander cumplió su palabra y Hermione pasó los tres días siguientes encerrada en su cuarto y con la única compañía de sus pensamientos.

No se relacionaba ni con guardias ni doncellas: la comida se la daban abriendo la puerta y depositando la bandeja sobre su escritorio en completo silencio, ignorando las preguntas y comentarios de Hermione como si ella no estuviera allí, y lo mismo hacían para limpiar y ordenar su cuarto. Incluso se habían llevado a Oreo para que estuviera completamente sola.

Para matar el tiempo, practicó con su daga, que había encontrado en el fondo de una de las maletas, hasta que fue incapaz de mirarla sin un poco de resentimiento. Qué lentas pasaban las horas y qué poco avanzaba practicando sola.

A fin de distraerse y ejercitar la mente, estudió el mapa y sus recovecos. Descubrió las distintas rutas que había desde su cuarto hasta la puerta de salida, de su cuarto a las mazmorras de los gladiadores, de las mazmorras a la salida, y llegó a la conclusión de que el escape no era tan imposible como Alexander lo hacía parecer.

H abía muchos vacíos de cámaras de seguridad que podían aprovechar, y el corredor oculto que había encima de las habitaciones conectaba todas las partes del edificio.

Inconscientemente al principio y con lápiz y papel después, empezó a idear un plan de escape que tal vez, solo tal vez, podría resultar. Necesitarían mucha buena suerte, cierta complicidad por parte del personal de seguridad –Hermione rogaba a todos los grandes magos por que su intuición de Mark fuera correcta y él los ayudara en lugar de traicionarlos–, mucha paciencia, armas y un buen conocimiento del edificio. No podía ser tan difícil.

O sí, concluyó cuando, tras pensarlo por enésima vez, no logró dar con una manera sensata de terminar de perfeccionar el plan. Tenía ideas, claro que las tenía, pero se acercaban más a «Conviértete en Bellatrix, métete en Gringotts e improvisa después» que a «Planifica paso a paso todo lo que puede suceder, y crea plan B y plan C por si acaso», que era lo que ella personalmente prefería. Aunque nunca hubiera tenido oportunidad de probarlo antes.

Tras pensarlo intensamente, decidió no preocuparse demasiado por eso. Tenía el principio del plan y sabía más o menos cómo seguirlo; ya se preocuparía por perfeccionarlo en otro momento.

Total, hasta que no se reuniera con los gladiadores y les explicara su idea, de nada le iba a servir tanta planificación.

Seguro que a ellos se les ocurría cómo terminarlo, pensó antes de irse a dormir.

Al menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

* * *

 _Bueeeeno, parece que la cosa no va tan mal como podría ir. O sí, porque no sabéis lo que sé yo *ríe malévolamente* Ha sido un capítulo cortito, pero igualmente, ¿qué pensáis? Yo creo que no ha estado mal, ¿no?_

 _Quedan solamente diez capítulos del fic, entre los que se incluyen dos interludios más (¿de quiénes creéis que serán?) y un epílogo. Ya estamos entrando en la recta final, ya queda poquito de este fic :'(_

 _El próximo capítulo va a ser bastante importante en la historia y quiero perfeccionarlo bien antes de publicarlo, pero justo el domingo que viene es mi cumple. Aunque intentaré por todos los medios tener el capítulo, no puedo prometer que estará, lo siento. Pero que nadie se preocupe: el capítulo llegará. Puede que llegue tarde, pero llegará._

 _Y por último, quiero agradecer los_ _ **trece**_ _reviews que recibí en el último capítulo. ¡Ya hay_ _ **270 reviews**_ _! Es completamente increíble, de verdad._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Déjame un review para que la semana anterior a mi cumple sea muy dulce ;)_


	26. Plan de escape

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ _Meri_ _por el beteo ;)_

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **XIV. Plan de escape**

—He tomado una decisión —anunció Alexander con grandilocuencia, sentado en el sillón de su despacho y mirando fijamente a Hermione, que, de pie frente a su escritorio, le devolvía la mirada con firmeza.

«Ya era hora, solo llevas cuatro días tomando una decisión», pensó, irónica, pero apretó los labios y no dijo nada.

El hombre se la quedó mirando largo rato sin decir nada, hasta que al final suspiró con aire cansado.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? —preguntó Hermione, a medias entre extrañada y a la defensiva.

—¿No me vas a preguntar cuál es mi decisión?

—Oh. Vaaale —contestó ella lentamente, sorprendida ante la respuesta, y añadió con retintín—. ¿Cuál es?

—Mi decisión —comenzó él con aire de senador romano dando un discurso— es una que no ha sido nada fácil de tomar. Me ha costado mucho tiempo llegar hasta ella, y desde luego no me ha resultado agradable, pero creo que es lo mejor para todos: me voy a llevar a los gladiadores a otro lugar.

Hermione pestañeó lentamente, procesando la información y tratando de discernir si era una broma o no.

A juzgar por la seriedad de Alexander., no lo era.

—¿Que tú vas a qué? —preguntó lentamente.

—Me voy a llevar a los gladiadores a otro lugar —repitió él, enunciando las palabras con claridad—. Está claro que no te hacen ningún bien y aquí ni siquiera hay un anfiteatro donde poder observarlos, así que únicamente ocupan espacio para nada.

—Pero, pero… ¡No puedes hacer eso! —exclamó ella, sintiéndose ridícula nada más decirlo.

—Claro que puedo, Hermione —respondió él, sin inmutarse—. Y, de hecho, lo haré.

Hermione se quedó en blanco. No oía lo que Alexander le estaba diciendo –algo sobre sus escapadas y la vergüenza que le debería dar comportarse así, motivo por el cual estaba castigada–, solo era capaz de pensar en que se iba a llevar a los gladiadores, y ella se iba a quedar sola, encerrada para siempre en ese edificio…

—¿Hermione? —La aludida dio un respingo y salió de su trance, mirándolo rabiosa.

—Qué —contestó secamente.

—Te has enfadado —comentó Alexander, como si eso fuera una noticia realmente sorprendente que no había esperado en absoluto.

—Sí —gruñó ella, cruzándose de brazos. Sabía que se estaba comportando de manera infantil, pero no podía evitarlo.

Estaba desesperada.

—Oh, Hermione, no hagas esto… —Alexander la miró decepcionado—. No te enfades conmigo por algo que has provocado tú sola.

—¿Que yo he…? —Hermione estaba tan enfadada que se interrumpió a sí misma, dando un pisotón en el suelo y apretando las manos hasta formar dos puños—. Esto es el colmo, en serio. El colmo. ¿Que lo he provocado yo sola? Perdona, ¿el qué he provocado? ¿Mi secuestro? ¿El secuestro de aquellos a los que llamas gladiadores, que no son más que magos con vidas propias, sueños y una familia que los quiere? ¿Eh? ¿Qué he provocado exactamente? —espetó, recalcando la palabra magos y restregándole en la cara aquello que sabía que le dolería.

—No es necesario que te pongas así, tranquilízate —respondió él con calma. Parecía divertido por su arrebato, y eso la enfureció aún más.

—¡Me pondré como me dé la gana! —chilló ella, igual que una niña pequeña con una rabieta.

Para su consternación, Alexander sonrió, burlón.

—Muy madura, ya lo veo —comentó—. Pero te lo voy a pasar esta vez, veo que no estás en tus completas facultades mentales.

«¿Perdona? ¡El que está loco eres tú, no yo!», le espetó Hermione mentalmente, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

En su lugar, lo fulminó con la mirada en silencio.

—Y —continuó él, sin inmutarse en absoluto—, para que veas que yo sí sé mantener la calma, voy a concederte una última reunión con los gladiadores antes de que los mande trasladar al antiguo edificio. ¿Contenta?

—No —gruñó ella.

—Siempre puedes no reunirte con ellos —ofreció él, con tono inocente y una sonrisilla burlona que hizo que Hermione lo odiara a muerte.

—Me reuniré con ellos. Sin cámaras —exigió.

—Te reunirás con ellos. Lo de las cámaras ya lo veremos —sentenció él.

Ella apretó los labios en una fina línea.

«Eso ya lo veremos», pensó.

* * *

Al final, y tras arduas negociaciones entre Hermione y Alexander –el hombre era más difícil de convencer que el Wizengamot al completo–, la reunión tuvo lugar en lo que parecía una especie de salón decrépito y abandonado, donde Alexander confirmó que no había cámaras de seguridad, ni en la habitación ni en el pasillo exterior –también confirmó que la habitación estaba limpia aunque no lo pareciera, y que iba a despedir inmediatamente al chico que se había ocupado de limpiarla y ordenarla por inútil–. Sin embargo, dejó dos guardias, ambos corpulentos como gorilas y con una impresionante cara de enfado, en la puerta.

—Por si acaso —comentó brevemente antes de marcharse y hacer un gesto para que fueran a buscar a los gladiadores, que llegaron poco después.

—Voy a ser breve —anunció Hermione nada más cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, cuando ni siquiera Montague se había comido un pastelito—: estamos en problemas.

Todos la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto idiota, pestañeando lentamente y con cara de póker, hasta que Draco abrió la boca:

—Bienvenida a la Tierra, Granger —se burló, apoyándose contra la pared.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me refería a que tenemos aún _más_ problemas —contestó secamente—. No sé si os lo habrán dicho, pero Alexander planea trasladaros de vuelta al viejo edificio porque aparentemente no me hacéis ningún bien.

Aquello sí captó su atención: todos se giraron a mirarla con los ojos abiertos casi cómicamente y distintas expresiones de sorpresa; Montague tenía un pastelito a medio masticar en la boca que le hinchaba los carrillos y le daba aspecto de castor.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Adrian, rompiendo el silencio.

—Que Alexander… —empezó Hermione, pero Draco se acercó en una zancada a su lado y le puso la mano en la boca, cortándola efectivamente.

—Ya lo hemos oído la primera vez, era una pregunta retórica —gruñó, apartando su mano rápidamente cuando ella sacó la lengua y le lamió la palma—. ¡Qué asco, Granger!

Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisilla malvada.

—Afortunadamente para todos nosotros —dijo, sacando el mapa perfectamente doblado del escote del vestido –todos la miraron _mucho_ más interesados y Draco, ya repuesto, alzó una ceja– y desdoblándolo, alisándolo y extendiéndolo en otra mesa—, tengo una idea que puede que funcione.

—Desembucha —la animó Blaise, acercándose a su lado y oteando el mapa por encima de su hombro.

—Esto es un plano del edificio —dijo ella, una aclaración innecesaria a juzgar por los ojos en blanco que la recibieron—. Este es mi cuarto y estas son vuestras mazmorras —continuó, señalando con el dedo los respectivos lugares—. Esta es la puerta principal de salida, esta es la puerta de atrás y esto de aquí es lo que creo que será nuestra mejor opción: es una especie de túnel que, por lo que he podido deducir, lleva fuera del edificio.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Adrian, señalando con el dedo unas líneas que Hermione había trazado a lápiz.

—Ese el camino más seguro para llegar hasta allí —respondió ella con tono triunfante.

Explicó su plan y, tras unos instantes de deliberación, decidieron ponerlo en marcha inmediatamente. Tenían poco que perder y mucho que ganar.

Noquear a los guardias de seguridad de la puerta fue fácil: ambos estaban relajados y un poco aburridos, y no esperaban en absoluto el ataque de nueve personas a la vez, que los dejó en el suelo, inconscientes y desarmados.

Siguiendo a Hermione, que llevaba el mapa aunque no tuviera un gran sentido de la orientación –para eso estaba Terence, que, palabras textuales de Adrian, «encontraría una casucha en medio de la nada en una ciudad desconocida solo con dos indicaciones y una brújula»–, el grupo llegó sin problemas hasta uno de los puntos peligrosos del recorrido, un pasillo donde sabían que habría guardias de seguridad.

Efectivamente, de espaldas a ellos había un guardia paseando. Se quedaron inmóviles, intentando no hacer ruido, pero Theo rozó la pared y el guardia se giró a mirarlos, con la mano en la pistola y el cuerpo en tensión.

Era Mark.

Él los miró atentamente durante unos instantes y ellos, quedándose muy quietos, le devolvieron la mirada. Un tenso silencio se extendió por el pasillo; Hermione casi no se atrevía ni a respirar por miedo a romperlo.

Cuando pareció que se iban a quedar eternamente allí parados, detenidos, Mark cerró los ojos. Fue algo ínfimo, casi indetectable, pero provocó la abrupta ruptura de la tensión: Hermione y los gladiadores empezaron a caminar de nuevo, pasando por delante de Mark que, al haber cerrado los ojos para no verlos, les había dado su beneplácito para continuar.

En el pasillo siguiente noquearon a dos guardias más y Hermione pudo demostrar sus recién adquiridas habilidades con la daga –que llevaba oculta en una liga descubierta en su cajón de lencería– y forzó la cerradura de una puerta que era su última barrera antes de descender al piso de abajo, donde, según el mapa, estaba la entrada al túnel que los conduciría hacia la libertad.

Pero, por supuesto, las cosas no podían ir bien durante demasiado tiempo: en cuanto Hermione, que iba en cabeza, puso un pie en la escalera para descender, una alarma empezó a sonar por encima de sus cabezas.

Automáticamente, echaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Llegar abajo y torcer por el pasillo hacia la derecha no fue difícil y, aunque Hermione pisó más de una astilla por ir descalza –había dejado los tacones en la habitación antes de salir, por si acaso–, no dejó que el dolor la detuviera.

Cassius por fin consiguió usar la pistola que había robado en uno de los pisos superiores cuando se encontraron a dos guardias protegiendo una puerta de madera con aspecto vulgar, que era la que daba al túnel que los conduciría hacia la libertad. Fue una pelea breve: Cassius disparó dos tiros en la cabeza de un guardia, matándolo en el acto, y el otro guardia fue rápidamente reducido entre Marcus, Graham y Adrian, aunque ellos acabaran con más de un golpe importante.

Cuando Hermione forzó la puerta –se estaba volviendo bastante buena en eso, pensó con una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación–, se llevaron una grave decepción al comprobar que aún quedaba otra puerta al extremo del pasillo, aunque esta sin vigilancia. Además, la alarma seguía sonando encima de sus cabezas y se oían pasos de guardias encima de sus cabezas que se movían con enorme rapidez hacia abajo. No tenían tiempo.

Cerraron la puerta de nuevo –una ínfima distracción– y echaron a correr hasta llegar a la otra puerta. De nuevo, Hermione empezó a forzarla, pero se le resistía.

—Venga, venga, venga —murmuró Draco, a su lado, mientras los demás tomaban posiciones defensivas a su alrededor, listos para enfrentarse como mejor pudieran a los guardias.

—¡Hago lo que puedo! —se defendió ella, tan nerviosa que la daga se le resbaló de la mano y cayó al suelo con un golpe metálico—. Joder —masculló mientras la recogía y volvía a intentar forzar la cerradura.

En ese momento, la puerta anterior se abrió de golpe y una ráfaga de ametralladora precedió la entrada de los guardias.

—¡Gilopollas, como le des a ella el jefe tendrá nuestras cabezas! ¡Ten más cuidado! —gritó uno de los guardias, claramente furioso con su compañero.

Hermione, tapada por Draco, siguió intentando forzar la cerradura, aunque la daga temblaba en su mano y se distraía continuamente intentando mirar hacia los lados para ver qué había sido de los otros magos.

—Tenemos un anuncio —proclamó el guardia que aparentemente había disparado—: si venís inmediatamente y cesáis todo intento de huida, el jefe será clemente y no os dispararemos.

—¿Y si no? —contestó Blaise, desafiante. Hermione solo fue capaz de atisbar sus pies, pues Draco tapaba todo su campo de visión, pero supuso que debía de estar erguido en toda su altura.

—Céntrate —le espetó Draco en voz baja, aunque él mismo miraba por encima de su hombro.

—Si no, tenemos cancha libre para disparar —amenazó el guardia—. Sin importar a quién —añadió, y Hermione tuvo la sensación de que el mensaje iba para ella.

Un tenso silencio se instaló en el pasillo, pero se rompió pronto con el sonido de un disparo, seguido de un gemido de dolor.

—Puñetero Warrington, le ha dado a uno de los guardias en el hombro —refunfuñó Draco en voz baja, justo antes de que el caos se desatara.

Una bala se clavó en la puerta, justo encima de la cabeza de Draco, y a esa la siguieron muchas más. Hermione intentó apartarse, pero Draco no la dejó.

—Sigue forzando la puerta, coño —le espetó—. A mí no me han dado.

—Aún —murmuró ella, pero se obligó a respirar hondo y seguir intentándolo.

A sus espaldas, el griterío y los disparos fueron aumentando hasta que Draco la agarró con fuerza y tiró de ella, haciendo que ambos rodaran por el suelo, esquivando de milagro la granada que se dirigía hacia ellos y que explotó nada más tocar el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo y destrozando la puerta.

Hermione, con los ojos lagrimosos y sin dejar de toser, todavía de rodillas, buscó a tientas su daga, que encontró entre un montón de astillas de la puerta.

—Al menos la puerta ya está abierta —comentó con ironía, girándose para hablar con Draco.

Pero él, sin embargo, ya no estaba a su lado: se había levantado y corría hacia Theo y Blaise, apuñalando a un guardia por el camino –¿de dónde habría sacado ese puñal?– y pegándole una patada a otro que estaba tumbado en el suelo.

Hermione se pegó más a la esquina de la habitación para esquivar una bala suelta que iba en su dirección y observó la lucha a su alrededor: cerca de ella estaba Cassius, que parecía que había acabado con las balas de su pistola, porque la tiró a la cabeza de un guardia y se lio a puñetazo limpio con otro más; y, al otro lado de la habitación, Adrian salió volando y se estampó contra la pared, rodando por el suelo y quedando inconsciente mientras Blaise usaba una ametralladora que había por el suelo para noquear a base de golpes a otro guardia más, que sangraba fuertemente por un costado.

Se estaban defendiendo lo mejor que podían, pero los guardias eran más y Hermione decidió que era hora de hacer acto de presencia. Se puso en pie y echó a correr hacia donde estaba Adrian, esquivando cuatro balas, arrastrándose un trecho y clavándole la daga en la pierna a un guardia, que aulló y por poco no le dio una patada en la cara.

Llegó hasta él y le tomó el pulso: seguía vivo, aunque sangraba por un lado de la cabeza. Lo puso recto y arrancó un trozo del vestido para hacerle una especie de venda como mejor pudo.

De la nada apareció Draco, que le asestó un derechazo en la mandíbula a un guardia que Hermione no había visto y lo mandó al suelo, girándose a continuación para encararla:

—¿Qué coño haces? —le increpó—. ¡Iba a dispararte!

—¡No lo había visto! —se defendió ella, dejando a Adrian en el suelo con cuidado y levantándose rápidamente.

—¡Pues usa los ojos!

Al otro lado de la habitación, Cassius rugió y cayó al suelo, sangrando, mientras entre Graham y Terence se encargaban del guardia que le había disparado.

—Esto es una locura —murmuró Hermione, esquivando el cuerpo de un guardia y apuñalando a otro como mejor supo.

—Vaya, gracias, no me había dado cuenta —contestó Draco sarcásticamente, mientras Theo llegaba corriendo a su lado, saltando y rodando por el suelo para esquivar otra granada más.

—Nos van a matar a todos —jadeó, apoyándose en Draco.

—¿Estás herido? —le preguntó él, preocupado.

—Sí, tengo un corte en….

—¿Te vas a morir de esas heridas? —le interrumpió Draco.

—No.

—Pues mueve el culo si quieres ir con tu esposa. —Acto seguido, Draco echó a correr hacia Blaise, que estaba rodeado por tres guardias y, aun con una pistola, no parecía que fuera a librarse de ellos pronto.

Theo y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada antes de correr hacia distintos lados de la sala: Theo se fue con Draco y ella se fue hacia la otra puerta con la intención de cerrarla.

Se entretuvo por el camino esquivando golpes y cuerpos que volaban y asestando algunos golpes ella misma que habrían hecho que Ginny la mirara orgullosa, pero consiguió cerrar la puerta, bloqueándola con los cuerpos de dos guardias inconscientes.

Desde allí, echó un vistazo hacia atrás, donde la lucha continuaba: vio a Terence, sangrante y jadeante, que parecía tener graves problemas con un guardia. Sin embargo, consiguió dispararle y huir en la otra dirección, mientras Graham y Marcus se arrastraban hasta la otra puerta y echaban a correr una vez allí sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás –Slytherins, pensó molesta, siempre buscando su propio beneficio aunque sea abandonando a sus compañeros–.

En cuanto Marcus puso un pie dentro del túnel, la alarma redobló sus esfuerzos, sonando mucho más aguda, y los guardias dejaron lo que estuvieran haciendo para dirigirse hacia el túnel corriendo rápidamente.

Mientras Draco se dirigía corriendo hacia ella, Hermione vio, como en un sueño, cómo Cassius lograba disparar una ametralladora desde el suelo y correr dentro del túnel, aunque cojeando.

Mientras tanto, la puerta detrás de ella explotó, mandándola hacia la pared, donde cayó con un golpe seco. Draco derrapó en su dirección, se agachó, la agarró de los hombros y se inclinó mucho para hablar con ella, con una expresión ligeramente desquiciada en la cara.

—Granger —espetó secamente, ignorando la mirada desorientada y desconcertada de ella—. Blaise. ¿Dónde está?

En ese momento, Theo agarró los hombros de Draco y tiró hacia atrás, separándolo de ella. Cuando Draco se giró para encararlo, furioso, la expresión de Theo –triste, amarga, traicionada– hizo que toda la furia abandonara su cuerpo y se relajó de golpe, apoyando una mano en el brazo de su amigo.

—¿Qué…?

—Se ha ido —lo interrumpió Theo, con la voz muy ronca. Tragando saliva, añadió—. Se ha ido, Draco, se ha ido con ellos.

* * *

 _¿Qué pensáis del final? Quedan solo nueve capítulos, y os garantizo que van a seguir un ritmo vertiginoso (o eso voy a intentar al menos) con muchas, muchas sorpresitas. O no tantas, igual sois Trewlaney 2.0 y las adivináis antes de tiempo, quién sabe xD_

 _Este capítulo llega un poquillo tarde, pero aunque podría haber publicado el cap ayer porque ya estaba escrito, Meri no ha podido leerlo hasta hoy, y era para mí de vital importancia tener una segunda opinión en la pelea. Así que, como veis, ha llegado tarde pero ha llegado ;)_

 _Y, bueno, tengo algo que decir que pensaba que no diría nunca, pero... Estoy bastante decepcionada con la respuesta que ha tenido el anterior capítulo. Hubo casi 300 vistas, como diez personas añadieron esta historia a favs/follows y únicamente recibí_ _ **siete**_ _reviews. Solo_ _ **siete**_ _personas (_ _ **redeginori**_ _,_ _ **ivicab93**_ _,_ _ **FeltonNat88**_ _,_ _ **Doristarazona**_ _,_ _ **Sally**_ _ **Elizabeth**_ _._ _ **HR**_ _y esta mañana_ _ **Eli**_ _ **Feltson**_ _y_ _ **Parejachyca**_ _) dedicaron unos minutos a decirme lo que habían pensado cuando leyeron el capítulo._

 _He estado toda esta semana un poco ñe y sin demasiadas ganas de escribir, porque de los trece reviews del capítulo 23 pasé a cinco, ahora siete, en el 24... Ya os imaginaréis cómo me sentó :/ ¿Qué significó? ¿Que no os gustó el capítulo?_

 _Yo escribo porque me gusta, es cierto, pero para mí ir recibiendo reviews a lo largo de la semana significa que no le grito a la nada, que hay personas al otro lado de la pantalla que leen aquello a lo que le he dedicado horas y horas a crear y les gusta (o no). Recibir reviews es un empujón para el ánimo, una fuente de inspiración para seguir escribiendo el fic y esforzarme cada vez más en perfeccionar los capítulos._

 _Así que muchísimas gracias a las cinco personas que me animaron la semana con sus palabras y a_ _Eli_ _y_ _Parejachyca_ _por hacerme sonreír esta mañana. El capítulo es para vosotras._

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	27. Interludio II

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _MeriAnne Black beteó este capítulo. ¡Mil gracias! :)_

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **Interludio II: Draco Malfoy**

Draco aún no había terminado de superar el shock de estar secuestrado.

Recibir la Marca Tenebrosa era una cosa. Vivir con un psicópata matando gente en el salón donde él aprendió a andar era otra. Sobrevivir a una guerra, otra muy distinta.

Pero despertar en una puta mazmorra, sin poder hacer magia y vestido solo con unos pantalones cortos para ser informado de que ahora iba a ser un gladiador para complacer al señor era el colmo ya, y más tras descubrir que no era el único secuestrado.

Parecía que Granger se lo había tomado mucho mejor que él, pero claro, ella vivía como una reina, sin más preocupaciones que escoger la ropa del día. Afortunadamente, eso no impedía que Granger siguiera siendo su misma Granger de siempre, peleona, tozuda y dispuesta a salirse con la suya costara lo que costara.

Y, por supuesto, con una inteligencia envidiable –aunque él no lo reconocería nunca en voz alta–, gracias a la cual escribir el mensaje para Thomas no había sido tan difícil como parecía en un principio.

Ambos hacían un gran equipo, desde luego. Estaba a punto de comentarlo en voz alta, satisfecho, cuando de pronto se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

—¿Señorita? —preguntó la voz de alguna de las doncellas desde el otro lado de la puerta, y Draco y Hermione se miraron con cara de terror—. ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien? Hace rato que no se les oye, ¿siguen aquí?

Hermione puso cara de aún más terror, y Draco sintió cómo palidecía. ¿Qué excusa iban a ponerle por el silencio que había dentro del cuarto más allá de...?

—¿Señorita?—insistió la doncella.

Él fue el primero en reaccionar: antes de que ella pudiera contestar nada, Draco se acercó mucho, le rodeó la cara con ambas manos y le estampó un beso en los labios, notando cómo Hermione entreabría los labios para coger aire antes de contestarle.

Besarla era delicioso. Ella era completamente receptiva y contestaba con dulzura, mordiendo sus labios y apretándose contra él, haciendo que le hirviera la sangre y volviéndolo loco.

En algún momento, ninguno supo cómo ni cuándo, toda la deliciosa lentitud con la que se habían estado besando se transformó en ansia y Draco apretó más su cintura inconscientemente, como si le diera miedo que ella se escapara.

Oyó cómo la puerta se abría y la doncella decía algo, pero eso no era importante, estaba besando a Granger – _Hermione_ – y no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera ella y su sabor a chocolate y su cuerpo debajo de él, moviéndose contra el suyo propio.

De pronto, el maldito gato soltó un potente maullido y ambos se separaron de golpe, jadeando y sorprendidos. Draco miró a ambos lados, notando cómo ella hacía lo mismo, pero la habitación estaba vacía y no parecía haber ningún riesgo inmediato, así que solo cabía suponer que el gato había maullado porque sí.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu gato? —preguntó Draco, reprimiendo las ganas de maldecirlo. Puto gato, ahora tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias del beso y no quería pensar en eso, solo quería volver a besarla otra vez.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se retorció un poco para intentar salir de debajo de él, pero sin resultado. Estaba arrinconada en el sofá, sonrojada y con los labios más sensibles de lo habitual por el beso.

Absolutamente preciosa, pensó antes de reprimir los pensamientos y levantarse de golpe, casi a reacción, para ir al otro sofá y sentarse frente a ella.

Mierda, mierda, _mierda._

* * *

La alarma sonó por encima de sus cabezas, y todos pegaron un respingo antes de echar a correr escaleras abajo como si les estuvieran persiguiendo.

Cosa que, a juzgar por el ruido de pisadas del piso superior, era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Con dos tiros y cuatro golpes, los guardias de la puerta no ejercieron más resistencia, y ellos pudieron colarse dentro, corriendo en dirección a la puerta del final del pasillo, donde Hermione se arrodilló para intentar forzarla.

Draco observó cómo lo intentaba, sin resultado. Tras unos minutos de forcejeo, notó cómo la desesperación y el nerviosismo empezaban a invadirlo.

Tenían la libertad al alcance de la mano, pero esa cerradura le estaba impidiendo el paso.

—Venga, venga, venga —murmuró, acercándose y cubriéndola con su cuerpo casi sin darse cuenta. A su alrededor, el resto de gladiadores miraba hacia la puerta en posición defensiva.

—¡Hago lo que puedo! —se defendió Hermione. La daga se le resbaló de la mano y cayó al suelo con un golpe metálico—. Joder —masculló ella mientras la recogía y volvía a intentar forzar la cerradura.

Draco iba a añadir algo cuando la puerta anterior se abrió de golpe y una ráfaga de ametralladora precedió la entrada de los guardias.

—¡Gilopollas, como le des a ella el jefe tendrá nuestras cabezas! ¡Ten más cuidado! —gritó uno de los guardias, aunque Draco no le prestó mucha atención, ocupado en no apartar la mirada de Hermione, que seguía intentando forzar la cerradura sin éxito.

—Tenemos un anuncio —proclamó el guardia que aparentemente había disparado—: si venís inmediatamente y cesáis todo intento de huida, el jefe será clemente y no os dispararemos.

—¿Y si no? —contestó Blaise, desafiante. Aunque no se giró, por su voz Draco supuso que tenía una máscara de desdén y falsa seguridad en la cara, ocultando el miedo que probablemente sentía.

Eran menos y estaban peor armados, y para colmo Hermione no dejaba de distraerse y mirar a los lados, nerviosa.

—Céntrate —le espetó Draco en voz baja, aunque él mismo miró por encima de su hombro para ver qué sucedía.

—Si no, tenemos cancha libre para disparar —amenazó el guardia—. Sin importar a quién —añadió, y Draco apretó los dientes. Ese era una clara amenaza hacia Hermione.

Un tenso silencio se instaló en el pasillo, pero se rompió pronto cuando Cassius, con una velocidad sorprendente, desenfundó su pistola y disparó, acertando a uno de los guardias más altos, provocando que este gimiera de dolor y se encogiera.

—Puñetero Warrington, le ha dado a uno de los guardias en el hombro —refunfuñó Draco en voz baja, informando a Hermione de la situación. Entonces, el caos estalló.

Una bala se clavó en la puerta, justo encima de la cabeza de Draco, y a esa la siguieron muchas más. Hermione intentó apartarse, pero Draco no la dejó.

—Sigue forzando la puerta, coño —le espetó—. A mí no me han dado.

—Aún —murmuró ella, tan bajo que él supuso que lo decía para ella misma. Sin embargo, y aunque la daga temblaba en su mano, siguió forzando la cerradura.

A sus espaldas, el griterío y los disparos fueron aumentando hasta que de pronto, Draco, guiado por una intuición, la agarró con fuerza y tiró de ella, haciendo que ambos rodaran por el suelo, esquivando de milagro la granada que se dirigía hacia ellos y que explotó nada más tocar el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo y destrozando la puerta.

Con una rápida ojeada comprobó que ella estaba bien, aunque aturdida, y rápidamente se levantó y echó a correr hacia donde estaban Theo y Blaise, golpeando a varios guardias en el camino.

A partir de allí, todo se volvió un bucle: golpear, esquivar, tal vez disparar si tenía la suerte de encontrar alguna pistola, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo vio a Granger cruzar la habitación y arrodillarse, ignorante del guardia que avanzaba hacia ella.

Rápidamente, Draco echó a correr hacia allá y tiró al guardia al suelo de un puñetazo en la mandíbula, dándole una patada para asegurarse, antes de girarse hacia Hermione, que lo miraba sorprendida:

—¿Qué coño haces? —le increpó, furioso. ¿No se daba cuenta del peligro que corría o qué? —. ¡Iba a dispararte!

—¡No lo había visto! —se defendió ella, dejando a Adrian en el suelo con cuidado –Draco se fijó, casi ausentemente, en la venda improvisada que le rodeaba la cabeza– y levantándose rápidamente.

—¡Pues usa los ojos! —le espetó, negándose a relajarse y tensándose aún más cuando oyó el grito de Cassius al recibir una balazo a quemarropa.

—Esto es una locura —murmuró Hermione, esquivando el cuerpo de un guardia e intentando apuñalar a otro torpemente.

—Vaya, gracias, no me había dado cuenta —contestó Draco sarcásticamente, mientras Theo llegaba corriendo a su lado, saltando y rodando por el suelo para esquivar otra granada más.

—Nos van a matar a todos —jadeó, apoyándose en Draco, que lo estabilizó pasándole un brazo por la espalda.

—¿Estás herido? —le preguntó, preocupado. _Theo_ _no podía estar herido_.

—Sí, tengo un corte en….

Un corte.

—¿Te vas a morir de esas heridas? —le interrumpió entonces, aliviado en cierto modo.

—No.

—Pues mueve el culo si quieres ir con tu esposa —le espetó. Acto seguido, Draco echó a correr hacia Blaise, que estaba rodeado por tres guardias y no lo llevaba muy bien.

Entre los tres, además de una breve ayuda de Graham en el último momento, consiguieron librarse temporalmente de los guardias, y Draco, casi drogado con la adrenalina que recorría sus venas, echó a correr de nuevo hacia el centro de la habitación, con Theo en sus talones.

Se sentía invencible, no notaba los cortes que tenía en los brazos, ni la brecha en la ceja, ni el dolor en las piernas. Solo pensaba en golpear, en atacar, en hacerles pagar a esos cabrones todas las humillaciones, todo el dolor del entrenamiento, toda la magia que le faltaba…

Destrozó la mandíbula del guardia de una última patada y se concentró en buscar a sus compañeros con la mirada.

Grange estaba cerca de la puerta. Theo estaba a su lado, con él. Blaise…

Blaise.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Blaise?

—Jodido Zabini —gruñó, mirando a su alrededor sin verlo y echando a correr en dirección a Granger, que por alguna razón estaba tumbada en el suelo.

Se agachó a su lado y la agarró fuertemente por los hombros, inclinándose para hablar con ella.

—Granger —espetó sin delicadeza alguna—. Blaise. ¿Dónde está?

Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de responder, Draco notó unas manos que lo agarraban de los hombros y lo echaban hacia atrás, levantándolo del suelo. Se giró, dispuesto a golpear al guardia, pero se encontró con Theo, que lo miraba con desesperación.

—¿Qué…? —alcanzó a preguntar.

—Se ha ido —lo interrumpió Theo, con la voz ronca—. Se ha ido, Draco, se ha ido con ellos.

Draco se sintió como si le acabaran de dar un puñetazo en el estómago. Peor, un _Crucio_.

Blaise no se había ido. No podía haberlos abandonado a su suerte. No podía ser, Nott estaba equivocado.

Se disponía a informar a Theo de este hecho cuando la alarma de seguridad por fin dejó de sonar y un gas invadió el pasillo, mareándolo y dejándolo inconsciente.

Cuando se despertó en su mazmorra, lo último que recordaba era la cara de dolor de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Blaise se había ido. Los había abandonado en una puta mazmorra con un puto psicópata sin un gramo de magia en el cuerpo que aún así se las había arreglado para bloquearles su magia innata, la que siempre había estado allí.

Perfecto, pensó rabioso. Simplemente perfecto, menuda joya de amigo que tenía.

Apretó los puños y respiró hondo, intentando no realizar conclusiones precipitadas y controlar su ira, pero no fue capaz. Estaba preocupado –por Adrian, que estaba inconsciente en la enfermería; por Blaise, que a saber dónde estaba; por Granger–, cabreado y dolorido.

Tumbado en el catre de la celda que compartía con Blaise, que ahora tenía para sí solo, miraba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo cuando oyó la voz de Hermione a lo lejos.

«Genial, ahora deliro», pensó irónicamente. ¿Cómo iba a estar ella en las mazmorras? Nada más pensar eso, la puerta de su celda se abrió y alguien se sentó en la cama frente a él.

No necesitó girarse para saber quién era: reconocería su olor y su forma de andar en una multitud.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?

* * *

 _¿Qué opináis de este capítulo? Como veis, Draco ha sido el segundo interludio, porque es un personaje importante que, en mi opinión, tenía que tener un poco de protagonismo. ¿Quién creéis que será el tercer interludio y por qué?_

 _Algo que me sorprendió mucho del último capítulo es que varias personas preguntaron si Blaise estaba muerto. Yo pensaba que había quedado claro con lo que dijo Theo, pero en este capítulo ya sí que no quedaba lugar a duda: Blaise se ha escapado con Cassius, Marcus y Graham._

 _Por otro lado, quería daros mis más profundas gracias por responder a mis lloriqueos del último capítulo: **21 personas me dejaron reviews** , tanto guests como gente con cuenta, tanto habituales como nuevos que no conocía y se manifestaban por primera vez. Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme, en serio. No sabéis la ilusión que me hizo que tanta gente se tomara un momento para decirme algo, me animó muchísimo :)_

 _Y como vosotros habéis respondido, es justo que yo también responda: **esta semana habrá doble capítulo** , uno el miércoles-jueves y el otro el domingo, como siempre. ¿Qué os parece? No está mal, ¿verdad?_

 _¡Nos vemos muy pronto!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Déjame un review para que Draco desee besarte como a Hermione ;)_


	28. Tras la tormenta

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Meri_ _, como ya es costumbre, fangirleó con este capítulo bajo la excusa de beteármelo y además me dio el título. ¡Mil gracias, guapa! :)_

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **XXV. Tras la tormenta**

Hermione se despertó en su cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, una venda en la pierna derecha y moratones de distintos tamaños por todo el cuerpo.

Se quedó tumbada durante unos instantes, desorientada, pero cuando al fin el sueño se borró y los recuerdos de la lucha volvieron a ella, se levantó y se vistió, decidida a aprovechar lo que supuso sería la confusión post-lucha y la huida de varios gladiadores para ir a ver cómo estaban Draco y los demás. Con un poco de suerte, no habría nadie para detenerla.

Salió por la puerta y empezó a caminar lentamente y sin prisa hasta las mazmorras de los gladiadores, agradecida por haber memorizado el mapa para no tener que depender de él –y menos mal que lo había hecho, porque supuso que en la batalla se habría perdido y roto–. Tal y como había supuesto, no había ningún guardia en los pasillos.

Cuando llegó a las mazmorras de los gladiadores, se sorprendió de no ver a nadie en la «sala común», pero supuso que estarían o durmiendo o en la enfermería.

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y por qué está sola? —preguntó una voz, y Hermione se giró rápidamente.

Era Mark, que la observaba con aspecto cansado.

«Probablemente preguntándose que por qué no lo dejo todo tranquilo de una vez», pensó, con algo parecido a remordimiento.

—He venido a ver a Draco —respondió, enseñándole el anillo Malfoy y sin contestar a la otra pregunta.

—No.

—Por favor —insistió ella—, quiero hablar con él.

Mark se mordió el labio, y Hermione notó que la compadecía.

—No debe.

—Solo quiero hablar con mi prometido cinco minutos —rogó, ignorando el escalofrío que la recorrió al pronunciar «mi prometido»—. Nadie se enterará.

Mark la miró en silencio unos instantes antes de dar dos zancadas hacia una mesa y pulsar un botón.

—Cinco minutos —concedió.

—¡Gracias! —Ella le dedicó una sonrisa brillante antes de acercarse a la esquina, donde Draco, tumbado en su camastro, miraba el techo.

Descubrió que la puerta no estaba cerrada, y se sentó frente a él en el otro camastro, esperando en silencio a que dijera algo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Granger? —gruñó él, sin mirarla.

«Típico. Vengo aquí sin permiso bajo riesgo de aumentar la bronca, negocio con Mark para hablar con él y me recibe así», pensó con irritación.

—Quería hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó él, incorporándose hasta quedar frente a ella. Tenía una brecha en la ceja y un moratón en una mejilla que le daban un aspecto peligroso, y Hermione hizo una mueca—. No tenemos nada que decirnos.

—Pues yo creo que sí —respondió ella sin inmutarse.

—¡CUATRO MINUTOS! —gritó Mark desde su puesto.

Draco la miró sorprendido y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me ha concedido cinco minutos, así que si me haces el favor de dejar de ser un capullo y me escuchas, pues...

—Perdóname —la interrumpió él bruscamente— si no estoy precisamente de buen humor después de una batalla en la que no solo casi nos morimos, sino que encima no conseguimos salir, así que no sirvió de nada.

—Nosotros no conseguimos salir —concedió Hermione, empezando a irritarse ante su comportamiento infantil—, pero no luchamos en vano: varios consiguieron salir, ¿no?

—Por eso precisamente fue en vano. ¿Sabes quién se fue? Montague —escupió él con rabia—, Warrington, Flint y Blaise. ¿Tú crees que moverán un dedo por nosotros?

—¡TRES MINUTOS!

—Blaise sí —respondió ella, sorprendida ante su tono de furia—. Es tu mejor amigo, intentará ayudarnos como pueda.

—Sí, como intentó ayudarnos en la batalla, ¿no? —contestó él amargamente—. Theo y yo le salvamos el culo y él echó a correr directo hacia el túnel, sin importarle dónde nos quedáramos nosotros.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —le preguntó ella, molesta—. Blaise se ha ido, sí, pero que pienses lo peor de él no está bien. Sigue siendo tu amigo.

—¡Si fuera mi amigo no se hubiera ido en medio de la batalla! —exclamó Draco, bajando de un salto y acercándose al catre donde estaba ella—. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Se fue y nos abandonó a nuestra suerte, Granger. Eso no es lo que haría un amigo de verdad. Ya no es mi amigo. No es nadie. —La voz se le rompió en la última palabra, pero permaneció firme.

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en Ron, y en cómo los había abandonado a Harry y a ella en la caza de Horrocruxes. Entendía por qué Draco se sentía así, pero tenía la esperanza de que estuviera equivocado.

—¡DOS MINUTOS!

Lo miró atentamente, en silencio, mientras pensaba qué podía decirle. Draco, por muy frío e insensible que intentara parecer, estaba realmente dolido por lo que él consideraba la traición de Blaise.

—No te pongas así —le dijo, levantándose y apoyando las manos en sus brazos—. Seguro que Blaise no lo ha hecho para que pienses que os ha abandonado.

—¿No? Pues dime tú qué pensarías, entonces. ¿Que se ha ido a dar un paseo mientras los demás intentábamos no morir de un balazo? Adrian está inconsciente, ¿lo sabías? Y Terence recibió un balazo en el brazo. Theo también está en la enfermería.

—¡Te estoy intentando animar, imbécil! —explotó Hermione, enfadada, dándole un golpe en el hombro y arrepintiéndose después ante su mueca de dolor—. ¡Ya sé que el comportamiento de Blaise no ha sido el mejor, pero puede que algo bueno salga de esto! Total, ¿qué más da que se haya ido sin nosotros? Ha conseguido salir, deberías estar contento por eso.

—¡UN MINUTO!

—¡Estaría contento si hubieras logrado salir tú aunque yo me hubiera quedado! —le gritó Draco.

—¡¿Y qué más da él que yo?! —gritó ella de vuelta.

Él masculló algo por lo bajo antes de agarrarla de la cintura y besarla furiosamente. Ella le agarró de los hombros y le mordió los labios, contestando con la misma rabia y desesperación que él había proyectado en el beso desde el principio.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Hermione solo era consciente de su agarre en su cintura, tan fuerte que probablemente iba a dejar marcas; de sus labios sobre los suyos, presionando e insistiendo, atosigándola y volviéndola loca; y de la vulnerabilidad de Draco, que él se empeñaba en enmascarar como furia pero que no era más que dolor.

—Se acabó el tiempo —comentó una voz muy cerca de ellos que los hizo separarse de un salto.

Al otro lado de los barrotes, Mark los miraba con una mezcla de diversión por la posición en la que los había encontrado y remordimientos por haberlos interrumpido.

—Vamos, señorita, ya han acabado sus cinco minutos —añadió—. Ahora la acompañaré a su cuarto.

Hermione salió rápidamente de la celda, roja como un tomate y sin mirar atrás.

No vio cómo Draco la seguía con la mirada, absorto, hasta que se perdió de vista.

* * *

—No puedo creerme —escupió Alexander, visiblemente furioso— que aún no hayáis conseguido capturar a los gladiadores escapados. ¡No puedo creérmelo, sois una panda de inútiles! Os pago para que hagáis _una_ cosa y sois incapaces de hacerla bien. —El hombre dejó el teléfono con un golpe seco y se giró hacia Hermione con expresión tormentosa.

Ella, sentada en el sillón frente a su escritorio, se encogió casi imperceptiblemente antes de darse cuenta de su postura y erguirse de nuevo.

No tenía por qué encogerse ante nadie, decidió. No lo había hecho ante Bellatrix, no lo iba a hacer ahora ante un squib psicópata.

—Y contigo, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Hermione estuvo a punto de contestar algo sarcástico –«Pues liberarme»–, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Ya estaba bastante enfadado, no era necesario enfadarlo más.

—¿Eh? —insistió él—. ¿Qué sugieres que haga contigo después de semejante intento de escape que protagonizaste ayer, si puedo saberlo? Tengo dos guardias muertos y varios heridos de gravedad, además de los distintos cortes y heridas leves que tienen _todos_. Ah, y de tus gladiadores –los que quedan, vamos– hay uno inconsciente, otro con un bonito balazo en el brazo que a ver cómo se le cura y otro más que está en la enfermería en vigilancia aunque parece que no le pasa nada, en principio. El único que está bastante intacto es tu prometido, además de ti, claro. ¿Cómo sugieres que reaccione yo a eso?

Hermione se mordió el labio en silencio, lo que pareció enfadar más a Alexander.

—Claro, ahora no tienes nada que decir, ¿verdad? —espetó él—. Pero ayer bien que intentaste huir con los demás.

Hermione lo observó atentamente en silencio. Alexander, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, parecía verdaderamente nervioso: llevaba el traje arrugado, no se había peinado y tenía grandes ojeras moradas debajo de los ojos, lo que le daba aspecto de más mayor.

«Bien, que sufra», pensó Hermione con verdadera satisfacción. No era justo que siempre estuviera impecable.

—Está claro que no aprendes, Hermione —sentenció el hombre. Ella, sin quererlo, elevó las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad—. Te tengo encerrada a modo de castigo, y te rebelas aún más, yo…

—Perdona —lo interrumpió ella bruscamente, incapaz de contenerse—, ¿me tienes encerrada como castigo? ¿Qué he hecho para merecerme estar más de tres meses encerrada, exactamente?

—Oh, aún estás con eso —dijo él con aire despectivo—. _Esto_ no es un castigo, Hermione, el tenerte encerrada varios días en tu habitación sí lo era.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

—Parecido es —dijo, tozuda—. La única diferencia es el espacio para pasear.

—Bueno, pues como te da igual uno que otro, te vas a quedar encerrada en tu cuarto hasta nuevo aviso —respondió él con aire mordaz.

Ella se negó a darle contestación.

—Además, voy a mandar a tu prometido a una celda aislada y no lo podrás ver —añadió él, y marcó un número de teléfono en el teléfono de su escritorio.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

—Y —añadió él, llevándose el auricular a la oreja— en el momento en que capturen a los gladiadores que se han escapado, van a desear estar muertos.

* * *

Cuando, tras seis intentos, no fue capaz de abrir la trampilla que daba al túnel encima de las habitaciones, Hermione terminó de aceptar que lo habían bloqueado y, enfadada, tiró el palo al suelo y se sentó en la cama.

Tenía ganas de llorar de lo frustrada que se sentía. Todo había salido mal: solo habían conseguido escapar unos cuantos y, a juzgar por su secuestrador, los guardias de Alexander los iban a capturar y matar en cuanto pudieran; y ella estaba encerrada definitivamente y no podía hacer nada, al igual que los gladiadores que aún estaban en el edificio.

Se frotó los ojos con fuerza. No iba a llorar, no iba a llorar, _no iba a llorar_.

—¿Señorita? ¡Traigo su comida! —dijo la voz de Pansy desde fuera, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

—Pasa —respondió Hermione con voz lastimera, y acto seguido la puerta se abrió y entró Pansy, cargada con una bandeja que dejó sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué le pasa? Tiene muy mala cara.

«Ah, ¿ahora me hablas?», pensó Hermione sarcásticamente, pero no dijo nada.

En su lugar se encogió de hombros.

—¿Se encuentra bien? No tendrá fiebre ni nada, ¿verdad? —insistió la doncella, acercándose a ella con aire de preocupación.

—No, me encuentro bien. Es solo que… Bueno… —Hermione hizo una mueca antes de decir—. No es nada, Pansy, no te preocupes.

—Yo creo que sí que es algo —dijo ella—. Y, de hecho, creo que sé el qué: usted echa de menos a su prometido. Normal, yo también lo echaría de menos, con lo guapo que es y lo bueno que parece.

—¿Bueno? —preguntó Hermione estúpidamente. Conocía a Draco desde los once años y nunca, ni una sola vez, había pensado que parecía «bueno».

—Sí, ya sabe. —Pansy le guiñó un ojo—. Bueno en _eso_.

—¡Ah! —Hermione se puso completamente roja, avergonzada ante el descaro de la chica.

—Pero claro, usted está castigada y no puede verle… —continuó la doncella antes de dar una palmada—. ¡Pero puede escribirle! Las instrucciones del señor no decían nada respecto a no poder escribirle. ¿Qué opina?

—Ay, no sé… —respondió Hermione, intentando adoptar el aire deprimido que le había visto a la verdadera Pansy Parkinson cuando esta quería conseguir algo de alguien—. Escribirle a escondidas es como muy medieval, ¿no crees?

—Cierto —contestó la doncella—, pero es lo único que podemos hacer, a no ser que… —Pansy se interrumpió bruscamente y la miró con atención.

—¿A no ser que qué? —preguntó Hermione, intentando no retroceder ante la mirada.

—A no ser que contemos con la ayuda de uno de los guardias que vigilan su celda —respondió ella lentamente, antes de añadir—. Voy a llamarlo.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, y Hermione, patidifusa, observó la puerta cerrada como si esta le pudiera dar las respuestas que buscaba.

Al final, como Pansy no venía, se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a comer.

Apenas había acabado el postre cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entraron por ella Pansy y Mark, ella con una sonrisa segura y él con aire de preocupación.

—Él nos ayudará —sentenció la doncella, y Hermione le lanzó una sonrisa tímida al guardia—. ¿Cómo podemos hacer que ella pueda bajar a ver a su prometido un poquito?

—Están locas, no se puede hacer sin que el señor nos despedace —protestó Mark, sin inmutarse ante el golpe que le dio Pansy en el hombro.

—¡Colabora! —le espetó ella—. Mira la mala cara que tiene la señorita, solo necesita ver a su prometido un poco para despejarse, y ya está. Solo una vez.

Mark las miró a ambas y se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de hablar:

—Tengo una idea que puede que funcione. Pero —añadió mirando a Hermione— puede que no le guste demasiado.

* * *

 _Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo especial de esta semana. Como veis, ha habido otro beso Dramione, que ya iba siendo hora. Siento no poder hacer avanzar su relación más deprisa, pero es lo que hay. Hago lo que puedo xDD_

 _Pero, por otro lado, Alexander está muy, muy enfadado, y a partir del capítulo siguiente empezará ya la acción a tope y no habrá quien me pare hasta el final, os lo garantizo. Preparaos._

 _Muchas gracias a las_ _ **quince maravillosas personas**_ _que_ _dejaron review en el capítulo anterior. ¡Esto va viento en popa, y cada vez somos más! :)_

 _Cambiando de tema, mi querida Darfoy me han dicho que las nominaciones para los_ _ **Dramione Awards**_ _en FB ya están abiertas, así que os invito a todas a pasaros por allí y votar tanto por_ _MrsDarfoy_ _como por_ _MeriAnne Black_ _, que se merecen todos los votos del mundo y más (por mí no, que este fic es de este año y se votan los del año pasado xD)._

 _¡Nos vemos el domingo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Deja un review para saber lo que hubiera pasado en esa celda si Mark no los hubiera interrumpido ;)_


	29. ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Capítulo Meri-approved._

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **XXVI. ¿Qué haces aquí?**

—Acabo de apagar las luces y de bajar la calidad de grabación de las cámaras, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que alguien se dé cuenta y las arregle —anunció Mark en voz baja nada más abrir la puerta del cuarto.

—Ya estamos —contestó Pansy, dándole un último toque al peinado de Hermione—. Yo creo que colará.

Mark echó un vistazo a Hermione y asintió: ella iba vestida con las ropas de la doncella y con el pelo recogido en un moño igual que el que llevaba Pansy. A oscuras y con mala calidad de grabación, parecería Pansy.

Por su parte, la doncella se había puesto un vestido cualquiera de Hermione, dispuesta a quedarse allí, esperando a que volvieran.

—Buena suerte —dijo Pansy, y Mark gruñó algo parecido a «La vamos a necesitar» antes de levantar a Hermione por la cintura mientras ella le abrazaba el cuello, sorprendida e intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Salieron al pasillo y se colocaron de manera que parecía que Mark la llevaba en el aire en un arranque de pasión mientras ella le mordisqueaba el cuello o algo parecido, cuando la realidad es que Hermione no paraba de hacerle preguntas en voz baja aprovechando que tenía la cara vuelta hacia él.

—¿Tú crees que se lo creerán? ¿Te has liado con Pansy antes? Aunque bueno, podría ser la primera vez. ¿Cuántas cámaras hay? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos antes de que alguien encienda las luces y arregle las cámaras y vea que mi pelo es castaño y no moreno? Ahora que lo pienso, podrías haber apagado directamente las cámaras y nos habríamos ahorrado todo este teatro, ¿no? Ah, no, que es fácil pensar que alguien le dio al botón equivocado si las cámaras tienen menos calidad, pero apagarlas del todo ya los haría sospechar. Pero eso es lo que has hecho con las luces, espero que nadie sospeche nada. —Hizo una pausa, pensativa, antes de añadir—. Oye, ¿peso mucho? Puedo caminar un rato, no me importa.

Mark redistribuyó el peso de su cuerpo, bufando algo parecido a «Es una pesada, pero no físicamente hablando». Hermione decidió no sentirse demasiado ofendida por eso.

El guardia siguió caminando hasta que, tras girar una esquina y bajar unas escaleras, dieron con una puerta de madera. Entonces, se detuvo y la bajó al suelo.

—Ya puede andar, aquí no hay cámaras y no debería haber guardias —dijo antes de echar a andar de nuevo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó ella mientras lo seguía.

Mark la miró de reojo, divertido.

—He dicho que ya podía andar, no hacer preguntas.

—No necesito permiso para hacer preguntas, me sale solo —respondió ella, levantando la nariz con aire orgulloso y agradeciendo mentalmente que los zapatos de Pansy fueran planos y cómodos porque Mark caminaba muy deprisa.

—Ya lo he notado, ya.

Siguieron andando en silencio, hasta que, girando una esquina, se encontraron con una puerta donde había colgada una placa de metal que ponía «Mark B., guardia personal de seguridad». Mark la abrió, haciendo caso omiso de su mirada interrogante y la empujó dentro sin ninguna consideración, cerrando la puerta después.

Era una habitación pequeña y estrecha, de paredes blancas y con una única ventana, que, para sorpresa de ella, tenía barrotes en el exterior. No había más mobiliario que una cama, una mesa no muy grande con una silla, y un armario de madera. Era muy impersonal, como si fuera un lugar de paso.

—¿Este es tu cuarto? —Hermione hizo una mueca, sintiéndose absolutamente estúpida nada más preguntarlo. ¡Por supuesto que era su habitación, no había más que leer la placa de la puerta! Pero había algo en el lugar que no concordaba con lo –poco– que ella sabía de él, algo frío y distante.

Mark no contestó, ocupado en sacar un papel de uno de los cajones del armario y extenderlo sobre la mesa.

—Este es un plano del edificio —dijo, y la miró, probablemente esperando un aluvión de preguntas de ella.

Hermione no dijo nada y se acercó a su lado para observar mejor el plano.

—Malfoy está aquí, en el sótano, —Mark señaló el lugar en el mapa— y aquí estamos nosotros —Señaló de nuevo en el mapa.

—¿Cómo vamos a llegar de un lado a otro sin que nos vean? —preguntó Hermione, observando con temor la gran distancia que había entre un lugar y otro.

Mark se encogió de hombros.

—Como podamos.

* * *

Después de un rato de deliberaciones y discusiones –Hermione echó en falta más que nunca a Ron y Harry, que nunca discutían tanto sus ideas–, ambos acordaron que la mejor opción sería aprovechar el cambio de guardia, para el que aún faltaban dos horas.

Hermione las empleó en hacer todas las preguntas que se le ocurrieron a Mark. Él, por su parte, decidió echarse una siestecilla.

Esperaron y esperaron y esperaron lo que a Hermione le parecieron dos vidas y no dos horas. El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente, y ella no tenía manera de distraerse más que observando el plano y pensar, dado que el guardia había decidido no contestar a sus preguntas.

Cuando Hermione pensó que iba a explotar –de nervios, de temor, de los pensamientos negativos que recorrían su cabeza–, Mark se levantó y estiró los brazos.

—El cambio de guardia es en tres minutos, tendremos que ir rápidos —anunció, tendiéndole el mapa a Hermione—. Guárdelo, lo necesita más que yo.

Hermione se puso en pie rápidamente, dobló el mapa y lo metió en uno de los bolsillos del vestido.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Mark. Ella asintió—. Pues vámonos.

Él abrió la puerta y, tras mirar a ambos lados del pasillo, le hizo pasar delante y la siguió, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Hizo un gesto, y ambos echaron a andar rápidamente por el pasillo, torciendo en una esquina.

Mark le indicó que se quedara allí con un gesto y se adelantó unos pasos, volviéndole a indicar con otro gesto que podían proseguir.

—El guardia de cambio aún no ha venido —murmuró él, con el ceño fruncido—. Qué extraño.

—¿Suele retrasarse? —preguntó ella siguiéndolo a toda velocidad.

—No. —Mark la miró de reojo—. El retraso es castigado.

Siguieron caminando hasta dar con una pared. Mark tanteó la superficie hasta dar con algo que hizo que una pequeña puerta se abriera en la pared.

—Adelante, es por allí. Todo recto —le murmuró él.

Hermione miró el pasillo con inquietud: no había nada de luz, solo una infinita oscuridad que impedía ver lo que había detrás.

—No es peligroso —dijo Mark, notando su inquietud—. Es un pasillo recto y liso, solo tiene que avanzar hacia delante, y el sótano no tiene cámaras.

—¿Por qué hay tantos sitios ocultos en este edificio? —preguntó ella sin poder contenerse, poniendo un pie en el pasadizo.

—Esto es antiguo un hospital psiquiátrico que se cerró a mediados de los años cincuenta por antiguo —explicó Mark—. Se necesitaban distintas celdas para los pacientes, pasadizos para acceder a ellos… Ese tipo de cosas.

Ella se estremeció; sabía que los psiquiátricos muggles hasta hace unas pocas décadas eran unos lugares terribles, llenos de sufrimiento y horror. No era precisamente agradable saber que estaba en uno.

—Vamos, dese prisa.

Hermione asintió y terminó de entrar, pero antes de echar a andar se giró hacia él:

—Muchas gracias, Mark. Por todo.

Él pareció que iba a decir algo, pero sacudió la cabeza y cerró la puerta del pasadizo, sumiéndola en la más completa oscuridad.

Hermione tanteó en el aire hasta dar con la pared y apoyó una mano allí para estabilizarse. Respiró hondo y empezó a caminar por el pasadizo, dando cada paso con cuidado y recordándose mentalmente que no tenía nada que temer. Hogwarts daba más miedo de noche, con sus escaleras cambiantes y los fantasmas.

Pero en Hogwarts tenía magia…

—Céntrate, Hermione —se ordenó a sí misma. No podía distraerse en plena oscuridad.

Continuó caminando hacia delante, tarareando por lo bajo una melodía para distraerse. El pasillo se alargaba y se alargaba, y Hermione tenía la sensación de que no se iba a terminar nunca.

Cuando empezaba a desesperarse, vio una luz a lo lejos que la animó a ir un poco más deprisa, y pronto vio una habitación, húmeda y fría, donde estaba Draco, sentado en el suelo y atado de manos y pies.

Llegó al fin del pasillo: solo quedaban descender unas escaleras para bajar a lo que supuso que sería el sótano que había dicho Mark, porque no había ninguna otra habitación.

Empezó a descender, y el ruido hizo que Draco levantara la cabeza y la mirara directamente.

—¿Granger? —preguntó él, estupefacto y con los ojos como platos.

—¿Me echabas de menos?

* * *

Hermione sentía los ojos de Draco recorriéndola de arriba a abajo mientras se acercaba a su lado, y se negó a ponerse nerviosa. Caminó hasta llegar a su lado y le sonrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué vas así vestida? —preguntó él sin más preámbulos, tendiéndole las manos para que se las desatara.

—Venía a verte —respondió ella, sacando su daga de uno de los bolsillos y cortando la cuerda con facilidad.

—¿Y cómo…? —Draco se interrumpió secamente y dio un golpecito a su lado en el suelo—. Mira, ¿sabes qué? Cuéntamelo todo desde el principio.

Ella se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y le empezó a relatar brevemente la historia, aprovechando para cortar también la cuerda que le unía los pies. Draco la escuchó en silencio, frotándose las muñecas con aire distraído y sin expresión facial.

Cuando terminó, él se la quedó mirando unos segundos sin decir nada antes de hablar:

—La Pansy esa, ¿es fiable?

—No lo sé —respondió Hermione con un suspiro—. Espero que sí, pero… —Abrió los brazos con gesto de impotencia.

—Ya… Pues como no sea fiable, estamos jodidos, tanto nosotros como el guardia.

Ella asintió, y pareció que iba a decir algo cuando una alarma empezó a sonar por encima de sus cabezas, aguda e insistente.

—¿Qué coño…? —preguntó Draco, levantándose rápidamente y mirando a todos lados, sin ver nada raro.

Ella se levantó también y, en silencio, le agarró de la mano, tirando de él hacia el pasadizo por el que había venido.

Ambos avanzaron un poco en la oscuridad para asegurarse de que no se les viera pero ellos sí veían la habitación antes de detenerse.

—Esto es que alguien ha descubierto que faltaba —cuchicheó Hermione, haciendo una mueca cuando la voz le salió un poco más alta de lo que pretendía.

—¿Un guardia que haya abierto la puerta de tu cuarto? —propuso Draco sin emoción, agachándose de manera que su cara rozaba sus rizos y ella notaba su aliento en la oreja.

—No creo. Pansy es mi doncella, o sea que les podría haber dicho que me estaba bañando o algo así —respondió ella, girándose para hablar hacia él, rozando su torso en el proceso.

—O sea, que ha sido ella la que nos ha delatado —murmuró Draco—. Menuda mierda de ayuda.

—Quizá ha sido Mark —propuso Hermione con tono de duda. Por alguna razón, estaba convencida de que Mark no había dicho nada.

—Quizá.

Hermione iba a añadir algo más, pero se quedó callada cuando un gran estruendo de voces y gritos se oyó al otro lado de la habitación.

En silencio, ambos se agazaparon, pegándose contra la pared y respirando mínimamente para que nadie notara su presencia en el pasadizo, mientras observaban al grupo de guardias registrar todo el sótano.

—Malfoy no está —sentenció al final el que parecía el jefe de la cuadrilla, moviendo la cabeza—. Vamos a avisar al señor.

—Espera, ¿y si buscamos allí? —preguntó otro guardia, señalando el pasillo donde estaban Draco y Hermione, ambos conteniendo la respiración.

—No, nadie usa eso y a saber qué hay allí —lo cortó el primer guardia con tono despectivo—. Además, Malfoy iba atado, y no creo que pudiera subir esas escaleras atado de pies y manos. Vamos a avisar al señor —sentenció, y todo el grupo comenzó a moverse hacia uno de los lados de la habitación, donde Hermione supuso que estaría la entrada principal.

Cuando se quedaron solos, tanto Draco como Hermione soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Draco.

—Vamos a salir por donde he entrado yo —respondió ella—. No había ni guardias ni cámaras, creo. Y según el mapa estaba cerca de las celdas de los gladiadores.

—¿El mapa? —preguntó él brevemente.

—Mark me ha dado uno.

—De acuerdo, ¿hacia dónde es? —preguntó él cogiéndole de la mano para que lo guiara.

—Por aquí —contestó. Hermione echó a andar, notando cómo él la seguía, y agradeció que en la oscuridad no pudiera verse su sonrojo.

Su estúpido corazón latía demasiado rápido, y no era precisamente por miedo.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya tengo escrito el siguiente capítulo, y la acción continúa allí, ya veréis :)_

 _Muchas gracias por los_ _ **doce reviews**_ _que he recibido (_ _ **Sally Elizabeth. HR**_ _me dejó dos). El fic ahora tiene_ _ **325 reviews**_ _, y yo estoy descubriendo a muchas personitas que antes no se habían atrevido a decirme nada, especialmente guests. ¿No es genial? ;)_

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Déjame un review para que Draco te coja de la mano._


	30. Corre, huye, escóndete

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Meri_ _beteó esto._

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **XXVII. Corre, huye, escóndete**

Les costó menos recorrer el pasillo de vuelta de lo que a Hermione le había costado a la ida. O no. No estaba muy segura, el tiempo había ido muy despacio –Draco Malfoy le estaba dando la mano y notaba cada paso que daba, cada latido de su corazón, _todo_ – pero a la vez muy deprisa –en cuanto se quiso dar cuenta, él ya la había soltado y ambos estaban atravesando la puerta para dar a un pasillo vacío, pero iluminado–.

Después de una rápida y breve ojeada al mapa para saber dónde se encontraban, ambos se encaminaron hacia donde estaban las celdas de los gladiadores, dando varios rodeos para esquivar las cámaras y caminando con cautela, como si solo por pisar el suelo un guardia fuera a aparecer de la nada y dispararles. Lo que, en cierto modo, era muy probable.

Por alguna extraña razón, el camino que recorrieron estaba desierto, y no se encontraron a ningún guardia.

—Esto está demasiado tranquilo, tiene mala pinta —masculló Draco cuando por fin llegaron a las celdas de los gladiadores. Hermione asintió y, por si acaso, cogió lo primero que vio para protegerse: una escoba.

En las celdas estaban Theo y Terence, que los miraron sorprendidos pero tuvieron el sentido común de no preguntar nada.

Hermione empezó a intentar forzar una de las cerraduras con su daga mientras Draco buscaba las llaves por ahí, pero un rápido ruido de pasos los alertó de que pronto iban a dejar de estar solos.

Ambos se miraron, preocupados, dejando lo que estaban haciendo y juntándose en el centro de la habitación.

—Corred —murmuró Terence por lo bajo justo en el momento en que un guardia de seguridad, joven y escuálido, apareció en la puerta y los apuntó con una pistola.

Durante unos breves instantes, nadie dijo nada. Hermione miraba al guardia con atención, Draco paseó la mirada por la habitación para ver si podía usar algo como arma pero pronto desistió, y el guardia los observaba a ambos con cara de superioridad.

De pronto, Theo empezó a hacer ruido con los pies, provocando que el guardia se girara a mirarlo. Hermione aprovechó esa ínfima distracción para tirarle la pistola de la mano usando su escoba, pistola que Draco cogió del suelo y usó para apuntar al guardia, que, aunque levantó las manos lentamente, empezó a gritar pidiendo auxilio.

—¡Cállate! —le espetó Draco, y disparó. El guardia cayó al suelo con una bala en la frente, y ambos echaron a correr en la dirección contraria de donde habían venido, desapareciendo en un pasillo oscuro y sin nada reconocible por lo que guiarse.

—Estamos jodidos —masculló Draco.

—No, no lo estamos —respondió Hermione entre jadeos—. Yo he estado por aquí —añadió, sorprendida.

Efectivamente, pronto apareció a la vista el montacargas que había usado la primera vez que descendió a las mazmorras, pero, en vez de dejarla entrar como ella planeaba hacer, Draco la agarró y la arrastró a una esquina apartada.

—¿Qué haces? —le siseó ella, molesta.

—¿Qué haces tú? —le espetó él de vuelta—. Ibas a meterte ahí sin siquiera pensar qué hacer después, Granger. Nos están persiguiendo, hay cámaras y vamos sin más armas que tu daga y la pistola del inútil ese. Necesitamos un plan.

Hermione asintió una vez. Por mucho que le fastidiara, él tenía razón; necesitaban un plan, y uno muy bueno.

—De acuerdo —concedió, sacando el mapa del bolsillo y desdoblándolo—. ¿Dónde nos podemos esconder?

Ambos investigaron el mapa cuidadosamente, buscando algún recoveco donde esconderse que fuera accesible desde su situación actual, y Hermione, de pronto, se fijó en el pasillo que había encima de las habitaciones. Había una trampilla cercana a donde ellos estaban, tal vez podrían entrar por ahí…

—Tengo una idea —le murmuró a Draco—. Sígueme.

Él asintió brevemente y la siguió sin dejar de vigilar a sus espaldas por si acaso los sorprendían los guardias. Sin embargo, no se oía nada.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Hermione se detuvo de pronto en lo que parecía en medio de la nada y recogió un trozo de madera, largo y astillado, que había en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Draco, extrañado.

Ella le tendió el palo y le enseñó el mapa.

—Se supone que hay una trampilla aquí que da al pasillo encima de las habitaciones. Allí nos podremos esconder, pero yo no llego al techo.

—Pero si es bajito —respondió Draco asombrado.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, así que, en silencio, él cogió el palo, alzó el brazo y empezó a tantear con él el techo, estirando el brazo todo lo que podía hasta dar con un panel que temblaba. Siguió insistiendo con más fuerza, poniéndose de puntillas, hasta que el panel retrocedió hacia dentro y una cuerda cayó hacia fuera.

Draco tiró el palo al suelo y la observó mientras ella guardaba el mapa en el vestido y contemplaba la cuerda con temor.

—¿Te subo? —preguntó, notando su inseguridad.

No esperó su respuesta; se agachó, la agarró por las piernas y la alzó. Hermione se agarró a la cuerda para estabilizarse y luego se inclinó, con medio cuerpo dentro del pasadizo, serpenteando hasta acabar dentro.

Cuando ella dejó de verse, Draco pegó un salto y se agarró a la cuerda, trepando por ella hasta entrar en el pasadizo, donde Hermione se había apartado para hacerle sitio.

Una vez dentro, agarró la trampilla y la cerró.

De momento, estaban a salvo.

* * *

Hermione despertó envuelta en Draco.

Él la rodeaba con los brazos, prácticamente medio tumbado encima de ella con la cara en su cuello, y tenían las piernas entrelazadas. Él, todavía dormido, respiraba tranquilamente, y con cada espiración le movía el pelo, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

Mientras el sueño se borraba, intentó recordar cómo habían acabado así, pero solo fue capaz de recordar cómo, nada más cerrar la trampilla, se habían quedado a oscuras en un pasillo estrecho y bajo, donde tenían que avanzar a gatas para no darse con la cabeza en el techo, así que habían empezado a moverse hacia delante con la esperanza de que el techo se fuera elevando. Se elevó un poco, pero solo lo suficiente como para que Hermione pudiera erguirse de rodillas, así que ambos estaban un poco menos agobiados pero nada más.

Al final, cansados, se habían echado a dormir uno al lado del otro porque no había más sitio, pero no juntos. No que ella recordara, al menos. ¿Cómo habían acabado así?

Ya totalmente despierta, intentó separarse de él, pero Draco afianzó su agarre en su cuerpo y no la dejó moverse.

—Malfoy —murmuró—. Malfoy, despierta, déjame moverme.

Él se removió, apretándola más hacia sí, pero no pareció despertarse. No le podía ver la cara, pero estaba convencida de que, aun dormido, tendría una sonrisilla pretenciosa en la cara.

—Malfoy, despierta —insistió un poco más alto—. Vamos, Draco. No tengo todo el día.

Él gruñó algo ininteligible, pero su agarre se relajó y ella pudo rodar lejos de él.

—Vamos, despierta —le instó, arrodillándose a su lado y sacudiéndolo.

No le veía la cara, así que siguió sacudiéndolo hasta que él le agarró de las muñecas.

—Ya estoy despierto, Granger —dijo él roncamente—. Puedes parar.

—Estupendo, tenemos que movernos —contestó ella en su dirección, sin saber si le hablaba a la cara o al cuello—. Necesitamos avanzar a ver si vemos algo de luz o alguna otra trampilla.

Notó cómo él se movía a su lado, mascullando algo parecido a que odiaba aquel pasillo claustrofóbico y quería matar al que lo ideó por imbécil.

—Siempre tan encantador por las mañanas —comentó ella irónicamente.

—Calla y muévete —gruñó él.

Hermione empezó a moverse, y notó cómo él la seguía. Ambos avanzaron durante lo que pareció un tiempo interminable, hasta que ella se detuvo de golpe, cansada. Le dolían las rodillas, le dolían las palmas de las manos, le dolía el cuello y tenía sed.

Draco se chocó con ella, pero se estabilizó y se sentó a su lado, tumbándose después.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él. Ella tanteó a su alrededor hasta dar con su hombro y se giró hacia él.

—Estoy cansada y me duele todo —respondió, sintiéndose un poco estúpida porque sentía que le hablaba al aire.

Él debió de notar cómo se sentía, porque agarró la mano que tenía en su hombro y tiró de ella hacia abajo hasta que Hermione se tumbó a su lado.

—Estamos un poco jodidos, ¿no? —comentó Draco—. A oscuras, en un puto pasillo claustrofóbico donde no me puedo ni sentar, sin comida ni agua, perseguidos y sin poder hacer magia. Menuda perspectiva más maravillosa tenemos.

—Al menos aquí estamos tranquilos… —respondió Hermione—. Un momento. ¿Cómo que sin poder hacer magia? En mi cuarto yo no pude, pero quizá aquí…

—Llevo todo el camino intentando usar el _Lumos_ y no ha habido manera —confesó él—. También he intentado llamar a Missy, pero nada.

Hermione sintió cómo el ya conocido sentimiento de desesperación comenzaba a invadirla, pero se negó a centrarse en eso. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Ambos se quedaron callados, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando de pronto Draco se movió a su lado.

—Granger —dijo, con un tono apremiante—, Granger, ¿no es eso una luz?

Hermione miró a lo lejos y vio, efectivamente, un leve resplandor.

—O estamos delirando, o sí, es una luz —respondió, incrédula.

—Vamos a ver.

Ambos volvieron a ponerse en marcha y gatearon siguiendo el resplandor, notando cómo a medida que se acercaban la luz se hacía más fuerte.

Se quedaron parados nada más ver de dónde venía la luz: venía de algún lugar de abajo, traspasando las grietas del suelo. Después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, la luz les pareció tremendamente intensa aunque, en condiciones normales, les habría parecido débil y escasa, apenas suficiente para no chocarse entre ellos.

Draco la miró, y Hermione apreció su aspecto por primera vez en lo que supuso habían sido varias horas: estaba despeinado y muy pálido, con el moratón de la mejilla hinchado y verdoso y la brecha de la ceja más pronunciada debido a su palidez. Se imaginó que ella sacaría un aspecto similar, y casi se alegró de no verse.

Él abrió la boca para comentar algo, pero se calló de golpe cuando abajo oyeron unos ruidos.

—¡No puedo creerme que Malfoy y la chica lleven seis horas desaparecidos y nadie sepa dónde están! ¿Pero qué clase de inútiles sois? ¡Hay cámaras en todas partes y la doncella dijo dónde podían estar!

Hermione se giró hacia Draco y ambos compartieron una mirada de incredulidad.

Estaban encima del despacho de Alexander.

* * *

Quietos y callados, escucharon a Alexander durante mucho, muchísimo rato.

El hombre habló un rato por teléfono, enfadado porque los gladiadores escapados aún no habían sido encontrados; insultó de distintas maneras al jefe de seguridad por ser incapaz de encontrar a Draco y Hermione; y terminó por llamar de nuevo por teléfono y cancelar el pedido de libros para la librería.

«Esa zorra no se merece un regalo», había sentenciado, y Hermione apretó los dientes con enfado. Draco a su lado, crispó un puño cuando Alexander empezó, de nuevo, a dar órdenes.

—Menudo humor, ¿eh? —murmuró Hermione en la oreja de Draco con ironía. Él asintió en silencio.

Esperaron hasta que la oficina quedó en silencio, y luego esperaron un poco más, por si acaso.

—Ahora —masculló Draco, y antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, abrió la trampilla y se tiró, aterrizando encima del escritorio con la pistola apuntando directamente a Alexander, que estaba sentado en su sillón—. Calladito y con las manos levantadas —le advirtió, y Hermione, bajando con mucho más cuidado, aterrizó a su lado en el escritorio.

—Hola —le comentó a Alexander, que la observaba como petrificado, con los ojos como platos y las manos en el aire.

—Granger. —Ella se giró hacia Draco, y él hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Ni corta ni perezosa, Hermione se sentó en la mesa y le dio una patada a Alexander en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz y provocando que un chorro de sangre saliera disparado hacia delante. Él se movió para cubrirse la cara, pero Draco ya estaba allí: le atizó con una lámpara, dejándolo inconsciente en el sillón.

Hermione observó al hombre que tantos problemas les había dado en esos meses pero ahora se había quedado reducido a un guiñapo, con la cara destrozada y sangre en el traje. De pronto, sintió rabia, hirviente y burbujeante rabia, que la llenaba y le susurraba que él merecía pagar por todo, por los meses que le había hecho perder, por toda la magia que le había impedido usar, por su actitud, por su estúpido cuerpo de seguridad…

Notó la mano de Draco en su muñeca, sujetándola, y observó, sorprendida que tenía su daga en la mano. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de que la había cogido.

—Tenemos que apagar las cámaras —dijo Draco, y Hermione le agradeció infinitamente que no hiciera ningún comentario respecto a su actitud. No estaba preparada para pensar en ello, así que no lo hizo.

En su lugar, siguió a Draco, buscando un ordenador o algo que controlara las cámaras. Lo descubrieron en la habitación siguiente: una sala llena de ordenadores desde los cuales se veían todos los rincones del edificio.

—¿Cómo se desconecta esto? —preguntó él, toquiteando un teclado sin éxito.

—¿A golpes? —sugirió ella, casi en tono de broma. Sin embargo, Draco debió de pensar que era una buena idea, porque cogió una silla y empezó a destrozar los ordenadores.

—Ayúdame —le espetó, notando cómo ella se había quedado boquiabierta.

Sin decir una palabra, Hermione empezó a tirar los monitores al suelo y a pisar y dar patadas a las torres de ordenador, sintiéndose perversamente bien al destrozarlas.

Cuando terminaron, volvieron al despacho de Alexander. Él seguía inconsciente en la silla, y Draco usó una chaqueta que había en un perchero para atar al hombre.

—Así no podrá llamar más, al menos de momento —comentó, y ella asintió, aplastando la punzada de remordimiento que sintió al ver la patética situación en la que se encontraba Alexander.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó en cambio, sacando el mapa—. ¿Vamos a por los demás?

—Sí.

Ambos estudiaron el mapa hasta estar seguros de que eran capaces de llegar a las mazmorras sin problemas.

—Vámonos —decidió Hermione, guardándose el mapa de nuevo, harta de mirarlo.

Draco abrió la puerta e hizo una media reverencia burlona :

—Las damas primero.

* * *

 _Y he aquí otro capítulo más. Como veis, la alarma significaba que Pansy los había delatado y los estaban buscando, no que venían a rescatarlos como algunas optimistas pensaban ;)_

 _Veo que tenéis muchas ganas de que vengan a rescatarlos ya, pero como habéis visto, los elfos no los pueden detectar y ellos no pueden hacer magia, así que tendrán que apañárselas un poquito más solos… Pero no lo hacen nada mal, ¿verdad?_

 _Quería dar las gracias a las_ _ **diecisiete p**_ _ **ersonas**_ _que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior. Ahora, gracias a vuestro apoyo, el fic tiene_ _ **342**_ _reviews,_ _ **155**_ _favs y_ _ **219**_ _follows. Son cifras absolutamente increíbles, y me llenan de alegría :)_

 _Ahora voy a aprovechar para hacer un poco de publicidad: mi beta,_ _MeriAnne Black_ _, autora de_ _ **Y consumir tu cordura**_ _(seguro que os suena, ¿a que sí?), entre muchos otros fics, ha publicado recientemente un nuevo Dramione, titulado_ _ **Si fuéramos aire**_ _. Me lo ha dedicado a mí y os garantizo que va a ser una pasada, así que os animo a que os acerquéis, leáis el primer capítulo y le dejéis un review ;)_

 _¡Nos vemos el domingo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Déjame un review para despertarte envuelta en Draco._


	31. Interludio III

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Como siempre, mención especial a_ _Meri_ _por la prelectura y la opinión :)_

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **Interludio III: Blaise Zabini**

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan agradecido de ver a Draco como en ese momento, cuando su amigo llegó y noqueó a uno de los guardias que lo rodeaban.

Entre ellos dos y Theo, que no era de mucha ayuda pero hacía lo que podía, lograron librarse de los guardias que lo rodeaban.

—Gracias —comentó.

Draco asintió, pero tenía la mirada ausente: buscaba a Granger, y la encontró cerca de la puerta. Sin despedirse, empezó a ir hacia allí, y Theo, tras cruzar una mirada con Blaise, lo siguió.

Él se dispuso a seguirlos, pero vio cómo Cassius cojeaba hacia la puerta y, tras un momento de vacilación, fue con él, ayudándolo a correr una vez estuvieron dentro del túnel.

Cassius estaba muy débil; perdía sangre y se apoyaba cada vez más en él, y Blaise se estaba empezando a preocupar. Sortearon los cuerpos inconscientes de unos cuantos guardias y se encontraron a Marcus y a Graham dentro, esperando –no sabía si a ellos o a más guardias–.

Flint se acercó en dos zancadas y lo apartó de Cassius, subiéndoselo a la espalda pese a sus protestas.

—No puedes correr, Cass —dijo con tono de hierro— y no te vamos a dejar aquí.

—Vámonos —dijo Graham— antes de que vengan más.

El conocimiento de que no valía con cruzar la puerta, también tenían que salir del túnel, los sobresaltó de golpe, y todos comenzaron a correr. El túnel era plano y ancho, y, aunque estaba mal iluminado, se veía lo suficiente como para no tropezar.

Sin dejar de correr, Blaise se giró, esperando ver a Draco y Theo a sus espaldas, tal vez un poco más atrasados, pero no los vio y empezó a preocuparse. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Es que no habían salido?

—¡Flint! —gritó—. ¿Dónde están Draco y Theo?

—No han cruzado —respondió él, jadeante bajo el peso de Cassius.

Blaise estuvo a punto de detenerse en seco, pero su instinto de supervivencia no lo dejó y lo impulsó hacia delante.

—¡¿Cómo que no han cruzado?! —preguntó, sonando un poco histérico.

—Pues eso mismo —La voz de Graham Montague, sorprendentemente, tenía un tono dulce, casi de pena—. Que no han cruzado. Se han quedado dentro, al menos que yo haya visto.

Blaise tenía ganas de dar media vuelta, matar a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino y arrastrar a Draco y a Theo de las orejas hacia un lugar seguro, pero se obligó a seguir hacia delante sin detenerse.

«Joder, joder, joder, tienen que estar bien», pensó sin dejar de correr.

Corrieron un rato más, pero parecía que estaban solos en el túnel y se detuvieron a descansar unos instantes. Marcus se bajó a Cassius de la espalda para dejarlo en el suelo, y se quedó blanco cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo no respiraba ni se movía.

—¡Cassius! ¡Joder, Cassius! ¡Muévete! —Flint agarró el cadáver y empezó a sacudirlo con fuerza, negándose a aceptar la verdad—. Muévete, muévete, vamos. Respira.

Blaise y Graham lo observaron durante unos instantes, cruzando una mirada de pena.

—Marcus —dijo Blaise con delicadeza, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Cassius no se va a mover más. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Él se sacudió su mano con brusquedad y apretó los dientes, furioso. También Graham parecía furioso y triste al mismo tiempo.

—Vamos —instó Blaise con suavidad—. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que nos vean.

—No pienso dejarlo aquí —sentenció Marcus con tozudez.

Blaise sabía que eso los retrasaría, pero entendía a Marcus y lo respetaba. Si el cadáver fuera de Draco o de Theo, él no se movería de lado hasta que lo arrancaran de su lado pataleando y gritando.

—De acuerdo —contestó—, pero deberíamos irnos moviendo ya. No sé como cuánto de lejos estamos de la puerta, pero…

Flint volvió a cargarse a Cassius a la espalda y todos echaron a caminar a buen paso, siguiendo la dirección única del túnel.

—Tal vez aquí podemos hacer magia —comentó Graham de pronto, con tono dubitativo—. Quiero decir, estamos bastante lejos.

—No tenemos varitas, imbécil —le gruñó Marcus, y Montague hizo una mueca.

—Pippy —llamó Blaise, ignorando la mirada que le lanzaron sus dos compañeros—. ¡Pippy! —repitió.

—¿Qué coño te pasa? —le espetó Marcus.

—Estaba intentando llamar a mi elfo doméstico —contestó Blaise con tranquilidad—, pero si no viene significa que no se puede hacer magia aquí.

El conocimiento de que ni siquiera un elfo doméstico podría ir a salvarlos disminuyó un poco la euforia de la huida, e inconscientemente apretaron el paso hacia la salida.

Caminaron en silencio lo que a Blaise le pareció algo eterno, temeroso como estaba, y pasó todo el camino pensando en Draco y Theo. ¿Estarían bien? ¿Podrían escapar aún? ¿La pelea seguiría?

¿Lo odiarían por irse sin ellos?

* * *

Los estaban persiguiendo.

Blaise sabía que los estaban persiguiendo: se oían voces y gritos, pasos y disparos. Graham y él cruzaron una mirada preocupada, pero Marcus, agarrado a Cassius con fuerza, parecía ajeno a todo.

—Más deprisa —masculló Blaise, y de nuevo aumentaron el paso pero sin llegar a correr.

En voz baja, Graham y él llamaban a sus elfos domésticos, esperando un milagroso rescate, porque si no aparecían Blaise no quería ni pensar cómo saldrían de allí.

Muertos, probablemente.

—¡Aquí están! —voceó un guardia, apuntándolos con una ametralladora—. ¡Quietos o disparo! —ordenó.

Marcus hizo ademán de continuar caminando, pero Graham lo agarró de un brazo para impedir que se moviera.

Blaise no dejaba de murmurar el nombre de Pippy, histérico, e incluso probó con los nombres de los elfos domésticos de Draco y Theo.

—¡Quietos! —repitió el guardia, llevándose una mano a la oreja y escuchando algo—. Vale, vale. Entendido, señor. Sí, código 3XZ6, señor. Ahora mismo, señor.

Blaise no tenía ni idea de qué significaba eso, pero no sonaba nada bien.

—¡Pippy! —masculló.

—¡Cállate! —ladró el guardia antes de llevarse de nuevo la mano a la oreja—. Entendido, señor. Sí, están los tres aquí. Uno muerto, creo, o desmayado.

Marcus pareció furioso ante la manera en la que el guardia hablaba de Cassius, como si su muerte no fuera más importante que la de un gusano, y también Blaise arrugó el ceño sin dejar de murmurar el nombre de su elfo doméstico.

De pronto, un sonoro «¡Pop!» restalló en el pasillo, y el guardia solo tuvo tiempo de girarse antes de ser petrificado.

Desde detrás del guardia, Pippy los miraba sonriente.

—Pippy oyó la llamada del amo y Pippy vino con esfuerzo —sentenció—. Ahora Pippy llevará a casa al amo y sus amigos, sí, Pippy lo hará.

Se acercó a ellos rápidamente y Blaise le lanzó una sonrisa deslumbrante que nunca antes se le hubiera ocurrido lanzar al elfo. Pippy le contestó con otra sonrisa propia, un poco desgarbada pero feliz.

—¿A dónde tiene que llevar Pippy a los señores? —preguntó.

—A Londres —ordenó Blaise, y un chasquido de dedos más tarde, estaban en medio del callejón Diagon.

—Aquí nos quedamos nosotros —comentó Graham, y Blaise hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—A casa, Pippy.

Otro chasquido, y Blaise se encontró en medio del salón de la casa de su madre, donde, sucio, mal vestido y herido, se sintió bastante fuera de lugar, algo que nunca antes le había pasado.

—¡Blaise! —De la nada, unos brazos lo rodearon con fuerza mientras su madre sollozaba contra su hombro—. Oh, Blaise, Blaise, estás en casa, hijo mío, sigues vivo. —La mujer hipó, llorando como una niña pequeña mientras él la abrazaba pacientemente.

—Sí, mamá, ya estoy en casa, ya estoy aquí —dijo con tono arrullador—. Estoy bien.

Siguió abrazándola durante un rato hasta que su madre dejó de llorar y se irguió, arreglándose el vestido y secándose la cara.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué no aparecías? Estaba muy preocupada, y los elfos no podían localizarte.

—Es una larga historia —contestó Blaise con una mueca—, ya te la contaré luego. Ahora necesito ducharme y cambiarme de ropa —señaló, y su madre pareció darse cuenta por primera vez del estado en que se encontraba.

—¡Oh, sí, ve a ducharte! Voy a mandar hacer té.

Una larga ducha de agua caliente, una muda de ropa y una taza de té después, Blaise dejó de sentirse como un fugitivo y empezó a sentirse otra vez como Blaise Zabini, lo que le ayudó a recordar que no se podía quedar quieto cuando sus compañeros aún estaban por ahí.

Su madre le curó las heridas como cuando era pequeño y lo abrazó de nuevo mientras él le contaba a grandes rasgos por lo que había pasado. Nunca había sido dada a las muestras de afecto, pero se notaba que había estado muy preocupada.

—Ahora me tengo que ir al Ministerio —dijo Blaise, poniéndose en pie—. Tengo información que dar. ¿Avisarás a Cissy de que su hijo está bien?

—Sí, por supuesto, cielo. —Su madre lo abrazó con fuerza y Blaise le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, incómodo. No había recibido tantos abrazos seguidos desde que tenía siete años—. Ve, pero vuelve pronto, ¿vale?

—No sé si pronto, porque tengo que ver a Pansy y Daphne, pero volveré a dormir aquí —contestó, y supo enseguida que la idea de que durmiera en su casa había hecho feliz a su madre—. Hasta luego.

Agarró un puñado de polvos Flú y se metió en la chimenea, desapareciendo en un estallido de llamas verdes.

—¿Dónde coño está Potter cuando se le necesita? —voceó nada más salir de la Red Flú, en pleno atrio del Ministerio de Magia.

* * *

—¿Seguro que siguen en París?

Blaise fulminó a Harry Potter con la mirada por enésima vez desde que se había reunido con él, sin entender cómo era posible que la gente lo aguantara de paranoico e insoportable que era.

En vez de ir a salvar a los secuestrados, estaban escuchando al héroe que mató a Voldemort hacer preguntas tontas. Con razón Granger iba siempre con él, estaba claro que solo no valía absolutamente nada.

—A no ser que se hayan trasladado en las últimas cuatro horas, entonces sí, siguen en París —respondió con mordacidad.

—Vale, no te pongas así —contestó Harry—, es solo que necesitamos que estés seguro antes de lanzarnos y...

—Potter —lo interrumpió, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz con gesto de exasperación—. No sé desde cuándo eres tan precavido, pero deja de actuar como un inútil y haz algo. Es tu mejor amiga la que está ahí atrapada, no alguien a quien no conoces. MUEVE. EL. CULO —le espetó.

Harry se irgió, ofendido y le fulminó con la mirada de vuelta, dispuesto a decirle de todo, pero Susan lo interrumpió con un carraspeo.

—Si habéis terminado con vuestro espectáculo, me gustaría poder definir un plan con el que ir a buscar a Hermione y los demás —dijo secamente—. Si os parece, claro.

Avergonzados, ellos asintieron.

—Gracias —comentó Susan, sarcástica, mientras abría un mapa—. Bien. Esto es París. Aquí está la librería que el hombre este abrió para Hermione, según nos dijo la elfa doméstica de los Malfoy, y en algún lugar de por aquí —dijo, señalando los alrededores de París— estará el edificio donde se supone que están secuestrados.

—Un rango de acción un poco amplio, ¿no crees? —preguntó irónicamente Laura Madley, otra auror del equipo de Harry.

—Un poco, sí —convino Susan—, pero por eso mismo necesitamos al elfo de Zabini para que nos ayude.

—¿A Pippy? —preguntó Blaise, estupefacto.

—Sí, porque él sabrá de dónde te sacó y podrá indicárnoslo —respondió Susan como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Efectivamente, Pippy fue capaz de aclarar de dónde los había sacado, por lo que una vez resuelto eso solo había que pensar el plan de acción.

—Entramos allí y los atacamos —propuso Harry, demostrando por qué no había acabado en Slytherin.

—Por enésima vez, no se puede hacer magia dentro del edificio, Potter —respondió Blaise con tono cansado.

—Vale, cierto —respondió Harry—, pero… ¿Ningún tipo de magia? ¿Ni siquiera con varitas?

Blaise se giró hacia Susan.

—Dime que está intentando ser gracioso y no lo pregunta en serio —pidió, exasperado—, porque sino creo que lo voy a matar con mis propias manos por imbécil.

Susan se rio brevemente antes de recuperar la compostura.

—Harry, deja de hacer preguntas tontas —ordenó—. Si los elfos no pudieron acceder significa que no, no se puede hacer ningún tipo de magia. Ni siquiera con varitas —añadió.

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo con un suspiro. En ese momento, Blaise se fijó en sus pronunciadas ojeras, en lo cansado que parecía e incluso en que estaba un poco más delgado. Él no habría sido secuestrado, pero estaba claro que había sufrido también.

De pronto, se irguió completamente con un brillo nuevo en la mirada, como si acabara de tener una gran idea.

—Un momento. Voy a hablar con Seamus —anunció, y desapareció rápidamente por la puerta con la varita en la mano.

Blaise se giró de nuevo hacia Susan.

—Explosivos —aclaró ella sucintamente, como si eso lo explicara todo.

En realidad, no explicaba gran cosa.

* * *

 _Y he aquí el tercer y último interludio, Blaise. Cuando pregunté que quiénes pensabais que iban a ser los interludios, me sorprendió mucho una persona (no recuerdo quién, lo siento en el alma) que me dijo que pensaba que eran Luna y Narcissa. Era una idea genial que me habría encantado hacer, pero como ya lo tenía planeado de otra manera no ha podido ser :/_

 _Como veis, Blaise no se ha olvidado de sus amigos. Muy bien por todas esas personas que confiaban en él, ¡así me gusta! El plan de rescate ya está en marcha, y pronto rescatarán a nuestros secuestrados (porque quedan cuatro capítulos, básicamente, y no los iba a dejar allí xDD)._

 _Sin embargo, Cassius ha muerto escapando. ¿Qué pensáis sobre eso? ¿Y qué pensáis sobre la madre de Blaise?_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias a todas las personas que apoyan mi fic :) He recibido dieciséis reviews desde el último capítulo (Sally aprovechó para dejarme uno en el penúltiml capítulo además del último; e ivicab, por alguna razón, lo dejó en el capítulo 1 pero comentando la última actualización), y eso ha sido absolutamente genial. Cada vez somos más gente :)_

 _¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	32. Divide y saldrás

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Mención especial a_ _Meri_ _por ser tan preciosa y tan entusiasta. Y por betear, claro ;)_

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **XXVIII. Divide y saldrás**

—Guardia —siseó Draco, y ambos se metieron en la primera habitación que encontraron, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Hasta el momento, habían tenido suerte y solo se habían encontrado a un par de guardias, que habían esquivado con facilidad. Como habían desconectado las cámaras de seguridad, no tenían miedo de que alguien les viera y diera la alarma, aunque seguían yendo con cuidado para no encontrarse con doncellas y demás personal.

Mientras Draco pegaba la oreja a la puerta para ver si podían salir o no, Hermione se giró para observar la habitación y lo que vio la dejó petrificada.

—Malfoy —murmuró, con voz temblorosa, agarrándolo de la manga.

—Un momento —respondió él.

—Draco —insistió—, mira esto.

Él se giró con una maldición en la punta de la lengua, pero se quedó callado en cuanto vio el cuerpo tendido de Mark, el guardia, tirado sobre el suelo. Se acercó a su lado, agachándose y tocándole el cuello para encontrarle el pulso pero temiéndose lo peor.

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó Hermione, todavía desde la puerta. Estaba tremendamente pálida y parecía muy afectada.

—Sí —respondió Draco sin emoción ninguna. Su voz no tenía ningún tipo de inflexión, ni pena ni rabia ni compasión, simplemente una constatación de un hecho—. Le pegaron un tiro en el pecho.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y se mordió la lengua para ahogar los sollozos que amenazaban con subir por su garganta y hacerse oír. No iba a llorar, se prometió. Iba a salir de ahí.

Si Mark había muerto, que fuera por algo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Draco en voz baja, volviendo a su lado.

Ella asintió sin decir nada, abriendo la puerta.

—Vámonos.

Echaron a andar por el pasillo, parándose a revisar el mapa de vez en cuando. Caminaron, bajaron escaleras y torcieron recodos hasta que se encontraron frente a frente con una pared de piedra.

—Nos hemos equivocado de camino —señaló Draco.

—Vaya, gracias. No me había dado cuenta —respondió Hermione con mordacidad.

Volvieron a sacar el mapa y, después de muchas dudas, consiguieron ubicarse en el edificio.

—Yo creo que este es el camino más corto —comentó Draco, y Hermione asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

Él se giró hacia ella con agresividad.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —preguntó, notablemente molesto—. ¿Es por la muerte del guardia ese? Siento que muriera por nuestra causa, pero…

—No, no es eso —lo cortó ella—. Bueno, sí. En parte es por él, porque me siento mal. Pero no sé, es que me siento muy tonta, ¿sabes? O sea, nos hemos perdido con un puto mapa, ¿qué nos pasa?

Él le frotó el brazo a modo de apoyo, y se encogió de hombros.

—Granger, no te centres en eso. Esta no eres tú. Nos hemos perdido, vale. Pero podemos encontrar el camino de nuevo.

—Ya, pero… —Ella se cortó y suspiró, antes de erguirse y sacudir la cabeza—. Ignórame, estoy tonta. Vamos.

—No estamos lejos, llegaremos enseguida —la instó Draco, agarrándola de la mano y echando a andar.

Ella lo siguió en silencio, sin muchas ganas.

* * *

De nuevo, en las celdas de los gladiadores no había nadie más que los propios gladiadores.

—¿Dónde coño se han metido los guardias y por qué solo había guardias cuando estaba yo? —preguntó Draco en voz alta, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—Ni idea, se han ido hace un rato —respondió Theo tranquilamente desde su celda—, y se han llevado con ellos las llaves, así que ni os molestéis en buscarlas.

—Joder —refunfuñó Draco, mientras Hermione, sin decir una palabra, se arrodillaba delante de la celda de Terence y empezaba a intentar forzarla con su daga.

Todos la observaron durante unos largos y frustrantes minutos. La cerradura cedía un poco pero no terminaba de romperse y, para colmo, Adrian –ya recuperado del todo, por lo que parecía– se había puesto a dar golpecitos contra la pared y la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

—¡Joder, podrás parar! —le espetó al final, tirando la daga al suelo con frustración—. Esto no se abre —sentenció, cruzándose de brazos con frustración.

—Déjame probar —dijo Draco, arrodillándose a su lado y cogiendo la daga.

De nuevo, todos observaron en silencio cómo él intentaba forzar la cerradura, sin éxito, y terminaba por devolverle la daga a Hermione.

—Esto no se abre —declaró él, imitando inconscientemente la postura de la bruja, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Theo, diciendo en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando.

El silencio, espeso e incómodo, llenó la habitación mientras ellos intentaban dar con una posible solución al problema. Adrian renovó sus golpecitos, absorto en sus pensamientos, pero paró inmediatamente ante la mirada fulminante que le lanzó Hermione.

Finalmente, Draco se llevó una mano a la pistola y se puso en pie.

—Apartaos —advirtió, y Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de gatear para alejarse de la celda antes de que Draco apuntara con la pistola a la cerradura y disparara, tirando la cerradura al suelo y provocando que la puerta se abriera sola.

El casquillo de la bala cayó también al suelo, rebotando y sonando escandalosamente fuerte en el silencio tan profundo que hubo tras el balazo, lo que sacó a Terence y Adrian de su estupefacción e hizo que salieran fuera sin una palabra.

Aún resonaba en sus oídos el balazo cuando Draco disparó de nuevo, apuntando a la cerradura de la celda de Theo. La puerta volvió a abrirse y él salió con parsimonia, como si nada pasara.

Theo se parecía demasiado a Luna en algunas ocasiones, observó Hermione, casi con diversión. Con razón hacían tan buena pareja.

—Vale, ahora que ya estamos fuera, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Adrian.

Todos se miraron en silencio hasta que Hermione sacó el mapa del bolsillo.

—Tiene que haber alguna salida por aquí —dijo—. Hemos desconectado las cámaras y somos un grupo, deberíamos poder salir con facilidad.

—Yo creo que deberíamos dejar de ser un grupo —comentó Theo con lentitud— y dividirnos en dos. Así sería más fácil.

—Pero solo hay un mapa —señaló Terence.

—Cierto. Pero podemos partir el mapa por la mitad —contestó él— y que cada grupo se quede un lado del edificio.

—Y luego qué, ¿el que salga primero gana? —preguntó Adrian con sorna.

—No, el que salga primero pide ayuda.

La idea era buena, concedió Hermione, y observó cómo los demás reconocían esto mentalmente hasta que Draco asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

—Vale. Sí. Buena idea. ¿Qué lado queréis? —preguntó bruscamente, dirigiéndose a Adrian y Terence, decidiendo por ellos los grupos.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada y Adrian se encogió de hombros, haciendo ver que le daba igual.

—El oeste —decidió Terence tras una breve vacilación.

Draco asintió.

—Pues nosotros el este.

Sin aguantar más, mientras Terence le quitaba el mapa y empezaba a romperlo, Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y yo con quién se supone que voy?

—Con nosotros —contestó Theo, señalando a Draco y a sí mismo en rápida sucesión—. Obviamente.

—¿Y cómo habéis decidido quién va con quién sin decir nada? —insistió ella.

—Por compatibilidad —respondió Adrian como si fuera obvio—. ¿Con quién escogerías ir tú, con Potter o con George Weasley?

—Con Harry —reconoció Hermione.

—¿Y necesitarías explicar que prefieres ir con él?

—No…

—Pues eso —cortó Draco, recibiendo su lado del mapa de manos de Terence—. Venga, vámonos.

—Nos vemos fuera —dijo Terence a modo de despedida.

Draco y Theo comenzaron a caminar hacia un lado mientras Terence lo hacía hacia el contrario, ninguno mirando hacia atrás ni una sola vez, pero Adrian y Hermione se quedaron unos instantes más en la habitación, mirándose en silencio.

—Mark está muerto —murmuró ella, y notó cómo él tensaba la mandíbula antes de volver a relajarla otra vez.

—No lo merecía —respondió con neutralidad.

—No.

Una breve pausa se instaló entre los dos, hasta que al final ella le tendió la mano para estrechársela.

—Buena suerte —dijo Hermione.

—Buena suerte —respondió Adrian, aceptando su mano antes de soltarla.

Después, echaron a correr, cada uno en una dirección distinta.

* * *

Hermione se dio cuenta enseguida de que la dinámica entre Draco y Theo era muy interesante. Se entendían sin necesidad de tener que explicar nada, un poco como Harry y ella, pero que se entendieran no significaba que siempre estuvieran de acuerdo con el otro. Como Ron y ella.

Viéndolos, entendió rápidamente que a su dinámica le faltaba algo, un tercer apoyo: Blaise. Se notaba que ambos lo echaban de menos, pero no sabría explicar por qué se había dado cuenta. Tal vez era por la manera en que Theo miraba por encima de su hombro con una media sonrisa discreta, dispuesto a compartir una broma privada sobre Draco, para darse cuenta de que lo seguía Hermione, no Blaise; o tal vez era la manera en que Draco comentaba algo, ácido como solo él podía, y se giraba extrañado al no oír a nadie meterse con él en tono de burla antes de caer en la cuenta de que Blaise no estaba.

Sin embargo, que echaran en falta a Blaise no significaba que ellos dos solos no se bastaran. Donde no llegaba uno, llegaba el otro. Theo guiaba –después de su fiasco con el mapa, Draco y Hermione habían decidido cedérselo por unanimidad–, y Draco presidía la comitiva pistola en mano, con Hermione cerrando la marcha y sintiéndose un poco inútil.

«Sin varita no valgo gran cosa», pensó, molesta. Nunca antes había caído en la cuenta de eso y esa revelación no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

Siguieron avanzando, según Theo en la dirección correcta, cuando oyeron un ruido que hizo que se pararan de golpe. Pasos.

Se oían pasos corriendo a toda velocidad y órdenes susurradas a media voz, lo que los hizo palidecer y mirarse unos a otros, preocupados.

—Guarda la pistola —musitó Hermione en dirección a Draco— y vamos a escondernos.

Draco abrió la boca, probablemente para protestar, pero Theo le puso una mano en el brazo y negó con la cabeza.

Empezaron a retroceder en silencio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y se escondieron a duras penas en una especie de almacén que había incrustado en la pared. Estaba lleno de objetos abandonados, y tuvieron que dejar la puerta entreabierta para poder caber todos.

Esperaron, aguantando la respiración, mientras un gran grupo de guardias pasaba por delante del almacén a toda velocidad, aparentemente sin fijarse en la puerta entreabierta.

Compartieron una mirada. ¿Deberían salir o deberían esperar? ¿Quedaría alguien fuera?

Justo cuando Hermione empezaba a plantearse cómo preguntar sus dudas sin que su voz se oyera desde fuera, Draco terminó de abrir la puerta del almacén y salió, decidiendo por ellos el plan de acción.

Theo y ella lo siguieron lentamente, casi a regañadientes, sin más defensa que su daga y nada más. Draco llevaba una pistola, pero ellos dos no.

Salieron al pasillo y, para su sorpresa, estaba completamente vacío. Draco los esperaba con una ceja alzada y gesto de burla, pero no dijo nada.

Theo revisó el mapa e hizo un gesto con la mano en la dirección que deberían seguir para poder huir. Empezaron a caminar, aumentando el ritmo inconscientemente cuando un balazo se incrustó en la pared, justo delante de Hermione.

—La próxima vez no fallaré —amenazó una voz a sus espaldas que los hizo girarse rápidamente y detenerse de golpe al ver a su propietario.

Un hombre con aspecto asiático, musculoso aunque no muy alto, los miraba atentamente desde el fondo del pasillo, agarrando una metralleta de aspecto imponente y con cara de impaciencia. Lo sorprendente era que no llevaba el uniforme típico de los guardias de seguridad, así que Hermione no supo qué pensar. ¿Quién era y qué hacía allí?

—Hola —comentó Draco lentamente, como si el encuentro fuera simplemente incómodo y no posiblemente mortal.

De verdad, tenía demasiado aplomo, pensó Hermione exasperada.

—Vais a venir conmigo —dijo el hombre, ignorando a Draco— o vais a morir a balazos.

—Grandes opciones, de verdad —contestó Draco sin una pizca de sarcasmo en su voz, como si realmente lo creyera—, pero somos un poco radicales y preferimos irnos por nuestro propio pie.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada escandalizada, intentando trasmitirle con ella todo lo que pensaba de él en esos momentos. ¿Estaba loco o qué? ¿Quería que los mataran antes de salir?

Por su parte, Theo, sin hacer el menor caso de la interacción, miraba a ambos lados con interés, buscando algo con la mirada que parecía no estar allí.

—Cállate —le espetó el hombre a Draco, apuntándolo con la metralleta y torciendo las facciones—. No tengo tiempo para esto. ¿Vais a colaborar o tengo que disparar?

—Vamos a colaborar —le aseguró Hermione con tono tranquilizador—. Plenamente —añadió.

—Venid hacia aquí —ordenó él—, vamos. Despacio y con las manos en alto.

Ellos obedecieron, caminando despacio hacia él hasta que estuvieron tan cerca que con estirar el brazo lo podrían tocar.

—Ya estamos —señaló Theo con tono neutro—. ¿Ahora qué?

—Ahora —respondió el hombre sonriendo con aspecto maniático— cobro la recompensa.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, el hombre cambió la metralleta de mano y le lanzó un puñetazo a Hermione que la mandó contra la pared, donde aterrizó dándose un golpe en la cabeza y resbalando hasta el suelo.

Hermione acertó a ver cómo Theo recibía un balazo, y luego todo se quedó en blanco.

* * *

 _Juro que la cosa no pinta tan mal como parece. En serio, no me matéis por haberlo dejado ahí y tened esperanza porque esto se resolverá (aunque claro, muchas esperabais que Mark los ayudara y Mark está muerto, así que no sé yo hasta qué punto hay que tener esperanza xDDD)._

 _¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar ahora? ¡Contadme lo que queráis!_

 _Muchas gracias a las_ _ **doce personas**_ _que me dejaron un review (algunos incluso dos) en el último capítulo. Bienvenidos a los nuevos y gracias a los antiguos por seguir ahí. Sois mi mayor apoyo ;)_

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: ¡Solo quedan tres capítulos para el final! ¿Estáis tan emocionadas como yo?_


	33. El lado equivocado

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Meri h_ _a beteado este capítulo._

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **XXIX. El lado equivocado**

La cabeza le palpitaba fuertemente y, cuando abrió los ojos, lo vio todo negro.

Hermione pestañeó, asustada. Poco a poco su visión se aclaró y las palpitaciones de la cabeza se fueron reduciendo hasta un dolor sordo que le permitió incorporarse un poco.

—Ya estás despierta —comentó Draco a su lado—, menos mal. ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que sí —contestó ella, llevándose una mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Palpó con cuidado su pelo, e hizo una mueca al notar la sangre seca allí—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—En una habitación abierta que vi por ahí —respondió Draco. Fijándose mejor, vio que Theo estaba inconsciente a su lado, y él estaba toqueteándole el brazo con inquietud.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó inquieta, acercándose a su lado e ignorando la sensación de mareo que supuso el movimiento.

—Balazo —respondió él lacónicamente. Efectivamente, había una bala clavada en el brazo de Theo, y no parecía que fuera a salir pronto—. Tuve que dejarlo inconsciente para no hacerle mucho daño al intentar curarle, pero —suspiró— no sé qué hacer.

—Podrías dejar que Hermione se ocupe —propuso Theo sin abrir los ojos, provocando que Hermione diera un respingo y Draco sonriera con resignación—, a ver si así logro conservar el brazo.

—Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos —se burló Draco, apartándose un poco para dejar espacio a Hermione—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—A riesgo de sonar como Blaise, en la mierda —respondió Theo—. Hermione, no me voy a romper si me agarras el brazo con más fuerza.

Ella siguió palpándole el brazo con cuidado, ignorando su exhortación. Aún le dolía la cabeza y no quería hacerle más daño del inevitable por su torpeza.

—¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? —preguntó Theo, abriendo los ojos por primera vez y fijando su mirada en Draco—. Porque yo recuerdo al hombre ese muerto después de tu disparo, pero nada más.

—Cuando el capullo ese tuvo a bien morirse, que me costó más de un disparo, no os creáis, te di con la culata de la pistola para noquearte y que dejaras de sufrir por el balazo —respondió Draco, sin parecer en absoluto arrepentido por sus acciones—, y me encontré con dos pesos muertos que cargar.

—Porque eres gilipollas —le espetó Theo—, no me tendrías que haber noqueado, yo… ¡Ay! —se interrumpió, girando un poco la cara para mirar a Hermione—. Con más cuidado, por favor.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella rápidamente sin dejar de observar la herida. Tenía bastantes conocimientos de Sanación, pero de medicina muggle no tantos. ¿Debería dejar la bala o debería extraerla?

Si extraía la bala, Theo se quedaría con un agujero en el brazo que a saber cómo taponaban… La bala se quedaba, decidió.

Aunque fuera una mala idea.

—Total —continuó Draco, observando cómo Hermione arrancaba un trozo de su falda y empezaba a vendar la herida de Theo con él—, que tenía que arrastraros a los dos hasta algún lugar, y este es el primer sitio que vi.

—Bueno —Theo se incorporó un poco, con cuidado, y le echó un vistazo a la habitación—, no es un hotel de lujo, pero de momento servirá.

—Qué gracioso eres —gruñó Draco, pero sin maldad.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos a otros. Hermione no sabía en qué estaban pensando Draco y Theo, pero ella estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que tenía mucha sed y bastante hambre, y no había manera de saciar ni lo uno ni lo otro.

¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Tal vez era por la adrenalina de huir, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que llevaba bastantes horas sin comer ni beber nada, y eso no era bueno en absoluto.

—¿Qué creéis que podría significar lo de la recompensa? —preguntó de golpe Theo. Al ver las caras de estupefacción de sus compañeros, explicó—. Lo que dijo el guardia cuando nos acercamos. Que iba a cobrar la recompensa.

—Ah, eso… Quizá Alexander ha ofrecido alguna recompensa al guardia que nos capture —aventuró Hermione.

—Cada vez me cae peor ese hombre —masculló Draco.

—Pero el hombre ese no tenía uniforme de guardia —objetó Theo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Estaría fuera de servicio y no habrá tenido tiempo de ponerse el uniforme —respondió Hermione, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Si tú lo dices… —Theo no parecía muy convencido, pero aún así cambió de tema—. ¿Y Terence y Adrian? ¿Creéis que estarán bien?

—Eso espero —murmuró Hermione, y se puso roja cuando su tripa rugió—. Tengo hambre —aclaró, innecesariamente.

Draco sonrió de medio lado.

—Se ha notado, sí —comentó, burlón, antes de ponerse serio de nuevo—. Pero no tenemos comida.

—Ni medios para conseguirla —añadió Theo en voz baja, y su amigo abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de eso.

—Estamos jodidos —sentenció, por enésima vez en apenas unos días.

Hermione sonrió sin humor.

—Siempre lo hemos estado.

* * *

No sabía cómo, pero pese al hambre, la sed, el dolor de cabeza, el miedo y las preocupaciones, Hermione se había acabado durmiendo.

Despertó por segunda vez en mejores condiciones que la primera: el dolor de cabeza había disminuido notablemente, y además estaba tumbada encima de algo blandito y cálido, que, al fijarse mejor, reparó en que era un cuerpo humano.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y observó que la persona que le había estado haciendo de colchón no era otro que Draco, que dormía con un brazo haciéndole de almohada y otro tapándole la frente.

Dormido, su rostro tenía una expresión de paz y tranquilidad, como si todos los problemas que los acechaban no existieran, y él…

—Deja de mirarme, que me vas a desgastar —murmuró Draco por lo bajo, con tono divertido y soñoliento, interrumpiendo efectivamente sus divagaciones mentales.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente —respondió ella con sarcasmo, pero lanzándole una sonrisa. Él se la devolvió, desperezándose.

—Dejad de ligar —gruñó Theo, sentado a su lado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Estaba inspeccionando atentamente su plano del edificio y no parecía muy contento—. No tengo ni puñetera idea de dónde podemos estar —anunció al final, haciendo una mueca y levantando la mirada.

Se contemplaron unos a otros, sin saber muy bien qué decirse. ¿Debían darse ánimos? ¿Pensar qué hacer? ¿Sucumbir a la desesperación?

Eso nunca, enmendó Hermione mentalmente. Cualquier cosa excepto desesperarse. No ahora, no cuando estaban tan cerca de la libertad.

—No puede ser tan difícil —sentenció Draco de golpe, acercándose a su amigo—. A ver, esto es el sótano y esto nuestras mazmorras. O sea, que estamos en algún lugar de aquí —terminó, haciendo un gesto sobre el mapa.

—Muy útil, Draco —respondió Theo seriamente, sin una pizca de burla en la cara—. Utilísimo, vamos. Eres el colmo de la utilidad. No sé cómo tengo un amigo tan útil e inteligente cuyas sugerencias e ideas son siempre tan útiles, y…

—Cállate —le espetó Draco, pero sonreía.

Hermione iba a interrumpir, pero se detuvo, congelada, al oír un ruido de pasos fuera. No se atrevió ni a respirar hasta que los pasos dejaron de oírse, y entonces miró a sus compañeros con cara de angustia.

—Me da igual no saber dónde estamos, tenemos que irnos ya —masculló Draco, volviendo a coger su pistola y poniéndose en pie.

Hermione, tras asegurarse de que llevaba su daga, lo imitó; por su parte, Theo no se movió de su sitio.

—¿Estáis locos?—murmuró—. No podemos irnos sin saber hacia dónde tenemos que ir. ¡Y no puedo mover un brazo!

—Tenemos que ir hacia la puerta —respondió Draco tranquilamente.

—¡Pero no sabemos dónde estamos!

—Y sin puntos de referencia, no lo sabremos nunca —respondió su amigo, lanzándole una mirada exasperada.

Theo parecía dispuesto a discutir, pero se lo pensó mejor. Tras guardar el mapa como pudo con una mano, se puso en pie junto a ellos.

—Bien, ¿hacia dónde? —preguntó, sin una pizca de sarcasmo en su voz.

—Hacia fuera —respondió Draco con sorna, echando a caminar hacia la puerta.

El pasillo estaba vacío, pero no se confiaron. Andaban con cuidado, mirando a todos lados y buscando referencias que podían ayudarlos a ubicarse, pero sin resultado.

Theo se había hartado de mirar el mapa, y se lo había tendido a Draco.

—¿Por qué coño no sale esto en el mapa? —se quejó Draco por enésima vez—. ¿Qué clase de mapa te dio?

—A mí que me… Un momento —se interrumpió Hermione, fijándose mejor en las paredes que los rodeaban—. Yo he estado aquí. ¡Esto sí que salía! —Se acercó al lado de Draco para mirar el mapa—. Estaba por… Estaba por la parte del mapa que le dimos a Terence y Adrian —terminó, desinflándose.

—Maldita sea nuestra puta suerte —refunfuñó él—. Teníamos mapa de medio edificio y acabamos justo en el lado equivocado.

Hermione apretó los puños, frustrada. Draco tenía razón, ¿cómo era posible que tuvieran tan mala suerte?

—Bueno —intervino Theo—, Hermione, tú dices que esto te suena. ¿Podrías guiarnos hacia algún lado?

—No sé dónde estamos exactamente —respondió ella con gesto de disculpa—, solo me suena vagamente haber pasado por aquí con Mark…

—No importa —respondió Theo pacientemente, ignorando a Draco, que no dejaba de mascullar por lo bajo—, tú piensa un poco. ¿Hacia dónde ibas cuando pasaste por aquí?

Ella miró alrededor, frunciendo el ceño. Era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué había pasado por aquí? De pronto, sonrió.

Ya sabía dónde estaban.

—Seguidme —ordenó, sin pararse a pensar en lo peligroso que era, en lo mal que podía salir, en todos los guardias que habría allí…

Empezó a caminar con decisión, sin fijarse en la mirada de extrañeza que intercambiaron Theo y Draco. Caminaron hasta que ella se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera, que abrió rápidamente con su daga.

Entraron en la habitación, y Draco cerró la puerta con pestillo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Theo, mirando alrededor.

—La habitación de Mark —respondió ella con voz queda—. Nos podemos quedar aquí hasta que sepamos qué podemos hacer. —Tragó saliva—. O hasta que entren a por nosotros y nos peguen un tiro, claro.

—No me jodas que sobrevivimos a Voldemort y nos vamos a morir aquí, en una habitación fea y pequeña —refunfuñó Draco, pegándole una patada a una silla con enfado.

—No nos vamos a morir aquí —le rebatió Theo tranquilamente, sentándose en la cama y poniéndose una mano en el brazo herido—. Primero, porque me acabo de casar y me gustaría volver a ver a Luna otra vez; y segundo, porque si te mueres aquí tu madre te resucita solo para poder matarte ella con sus propias manos, que después de todo el trabajo que le diste para mantenerte vivo en la guerra, si mueres ahora a manos de muggles sería el colmo.

Draco lo miró seriamente, pero se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cierto. No hay que olvidarse de mi madre —concedió, casi a regañadientes pero con las facciones en cierto modo suavizadas. Se notaba que la quería mucho.

—Esa es la actitud —aprobó Theo, asintiendo con la cabeza—. No te olvides de Cissy y todo irá bien.

Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano para disimular una sonrisa, y carraspeó.

—Bueno, decidido. Nos quedaremos aquí —dijo Hermione, y sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

Eso, por supuesto, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Pese a que Draco no estaba de acuerdo –«¿Y si tenemos que huir rápidamente, qué hacemos?»–, bloquearon la puerta con el escritorio; además, Hermione puso la silla contra él y, para hacer más peso, se sentó encima, ignorando deliberadamente las miradas de burla de Draco y Theo.

Miró alrededor, repasando la habitación: la puerta, bloqueada; la ventana, tapada; el armario, cerrado… ¿Qué contendría el armario?

—¿Podéis abrir el armario? —preguntó—. Quiero saber qué hay dentro.

—¿Por qué no lo abres tú? —le preguntó Draco al tiempo que Theo se levantaba diligentemente y lo abría, lanzándole a su amigo una mirada rencorosa.

Sorprendentemente, el armario estaba vacío. Ni mudas de ropa, ni armas, ni objetos personales de ningún tipo. Nada. Completamente vacío.

—Qué extraño —comentó Theo.

—Quizá lo hayan vaciado después de la muerte de Mark —aventuró Hermione con incertidumbre.

—Quizá —murmuró Draco en respuesta mientras Theo cerraba el armario y volvía a su sitio.

De nuevo en silencio, Hermione continuó repasando la habitación con la mirada. Levantó los ojos al techo, y un escalofrío la recorrió al pensar en el pasillo qué había encima de las habitaciones. ¿Llegaría hasta las dependencias de los guardias?

Presa de un terror que no comprendía ni ella misma –¿y si los guardias los invadían por allí? No tendrían manera de salir–, se levantó de la silla de golpe y se subió, poniéndose de puntillas para intentar llegar al techo.

Como no llegaba, bajó frustrada y se giró hacia Draco, que la contemplaba con extrañeza y parecía a punto de preguntarle qué hacía.

—Súbete ahí y dime si hay trampilla para entrar al pasillo de arriba —le ordenó.

Sin decir una palabra, Draco hizo lo que le pedía y empezó a palpar la pared con las manos, escuchando por si de oía hueco o, si por el contrario, sonaba como una pared normal.

Mirando hacia arriba, Hermione se fijó en las manos de él, pálidas y de largos dedos. El entrenamiento al que había sido sometido le había sacado ampollas y durezas en las palmas, lo sabía –«No pienses en sus manos en tus mejillas mientras te besaba, Hermione, céntrate»–, pero exteriormente seguía teniendo manos de aristócrata, que parecían vacías sin su anillo característico.

Inconscientemente, acarició el anillo que él le había cedido y que ella aún llevaba. Sonrió un poco, casi ausentemente, al recordar la ceremonia tan tonta que habían realizado para que ella pudiera ponérselo, y cayó en la cuenta por primera vez en que eso significaba que no toda la magia se veía anulada por el ópalo rosa, pues la del anillo seguía funcionando.

Frunció el ceño, extrañada. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que la magia del anillo era especial, de alguna manera? ¿Cómo…?

—Aquí no hay nada —declaró Draco, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos y devolviéndola bruscamente a la realidad—. No te preocupes, que por el techo no entrarán.

Como si alguien lo hubiera escuchado, se oyeron golpes en la puerta que los sobresaltaron, y la cerradura se movió un poco pero no terminó de abrirse gracias a que Hermione la había estropeado al forzarla con su daga.

—Sabemos que estáis ahí —proclamó una voz masculina al otro lado—y si salís inmediatamente no os haremos daño.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos a otros y conteniendo la respiración. Hermione pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca de tan rápido que palpitaba y se obligó a respirar hondo para intentar calmarse.

A su lado, Draco le cogió la mano y la atrajo con él hasta el fondo de la habitación, donde ya estaba Theo, dejando espacio entre ellos y la puerta.

—Contestad —exigió otra voz, que Hermione reconoció vagamente como la de Pansy.

Ninguno dijo nada, y Hermione notó cómo Draco la rodeaba con los brazos. Giró el cuello para mirarle, pero él observaba fijamente la puerta frente a ellos, casi sin pestañear.

—Vosotros os lo habéis buscado —proclamó de nuevo la primera voz, e inmediatamente oyeron una serie de disparos, todos dirigidos a la puerta. Las balas se incrustaron en la madera, e incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación se veían, lo que provocó que Theo tragara saliva y el corazón de Hermione latiera aún más deprisa.

Un golpe sonó contra la puerta, y luego otro, y otro más. Sonaban cada vez más golpes, y la puerta se tambaleó un poco.

—Van a echar la puerta abajo —murmuró ella con voz ronca. Draco dejó de abrazarla para rodearla solo con un brazo, llevando la otra mano hasta donde tenía su pistola.

Los golpes siguieron, cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que al final, en vez de ver la puerta cayéndose sobre el escritorio y un grupo de guardias disparándoles, como ella esperaba, sonó un gran ruido, como de una explosión.

Hermione, inconscientemente, le clavó las uñas a Draco en el brazo, intentando mantenerse serena y no ceder al histerismo que notaba abriéndose paso por sus venas. Ella estaba hecha para enfrentarse cara a cara con alguien, no para esperar, desarmada e indefensa, hasta que llegaran a matarla.

El silencio que siguió a la explosión era casi mareante. Después del estruendo ensordecedor, el silencio era doloroso y profundo, solo roto por sus respiraciones.

De pronto, alguien asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta destrozada y Hermione notó que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta al tiempo que una gran sonrisa se extendía por su cara.

—Pero si es el gran Harry Potter, que ha venido a rescatarnos —comentó—. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, ¿eh?

* * *

 _Como veis, no está todo perdido: ha venido Harry a rescatarlos, como esperabais con tantas ansias. Lo que pasa es que ha tardado un poquillo el muchacho, qué le vamos a hacer xD_

 _¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Mis conocimientos de medicina y armas, como se ha demostrado, son inexistentes, así que por favor que nadie se altere por las tonterías que pueda haber dicho… Pero en términos de trama, ¿qué pensáis? ¿He manejado bien las emociones?_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado review, que en esta ocasión han sido **catorce** (mención especial a  Marycielo y Doris por dejarme también uno en el capítulo anterior, que se habían perdido). He recibido amenazas de todo tipo y muestras de estrés supremo, y os garantizo que leerlos ha sido de lo más gracioso. _

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	34. Nada bueno podía venir

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Como siempre,_ _MeriAnne Black_ _al beteo y fangirleo ;)_

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **XXX.** **Nada bueno podía venir**

—¿Potter? —preguntaron Theo y Draco a la vez, estupefactos.

—Hola —respondió él vagamente, ocupado en sortear el montón de escombros para llegar hasta ellos. O más concretamente, hasta Hermione, que había pasado de contener las lágrimas a fruncir el ceño.

—¡¿Hola?! —replicó ella, separándose de Draco y poniendo las manos en las caderas, molesta—. ¿Cómo que hola? Nos tienes a todos esperando meses y meses para que vengas a rescatarnos, y cuando hemos asumido ya que de aquí no podríamos salir, coges, te plantas en este lugar infernal y dices «Hola». ¿A ti te parece normal?

Draco se mordió la lengua para no reírse ante el espectáculo que era Hermione echándole la bronca a su mejor amigo, pero Harry ni se inmutó. Parecía acostumbrado.

—Hermione —contestó Harry con cansancio, todavía avanzando hacia ellos.

—¿Qué? —respondió ella, arisca como un gato enfadado.

—Cállate y dame un abrazo. —Harry, sorteados ya los obstáculos, abrió los brazos. Tras una breve vacilación, Hermione se tiró a ellos con fuerza, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás.

Hundió la nariz en el cuello de su mejor amigo, respirando ese olor tan característico de él que gritaba «HARRY» mezclado con olor a pólvora y explosivos, y reprimió las lágrimas como pudo, porque ese olor le recordaba a su hogar.

Él la abrazaba con mucha fuerza, como si le diera miedo que de pronto Hermione se escapara y desapareciera, y quisiera evitarlo a toda costa.

—Te he echado de menos —murmuró Harry en su oído, frotándole la espalda.

—Yo también —respondió ella, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Estaba tan preocupado… No vuelvas a dejar que te secuestren, llevo tres meses sin dormir.

Hermione ahogó una risa entre lágrimas.

—Haré lo que pueda —prometió.

—También los Weasley están histéricos —siguió él—, y Luna, y Neville, y... —se interrumpió—. Bueno, ya imaginarás cómo estamos todos.

Se separaron al oír un carraspeo. Draco y Theo, acompañados de Susan Bones, los esperaban en la puerta con impaciencia.

—Me alegro mucho de que estéis bien —dijo Susan con tono de disculpa—, pero se nos van a acabar las pociones explosivas y recuerdo que aquí no podemos hacer magia, así que deberíamos irnos yendo ya si queremos salir intactos de aquí.

—Vamos —indicó Harry, haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera. Juntos sortearon los obstáculos y llegaron a la puerta.

Echaron a andar por el pasillo con Harry a la cabeza, esquivando los cuerpos tendidos de los guardias. Hermione los observó de reojo, preguntándose si…

—¿Están muertos? —preguntó Theo a sus espaldas, dando voz a sus pensamientos.

—Solo inconscientes —respondió Susan, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano, como si eso no fuera relevante en absoluto.

—O sea, que se despertarán.

—Bueno, es de esperar —intervino otra de las aurores que se había añadido a ellos en algún momento, Laura Madley.

—¿Y estamos preparados para cuando se despierten y vayan a por nosotros? —insistió Theo, nada convencido.

—Esperemos que sí —cortó Susan—. Por aquí, jefe—añadió, adelantando a Harry y girando en una esquina.

Caminaron en silencio, unos al lado de otros, mientras por el camino se les iban añadiendo más aurores.

—¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado? —preguntó Hermione, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

—El elfo doméstico de Blaise nos señaló dónde los había recogido —explicó Harry, y pareció que iba a añadir algo más pero Draco lo interrumpió bruscamente.

—¿El elfo de Blaise los sacó de aquí? ¿O sea que Blaise está vivo? —preguntó ansiosamente—. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, sí y sí. En cuanto llegó a Inglaterra vino directo al Ministerio a alertarnos de vuestro paradero. Por eso hemos podido venir a rescataros —añadió Harry, girando un poco la cabeza para mirar a Draco a la cara.

—Normal —comentó él despectivamente—; solos estaba claro que erais unos inútiles.

Con eso, Draco cerró toda la conversación y continuaron caminando en silencio. Hermione se giró y vio cómo Theo apoyaba la mano en el hombro de Draco y le murmuraba algo por lo bajo, probablemente relativo a Blaise.

Los observó; ambos se habían relajado un tanto al saber que su amigo no los había abandonado sino que había ido a pedir ayuda externa para poder liberarlos, y Hermione se alegró sinceramente de ello.

Después de todo, gracias a eso seguían vivos.

Sin embargo, Harry había respondido a lo que no era, y ella decidió seguir insistiendo.

—¿Pero cómo supisteis dónde estábamos nosotros? El edificio es muy grande.

—Ah, eso… Bueno, digamos que tuvimos suerte —respondió Harry.

—También podemos decir —intervino Laura con tono jocoso— que volamos muchas puertas antes de encontraros a vosotros.

—Sí —convino Harry con una sonrisa avergonzada—, eso también.

* * *

Absorta en sus pensamientos, que discurrían principalmente sobre cómo era un poco ridículo que los aurores –que no habían puesto un pie en el edificio hasta ese día– conocieran mucho mejor el lugar que ella, que había vivido allí varias semanas, Hermione se fue rezagando del grupo principal sin darse cuenta.

Se sobresaltó cuando notó una mano en la cintura que la empujaba hacia delante, y se giró para ver a Draco, que la miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Camina, que vamos a perder al grupo —la exhortó, respondiendo a su muda pregunta.

Era cierto. La última persona de la comitiva, un auror joven al que Hermione no conocía, estaba a punto de girar por una esquina y desaparecer efectivamente de su vista, por lo que ambos apresuraron el paso para no perderlos de vista.

—Ahí estáis —comentó Theo en cuanto se reincorporaron al grupo—, ¿por qué os habéis retrasado?

Antes de que pudieran contestar, oyeron un ruido que los hizo detenerse en seco.

Sin decir una palabra, los aurores empezaron a desplegarse para cubrir todos los ángulos, sacando los frascos de pociones explosivas del bolsillo a modo de precaución.

—Vienen —murmuró Harry justo antes de que oyeran un rápido ruido de pasos en su dirección.

Súbitamente, Susan tiró un frasco en la dirección en la que oían los pasos, y una explosión taponó el pasillo con escombros. A lo lejos, oyeron disparos y maldiciones de los guardias.

—Vámonos —ordenó Harry, echando a correr, y rápidamente todos lo siguieron. Aunque no encontraron más guardias en el resto del camino, todos vigilaron hasta el último momento, cuando consiguieron salir al exterior, libres al fin.

Hermione no se podía creer que, después de tanto sufrimiento y tanto miedo, fueran libres de cruzar la puerta y salir al exterior sin que nadie los detuviera o les ordenara nada, y miró compulsivamente a ambos lados, casi esperando ver un pelotón de guardias liderados por Alexander que los obligarían a regresar al interior.

Sin embargo, no había nadie. Salieron fuera, donde más aurores estaban repartidos por el perímetro del edificio, muchos agitando sus varitas con frustración y alejándose unos pasos para conseguir que su magia se canalizara correctamente antes de volver a su puesto.

—Estamos fuera —murmuró Hermione con tono incrédulo, agarrando el brazo de Draco con fuerza.

—Estamos fuera —repitió él, mirando a su alrededor.

—Podemos hacer magia —comentó Theo, llevándose una mano a su brazo herido y retirándola llena de sangre—. Y si alguien pudiera curarme, se lo agradecería mucho.

Sin mediar palabra, Harry sacó su varita y murmuró algo por lo bajo, agitándola en dirección a la herida de Theo, que movió el brazo lentamente antes de asentir.

—Gracias —indicó.

—No sé si lo he hecho muy bien, pero hasta que lleguemos a San Mungo servirá —respondió Harry con indecisión—. Espero.

En silencio, Theo asintió con la cabeza de nuevo, y Harry volvió a guardarse la varita.

—Vámonos, cerca de aquí tenemos un traslador programado para activarlo cuando nos venga bien —indicó, echando a andar—. Mis aurores se quedarán aquí revisando el lugar.

—Harry, espera. Faltan Terence y Adrian —dijo Hermione, mirando el edificio de reojo—. No podemos irnos sin ellos.

Él se detuvo de golpe y se giró a mirarlos.

—¿Siguen dentro? Pensaba que… —se interrumpió—. ¿Cómo es que no estabais juntos?

—Nos separamos para que fuera más fácil huir —respondió Draco lentamente.

—Mierda —masculló Harry, volviendo a sacar la varita—, ¿sabéis por dónde pueden estar?

Hermione titubeó, sin saber muy bien qué decir, cuando Theo intervino.

—¿Tenéis un mapa? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Harry.

—Sí.

—Pues tengo una idea —dijo, y echó a caminar. Harry lo siguió. Anduvieron en dirección a Susan, llamando de camino a los demás aurores y dejando a Hermione y Draco solos a sus espaldas.

Ambos observaron el edificio en silencio, y Hermione se acordó repentinamente de que todavía llevaba el anillo de Draco. Se lo quitó, acariciándolo inconscientemente, y se lo tendió.

—Toma. Es tuyo y, bueno, ya sabes… —titubeó un instante antes de terminar— No soy una novia Malfoy, no debería llevarlo.

—Aún no estamos preparados —concedió Draco, poniéndose el anillo con parsimonia. Le rodeó la cintura con una mano para acercarla a él, y presionó un suave beso en su sien.

Hermione, casi inconscientemente, se apoyó en él, su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad y un millón de pensamientos discurriendo por su cabeza.

¿Significaba eso lo que ella creía que significaba?

* * *

Ninguno se había querido ir sin saber qué había sido de Terence y Adrian, por lo que un rato después, Draco, Theo y Hermione seguían frente al edificio en el que tan mal lo habían pasado mientras los aurores lo registraban de punta a punta.

—¿Sabes algo de Luna? —le preguntó Hermione a Theo, intentando entablar una conversación para distraerse y dejar de pensar. No sabía cuánto rato llevaban esperando, pero se le había hecho eterno.

—Potter ha mandado un _Patronus_ para avisar de que estábamos bien —respondió él—. Pero no, no he hablado con ella.

Hermione asintió. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella lo volvió a romper, incapaz de soportar la tensión de la espera.

—¿Creéis que estarán bien? —preguntó—. Terence y Adrian, digo.

—Sí —contestó Draco lacónicamente.

—¿Y si no lo están?

—Estarán bien. Y Potter también —añadió, medio en broma.

—Pero…

—Granger —la cortó él con impaciencia—, preocupándote no haces nada excepto ponernos nerviosos a todos.

—¡No puedo evitarlo! —exclamó ella, encarándolo—. Estoy nerviosa y preocupada.

—Nosotros también —le espetó Draco, suavizando las facciones al ver la mirada de ella—. Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes. Ya verás cómo aparecen enseguida —añadió, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Deberías ser adivino, Draco —comentó Theo, señalando con un dedo la puerta del edificio—, porque por ahí vienen.

Efectivamente, Terence y Adrian acababan de salir al exterior en compañía de varios aurores. Parecían estar intactos y, para sorpresa de Hermione, Adrian llevaba algo en los brazos.

—¿Es… —empezó a preguntar, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara— Es Oreo?

—Parece que sí —respondió Draco, empezando a caminar en su dirección mientras Adrian y Terence caminaban hacia ellos.

Cuando se encontraron, Adrian depositó a Oreo directamente en los brazos de Hermione sin decir ni una palabra. El gatito estaba un poco sucio, pero parecía estar perfectamente y maulló un poco al verla.

—Hola, Oreo… —murmuró Hermione, haciéndole carantoñas—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien? Menos mal que Adrian te ha sacado, ¿eh? Que si no…

—¿Por qué tienes un gato en los brazos? —preguntó Harry, que se acababa de acercar a ellos.

—Larga historia —respondió Hermione lacónicamente, pasándole el animal a Theo—. Ten, se llama Oreo. Cuídalo, es muy bueno —añadió con tristeza.

Todos la observaron con cara de incredulidad, pero Theo cogió al gatito en brazos y asintió seriamente, como si comprendiera sus motivos, como si supiera que por mucho que Oreo no tenía la culpa, estar cerca de él le recordaba a Alexander.

—Bueno —comentó Hermione, intentando cambiar de tema y distraer la atención—, ¿cómo estáis? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Adrian y Terence.

—Perfectamente, la verdad —respondió Adrian—. No hemos tenido ningún problema en todo el recorrido; de hecho, los aurores nos han encontrado prácticamente en la puerta. ¿Vosotros tuvisteis problemas?

—Algunos —contestó Draco secamente, y nadie insistió.

Parecía que iban a quedarse en silencio, cuando de repente Hermione dio un respingo.

—¿Y Alexander? —preguntó.

—Hostia puta, es verdad —soltó Draco, girándose hacia Harry—. ¿Dónde está?

—¿Quién? —preguntó este—. ¿El secuestrador?

—Ese, sí.

—No se llama Alexander, se llama… —Harry se interrumpió bruscamente y señaló algún punto detrás de Hermione—. Ahí lo tenéis.

Efectivamente, Alexander, ensangrentado y despeinado, salía en esos momentos del edificio, caminando por su propio pie, esposado y escoltado por un par de aurores.

—Qué buen equipo que tengo —comentó Harry, satisfecho—. Bueno, ahora ya estamos todos y ya nos podemos ir, ¿no?

—Sí… —Hermione, sin añadir nada más, se acercó hasta donde estaban los aurores para poder ver a Alexander de cerca.

Una vez allí, lo contempló en silencio. El hombre que tan poderoso le había parecido durante aquellos largos meses, que hacía y deshacía a su antojo, apenas era un poco más alto que ella y, despojado de todo su poder, daba lástima.

Él la contempló de vuelta. Los aurores lo apuntaron con sus varitas, pero él no se movió de donde estaba. Sus ojos destellaban tanta furia que Hermione se sorprendió al observarlos.

—Traidora —le escupió Alexander de golpe, incapaz de soportar más el silencio—. Tendría que haber sabido que nada bueno podía venir de una sangre sucia como tú.

Sin decir una palabra –«No se merece una contestación, Hermione, no le digas nada»–, ella se dio media vuelta y volvió a donde la esperaban con el Traslador en la mano, dispuestos a irse ya.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Terence en voz baja.

Ella asintió, poniendo una mano en la tetera descacharrada y mirando a Harry.

—Vámonos de aquí.

* * *

 _¡SORPRESA! ¿A que no esperabais una actualización tan pronto, eh? Lo cierto es que tenía muchas ganas de que leyerais este capítulo, que es el ultimo. Únicamente queda un epílogo, que publicaré el domingo, y_ Cárcel de ópalo _habrá terminado definitivamente._

 _¿Qué pensáis de este capítulo? Me he peleado mucho con él porque quería que quedara perfecto, y lo cierto es que estoy bastante contenta, creo que ha quedado bien. ¿Os ha parecido un buen capítulo final? ¿Habríais añadido algo? Aún quedan unas cosillas por responder que veréis en el epílogo, no os preocupéis ;)_

 _Muchas gracias por los_ _ **catorce**_ _reviews que me dejasteis –tanto gente nueva como habituales – en el capítulo pasado, ¡el fic tiene ya_ _ **402 reviews**_ _! ¿Es o no es una pasada? Estoy súper agradecida por vuestro apoyo, en serio. Sois lo mejor del mundo *corazones*_

 _¡Nos vemos en el epílogo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD; Déjame un review para que Draco diga que aún no estáis preparados para intercambiar el anillo Malfoy, insinuando que en algún momento lo estaréis ;)_


	35. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ _Meri_ _por, una vez más, betearme este capítulo._

* * *

 **CÁRCEL DE ÓPALO**

 **Epílogo: Un mes después**

La presidenta del Wizengamot golpeó con su martillo la mesa, haciendo callar efectivamente a los miembros del tribunal y provocando que toda la sala centrara su atención en ella.

—Da comienzo el juicio —proclamó.

Hermione se frotó las palmas de las manos, sudorosas, contra los pantalones, intentando contener su nerviosismo. Sentada en primera fila, podía ver perfectamente a Alexander, que, aun prisionero y encadenado, se erguía orgulloso en su asiento.

Para sorpresa de todos, no tenía abogado defensor. Había rechazado contratar a uno, y se había negado rotundamente a tener uno de oficio, alegando que para tener a un inútil desganado, mejor no tenía a nadie. Como resultado, estaba solo.

«Todo saldrá bien, lo van a condenar», se dijo mentalmente, intentando prestar atención a la presentación de los hechos y las acusaciones del fiscal pero sin conseguirlo.

Estaba cansada. Dormía poco y mal, y cuando lo hacía sus sueños estaban plagados de pesadillas en las que Alexander le decía que volvería a por ella y le haría lamentar su escape, o en las que estaba de nuevo secuestrada, encerrada en su cuarto a modo de castigo.

Además, había vuelto a desarrollar hábitos de la guerra, como observar atentamente dónde y con quién estaba, buscar siempre los puntos de salida en una sala y no perder nunca de vista su varita. Le había costado varios años deshacerse de ellos tras la guerra, y ahora volvían.

A eso había que añadirle que su magia, tras tanto tiempo bloqueada e inactiva, aún no respondía exactamente como ella quería. Los sanadores le habían dicho que con el tiempo volvería a controlarla igual que antes, pero hasta entonces tendría que ir con cuidado.

—Granger —murmuró Draco en su oído, colocando una mano en su rodilla a modo de apoyo—, te estás perdiendo el juicio.

Ella tragó saliva y se forzó a prestar atención y escuchar. En la tarima, el fiscal estaba terminando su exposición, que fue acogida con una salva de aplausos.

—¡Silencio! —exigió de nuevo la presidenta, golpeando repetidas veces con su martillo—. Orden en la sala, por favor.

Cuando la sala volvió a quedarse en silencio, la presidenta carraspeó e hizo un gesto en dirección al fiscal.

—Que empiece el interrogatorio —anunció—. Como medida especial y tras una votación efectuada en el Wizengamot, al condenado le ha sido suministrada una dosis de _Veritaserum_ para que responda las preguntas de manera veraz y no engañe al tribunal. Señor fiscal, proceda. Empezaremos con los cargos por el secuestro de Hermione Jean Granger.

El fiscal descendió de su tribuna y se colocó frente a Alexander, una medida muy poco habitual pero que le garantizaba toda la atención de la sala.

—¿Es cierto que su nombre real es Jonathan Alexander Burke, aunque en el mundo muggle responda como Alexander Duke? —preguntó el fiscal, y su voz resonó en toda la sala.

Inconscientemente, Hermione se inclinó hacia delante.

—Es cierto.

—¿Es cierto que su familia lo abandonó por ser squib?

—Es cierto —respondió él entre dientes.

—¿Es cierto que secuestró a la señorita Granger y la mantuvo retenida en contra de su voluntad durante tres meses y diez días?

—Lo es.

—¿Es cierto que le prohibió comunicarse con sus seres queridos, le quitó la varita y se aseguró de que no hiciera magia rodeando el edifico de ópalo rosa del Kilimanjaro, uno de los inhibidores de magia más potentes que existen?

Alexander asintió con un cabeceo.

—Responda a las preguntas en voz alta, por favor —ordenó la presidenta del tribunal con firmeza.

—Es cierto —entonó Alexander con desgana.

—¿Puede explicar el motivo de sus acciones?

Durante un momento, toda la sala se quedó en absoluto silencio. Hermione casi no se atrevía ni a respirar por miedo a perderse las palabras de su secuestrador.

Temblaba, pero no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que Draco le cogió la mano como mudo apoyo y le dio un apretón.

—La verdad —comenzó Alexander lentamente— es que no tenía ningún motivo en especial para secuestrarla. Ella nunca me había hecho nada, ni directa ni indirectamente, así que no fue una venganza.

—¿Fue escogida al azar, entonces?

—No —respondió él, fulminando al fiscal con la mirada por interrumpirlo—, siempre supe que si algún día secuestraba a alguien sería a Hermione.

—¿Por qué ella? —insistió el fiscal.

—Porque era perfecta.

—¿Puede explicar eso?

Alexander suspiró con verdadero fastidio, pero comenzó a hablar:

—Vi a Hermione por primera vez en _El Profeta_ cuando ella tenía quince años. Ya entonces me pareció que era estupenda, y con el paso de los años solo me convencí más de ello. Y podría decirse que me obsesioné —siguió, sin una pizca de disculpa en su voz—, pero yo no lo veo así. Sentía una fuerte pasión, no romántica, sino de otro tipo, por ella y por sus actos, y me pareció que estaría mucho más feliz conmigo que en este mundo, rodeada de enemigos y gente que habla mal de ella. Tenía razón —añadió—, durante el tiempo que estuvo conmigo fue feliz, no tenía preocupaciones, pero ella no lo supo ver.

Hermione y Draco intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad. Alexander de verdad creía lo que decía, pensaba que Hermione había sido feliz con él.

También el fiscal parecía estar sorprendido, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—Gracias por su colaboración.

Alexander inclinó la cabeza hacia el fiscal de modo burlón, y la sala volvió a llenarse de ruido. La presidenta volvió a aporrear con el martillo la mesa para hacer silencio.

—Proseguiremos con los cargos por el secuestro de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

 **Jonathan Alexander Burke, el squib que secuestró a Hermione Granger y ocho magos más, se suicida tras conocer su sentencia**

 _El secuestrador de Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Terence Higgs, Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini, Cassius Warrington (actualmente fallecido por un disparo mortal), Adrian Pucey y Theodore Nott se ha suicidado tras conocer su sentencia, en la que era condenado a la prisión mágica de Azkaban durante trescientos años y un día._

 _El juicio, muy mediático y altamente seguido por toda la comunidad mágica europea, fue realizado en sesión privada el pasado jueves en el Wizengamot, y ayer por la tarde fue conocida la sentencia en un comunicado privado al condenado y otro comunicado a la prensa, donde el Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt respondió algunas preguntas sobre su posible dimisión del Ministerio de Magia y dio permiso para divulgar los hechos y motivos del secuestro, que hasta hoy se habían mantenido en secreto._

 _Burke, pese a ser miembro de una de las familias mágicas de los Sagrados Veintiocho, era un squib y fue desheredado y desterrado de su familia cuando quedó claro que no tenía ni una pizca de magia en el cuerpo. Lo abandonaron en un orfanato mágico donde alimentó su odio y su rabia por los magos, y llegó a ser uno de los grandes jefes de la mafia muggle, aunque también traficaba con pociones y objetos mágicos. Esto le dio un gran poder en ambos mundos que usó al máximo al planear y realizar un secuestro en masa que será recordado en los años próximos por su importancia._

 _Infiltrándose en la boda de Theodore Nott Jr. y Luna Lovegood-Nott, distribuyó por el aire un potente somnífero mágico del que no divulgaremos el nombre por lo peligroso que es. Una vez incapacitados todos los invitados, secuestró a Hermione Granger y a Draco Malfoy._

 _Dos días después, usando la misma técnica pero esta vez en un reservado de la famosa taberna_ El caldero chorreante, _secuestró a Terence Higgs y Blaise Zabini. Y así prosiguió hasta secuestrarlos a todos. El último en llegar, un par de meses después, fue Theodore Nott, pero las circunstancias de su secuestro no serán reveladas por petición del propio Ministro._

 _El edificio en el que estaban secuestrados estaba rodeado de ópalo rosa del Kilimanjaro. Para los no expertos en geología, el ópalo rosa es un tipo de piedra semipreciosa que tiene la extraña característica de que inhibe cualquier tipo de magia e impide su realización, por lo que los secuestrados no pudieron recurrir a su magia para pedir ayuda o salvarse a sí mismos. Secuestrados, alejados de todo y de todos y sin posibilidad de hacer magia, todo parecía perdido._

 _Pero en algún momento, Burke se confió. Los secuestrados se habían portado bien, no le habían dado problemas, ¿por qué no iba a confiarse? Así, los cambió de edificio y los llevó a París. Allí, Draco Malfoy pudo avisar a una de sus elfinas familiares, que fue directa a transmitir sus conocimientos departamento de aurores._

 _Más tarde, Granger demostró por qué es la bruja más inteligente de su generación y elaboró un plan de escape que funcionó a la mitad: solo lograron escapar cuatro –Zabini, Flint, Montague y Warrington, que murió en la huida– mientras los demás –Granger, Malfoy, Nott, Pucey y Higgs– fueron retenidos por la fuerza. Pero incluso a la mitad, el plan funcionó y Zabini y los demás, ayudados por un valiente elfo doméstico, pudieron llegar a Londres y avisar, de nuevo, al departamento de aurores._

 _Un equipo especial, dirigido por el mismísimo Harry Potter, héroe de nuestro mundo y jefe del departamento, efectuó una redada de varias horas para liberar a los prisioneros que se llevó a buen término. Los secuestrados estaban ilesos y solo quedaba esperar al juicio._

 _Y el día del juicio llegó. Casi siete horas de juicio, que terminó con todos los presentes agotados, y las respuestas necesarias a las preguntas que todos nos habíamos hecho en algún momento. ¿Por qué se había efectuado el secuestro? ¿Cómo habían sido elegidos los secuestrados? ¿Había sido al azar?_

 _La respuesta es que no. Todo había sido planeado y cuidadosamente preparado. Granger fue secuestrada porque, palabras textuales, «era perfecta». ¿Perfecta para qué? Para la vida aislada y sin magia que Burke deseaba para ella, que era una gobernada por él. Respecto a los magos, fue por pura envidia. Burke estaba convencido de que ellos llevaban la vida que él debería haber llevado, y por eso decidió impedírselo._

 _Ayer por la tarde, todo parecía haber acabado: el secuestro, con final feliz; y el secuestrador, condenado para siempre. Pero incluso eso ha tenido un final extraño, pues esta mañana se ha encontrado el cadáver de Burke en su celda. Nadie sabe cómo o por qué, pero el hecho es que ya no hay más Burke, en ningún sentido._

 _Para terminar, una buena noticia: gracias a este dramático secuestro Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy han comenzado una relación romántica que ha sacudido los cimientos de la sociedad mágica y ha dejado claro, una vez más, que pese a lo duras de sus circunstancias, el amor todo lo puede._

 _Desde la redacción de_ El Profeta _les deseamos lo mejor y esperamos que pronto comparezcan en público para hablar con nosotros y transmitirnos sus impresiones y sentimientos en persona._

* * *

El artículo lo firmaba Sally-Anne Perks, y Hermione tuvo que reconocer que, aunque novelado y bastante exagerado, estaba más o menos bien escrito y se acercaba a la realidad.

Al menos no era Rita Skeeter, se consoló mentalmente. No quería ni pensar en la noticia que hubiera escrito esa víbora.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Draco, apoyando las manos en el respaldo del sofá desde detrás.

Ella levantó la vista del periódico y le sonrió, girando la cara para poder verlo bien.

—¿Has leído la noticia? —preguntó.

Él asintió.

—Esta mañana.

—¿Y?

Draco, rodeando el sofá para sentarse a su lado, se encogió de hombros.

—Podría ser peor —comentó lacónicamente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hermione, escaneando el artículo de nuevo; Draco, observando divertido sus expresiones faciales.

—Mira, esto quería preguntarte —dijo ella de pronto. Él la miró con interés—. El ópalo rosa inhibe toda la magia, ¿no? ¿Y entonces por qué la magia de tu anillo sí funcionaba?

—Ah, _eso_. —Draco soltó una carcajada—. Este anillo lleva en mi familia muchas generaciones, Granger. Lo crearon los duendes y ellos le imbuyeron su magia, y cada nuevo Malfoy le proporciona también un poco de la suya. Es un anillo muy, muy poderoso, y para bloquearlo se necesita más que ópalo.

—Perdone Su Alteza por no conocer las grandísimas y excelentísimas cualidades de su anillo familiar —contestó ella con sorna, un poco molesta.

—Perdonada —contestó él. Al ver la mirada de ella, sonrió y añadió—. No te pongas así, Granger. Era una broma. Es normal que no conocieras eso; de hecho, si lo llegas a conocer me hubieras preocupado un poco.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, haciéndose la ofendida en broma, y Draco la agarró, arrastrándola para depositarla en su regazo mientras ella protestaba y se debatía entre risas.

Unos golpecitos en la ventana los distrajeron. Una imponente lechuza blanca esperaba al otro lado del cristal, cargando una carta que dejó en el escritorio antes de salir volando.

« _A la atención del señor Draco Malfoy,_

 _Mi nombre es Charles Owain Burke. Una vez, tuve un hermano pequeño al que adoraba con todo mi alma. Pero ese hermano murió._

 _Aun muerto, él no desistió. Siguió escribiéndome, aunque yo no le contestaba. Paró después de algún tiempo, pero muchos años después volvió a escribirme, y pidió mi ayuda si no quería que se mostrara en público._

 _Como comprenderás, tuve que ceder. Le ayudé mucho, pero luego me negué a ayudarlo más. Sin embargo, como último favor, le ayudé a morir._

 _Siento las molestias que le pudo haber causado._

 _Un cordial saludo,_

 _C. O. B»_

Apenas habían terminado de leer cuando la carta se quemó sola, haciéndoles dar un respingo.

—Qué hijo de… —empezó Hermione, pero Draco la interrumpió:

—Black. Hijo de Black. —Al ver la mirada de incomprensión de ella, aclaró—. Su madre se llamaba Belvina Black antes de casarse. Y no me preguntes si me sé todo el árbol genealógico de los Black, que la respuesta es no.

—¿Y de los Malfoy? —preguntó ella tras una pausa.

—Puede —admitió Draco, sonrojándose un poco.

Hermione se debatió entre reírse o no, pero decidió no hacerlo. Ya se guardaría la burla para otra ocasión.

—¿Sabes de qué me acabo de dar cuenta? De que la carta que descubrí aquella vez era de él —dijo en su lugar.

—Aquella vez —repitió Draco pensativamente—. Parece que haya pasado tanto tiempo, y en realidad apenas fue hace unos meses.

Hermione asintió en silencio, apoyándose contra él y dándole un beso en el hombro. Sabía que Draco no solía iniciar las muestras de cariño, pero que en el fondo le gustaban aunque aparentara ser frío y distante.

—Está muerto —comentó de pronto—. Somos libres al fin.

—Lo sé —contestó Draco, rodeándola con sus brazos y apoyando la barbilla en su pelo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, abrazados, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Estaremos bien —murmuró ella de pronto, como pensando en voz alta para intentar convencerse a sí misma.

Draco la miró y sonrió. Su sonrisa le iluminó la cara y los ojos le brillaron, haciéndolo estúpidamente guapo y adorable.

—Sí, estaremos bien —respondió, acercándose a besarla, y por el modo en que lo dijo, Hermione supo que era cierto.

Que estarían bien.

Y estarían juntos.

* * *

 _Y hemos llegado al final._

 _Han sido_ _ **35**_ _capítulos, casi_ _ **90.000**_ _palabras,_ _ **más de 400 reviews**_ _(416 en estos momentos), 165 favs, 239 follows,_ _ **241 días**_ _y un montón de horas investidas en este fic –pensando, escribiendo, releyendo, sufriendo, cometiendo errores, corrigiéndolos, aprendiendo y disfrutando–, pero_ Cárcel de ópalo _ha llegado a su final. No hay nada más que contar, todo ha quedado escrito._ _ **La historia ha terminado**_ _._

 _Este fic no hubiera sido posible sin un montón de gente, así que aquí van los agradecimientos:_

• _**Gracias a MeriAnne Black**_ _, que fue mi primera animadora. Ha sido incansable a lo largo de todo el fic, beteando, proponiendo ideas, fangirleando y regalándome tiempo aunque no lo tuviera ni para ella misma solo porque yo le había pedido ayuda. Gracias por estar ahí._

• _**Gracias a MrsDarfoy**_ _, mi OTP. Ella también me animó desde el principio, creó la maravillosa portada del fic y además siempre tiene un momentito para mí, para contarme alguna tontería, indignarse conmigo o simplemente saludar y hacerme sonreír. Gracias por estar ahí._

• _**Gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que me habéis dejado un review**_ _. No importa si sois de los que me dejáis reviews capítulo tras capítulo y me hacéis saber que siempre puedo contar con vuestras palabras, o por el contrario, sois de los que dejáis un review en alguna ocasión especial y me dais una sorpresa: todas y cada una de vuestras palabras me han apoyado, me han animado, me han hecho seguir y, por qué no decirlo, también me han hecho reír. Gracias por estar ahí._

• _**Gracias a quienes compartieron esta historia**_ _por los grupos de Facebook, recomendándome y haciéndome llegar a más gente. Sin vuestras recomendaciones, es posible que esta historia no fuera lo que es en estos momentos. Gracias por estar ahí._

• _**Gracias por todos los follows y los favs**_ _. Siempre digo que un fav/follow sin review equivale a un gatito muerto, pero lo cierto es que saber que hay muchas personas anónimas leyéndome es siempre una subida de ánimos. Gracias por estar ahí._

• _Y, por último,_ _ **gracias a ti**_ _, que me lees, independientemente de si entras en alguna de las categorías anteriores o no. Gracias por leer palabra tras palabra, escena tras escena, capítulo tras capítulo. Gracias por acompañarme en esto y compartir mi afición al Dramione._ _ **Gracias por estar ahí.**_

 _La historia ha terminado, pero, una vez más, y quizá con más ganas que nunca, os voy a pedir que me dejéis_ _ **un review**_ _. ¿Qué os ha parecido el epílogo? (Tampoco sé nada acerca del sistema judicial xD) ¿Y la historia? ¿Qué os ha gustado? ¿Qué, por el contrario, os ha fallado? Contádmelo todo y hacédmelo saber :)_

 _¡Nos vemos en mi próxima historia! (Que os adelanto que será muy pronto)_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
